Sideswipe and Sunstreaker meet their match
by CherryblossomFire21
Summary: As soon as they had laid eyes on her they had claimed her as theirs...she just didn't know it yet. So when she starts talking to another mech of course they aren't pleased about it. Of course she does what she wants when she wants and no one is going to tell her what to do. What will the twins do when their fiery femme gives them a run for their money? Side/OC/Sunny
1. Chapter 1

Ok so I am going to post this one shot just to see how it goes! This is my first Transformers story so let me know if I get any terms wrong! I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS OR ANY VARIATION OF! If this gets good feedback I may post another story later, possibly a multi chapter one!

* * *

Twin pairs of dark blue optics watched the newest arrival talking to Bumblebee jovially. Her long black wire mane hung down all the way to her knees, standing out against the bright red of her chassis. Her tall frame stood over Bumblebee's smaller yellow one, she was a wrecker mech after all.

Two vents kicked on angrily when she known as designation Starburst laughed heartily at some song that the smaller yellow mech played.

Sideswipe slightly turned his head towards his golden twin and communicated through their bond. **'I don't like her talking to that puny mech.'**

Sunstreaker glanced at him with an angry snarl pulling at his lips. **'Me either! How about we corner Bee when he leaves and threaten him?'**

Sideswipe grinned a devilish grin and nodded almost enthusiastically. **'I am all over that idea Sunny.'**

Both twins had laid a claim of sorts on the femme soon after she had arrived, and almost everyone but her seemed to have realized it. For all of the things that she was, tough, tenacious, and vicious to the point that even cons seemed to be afraid of her, she was still oblivious to their obvious advances. Well that just wouldn't do...

They both snapped to attention when the femme frontliner turned and walked their way with a wide smile on her mouth plates. "Hey slagger one and two!" She called out as she approached. Her bright sky blue optics flashed with delight before she stopped in front of them. "What's up?"

Knowing that his brother was angry at the moment, and thus less prone to talking...civilly at least, Sideswipe answered her with a large grin. "We're just hanging out Star! What about you?" He felt his cheek plates heat up slightly from being in such close proximity to her. Which made him feel like a youngling feeling his first...yeah... She always made him feel fidgety and nervous. Him! Sideswipe! One of the best frontliners ever!

She gave him and Sunny a knowing look. "Oh so you weren't standing over here glaring at Bee and planning his downfall? Was I mistaken?"

Through the bond he could feel Sunny's shared surprise that she had noticed them.** 'It was probably all you Sunny! Your big golden aft gave us away!'** He growled through the bond.

Sunstreaker's optics shot over to him as Sunny gave an internal snarl. **'No you fraggin idiot it was probably you! You couldn't do subtly if Jazz gave you private lessons you slagger!'**

A cough drew their attention back from their internal argument and back to the femme that was still standing there. She nervously scratched her cheek plate and shifted one of her pedes. "Umm well if you two are going to stand there arguing with yourselves all day I should be going."

"Why don't we go for a drive?" Sunny suggested in a gruff voice.

"Yeah that sounds awesome!" Sideswipe added with a grin. "It's been a while since we all went out for a joy ride!" Missions didn't count cause they had to follow orders and specifications. Ugh all the thoughts flooding through his processor when he was on a mission made said processor ache.

Starburst shifted nervously and shook her head sadly. "Umm I can't right now."

Spark dropping in disappointment Sideswipe pushed off his brother's feelings of anger and disappointment. "Got a patrol to do or something?"

"Well no... I was going out with someone already." Those gorgeous blue optics glanced up at them regretfully. "Maybe tomorrow?"

Neither of them even caught the question at the end, too busy analyzing the first part of the statement and getting worked up over it. **'Ask or follow?'** Cause no way was their femme gonna be spending time alone with another mech!

**'Both! And if she admits it then we go and kick his ass now! If she doesn't we offline him later!'** Sunstreaker snarled back darkly.

"So who are you going for a drive with?" Sideswipe asked as calmly as he could. Violent thoughts were already whirling around in his processor...or maybe they were Sunny's. Probably Sunny's, he never was nearly as violent as his brother.

"I'm going with Bluestreak. Why?" Her eyes narrowed on the two of them as if she was catching onto the undercurrent flowing between the two larger mechs.

"Bluestreak?! Why would you wanna go anywhere with that chatterbox?!" Sunny snapped losing all semblance of control and taking a dangerous step towards her.

"Whoa Sunny calm down bro!" He latched onto his brother's servo and held him back from the petite wrecker femme. Sunny was his brother but he wouldn't let him hurt the femme that they had chosen. No way!

"Yeah Sunshine calm it down!" Starburst scowled back at the large golden mech and crossed her arms over her chassis. "Why does it matter where I go or with who? I'm not tied down to anyone so I can do as I please!" She hissed back between clenched denta and mouth plates.

Sunny vented loudly his engines working overtime to cool him down while he himself kept working himself up, which was counterproductive to what his cooling systems were trying to accomplish.

**'Sunny do you want to hurt her? Isn't she the femme that we chose?'** He sent calming waves through the link, though they were tinged with his own building anger. In no way was he pleased by her sudden declaration...

**'That little blue cretin is going to be offlined today! I'm going to impale his spark chamber and rip his spark clean out!'**

"No you won't!" Starburst suddenly snapped causing the two of them to start and look at her. "I see the look in your eyes right now Sunstreaker!"

Both of them winced when she used Sunny's full name, that meant that she was quite upset. Which meant that they needed to do something to calm her down. A wrecker was not a bot to mess with.

"Bluestreak is not to be harmed! If I find out that either of you do something to him I will make you regret it!" She huffed and narrowed her optics on the two of them again before turning and stalking over to the other side of the hanger where Bluestreak was now waiting for her.

Both mechs shifted down into their alt forms and took off out of the base leaving a cloud of smoke behind.

It was quiet for a human minute before Sunny looked over at him scowling. "I want that little blue slagger offlined!"

He opened his mouth plates to answer his brother when the sound of a throat clearing caught their attention. Turning around they came face to face with Optimus Prime, a stern and none too pleased Optimus Prime.

"Twins." The large blue and red mech greeted them.

"Optimus." He greeted their leader calmly, on the outside at least. On the inside he was nearly fritzing. And Sunny's anger and sociopathic thoughts weren't helping either.

The Prime looked between the two of them and over to where their newest femme had disappeared to and vented deeply. "You are not to attempt to offline Bluestreak. I do not even want you anywhere near him until you get this mess straightened out."

"Get what straightened out?" Sunny snapped irritably.

Optimus raised an optic ride at his twin. "This mess between you two and our newest edition. Everyone is aware that you two have apparently claimed the femme, all but her. Do you think that Bluestreak would test your ire by pursuing her? Did you never consider that she is pursuing him because she does not know about your interest in her?"

"Why would anyone want to lower themselves to sparkbonding with that little scrapling when they can have me?!" Sunny snorted haughtily whilst looking over his flawless gold chassis.

He laughed quietly and also in agreement. "Yeah Sunny's right! Who would want a small blue slagger like that when they can have us?"

Optimus's answer caused their processors to come screeching to a halt. "Perhaps she desires someone that is not so enamored with themselves that it would give her the impression that they would pay more attention to themselves than her? A sparkmate does deserve more does she not?" With one last look the taller mech turned and stalked off towards his quarters leaving the two of them shellshocked.

* * *

Her tires skidded across the pavement as she took a sharp turn doing over 200mph. Blue was right behind her desperately trying to keep up with her Bugatti Super Sport alt form. A form that the twins had helped her pick. When their forms passed through her processors it caused her spark to give a dull ache.

**'You okay Star?'** Bluestreak questioned softly.

**'Yeah...just processing...no worries.'** She replied to the smaller mech that trailed along behind her. If she was being honest with herself and Primus she did like him...but not nearly as much as she liked the twins. But the twins were so self absorbed that she couldn't see herself spark bonding with them. Growing up in a war zone had not given her the best grasp of what that bond entailed, but what she did know was that she would forever be stuck with the two of them if she did bond them.

She slammed on her brakes and swerved around another corner fishtailing out into the other lane before whipping her wheel the other way and evening herself out. Driving was the only way that she could seem to clear her thoughts these days. Fighting the cons helped but they were mostly hiding these days so battles were few and far in between. How she wished that she had someone's face plating to smash in. Perhaps that would help her to settle down some? At least that was what her processor was convinced of.

Both mechs veered off of the road and through the winding desert sand towards a small rock outcropping that they frequented.

She slammed down on her brakes and simultaneously transformed into her bi pedal form as Bluestreak did the same. "By Primus my back struts hurt like a slagger today." She stretched before plopping down gracefully into the sand below.

"You have been running patrol a lot lately with the twins." Bluestreak commented as he too sat down beside her.

"Yeah lots of work and no fun." Well if you weren't counting the times that Sideswipe would purposefully swerve and hit Sunstreaker as they raced down the city streets, which resulted in the large gold mech flying off into a rage about the scuffs on his flawless paint job. And flawless it was... She would never admit it but she was enamored with that large gold mech's flawless form... Her vents kicked on due to her processing those less than pure thoughts.

Beside her Bluestreak who had been chattering nonsensically about this and that as was customary, stopped and gave her a worried look. "Too hot? Maybe we should go back? Oh but I don't really wanna go back seeing as how the twins have been pranking me constantly lately. Hey do you know why they've been doing that?"

"The twins have phases Blue, they go from target to target with no real thought to it. The only real things they do give thought to are the pranks themselves." And their looks, and every con they can kill, and their painting. She frowned, her plates shifted downward and whining with the motion. Why did she always go after the bad boys? Even when she was a sparkling she had been enamored with danger...that was why she had become a wrecker frontliner.

"Oh right..." Blue went silent which was very unusual for him. His optics shuttered and dimmed down.

"Blue?"

The smaller mech started and looked up at her with that same dejected look on his face. His mouth plates fell open and closed several times before he finally forced his vocal processor to get out whatever he was thinking. "D-do you...like the twins?"

"Yeah they're my patrol partners." She dimmed her processor that was desperately trying to break down her denials.

With optics that were still dimmed down Bluestreak vented softly in what appeared to be dejection. "That's not what they say..." His plates snapped shut as his optics flared into a bright blue indicating embarrassment and surprise.

Her processor bombarded her with questions, a need for information. "What do you mean? Those two only care about four things, their appearance, fighting, pranking, and painting." At least that was what her previous encounters with them told her. Her processor scanned through each memory and could find nothing that caused her to believe the small blue mech. Bluestreak's loud venting caught her attention breaking her out of her internal processing. "Blue?"

"So you don't know."

"Know what? What are you talking about Blue?"

"After you came to the base rumors started circulating that the twins had...said that you were their intended. That was why I was so nervous about coming out here with you at first, because I didn't want to get offlined by them. But once I realized that you knew nothing about it I felt...a little better. I'm still scared that they might come after me but..." His vents shuddered loudly and his engines purred. "I...if you don't know then maybe you wouldn't mind being my femme?"

Her processor screeched to a sudden stop as her spark almost offlined due to shock. Sure she liked Bluestreak but...it was more like a small infatuation. Her feelings for the two killer twins kept her from immediately responding to him. "Blue I...I need to talk to the twins before I can say anything. I do like you but...I also have feelings for them too."

Bluestreak vented heavily in disappointment but nodded nonetheless. "Ok Star I understand."

She offered him a small smile and pressed her mouth plates against his cheek plate softly. "You have always been such a good friend Blue. No matter what happens I will never push you away."

One of his servos cupped his cheek as his cheek plates flushed a dark blue. "O-ok! Right! We should get back cause I have patrol soon! Oh! I'll keep this all a secret too okay? I mean if you want to! No one has to know that you kissed me! Oh! I mean unless you want people to know that is! But maybe you don't right? I-"

"Blue calm down." Her vocal processor let out a tinkling laugh at the smaller mech's embarrassment. Blue really was too cute! She stood up and stretched her leg joints and servos to work out all the kinks in her wires and plates. "We should go back so that you aren't late."

"R-Right!"

* * *

When she arrived back in the hangar she was surprised to see the twins waiting...patiently...for her. She stopped and transformed into her bi pedal form to stand before them with an optic ridge raised. "Were you waiting for me or something? Did Optimus suddenly assign patrols for us?"

She commed Prime before either twin could answer.** 'Starburst to Optimus.'**

**'What is it Starburst is everything well?'** Optimus responded immediately.

**'All is well. I was merely wondering if you had decided that Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and myself were needed for patrol today?'**

**'No you three are off today.'**

**'Sorry for bothering you then. Starburst out.'**

Once she closed the comm link she stared at the two twins expectantly. She still wasn't really sure what to think about the two of them at this point. Earlier today she was sure that they were only interested in themselves, now she was under the impression that they perhaps liked her more then she thought. "What?"

The two shared a look and communicated using their twin bond to do so silently. Finally Sunstreaker turned to her and vented loudly. "We need to talk..."

"About what? A new prank?" She really didn't have time for this! At this point she wanted to think things through in her head, and maybe get some extra training done with Optimus or Ironhide. Dealing with the two mechs she was enamored with was not on her to do list. "You know what? We can do this later...whatever it is. I'm going to train with Ironhide." She pushed past Sunstreaker and Sideswipe briskly, only to be jerked to a sudden stop when a large servo clamped down on her upper arm. Starting she whirled around coming face to face with Sideswipe.

"It's important Star." His dark blue optics seemed to plead with her to relent and agree. Sunny came up behind him and gave her a gruff yet still pleading look of his own.

Her vents shuddered heavily as she processed her options. She could easily yank herself free and do what she had planned to...or she could listen and face what she really wasn't sure she wanted to face. Her spark told her that she loved them, but her processor told her that they wouldn't feel that for her. They were probably just possessive of her because she was similar to them, a rough past, and an identical duty. She was a frontliner and one of the best too. The question that was tearing at her nodes was whether or not she could live with whatever happened? "Fine. But don't try to pull anything on me!" She warned them with narrowed optics.

Sideswipe grinned at her while Sunstreaker just smirked. "Yeah gotcha! Come on then and let's get going!" The overzealous mech grabbed her servo and dragged her off down the hall towards him and his brother's quarters.

"Why are you taking me to your room? You better not try to get a lucky interface!" Energon flowed through her circuits at the thought making her vent loudly and angrily.

Sideswipe laughed and punched in the code for their door before tugging her into the room. "Naw sweet spark! We just wanna talk."

She narrowed her optics as he led her to their berth and pushed her down to sit on it. Various paintings littered the large space, of sunsets, landscapes, abstracts, and...a painting covered by a thick tarp? Curiosity got the better of her as she was caged in by the two larger mechs. "What's under that tarp?"

Both of them glanced over at the tarp for a moment before Sideswipe turned back to her with a grin. "Nothin sweet spark! Just Sunny's latest masterpiece!" He winked an optic at his brother and snaked a servo behind her back.

Sunny just sat eyeing her quietly...and angrily?

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" It was making her spark jump.

"Sunny weren't we gonna do this nicely?" Sideswipe piped up from behind her.

"No." Sunny growled back irritably. "I wanna know what happened when you were out with that scrapling?"

"Don't call Bluestreak a scrapling Sunny you slaggin glitch! What did the poor thing ever do to you anyways?" She hissed dangerously through narrowed mouth plates. Behind her she could sense Sideswipe trying to keep the situation under control...and failing. She took slag from no one and definitely not Sunshine!

Sunstreaker bared his sharp denta at her and leaned forward intimidatingly. "Answer my question. What went on between the two of you?"

Her engines roared as her chassis puffed out angrily. "None of your business! Now take your attitude and stuff it up your fraggin aft!" She went to jump off of the berth when Sunny grabbed a hold of her and yanked her back. Suddenly she was shoved up against his chassis with him snarling down at her. An action that she returned with equal facility. "Get your fraggin servos offa me you glitchin son of an aft!"

Sideswipe groaned and she heard the distinct sound of a servo smacking into solid metal. "Look Star since my brother's an aft I will spell it out for you okay?"

She was still hissing up at the afthole holding her and barely heard the other mech speak at all. When she got loose she was going to frag him up!

"My brother and I have strong feelings for you. That's why he's bein an afthole about when you went off with that little scrapling earlier."

Her body locked up as soon as she processed those words, her hissing cut off with a choking sound. Had...had he really just said that? "So you two are being afts because..."

"We're jealous that our femme spent time alone with another mech." Sideswipe supplied with a dangerous undertone.

She scowled and gently removed Sunstreaker's large servos from her body and sat back. "Your femme? You never ever asked me or said anything about me being your femme. And until you formally ask me I am no one's femme." Her earlier conversation with Bluestreak came back to mind making her wince. What was she supposed to do about the small blue mech now? She did still like him and she didn't want to hurt him seeing as how he obviously had feelings for her.

Sunny being the obnoxious and arrogant aft that he was saw fit to correct her. "But you are our femme because we say you are." He gave her a challenging look as if to dare her to say otherwise.

She distinctly heard Sideswipe smacking himself in the helm again as she scowled up at the large golden afthole. "No I think not. In fact I did get a proposition earlier from a much more pleasant mech... I think I may take him up on his offer seeing as how he actually views me as my own mech and not an object." With a derisive click she slid off of the berth while the two were still too stunned to react. Serves them right!

Twin sets of engines roared furiously a klik before she was turned and forced against a red chrome chassis. Another body pressed up against her from behind and caged her in. "Look Star you know my brother and I, and you know how we are... We've never given much thought to sparkbonding cause we both have to agree on one mate which we never have before. But now we have found a female that we both agree on, one that we want to sparkbond with someday. So I'll do something that I never do, I will beg you to forget about that scra- Bluestreak." He hastily corrected when she stiffened. "And become our intended sparkmate." He finished.

"Mushy slagger." Sunstreaker groused quietly.

"Femmes need to be sweet talked Sunny!" Sideswipe argued.

She ignored the two of them arguing and focused on what processing the most recent events. Her spark gave an elated lurch towards the sparkchambers pressed so close to hers. Even though she didn't want to admit it, it gave her every confirmation that she needed. These two idiots were the only one that her spark would accept now. "Shut it fraggers!"

Both of them stopped spitting insults at one another to give her their full attention.

Good they were all eyes on her as they should be. "First off there are going to be rules to this whole situation." When both of their faces lit up, well in Sunstreaker's case as much as it could, she was quick to put a damper on their happy parade. "The first thing that I demand is freedom, I will not allow you two to control me. The second thing is that you do NOT harm any mechs that talk to me." Both of them looked at her sheepishly and shrugged, well in Sideswipe's case. "And third I want to wait to sparkbond."

Sideswipe groaned and pouted. "What? Why?!"

"Fraggin aft! I want to wait because with sparkbonding comes sparklings! And I am not ready to be a femme creator yet!"

Sunstreaker huffed. "You can get sparked before you sparkbond as long as you interface."

She turned her head and offered him a false sweet smile. "Oh I know! That is why I'm not going to interface with either of you until we sparkbond." Both of them moaned pitifully causing her to laugh almost to the point that she folded over herself.

"But sweet spark..." Sideswipe protested.

"No. It's this or nothing. Take it or leave it slaggers." Must she reiterate that she was not a femme to be trifled with?

Sunny snarled and turned away from her with a scowl on his face. "Fine."

Sideswipe was still pouting. "Yeah yeah."

"Good! Well I need to go and recharge so that I'm rested for patrol tomorrow!" With a wide grin she extracted herself and stopped in front of the door to their chambers. Paybacks were a real glitch. "Look on the bright side afts, at least you two have each other until I decide that I've made you wait long enough." With that she exited the room with a laugh leaving behind two stunned, and angry mechs. Fraggin idiots.

* * *

R&R! I could turn this into a multi chap story or I could post another story for this pairing. Also I am thinking of doing an Optimus/Oc pairing as well! Let me know in your reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

So I wanted to go ahead and post the next chapter since I decided to make this a multi chap story! At this point I'm not sure what exactly I want to do with this story so updates may be sporadic, I am also working on like six different stories right now as well so I will try and update once a week or so. I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS!

* * *

"I'm really sorry Bluestreak..." Her shoulders sagged as regret and guilt ate at her processor and spark. She had just told Bluestreak of her choice to sparkbond with the twins and it was not a choice that was easy for her to make. She did care for Bluestreak but...not as much as the twins.

The smaller blue mech vented sadly which shook his frame slightly. "I figured that you would Star, I've always known that you felt something for those two." His now dull and disappointed optics slid up to meet hers as he tried to force his mouth plates into a small smile for her sake. "Just promise me that you won't let them treat you poorly okay? And make sure that you're getting everything that you need from them."

Her spark dulled with pain, he looked so defeated to her that it made her want to rethink her choice...almost. "I will Blue. I love you, you'll always be my best mech right?" She added on jokingly at the end.

"For the rest of our long millenia Star I swear to Primus." His mouth plates tilted up in a small genuine smile. "I have to go and see Ratchet Star so I guess I'll see you in a few joors?" He made to turn and leave and stopped to wait for her to answer.

"Yeah sure thing Blue. I have to go out for a few joors so I'll meet you later." With a wave she turned and stalked out of Bluestreak's quarters to meet up with her twins. They had patrol in a few breems.

Both of them were waiting impatiently for her when she stepped around the corner into the main hangar. "What took you so long sweet spark?" Sideswipe asked impatiently.

Sunny just gave her an intense stare down as she idled up beside them.

She huffed a deep breath through her vents and turned a threatening glare on her intendeds. "I had to talk to Bluestreak about something, and before you go on a rampage I was letting him know about you two fraggers."

Both mechs gave her a smug self satisfied smirk. "Well then we got no problem with it babe." Sunstreaker grumbled in a satisfied tone.

"Yeah sweet spark as long as the little mech knows not to mess with you we're all good." Sideswipe piped up with an equally satisfied air about him.

"Fraggin slaggers." She muttered with a clack of her mouth plates before she shifted into her alt mode. "C'mon slaggers we got patrol to run." When they both groaned she bristled happily at their sense of doom and dread. They were slaggers, lovable slaggers, but still slaggers.

Both of them shifted down to their alt modes before the three of them tore out of the hangar.

* * *

Patrol was boring as usual with nothing of interest happening. When they were commed by Optimus and relieved from patrol for the day Sunstreaker decided to accost his brother and femme for some time away from the other bots.

Sideswipe knew what he was up to and kept silent while Starburst grumped and complained that she was low on energon and needed to refuel. **'Slaggin glitch femme can you complain anymore?'** He groaned as they went off the road and through a dense patch of trees.

**'Is that a trick question?'** She shot back irritably.

**'Ooh sweet spark is testy today... What's the matter? Don't wanna spend time with your mechs?'** Sideswipe teased her earning him an angry growl over the comm from her.

**'Swipe I will offline you if you keep this up.'** She threatened him in a deep growl.

**'Yeah yeah sweet spark I hear ya.'** His brother laughed at her.

They lapsed back into silence as they approached the small clearing he had found one day after he had gotten out of patrol. When they drew closer he shifted into his bi pedal form causing the other two to do the same thing as he led them into the middle of the grass field before sitting down.

Sideswipe immediately followed his lead and sunk down gracefully being sure to leave space between them for her to sit. "You gonna stand there all day sweet spark?"

Starburst snapped to attention from where she had been peering around the clearing curiously. She glared at Sideswipe and put her left hand on her hip and jutting it out provocatively. "Maybe...depends on my incentive for sitting down."

Engines roaring he shot up and grabbed a hold of her servo before dragging her over and pushing her down to sit between them. "Primus femme! Does everything need to be so difficult with you?"

"Does everything need to be so rough and aggressive with you?" She shot back angrily whilst rubbing at her slightly dented servo.

Sideswipe noticed too because he shot him a scathing look before taking her servo into his and soothing the bent metal gently. "Sunny what did I tell you about being rough with her? Look at what you did! You could've damaged her servo!" His brother snapped at him angrily.

Normally he wouldn't care about hurting anyone but his brother, Starburst however was an exception to that rule. He actually felt bad about hurting her be it physically, or emotionally. With much more gentleness then he had ever thought he was capable of he took her servo from his brother and soothed it with his own softly. "Sorry Baby I didn't mean it."

Her sky blue optics met his and she offered him a small smile. "It's okay Sunny it isn't too bad." She placed her servo over his and squeezed it in reassurance as she slowly leaned herself against his chassis.

When her body was pressed against his he stiffened for a klik and slowly allowed himself to relax again. He didn't remember ever being hugged before but he liked it from her. His servos wrapped around her smaller frame gently, almost as if she were a small sparkling that he could crush with one of his digits.

"Hey why am I being left out of this?" Sideswipe whined pitifully.

"Frag off Swipe! And don't you dare try to take her from me!" He growled threateningly and eyed his brother through dangerous optics. Brother or not he was not going to hand their femme over until he was good and finished with her. A soft giggle drew his attention back down to said femme. "What are you laughing at?"

"You. Possessive much Sunny?" She giggled again and pressed her mouth plates against his chassis.

The feather soft kiss to his chassis sent a jolt of heat tearing through his nodes and into his mechood. Damn femme was just too innocent for her own damn good. "Get used to it." He bit out in a rough voice, shooting his brother a glare when he laughed at him. The glare only intensified when Starburst tugged herself free from his servos and turned to Sideswipe instead.

"That's right sweet spark love me!" Sideswipe yelled dramatically whilst holding his servos wide open.

"Swipe you are such a...what was it that the humans called it? A clown! Right! You remind me of one." Star giggled and leaned into Sideswipe when his brother gave an affronted gasp.

"Staaar how could you call me something like that?! I thought that you loved me?" He grasped his chassis dramatically with one hand while he kept the other locked around her.

"Slagger I do love you. Now cut it out before I leave you both here so that I can go home and recharge."

"Nope! You wouldn't love me if I didn't do stuff like th-" He cut off with a loud shuddering breath through his vents.

He snorted at his brother's reaction to having their femme kiss his chassis. It did feel really good, and no neither of them were mechlings that had not experienced their first interface yet. Both of them were known on Cybertron as real femme mechs. In fact he had had so many femmes that he had stopped trying to keep track. So that something so small from her could feel so good really said something. He had to wonder if she had as much experience as they did? The thought didn't sit well with him at all, and from the bond with his brother it didn't sit well with him either.

Both males were promptly yanked out of their internal grousing when Starburst's fuel tanks gave a strangled whining sound. He winced and dusted his aft when he got up. "C'mon Star you need to refuel."

"Okay." She took the servo he offered her and allowed him to tug her up their chassis hitting each other's with a clanging sound. Energon rushed to her cheek plates when she craned her neck to look up at him.

He sent his brother a smug look. **'Me first.'** And dipped his head to place his mouth plates on hers causing her to squeak and squirm. A smug smirk pulled at his plates when he heard his brother give an angry rev of his engine, and just to piss him off even further he pressed his glossa into her mouth.

Her servos grabbed onto his shoulders and pulled him so close that he was worried his chassis might get dented. Before he could even melt into her touch she was yanked away from him by his brother.

**'Little slagger!'**

Sideswipe ignored him and slammed his own mouth plates down on Starburst's own. His hands came to rest on her aft and mane pulling her closer while her own servos came to rest on his shoulders.

Now he was starting to get worked up! How dare Sideswipe take her from him when he was enjoying her?! **'Little slaggin glitch give her back to me!'**

**'Nope I'm busy with her right now.'**

**'You slaggin fraggin son of a glitch!'** He raised a servo to knock some sense into his brother's helm when another whining sound erupted from their femme's gas tank. That was right she needed to refuel.

Sideswipe released her with a sheepish grin and patted her aft affectionately. "Sorry sweet spark got a little carried away. You ready to go get some energon?"

"Yeah."

"Well come on then! We don't have all day you know!" Without waiting for them he transformed into his alt mode and shot off into the trees. They could catch up relatively easily he was sure.

* * *

Her good mood from the day before was ruined after she was chewed out by Prowl for something that she didn't even know anything about! And to think that after the kisses she had shared with her mechs the night before had made her happier than she had ever thought possible, and now it was all ruined thanks to Prowl!

Bots and humans scattered as she stomped down the halls with death in her optics. "Stupid slaggin glitch! How dare he reprimand me for something that the twins did!" And not her twins but the other twins Skids and Mudflap! Apparently they had pulled a prank on Redalert which made him glitch, which in turn made Prowl glitch. Needless to say Prowl had cursed her out thinking that it was her as she had a tendency to prank other bots for fun. But she would accept responsibility when she did something and Prowl should have known that!

"Someone is angry." A familiar voice whispered into her audio receiver.

Her optic twitched as she swung around and clocked Sideswipe right in the helm. "Not today Swipe! I'm nowhere near being in the mood for it!"

He rubbed his helm and pouted at her. "What happened to put you in such a bad mood?" At that moment Sunstreaker came up behind his twin and joined in on the Starburst staring contest.

She revved her engine angrily and vented violently. "The damn twins got me chewed out by Prowl today for some prank that they pulled! Prowl knows that when I do something I admit to it but he wouldn't listen today! When I see those two I am going to frag them up!" Poor Red...poor slaggin son of a glitch was probably gonna be fritzed for a couple of joors.

Sideswipe gave her a sympathetic look. "Ouch sorry sweet spark that must've been a slaggin pain."

"Yeah Prowl needs to learn to cool it before he fries his processor." Sunstreaker snorted with his arms crossed over his chassis.

"He did glitch because the prank made Redalert glitch." She deadpanned.

Sideswipe burst out laughing while Sunny just chuckled quietly. "No way? Both of them glitched in one day?!"

A surge of hurt shot through her at the humor they were finding in the situation. Neither of them knew it but she herself had her own glitch that reared it's ugly head from time to time. The only one that knew about it was Ratchet, so far at least. If it started acting up she suspected that he would have to inform Optimus of it. "It isn't funny when someone glitches." She murmured quietly.

Both mechs instantly stopped laughing because of the tone of voice she used. "Sorry Star...I should've remembered that you don't like stuff like that." Sideswipe apologized quietly.

"Yeah..." Sunny paused only to glare at his brother when Sideswipe smacked his chassis. "Sorry Baby."

"It's fine. Are you two off today?" She changed the subject to get off of the rather painful subject of glitches.

"Yeah Skids and Flap are goin out with Ironhide to patrol today so we lucked out." Sideswipe skated closer to her and wrapped a servo around her waist. "Why do you wanna hang out today?"

"Sure." Anything to get her processor off of all the crap that was going on. For the first time in a long time she was unsure of herself... What if they didn't want her after they found out about her glitch? What if they made fun of her about it?

"Baby? What's wrong? You look upset about something."

When she looked up again Sunstreaker was walking along on her left side and he was also staring her down. "Oh nothing. I was just thinking about the past."

Both of them gave a small clicking sound to show that they understood that. "You never did tell us about your past sweet spark. We told you where we came from."

"Yeah because you are both proud of being pit warriors." She remembered the stories that they had told her of fighting for their lives in the pits, how it was a rush, how it was their only chance of survival at one point. Both had come up in Kaon in the slums with nothing to their names and had been forced to fight in the pit. Sympathy always made her spark thump when she thought about it. She herself could relate to the things that they went through.

"Well we wouldn't have made it this far without the skills and experience we learned there. Good or bad, and it was mostly bad, it still gave us the knowledge we needed to make it today." Sunny commented like he was talking about the weather not life or death struggles.

"Yeah I can relate to that." She commented in a nonchalant manner. This garnered suspicious looks from both of her mechs.

"What? You fight in the femme pits or something?" Sideswipe narrowed his optics at her wearily.

The femme pits were like the mech pits in the fact that femmes were pitted against one another in a fight to the death. The main difference was that the femme pits also served as a...pleasure house of sorts. Mechs from all over would come together to partake in some of the strongest femmes around. "No." She lied easily. No one needed to know about what she had went through growing up. No one needed to know that her creators tossed her aside like junk, selling her to the femme pits when she was little more than a youngling. What the twins also didn't know was that not only femmes fought in the pits, but they were often pitted against mechs. She could remember those matches best. Seeing the mechs coming at her, knowing that there were guards preventing her from escaping, knowing that they would force her to interface regardless of what she did. Cage pleasure matches were what they were often referred to as...unfortunately for her she was a favorite for those matches.

They looked her over closely like they weren't sure whether or not to believe her.

"I grew up in Kaon as well on the streets." She placated them with a well practiced story that she had retold many times before. "My creators abandoned me and left me to offline but as you can see I'm still online and well. Doesn't mean that it wasn't rough, in fact when the boot camps opened I jumped at the chance to get outta there. I signed up and trained to become a wrecker and the rest should all fall into place from there."

Both of them gave her a sympathetic look. "Yeah I hear you sweet spark." They stopped in front of the twin's quarters and Sunny typed the code in opening the doors.

Sideswipe led her inside and her optics shot over to the covered painting again. "Still working on it Sunny?"

"Yeah it should be done soon though." The large gold mech scratched his helm nervously before sitting down on the berth.

"Do I get to see it when it's done?"

"Sure."

They fell into a comfortable silence with her back pressed against Sideswipe's chassis and her legs dangling over Sunny's lap. Her processor brought up clear vivid memories of her past in the pitts. It was a curse really, for whenever she even thought of it in passing it seemed to consume her processor, which in turn seemed to light her neural nodes on fire making her feel the pain again.

The fear. The anger. The hopelessness. She never wanted to give up even when she felt like she would never escape. The other femmes could quit, she wasn't so weak. Every day she fought from the dawn to well after dusk fell, like the twins those experiences served her well when she joined the autobots. Sure they were horrifying to the point that her processor was forever glitched because of it, but she wouldn't have made it this far without those experiences. At least she was mostly sure that she wouldn't have. For all of it she had come out a stronger femme.

"Thinking again baby?"

"Yeah. Sometimes it's good to sit in silence and process things, you should try it sometimes."

Sunny scoffed while Sideswipe snickered at his brother's predicament. "I do baby, more then you think." He gave her a sly smirk.

"Yeah about his paint job..." Swipe snickered into her audio receptor which earned him a smack on the helm from his brother.

"I think about other things like ways that I can offline you without offlining myself!" Sunny growled out.

"Cut it out slagger one and slagger two!" She giggled and pushed the morose thoughts from her processor. "You can't offline Swipe or I'll frag you up Sunny!"

"Yeah Sunny you can't offline me or Star wi-"

"The same goes for you Swipe!" She cut him off tilting her helm back so that she could gaze into his eyes. He leaned down and pressed his mouth plates against hers softly. A brief tinge of fear went through her processor but her spark shot it down almost immediately. These two were going to be sparkbound to her one day and they would never hurt her. She could also feel Sunny gently caressing her legs joints and cables. It made her squirm and giggle softly. "S-Stop that Sunny!"

Sideswipe grinned down at her and leered at his brother. "Get her Sunny!"

All of a sudden the tickling sensation flooded her processor making her burst out laughing. She desperately tried to worm herself away from them, but Sideswipe had his servos clamped around her chassis, while Sunny attacked her joints and cables again. "Yo- fr'in-fr'gg'ers-S-stop!" She screamed and kicked her legs wildly, metal clanging against metal when her pede met Sunny's helm.

"Watch the paint femme!" Sunny grumbled.

"Then stop tickling me!" She snorted out before she dissolved into another fit of giggles.

"Fine then I'll stop...if you give me something in return." His servos receded from her joints as he shifted and pulled her into his lap.

"Like what?"

"Look baby when you give one of us something you've gotta give the other one the same thing. If you don't the other one will get jealous." His eyes got dark with desire. "And you wouldn't wanna deal with me when I'm jealous."

Her cooling fans kicked on subconsciously causing them both to grin at her. Energon rushed to her cheeks causing her to curse herself. Damaged she may be, but she was also a young adult femme with two drop dead gorgeous mechs who treated her as if she was a femme Primus herself. It still didn't mean that she was quite comfortable with interfacing yet, and they would have to understand that and accept it. She would never be forced again.

Giving Sunstreaker a nod she slowly leaned down and pressed her mouth plates against his softly and hesitantly. Activities like this were still strange to her. In the pits mechs never wanted to get so personal as to kiss the femme they were interfacing with. Occasionally she would get one that would want to, usually one that was drunk on high grade and whose breath smelled like junkion waste. It always repulsed her.

But kissing these two did the exact opposite. She suspected that it was because they were progressing slowly, not forcing her to do more then she was ready for before she was ready. She smiled into the kiss gratefully before she pulled away to lean her helm against Sunstreaker's, a shudder racking her frame when his glossa ran over his lips like he was looking for just one more taste of her.

"You taste good baby." Sunny commented with a smirk.

"Flirt." She shook her head and removed herself from his lap.

"I mean it, you taste great. Like good high grade and energon candy." Sunny licked his lips again with a devious look in his optics. He was just trying to test her she could tell!

"Thanks." The room fell silent again as both mechs just stared at her. It didn't really bother her that much, she just didn't know what they were thinking. Were they thinking that she was everything that they wanted? Or were they thinking that maybe they had made the wrong choice? No. Why would they think that when she hadn't done anything wrong? Right? Unless her unwillingness to interface was going to be a problem. Would that end up bothering them to the point that they decided that she was too much trouble and not enough for said trouble?

"Someone's overprocessing again!" Sideswipe whispered right into her audio receptor again.

Normally she would hit him for doing it, but she was too engrossed in her thoughts to make any outward notion. "Can I ask you two something?"

Sideswipe pulled away from her neck cables while Sunny raised an optic at her. "Sure sweet spark ask away."

Her servos twitched as she brought them in front of her to twiddle her digits nervously. "Umm it doesn't...I don't know... make you angry that I won't interface yet does it?"

Both of them were quiet for a moment which made her feel a sense of dread creeping up on her. She had seen cases of mechs taking a femme on the side when their intended femme wasn't...putting out as humans put it. After the bond two bonded cybertronians couldn't take another, but before the bond was completed they could. Would...would they want to if she didn't give in?

"Look Star I'll be honest with you."

When Sideswipe started like that she resisted the urge to wince. Whenever anyone started like that it was never good. Her optics slammed shut to await the final blow.

"We would interface if you were ready, right now actually. But you're not and my brother and I have never forced a femme to interface against her will. Until you're ready we can wait, as long as it takes. We're both invested in this all the way so don't worry about it sweet spark."

Two servos were placed on her cheek plates caressing the soft metal there. Her optics snapped open and simultaneously tried to shoot in two separate directions which made her vision split. "Ahh fragger! You two slaggers made me go cross eyed! Can't you both sit in the same general area so I don't have to look in two different directions?" She heard them laughing at her as her vision gradually came back into focus and her optics righted themselves. Scowling she smacked both of them on the back of their helms. "Glitches! You're so mean to me!"

That made them start laughing all over again.

Their laughter was contagious and she soon found herself laughing as well. Primus she loved these mechs to death and back! "Thanks for understanding." She managed to cough out.

"No problem Star." They replied simultaneously.

She leaned into their chassis when they slid close enough and slid their servos around her gently, as if she was a small breakable human. It made her feel...safe...a feeling that she was not used to. But still a welcome one.

* * *

R&R! I'm not sure what kind of glitch I want to use...I know people that have paranoia, and anxiety so I could use those. But I was also torn between having Star have something like a depression glitch. Let me know what you think in your reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

So I know that I said that updates would be sporadic and not clumped together, but now that I've started this story I am completely obssessed with writing it. Can't seem to put it down right now so I am going to post another chapter already. Anyways on with the story! I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS!

* * *

Her back plates were making a permanent dent on the floor as she laid there in absolute debilitating boredom. Patrols were boring, no cons to fight, Prowl kept glitching because of both sets of twins, and she was booooored! Her earlier patrol around the city had yielded absolutely nothing, and it was making her two mechs increasingly mischievous. They did have a puny tolerance for handling boredom.

The sound of heavy pedes clomping over towards her made her snap her optics wide open. She caught sight of a flash of red and blue as the leader of the autobots bent over her with an optic raised.

"Is there a reason that you are laying dead center in the middle of the tarmac Starburst?" He asked with a small chuckle escaping his vocal processor.

She scrambled up and straightened herself out to be more presentable for the autobot leader. "No sir!" Slaggit! Of all the bots that could catch her laying on the ground like a lump, why did it have to be Optimus? Of all the bots at base she respected him the most, in fact she sort of looked at him as a mech creator figure.

Optimus shook his head at her. "No need to be so uptight femme. I am your leader, but I am also a friend and an ally."

"Right..." Her chassis slowly expanded as she released a deep shuddering vent, her engines purring softly. "So were you looking for me or something? Was there something that you wanted me to take care of?"

"No, nothing like that Star. I was merely going out for a drive to clear my processor and I happened to see you here. Of course it was not hard to spot you laying there, in fact Ratchet asked me to inquire as to whether you were going to lay there until your systems locked from inactivity."

Her cheek plates flushed with energon staining them a bright blue color. "No I wasn't, I was going to go inside in a few breems." Inside she was beating herself up for being caught by him of all bots. Her processor kept screaming that he probably thought she was an incompetent femme. She roughly shut the voice off.

"Good then." Optimus shifted and walked past her stopping a short distance away from her he turned around and offered her a gentle look. "You should head inside and refuel Star." With that he turned and shifted down into his alt mode before taking off with a loud roar of the peterbuilt's engine.

Once he disappeared from sight she turned and stalked into base passing by the Skids and Mudflap who were on their knee joints scrubbing the floor, and arguing with one another in their redneck drawls. Shaking her head at them she continued down another corridor towards the training rooms waving at Ironhide as she passed him.

The distinct sounds of blades clinging together drifted into her audio receptors as she drew closer to the room. Her processor immediately informed her that it had to be her twins as no one else save for her and them preferred close combat.

The door hissed open and she stepped inside the room and took up a position near the far wall to watch the display before her.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were repeatedly clashing with their dual sword. Sideswipe using his superior speed to outmaneuver his slightly larger brother, and Sunny using his brute strength to overpower his brother when they clashed.

Sparks rained down in burning orange particles each time their sword released a spark of intense heat. The intense glow reflected off of their shining chassis beaming onto the wall and shining multiple hues of dark gold, and blood red.

Her processor filed away their moves, saving it to her internal data drive for later inspection. When they broke apart and dropped their swords limply to their sides she applauded. "Wow you two are being serious today aren't you?"

Both of them started optics flashing over and landing on her in surprise. "When did you get here sweet spark?" Sideswipe placed his swords against the wall and grinned at her before making his way over to her. Sunny remained where he was polishing his swords by the looks of it though his eyes were trained on her.

"For a breem or so. Long enough to get a good feel of your moods. So who pissed off Sunny?" She gave him an intense look. With these two their moods and emotions were tangible especially when they fought, and Sunny especially was ten times more brutal when he was pissed. And from the fight she had just witnessed she could safely say that he was not pleased about something.

Swipe clicked at her and wrapped a servo around her shoulders. "Oh he's just pissed cause his paint got scratched today." The chrome beauty leaned closer and whispered in her audio receptor in amusement. "Mirage was cloaking and Sunny ran into him."

She lifted a servo to her mouth and stifled her laughter. "Oh no not the paint! Oh Sunny you poor poor mechling! Do you want me to paint it better?"

Sunny growled at her causing her and Swipe to dissolve into a fit of laughter. "It isn't funny! Do you know how long it took me to get just the right finish this time?" He snarled with a sword pointed threateningly at them.

That made her burst out laughing all over again her servos tightly clutching at her mid section as her tanks rolled and churned. Energon tears leaked from her eyes and she fell against Sideswipe and buried her face into his chassis.

Sideswipe's servos clutched at her mane and lower back, his face roughly pushed into the top of her helm. His hot breath ghosted over her sensitive metal, he gently pressed his mouth plates over her helm above her long black mane.

"Swipe get your fraggin mouth plates off of her before I offline you!" Sunstreaker roared a klik before she was roughly yanked away from Sideswipe.

Her body roughly crashed into Sunny's large gold chassis knocking the air from her vents. "Hey watch it!" She cried indignantly when her neural nodes lit up with slight pain.

"Yeah Sunny you need to watch it! You're a lot bigger then her so you could really hurt her!" Sideswipe growled with optics narrowed. He rolled towards them and smoothed her helm with his servo.

"Don't tell me what to do Swipe, I know my own strength." Sunny snarled back servos tightening around her.

Obviously he had not worked out all of his aggression in the previous spar, and she didn't want to subject Sideswipe to being his brother's pinching bag again right now. "Hey Swipe why don't you sit down for a few kliks while Sunny and I have a spar?"

"No I don't think so sweet spark. Sunny's being a real pain in the aft today and I don't want him damaging you." Sideswipe shook his helm at her. A look of worry and concern welled up in his deep blue optics.

"Sideswipe." She barked out in a commanding tone of voice making him flinch slightly. "Femme I may be, weak I am not. I am the best damn femme frontliner in the autobot army and I am more than capable of handling Sunnyboy over here! So go sit down!" She pointed a servo over at one of the benches nearby and raised an optic at him to tell him to move it.

"But sweet spark..." Sideswipe whined only to flinch and practically run away when she growled and took a threatening step towards him. "Femme Fatale..." He pouted at her plopping down on the bench she directed him to.

A laugh rumbled against her back. "I like seeing my brother getting whipped into shape." Sunny's breath ghosted over her audio receptors huskily.

Spinning around she put a dainty servo on Sunstreaker's large gold chassis and pushed him back. "Oh? Well I'm sure he's going to like it when you get whipped into shape." She retrieved her Claymores from subspace and spun them around in a bored manner in her servos. A thought came to her processor then, a memory of when the twins had first seen her melee weapons. The looks of shock and appreciation she had received. Her weapons were almost as long as her body and they were a deep blazing orange with streaks of gold pulsing through the plasma heated blades. She had dubbed the blade set Burst impact when she had first received them, it seemed to fit.

Her spark gave her a special ability that other bots didn't have, she could exude high amounts of heat given that she had enough energon to do so. Because of this she was able to heat her blades to the point that they could cut through almost anything. A drawback to this was that she burned energon very quickly depending on how much energy she put into her attacks. This tended to make her go into stasis lock more frequently than other bots, a side effect that made Ratchet chew her out.

"Ready?" She swung her sword out holding them at the ready.

"Whenever you are baby." Sunny smirked at her and readied his own swords.

Her battle system kicked into overdrive as she lunged forward using speed that matched Sideswipe's. She swung down from the right and brought her left sword up from under. They briefly clashed her heat seeping into Sunny's blade before he threw her back. She hit the ground and rolled back flipping up onto her haunches and bringing her sword up to block a downward swing. Sparks flashed off of her chassis heating the battle hardened metal to scalding heights.

Her leg joints hissed, energon rushing into her cables as her energy built up. She flew up and pushed him back with a large burst of strength taking him by surprise, using the opportunity she danced around his side and swung out with her right servo. He barely managed to block the blow by spinning around to an incredibly awkward angle, just barely catching her blade by a wire's width.

The spar got heated from there. She used her superior speed and agility to evade or block his blows by spinning, ducking, or rolling away. Sparks repeatedly rained down on the mats below as they clashed numerous times, the big behemoth of a mech forcing her slight frame back each time.

Her vents were heaving, engines were roaring loudly with exhilaration. It had been too long since she had a good fight! Her chassis slammed into the floor below when she blocked a particularly brutal strike, mid crash she flipped her legs up and over her head coming up out of the crash and getting her footing again.

The sound of someone clearing their throat had both of them screeching to a halt before they could charge each other again.

Looking over towards the door she could see Sideswipe standing there with Ratchet of all mechs. "Is something wrong?" She reluctantly put her weapons into subspace when the lime green medic stomped over to her and turned her away from him. "What are you doing?"

"Quiet femme!" Ratchet grumbled as he prodded at her back struts.

Her neural nodes instantly caught on fire when he touched her and she yelped. "What the hell are you doing Ratchet?" From the corner of her optic she saw Sunstreaker take a menacing step towards Ratchet.

"That little crash you did a klik ago bent your back struts out of place!" Ratchet tsked and growled and mumbled under his breath about reckless mechs using unnecessary aggression on femmes.

She saw Sunny freeze and his optics dim with regret and guilt. "Don't blame yourself Sunny it happens sometimes. Just a bent strut! Nothing to get upset over." Internally she was cursing herself for being so careless. Her back armor was not as fortified as her front, most usually couldn't maneuver around her to get at her back so she had forgone heavy armor in the back. In fact her front armor was still thinner then it should be, a fact that got her chewed out by Optimus and Prowl on a daily basis. What could she say? Her fighting style was to get in close attack, attack, attack, then get out before her enemy could strike back. Heavy bulky armor would only get in her way. What made it even more odd was that Wreckers always had heavy armor, big cannons, and big guns. She preferred light armor, big swords, and powerful servo to servo attacks. Sure she knew how to use a cannon, she just preferred close combat.

Ratchet sighed and released her after he finished prodding at her. "It's nothing serious femme, just relax for today and take it easy..." He trailed off a second before he lost his temper in a very Ratchet like way. "AND FOR PRIMUS SAKES GET A NEW SET OF ARMOR ALREADY!"

Wham! Something collided with her helm causing her to squeal in pain. When she turned around Ratchet was picking up his wrench and storming out the door. "The frag was that for?!" She rubbed the dent in her helm and winced her optics.

"You okay sweet spark? Your back struts hurt?" Sideswipe skated over to her and lifted her hand so that he could press his mouth plates against her new dent.

"No they're fine." Honestly she got injured all of the time this was nothing but an inconvenience. "I deal with worse than this all the time Swipe you should know that!" She giggled softly the sound cutting off when a large servo clamped down on her shoulder.

"Sorry baby I didn't mean to hurt you." Sunny muttered.

Turning around she pressed her face plates against his chassis rubbing a delicate servo over his spark chamber. "It didn't even hurt until Ratchet started messing with it." She pressed her lips against his chassis before pulling away with a sigh. "I guess I should go see Ironhide then huh? New armor! Yay!" Sarcasm heavily coated each word that escaped her vocal processor.

Both of them snickered at her and took a servo in each of their own before leading her out the door.

* * *

"Aww primus it's bulky and heavy!" Star moaned as she fidgeted in her new armor. The shoulders closely resembled his and his brother's armor, except hers came down to her knees like a dress splitting at the thigh and exposing her legs and joints...and cables. Ironhide had even insisted that she have arm guards so the armor had sleeves, well metal casing that came all the way down to her wrists more like it. And she did not look happy with her new armor...at all.

He turned to Sunny and smirked.** 'Our femme looks good in that armor doesn't she Sunny?'**

His brother continued to admire the view.** 'Yeah she does. Damn look at those leg joints! She could be a femme model.'**

She stormed ahead of them and into her chambers. "Wait out here while I fix this!" With that she closed and locked her doors.

"Fix it? I wonder how she's gonna fix it?" He mused out loud. Images filled his processor of naked metal glistening in the light...red armor only covering the necessary spots...leaving the good spots exposed. Something connected with the side of his helm making him yelp. "Frag was that for?" He hissed.

Sunny growled at him. "Stop thinking about slag like that you glitchin idiot!"

A sense of yearning and arousal coursed over the bond from his brother. "Oh so my thoughts were giving you a roddy huh?" He snickered and dodged another strike from his Sunshine and butterflies brother.

"Swipe I wi-" His vocalizer cut off as the doors to Star's chambers slid open and she walked out.

His processor nearly fritzed as well.

Much of the armor was still the same, only she had taken some off of the sides exposing the luscious panes of metal that curved in just the right places. Her skirt had been shortened up to her thighs exposing more leg than they had ever seen from her before.

"Woo that's better! Damn armor was so fragging hot that I was about to offline!" She fiddled with her lower guard plating. (AKA skirt)

His glossa was dry, so so dry. He licked his lip plates to wet them. Now he was the one getting a roddy. His loveable brother smacked him in the helm again snapping him out of it. "Cut that slag out Sunny!"

**'Then stop being a slaggin pervert!'**

"Why did you hit Sideswipe?"

Both of them started and whipped their helms over towards their femme who was now standing right beside them. "Uhhh I was reminding Sunny that his paint was scratched and he got upset. Right Sunny?"

"Right." Sunny vented loudly in embarrassment.

She didn't look like she believed them but let it go anyways. "Well I'm bored so I guess I'll go prank the twins." When she walked away her skirt shifted showing the smooth metal of the backs of her thighs.

They shared a look and tore off after her towards the main hangar. "Wait baby!" Sunny grabbed a hold of her servo and pulled her to a stop.

"Huh? Aren't you going to repaint yourself?" She looked at them with confusion shining in her deep blue optics. "You did say that you needed to fix that scratch right?"

"Yeah we're gonna do it later though."

"Ok Swipe..." She trailed off giving them an intensely scrutinizing look. "Well c'mon then." With that she led them down the hall and into the store room where the paints were located.

"Sweet spark why are we in here?" Peering around at the paint cans a sense of confusion hit him. What could she be wanting to do with paint? Wait...the twins were on cleaning duty for pranking Prowl... He smirked deviously at the same time Sunny did. "Oh sweet spark please tell me that I'm thinking what you're thinking."

Turning to them with a sweet smile on her face she held up several cans of paint. "Oh I am..."

* * *

Peering around the corner to make sure no one was there she turned and gestured for the twins to be quiet and follow her silently. She ran out from around the corner and crouched behind the Skids and Mudflap, it was a good thing that she had given the paint to Sunny and Swipe to hold. It left her hands free to attack the sensitive wire near the back of the twin's helms.

The smaller red and green mechs collapsed face first into the floor into the soap suds.

"C'mon! It's payback time you little cretins!" When her twins came up beside her she took a paint brush and painted their backs an obnoxious nasty yellow color, then she took a small brush and painted in black on their backs, 'Kick my aft' with hearts and butterflies surrounding it. She blew on the paint to dry it and felt it with her servos to make sure that it was, and once she was satisfied she backed off and hid the paint cans in her subspace. Once that was done she lifted her foot and delivered two swift kicks to both of their afts. "WAKE UP FEMMES! YOU HAVE A JOB TO DO!"

With two loud shrieks both small mechs shot up from the ground holding their afts in their servos. Spinning around they both glared at her, well until they saw who it was and what she was wearing. Then they started giving her suggestive looks. "Heya Miss Star that armor looks good on you!" Mudflap guffawed.

"Yessir it suuure does! I can see all the way up to your port from down here!" Skids whooped and leaned forward to get a better view.

Two engines roared as her mechs shot around behind the twins and simultaneously kicked theirs afts making them fall flat on their face plates. "Keep your eyes off of our femme's port!" Sideswipe snarled dangerously.

While this was going on all she could feel was horror, and a small amount of amusement. She clutched at her lower plating with shaking servos and bolted. **'Oh my primus! I can't believe that I accidentally gave those two idiots a free show!'**

She skidded into her room and locked the door after her while she tore through the metal scraps on the floor. Knocking sounded on her door but she forced her processor to ignore it so that she could quickly remove her armor and sodder the metal scraps back onto her lower plating to cover things that she didn't want seen.

The knocking turned into pounding and shouting. "Wait a slaggin klik idiots!" She snarled as she worked through her task carefully. The pounding ceased at her yell while she finished up lengthening her lower plating. When it was done she held it up and looked it over noting that it would now come down to her knees again. Sigh she would have to forgo comfort to preserve her modesty. She didn't want bots looking at her like they used to when she was a pit femme.

She slipped the armor back on with a loud snap and looked it over once more with approval before she unlocked her door and stepped outside. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were waiting for her with identical looks of irritation and concern on their faces.

When they saw her newly repaired armor they raised optics at her. "Why did you repair your armor sweet spark?"

"Yeah it looked good before. I mean it looks good now too but..." Sunny grumbled quietly.

Huffing in embarrassment she looked at the wall to keep her emotions from making her fritz. The thought that they were going to judge her made her spark hurt. "I didn't want bots seeing my femme parts, I'm not a pleasurebot after all." She snapped derisively.

Both of them gave her an odd look, probably because of how defensive she was. Sideswipe, the ever comforting bot that he was, in her case, came forward and wrapped his servos around her. "I can understand that Star." He got quiet for a klik and nuzzled her helm affectionately.

"Are you sure that's all that was bothering you?" Sunny asked bluntly.

It made Sideswipe stiffen, probably because his brother's suspicions drifted through the bond between them. "Sweet spark?"

"I was just embarrassed okay? What kind of femme wants mechs looking at her like she's a pleasurebot?" Leaning into the deep red chassis she pressed a kiss over his spark chamber making him jump.

"Understandable." Sunny huffed irritably.

"Yeah but don't worry sweet spark! We took care of the aft twins for you! They'll never look at you like that again promise!" Sideswipe pulled back and grinned down at her.

"Thank you." Gently taking his helm in her servos she tugged him down so that she could press her lips over his softly. His glossa slid over her lower lip plate requesting entrance and she opened her mouth to allow it. Her glossa slid hesitantly over his own tangling with it and rolling over the sensitive taste nodes. He tasted like sweet energon, though there was a tinge of spiciness to him. Her cooling fans switched on as she vented loudly. All of her neural nodes seemed to catch on fire causing heat to race through her, her vents shuddered in response. She pulled back with a shuddering exhale.

"Sunny was right you do taste just like he said you did." Sideswipe's chuckle was cut off with a yelp when Sunstreaker pushed him aside so that he could have his turn.

Squealing loud when the large gold mech's lips were slammed down onto her own, her mouth was forced open roughly as his glossa slid in. Part of her recoiled from the rough contact and she pushed him back slightly.

"What?" He huffed.

"Not so rough Sunny..." She warned him before she slowly pulled him back down to her and pressed her lips against his again, opening her mouth immediately so that his glossa could snake in to play with hers. He was surprisingly gentle this time, yet still somewhat forceful as his glossa slid against hers overpowering it. His taste was a stark contrast to his brother's. Spicy with just a small hint of sweetness, the exact opposite. Both of them tasted like a delicious form of high grade, and she was getting almost drunk on them. She eased back and vented loudly. "You know sometimes the whole let's take turns thing is annoying...but lately I find that I like it."

Sideswipe pushed Sunny aside now and smirked at her. "Good cause Sonny got two kisses and I only got one and that ain't fair sweet spark."

Rolling her optics she yanked him down and pressed her lips against his again bequeathing his desired reward. Needy little slaggers!

The sound of a commotion in the main hangar had them breaking away and looking in that direction a kilk before Skids was heard yelling.

"Jazz not my aft!"

"But da si'n as a kick ya aft!" Another clang sounded followed by Mudflap yelping.

"Afthole!"

"Naw I th'in 'ats ya two wh'se da aftholes!"

She looked at the two mechs for a split klik before she turned and tore off into the main hangar to see the fruits of her effort. The sounds of pede falls behind her let her know that her mechs were chasing after her.

When they got to the main hangar Jazz was sitting on both Skids and Mudflap and Bumblebee was repeatedly kicking their afts while Bluestreak, and Inferno watched with looks of amusement on their face plates. Or maybe they were waiting for their turn?

Blue noticed her there and walked over quietly. "You or the twins?" He nervously eyed something over her shoulder.

She looked back and saw her twins rushing towards her with matching snarls on their faces. "Both." Snickering she turned back around and sauntered over towards the commotion. "Hey Jazz havin fun?"

Said mech looked up at her with the ever present visor over his face. "Ya bet I am! Did ya 'n da twins do 'is?"

"Maybe...can I kick them now?"

Bumblebee chirped and started playing a song. **'I got that hit that beat the rock! I got that base overload! Boom boom boom! I got that boom boom boom!'**

Laughing loudly she took Bee's spot and kicked the little helions as hard as she dared in their afts. "That was for your lewd comment earlier Skids!" And just for good measure she delivered three more harsh kicks to their afts.

**'Lay it on me! Baby lay it on me oh! Lay it on me!'** Bee chirped.

She laughed again and joined Bee in dancing to the beat of the song. Twirling her body around and gyrating her hips as Mikeala had shown her when they had last jammed out. Well she was...until Prowl walked into the hangar with Optimus right beside him.

Both mech looked at her, then at the twins sitting under Jazz, then at Bluestreak who had come over and had his pede raised to kick Skids's aft.

"What...in...Primus are you all doing?" Optimus raised an optic at them amusement poorly hidden in his dark blues.

For a moment she froze in contemplation and looked around her discreetly before shrugging her shoulders. "They deserve it. Hit it Bee!"

**'I got that hit the beat the rock! I got that base overload! Boom boom boom! Boom boom boom!'** The smaller yellow mech started jamming out again even though Prowl looked like he might glitch.

She ignored it and started moving to the beat of the song again twirling around Bee and making the other bots chuckle, well besides Prowl and the twins. Even Optimus seemed to find amusement from watching them.

Hey at least everyone was having fun for once! Except for Prowl and the redneck twins. She looked over at her twins and caught them watching her with identical smirks. Yup today was definitely a good day.

* * *

R&R! Still not sure what glitch to use!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm still undecided about the glitch so far...both would go with her past but paranoia might be hard to write. Anyways I'm gonna think on it some more. Sideswipe: The author does not own Transformers! Sunny: She wishes that she could own me!

* * *

Patrols had been mixed up today so she had gotten stuck with Bluestreak and the dumb twins. Don't ask her how it happened cause she couldn't tell you. All she could safely say was that whenever things were not favorable for her bad shit happened!

Two hours into patrol Barricade had shown up with Starscream or all bots. Idiot one and two had immediately gone after Barricade, Bluestreak had followed to assist them at her request.

That left her optic to optic with Starscream's large form.** 'Starburst to base.'** She commed as she drew her weapons from subspace and readied herself for a fight. Energon was already racing through her in anxious excitement. A good fight was all that she needed right now!

**'Report Star.'** Optimus replied.

**'We have con activity. Barricade and Starscream. We're engaging now.'**

At that moment the sound of a plasma cannon charging caught her attention. A bright flash and the sound of said cannon going off had her ducking down and rolling to avoid the blast that had ben aimed at her head. Coming up out of her roll she lunged at the larger bot and slashed at him in a flurry of swipes of her swords.

**'Be safe I am sending the twins and Ratchet as backup.'**

She couldn't concentrate on what was being said as her battle systems went into overdrive. Starscream was a big opponent and a strong one too, one that you needed to be especially vigilant with.

The large mech opened his chest plate and two machine guns started whirring.

Ducking down she rolled out of the way of the shower of bullets taking cover behind an old building. She opened her wrists and eased her plasma cannons out before peering around the corner, only to jerk back as a spray of bullets tore through the corner of the concrete building she was hiding behind. The sound of him reloading spurred her into action, dashing out from behind the building she rushed him again while he was going through the motions.

He only sneered at her and pointed his wrist guns at her before opening fire with those as well as launching several missiles at her.

She threw herself to the side and slashed the missiles in half before weaving out of the way as he fired at her. Coming up out of her roll she pointed her wrists at him and fired her own plasma cannons.

He just barely moved aside in time, one of her shots just barely clipping his shoulder.

Damn slagger was wrecking the whole city! With a growl she dashed out from behind another building, this time much closer and attacked with her swords. He retrieved his wing sword and blocked her just barely.

"Worthless femme." He hissed venomously and pushed her back.

"Worthless con!" She shot back as she disengaged and flipped up over his head using her superior speed. Swinging around from behind she severed an important energon line in his back causing him to release an enraged roar. Not even giving him time to recover she gave him no time to distance himself and lunged at him again. Now she had him on the defensive. "Don't ever underestimate me because I'm a femme afthole!"

She slashed at him furiously with speed so fast that his large form was unable to keep up. Everytime he tried to attack her with his own weapon she ducked or weaved out of the way. His energon was leaking down onto the torn ground beneath them and his movements were becoming sluggish. From energon deficiency.

It was also affecting his weapons systems rendering most of them offline since he didn't have the power to sustain them. His sword however was beginning to irk her.

Focusing her spark she allowed the energon in her cables to become superheated, the heat seeped into her sword making steam rise from the sparkling orange gold blade. She swung her sword out meeting his block center blade and cutting clean through his sword.

He glared at her and backed up slightly drawing his wrist guns again.

Another shower of bullets came at her faster then she could react at such close range. Her armor was pierced in multiple places, energon dripping down her chassis and limbs. Before she could react another blast went off behind her lighting her neural nodes on fire. She stumbled forward and shot off her plasma cannon regardless of the bright red warning signs that were going off on her HUD.

One of her shots hit his side sending him flying back into an abandoned building.

The sounds of pede falls caught her attention making her whip around. Blackout was baring down on her like the coward he was taking advantage of the chaos to throw himself into the fray. She readied herself despite her slowly failing systems.

**Stasis lock imminent.**

**Energon levels- 30%**

**Weapons systems offlining**

**Battle systems offlining**

**Back struts damaged seek immediate medical attention**

**Multiple wires severed seek immediate medical attention**

Blast it all to the pit! Rolling out of the way in a way that was so sluggish that she cringed she just barely managed to avoid his attack. She could hear her allies yelling at her. Hitting the ground her systems locked rendering her immobile as the big brute came to loom over her.

"Such a pretty femme... Maybe Megatron can find a use for you as a pleasurebot." The big brute chuckled darkly at her.

"Go to the pits you fragger!" She turned her helm to spit at him.

**'Starburst to Optimus.'** She commed fearing that she may be taken as a hostage.

**'Report.'**

**'I've been doubleteamed by Starscream and Blackout. My systems are offlining and I have gone into the beginning stages of stasis lock.'**

**'Just hold on the others are close!'** There was a sense of urgency in his words now.

**'If I don't make it back... I want you to know that I was proud to serve you.'** Someone grabbed her mane and yanked her up from the ground causing her to slump against a large chassis.

**'Do not give up! Ratchet and the twins will be there soon Star!'** She could hear how he hated to lose his bots with every word he spoke. That was just the way that Optimus was.

Her vents shuddered with the effort to keep functioning. Hands were running over her chassis and down her curves making her cringe. Never did she want to be in a position like this ever again, to be felt up and drooled all over. In her fading audio receptors she could hear voices yelling, screeching tires, and roaring engines. Had...had help finally come? Her systems offlined before she got to see it for herself.

* * *

When she came back online she felt as if Ironhide had sat on he, or shot at her...one of the two. Her optics switched back on but everything was fuzzy and distorted. A side effect of stasis lock. She started when four faces were suddenly right in her face.

"Sweet spark you're back online! You had us so worried!" Sideswipe gently took her servo in his larger one and squeezed it, Sunny moved to her other side and did the same.

"Yeah baby we were worried sick! Don't do that slag to us again!" Sunny groused lifting her servo up to his mouth plates and pressing a kiss to it.

She frowned and lifted an optic at them. "Umm it wasn't my fault that Blackout snuck up on me and shot me in the back! I had Starscream on the run before that happened." She grumbled angrily. And she had been so close to killing that fragger too! Now she was never gonna live getting injured this badly down!

Optimus stepped around the berth to her side and leaned over her. "Are you feeling well?" He asked quietly, almost as if he was afraid that any loud noise would break her.

"As good as I can feel considering I was in stasis lock." Her neural nodes were slowly igniting themselves with fire hot pain. Groaning and shifting she bit her glossa to stifle any noise she was going to make. If she made a fuss Ratchet was going stick a needle filled with pain meds in her cables, and she hated being heavily medicated if she could help it.

"What happened out there baby? When we got there that fragger was feeling you up!" Sunny spat angrily.

Sideswipe winced and growled low in his chassis. "Yeah and the slaggin glitch got away once we took you from him. The others took off running too! Cowards!"

Her processor kicked into overdrive as she tried to recall exactly what had happened. "At first it was just Barricade and Starscream. The twins rushed Barricade and I had Bluestreak assist them, while I went after Starscream. I managed to puncture his side, and sever his energon lines and back struts but before I could finish him I was shot from behind by Blackout. Having already sustained multiple gunshot wounds from Starscream I was barely able to dodge another attack by him before my body started going into stasis lock." She paused and went silent here when her processor brought up the next images in her memory reserves. Her optics slide closed and her vents shuddered. Feeling filthy hands trailing over her chassis and touching her in places that only caused her pain.

"Baby you don't have to keep talking about it."

Her optics popped open and locked with Sunny's own angry ones. "No it's ok..." Turning back to her leader she met his optics with her own sky blue ones. "Blackout mentioned that Megatron may have a use for me because I am a femme. He made a comment about me being a pleasurebot for them, then he started feeling me up while I was immobilized."

Every engine in the room save for her's roared angrily at that little tidbit of information. Optimus forcefully calmed himself down with obvious effort. "I am sorry that happened to you Starburst."

"No. I signed up to fight Optimus." When he looked at her in surprise she offered him a small smile. "I knew full well what sometimes happens to femmes who fight in the war and I still joined. So don't sit there and apologize because it'll probably happen again before this is all over. And if it does I'll be ready to handle whatever does happen." Here her look turned cocky. "I am Starburst femme fatale and one of the best damn frontliners in the autobot army. It'll take more then being felt up by an enemy to make me question what I'm doing."

It was quiet for a moment as Optimus released another deep vent. "I know." He sighed quietly gently running his servo down her own exposed servo. "That does not mean that any of us will not react violently should it ever happen again. No mech should ever force a femme to interface against her will. It is immoral and wrong."

And it happened all over the galaxy...everyday...to the people that most would never guess something like that could have happened to. Her spark felt like it was weighed down when memories of her time in the pits flooded her processor. A small whimper escaped her vocal processor, one that Ratchet and the others immediately mistook for physical pain.

In a klik Ratchet was injecting something into her wrist cables. "Just relax femme."

Numbness immediately followed afterwards. Her optics grew fuzzy, but instead of fighting to remain online she allowed herself to succumb to the darkness instead.

* * *

Over a week later Star was finally released from the medbay. Him and his brother took her back to her quarters and took over caring for her in the following days. She was off of all missions and training until Ratchet declared her healthy and fit again. But the gruff medic also knew that if she was left unsupervised she would most likely sneak into the training rooms. That was why he and his brother had been assigned with keeping watch over her, well at least one of them at a time.

Sideswipe had left for patrol several joors ago leaving him to watch their femme. Most of that time she was in recharge, so he just worked on another one of his paintings. The painting of her that he had been working on, the one that she kept asking about. It was a picture that showcased the time that he had first realized that his spark desired her.

It had been after a particularly horrible day. He had been chewed out by Prowl, Optimus, and even his brother for attacking Bumblebee, little slagger had scratched his paint! Then he had gotten his aft handed to him by his brother in a spar which had only soured his mood more. Needing some time to himself he had stalked out into the blistering heat of the outside world.

While he had been sitting there brooding a soft tinkling laugh had drawn his attention to her. She had asked if he was okay...and he had been so blinded by how beautiful she looked with the bright sunlight filtering down over her lighting her chassis an ethereal red. Her sky blue optics had shined like the stars that he had passed by when he was coming to earth, and her long black mane whipped around in the gentle breeze.

But it was the compassion that she had shown for him that truly outdid her physical perfection. For him to notice something like that...he had known that she was the one. It had only been several days after he had met her, and he loved her ever since.

A soft moan had him scrambling to shove the painting and paint into his subspace as she came to. "Mmmm Sunny?"

"Yeah baby?" Taking one of her dainty servos in his own his optics met hers. "Did you need something?"

"Mmm can I get off of the berth?" She turned pleading optics on him and fluttered her optics for good measure.

Scowling and grumbling about femmes and their evil ways he slid his servos under her and gingerly lifted her up from her berth.

"That wasn't what I meant Sunny." She pouted at him as he carried her from the room and towards the rec room. "I want to walk."

"No can do baby. Ratchet will belt me with a wrench if I let you go and raise hell. Plus you're still injured and you need to take it easy." They passed by Mirage and Hound on their way to the rec room, both mechs snickered at her pouting face causing her to scowl back at them.

"But baaaaaabe!" She squirmed.

"Sit still!" He snapped as his already short patience reached it's limit. The part of his processor that controlled his anger was smaller than most, he didn't need to lose his temper and offline the next bot that walked by.

As it would have it there was no one in the rec room when they got there. He sat her in a chair and went to the dispenser to get her some energon primus knew she needed it.

"Sunny where did Swipe go?"

Walking back over to the table he sat her cube in front of her before taking his seat next to her. "Patrol." He answered stiffly as he downed his cube in one go. When Swipe got back he had to go out for evening patrol for a few joors. That meant that Sideswipe was going to be responsible for watching after her while he was gone, and he didn't know how he felt about that. Primus knew that Sideswipe would probably let her run around and raise hell thinking her to be much better now. Which probably meant that he was going to offline his brother at some point today.

"So how long do you think it will be until Ratchet declares me fit again?" Taking her cube she gulped at her energon in a manner similar to him.

"Probably in a week or two. You were torn to shreds when we got to you baby." Unbidden his processor conjured up images of what he and his brother had stumbled onto that day. Seeing her dangling from the large decepticon's servo while the other servo was running over her femme curves and seams in her chassis. All while her energon was pooling down her legs and onto the ground. It had been so bad that he was terrified that he would lose her. The other autobots had to hold him and Sideswipe back from going after the bastard cons, even going so far as to use her state of being to get them to stay. That day would forever haunt him until his many millenia came to an end. She leaned heavily against his side and he wrapped a servo around her shoulders and pressed a kiss to her helm.

"I'm going to offline from boredom at this rate Sunny just so that you know." She smirked at him teasingly.

"You are not femme! Primus you act like a youngling sometimes." A small smile pulled at his mouth plates when she gave an indignant cry. "What it is true femme."

"No it's not! You're the one that acts like a mechling who lost his favorite toy every time your paint gets scratched!"

"What can I say baby? I have to look good at all times." His chronometer blared making him wince. It was time for him to go on patrol...and just when he was enjoying her company too.

Sideswipe came skating through the door a klik later with a wide grin on his face. "Hey sweet spark! Did my lovable Sunflower of despair keep your entertained while I was gone?"

Star giggled and nodded. "He sure did Swipe." When he stood up she turned to him and tugged on his servo.

Bending down he felt her press her lips against his softly.

She pulled away from him and smoothed her digits over his cheek plates. "Be safe."

Snorting he pressed another kiss to her helm before backing off to leave. "As if anyone could take me down baby. I'll be back in a few joors." His optics met his brothers.

**'Keep and eye on her and don't let her do anything strenuous. If you do I will offline you.'**

Sideswipe grinned at him.** 'I'm sure you will loverboy.'**

**'I might do it now just because you said that slagger.'** Stalking past his brother and roughly clipping his shoulder into the slightly small mech, he took pleasure in making his brother stumble slightly. His mood soured when he reached the main hangar where Ironhide and Bumblebee were waiting for him. Patrol...such a waste of HIS time.

* * *

After Sunny left he carried Star back to her room with her protesting the whole time. "Sorry sweet spark! Sunny threatened to offline me if I let you walk." He laughed when she growled rather impressively for a femme. Oh paybacks were a real glitch Sunny! Now she was going to be out to get his brother later.

"I can walk just fine! Ratchet never said that I couldn't do small things on my own!" She flushed in embarrassment piquing his curiosity.

"What's that look for sweet spark?" What had his golden afthole of a brother done now?

"Well Sunstreaker...won't even let me relieve my tanks without him." The flush on her cheeks erupted all over her face as she lifted her servos to hide her optics from view.

That nearly made him stumble off of his wheels. "SUNNY DID WHAT?!" They arrived at her room and he put the code in to open her door.

"He...won't let me relieve myself alone." She muttered quietly.

He sat her on a chair near a stereo that Mikeala had given her recently. The images of Sunny glaring her down while she tried to relieve her tanks was... He burst out laughing as the thought reached the rationalizing part of his processor. "He- he watched you piss?!"

"It isn't funny Swipe! Do you know how mortifying that was for me?! He was staring me down the whole time! I'm surprised he didn't check after I was done to make sure that I went!" Her helm bowed in embarrassment.

Her demeanor made him sober up a bit. She obviously was not finding amusement in this situation like he was. "Sweet spark?"

Her sky blue optics drifted up to his with something flashing through their depths. "I don't like that he did that...I love Sunny but there are just things that femmes need to do alone. It was kind of...an invasion of privacy you know? Not only was it embarrassing, but it was kinda demeaning too. I know he only meant well but still."

Nodding his understanding because he could understand why that would embarrass and upset her, he could also understand his brother's 'reasons' for doing that. Very few actually knew that Sunny was actually a very protective bot when it came to the ones he cared about. He could see his brother being worried that she might fall off of the toilet and hurt herself again. "I'll talk to him about it later okay sweet spark?"

"Ok... Do you want to listen to some music?" She gave him a much brighter look and pointed at her stereo.

"Sure." Earth music was pretty cool.

With a small smile she turned and flipped the stereo on before scrolling through the songs on her CD. She finally settled on one that he didn't recognize.

'I could be weak! I could be angry! You know I could be just like you!' It was a heavy rock song...

"You thought you were standing beside me, you were only in my way! You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you!" She sang out while bobbing her head to the beat of the song.

"You could sell records sweet spark." He wasn't lying either, her voice was probably the most beautiful that he had ever heard. She could sing anything she wanted, any voice she could mimic. But her own vocalizer emitted an especially beautiful sound. Though it was sort of odd to see her singing a song like this.

"Don't lie Swipe."

"I'd never lie to you." He pulled a chair over beside hers and plopped down in it wrapping a servo around her shoulders.

She snorted and switched the cd to the next track. "Sure you would, if you thought it was what I wanted to hear."

'Under your spell again! I can't say no to you! Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand! I can't say no to you! Shouldn't let you conquer me completely!'

She sung along with this song as well in a slightly lighter tone than the voice playing through the speakers. "No that would be lying sweet spark. You should know that Sunny and I always speak honestly."

She shrugged and leaned into his chassis her voice still lilting over the room. "And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall! Pouring life down on me! Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough! Am I good enough? For you to have me too?"

"Sunny's gonna be sour that he missed this." He remarked dryly after the song ended.

"Why?"

"Because he's a real sucker for a pretty sounding vocalizer." Just like he was hoping for a furious blush crept up into her cheek plates.

"Flirt." She ducked her helm down against his chassis and laughed softly.

"No I'm just stating the obvious sweet spark. Maybe you should've been a vocalist instead of a war bot." Her long mane slid through his digits when he fisted the mass of raven colored wire between his servos. Most femmes didn't have a mane like she did, it made her more unique than other femmes. Something that drew him and his brother in even more.

She lifted her helm and gave him a playful glare. "Naw no way! I could never sit there and sing for a living. I'd rather blast cons all day."

"I know you would and that's what I like about you." He nuzzled his helm against hers affectionately, smoothing down over her nasal ridge before pressing his lips against hers. His plates moved against her's softly never taking it too fast or too far after she had reacted the way that she had to Sunny being too rough with her. The last thing he wanted to do was make her uncomfortable.

The overhead speakers went off at that moment. "Attention autobots new bot signatures have been picked up entering the atmosphere. I need all able bodied bots to report to the tarmac for a possible retrieval." Prowl growled over the system before cutting off.

With a sigh he relinquished his hold on her. "I wonder if that means me seeing as how I've been assigned to look after you?"

At his pleading look she narrowed her optics at him and gave his chassis a light shove. "Get going loverboy."

Clasping his chassis dramatically in one hand he stood up and backed away from her. "My fair beautiful maiden I shall return soon!" With a snicker he turned and left out the door leaving her to her devices. Hopefully Prime wouldn't make him go.

* * *

Sideswipe had left joors ago with Ratchet and Ironhide to meet the new arrivals. For some reason she just didn't have a good feeling in her spark about the new arrivals whoever they were. Why she couldn't say but it had her on edge.

Sunny had returned a few breems ago to take her to meet the new arrivals. Apparently they were autobots, one mech, and one femme.

She waited next to Sunny in the hangar with the other bots spread around and eagerly awaiting the new arrivals.

Headlights flashed as the retrieval trine returned with their newest additions. The familiar forms of Ratchet, Ironhide, and Sideswipe pulled in followed closely by a dated green ford explorer, and an old purple dodge challenger.

One by one they switched back to bi pedal form, Sideswipe eagerly coming to stand at her side as she got her first good look at the new arrivals...only to wish that she hadn't.

And from the looks she was receiving from the two bots they obviously remembered her. Dark blue almost black optics met hers as the mech, hulking form that he was stepped towards her with a devious smile on his mouth plates. "Long time no see Starburst."

The other bots looked at her in surprise her twins especially. "Shockflare. I'm disinclined to agree that it's been too long." The others looked at her with gaping jaws. "In fact I don't think it's been long enough."

The femme stepped forward with her an apologetic look on her face. "Hey Star long time no see huh?"

"Lunarshine." She greeted the ex pit femme politely. Lunar she could deal with, Shockflare she was not so inclined to. Bastard only had Lunar because he had bested her in an all stakes cage match thus winning her as a prize. She wanted to snort at the fact that he called himself an autobot. "Are you well? I could care less about him, I'm only worried for you." She heard someone choke, probably Prowl or Jazz. Whatever.

Lunar looked at her mech owner discreetly. "Yeah I'm fine. How about you? Have you been faring well?"

"Fine." Her spark was racing against her chassis so fast that she was afraid that she might short circuit. Why here? Why him? Everything was going to change for her if she didn't tread carefully around him. "I don't suppose that you can stay and he can go?"

Prowl got over his shock and stomped over to her. "FEMME YOU WILL TREAT OUR NEW ARRIVALS WITH RESPECT!" He roared down at her as steam escaped his vents.

Her twins tensed and blocked her body by placing themselves in between them as shields.

"I'm not bothered by it." Shockflare chuckled gifting her with a suggestive look over Prowl's shoulder. "We have...a past."

Sunstreaker snarled and took a menacing step towards the other slightly larger bot. "This femme is off limits bot! She's mine and my brother's and you would do well to remember that."

"My brother's right Shockflare!" Sideswipe spat the name with obvious disgust. "If I catch you near her I'll offline you."

"Is this how fellow autobots should treat their new allies?" Shockflare commented dryly.

At that point Optimus stepped forward and leveled everyone with a stern look. "That is quite enough all of you. Our new arrivals are probably in need of recharge." Dismissing her and her twins with a look he turned to Bluestreak. "Show them to their new quarters Bluestreak."

"Right! Right this way then Shockflare and Lunarshine." The small blue mech beckoned for them to follow him down the corridor.

As the large bane of her existence passed behind her she felt a soft servo pass over her aft. "I look forward to getting to have another go at you Star. You look so wonderful struggling." He whispered into her audio receptors so softly that no one else could hear it. He quickly moved off when he received warning looks from almost every bot in the room besides Prowl.

Her vents shuddered loudly once he was gone, engines were working over time to power her cooling fans to expel the heat from her frame. She was pissed her spark was burning hot in her anger. But more then that she was anxious, nervous, even a little frightened.

"Sweet spark? What's up with you and that mech?"

When she glanced back up every bot was staring at her intently. "We go...way back." All the way to the pits and to memories that she didn't want to revisit. "We fought a few times before joining the autobot army. I guess you could say that we don't get along at all." She gave them a dimmed down version of what really happened. Poor Lunarshine probably didn't even know dependency since being stuck with him, she probably lived in constant fear every cycle.

"Fought? What do you mean by that?" This time it was Arcee that asked.

"What it sounds like...we tried to offline each other. Both of us grew up in lower Kaon and ran with different factions." Well it was more like she tried to offline him and the guards shocked her systems into a conscious stasis so that he could... Her body vented in disgust as memories of those times came back to her. "Don't worry...he's a good fighter. As long as we steer clear of one another everything should be fine." She left out the part about him coming after her, which he would. In his eyes she was a conquest, a great beast to be slain. Shockflare prided himself on being able to break down any femme until she relented and consented to be taken. He liked power, the chase, suffering, and struggle all in equal measure.

Optimus and her twins stared her down with equally intense looks. "Very well then, you will have duties that keep you separated from him. Should he cause you any trouble feel free to come and inform me. No... I demand that you come and report anything to me. I will not tolerate a mech harassing a femme physically of verbally."

"Of course." Not likely to happen but...

Sunny and Swipe shared a look before the latter took her servo in his. "Come on sweet spark you need to recharge."

Sunny took her other servo and turned her towards the opposite corridor from where Shockflare had disappeared down. "Swipe is right baby. Let's all go recharge."

"You guys gonna stay then?" It made her ashamed to admit that she wanted them to stay with her until she recovered. In her state Shockflare could easily overpower her and take what he wanted.

"Yeah sure baby if you want us to."

"I do." They arrived back at her room and helped her up onto her large berth. Sunstreaker slid in behind her, while Sideswipe slid in facing her with one arm supporting her helm and the other pulling her flush with his chassis.

"Sleep sweet spark. We'll be here when you wake up."

Her optics dimmed as she slipped into recharge. Nightmares already trying to crawl into her mind. Screams and wails of agony making her audio receptors ring. Why her?

* * *

R&R! I was thinking of making at least one other OC as a request from one of my reviewers. MSG and let me know, first come first serve. I need an appearance, color, personality, and of course a gender.


	5. Chapter 5

I might put a poll up for the glitch thing guys. Also still looking for an OC to use let me know! Sideswipe: The author does not own Transformers! She only owns the OCs and the plotline! Sunny: Author better keep that new mech off of Star! Drama alert!

* * *

"10899...10900..."

"Baby? Are you so bored that you're counting dust particles?" Sunny snickered at her from where he was painting a new landscape on her wall. Why he had wanted to she had no idea...probably because he was bored of just sitting there and watching her recharge.

She did have to admit that the lush jungle landscape that he was painting was really gorgeous. "Yes I'm seconds away from offlining from boredom." And mundane things helped to keep her processor off of the large mech that was now sauntering around the base.

Another stroke of his paintbrush created a small plant, a venus flytrap if she remembered correctly from what Hound had told her. "You'll be fine baby. In a few days you'll be given the go ahead to do anything that you want." He paused in his strokes and gave her 'the look' as Sideswipe had dubbed it. "Within reason."

His overprotectiveness made her feel safe, but it seemed to her that both of them had forgotten what she was. Sometimes it was nice to have them look at her and see a pretty dainty femme, but other times it annoyed her. If they knew the dangers and suffering that she had already went through then they would see how pointless their overprotectiveness was. "Of course Sunny." Her spark was aching terribly today, when her pain flooded her processor and reached the rationalizing part she was almost positive that her glitch was going to act up soon. Probably because of Shockflare. Her glitch was unique as it consisted of two separate glitches. Depression, and anxiety. When she fell into her depression glitch she tended to have boughs of paranoia accompanying it. She could glitch and have an attack without her depression glitch being active, but she was normally pretty good about stopping attacks before they started. Shifting caught her attention causing her to look up at Sunny. He looked to be speaking over the comms, probably to Optimus or Swipe.

He dropped his paintbrush and snarled before switching of his comm. "I gotta go and help Hide with something for a few joors. I also commed Ratchet and he said that you could go for a walk if you wish. Just don't leave the base baby." He leaned over her berth and gently pressed his mouth plates over hers in a chaste kiss. Pulling away with a rapidly forming scowl on his face he turned and stalked out the door.

She slowly sat up on her berth and placed her pedes on the floor before pushing herself to stand. For a klik or two she stayed still for fear of falling, but once she was sure that she would be alright she took slow steps towards the door.

When the door hissed open she crept forward and hesitantly peered around the corner to make sure that 'he' wasn't waiting for her, her anxiety glitch acting up considerably more then it had in many cycles. Once she was sure that he wasn't waiting for her she stepped out into the hall and turned towards the direction of the rec room.

The halls were mostly empty as she walked down them, a few human soldiers milled about here and there. She passed by Skids and Mudflap fighting as she turned into the main hall. "Cut it out fraggers!" She laughed when they gave her goofy grins.

Her processor was constantly reminding her that danger could now be anywhere in the base...no not just in the base, but in the outside world as well. No place was truly safe for her anymore. She feared that her glitches would worsen due to her new source of stress.

She walked into the rec room and paused in the doorway hesitantly. Lunarshine was sitting alone at a table sipping an energon cube. That had to mean that Shockflare was close by as well...

Those bright friendly blue optics shot up to her in surprise when she noticed that she was not alone. "Oh! Star come over and sit!" The purple femme gestured across from her to the empty chairs.

She eyed the chair wearily. "Is Shockflare...?"

A look of understanding passed through the other femme's eyes. "I believe that he was with Optimus. We should have a few kliks to talk before he comes to...get me..." Lunar's optics turned pleading. "Please?"

With a huff she stormed over to the chair and plopped down into it. "I've always considered you a friend Lunar you should know that. But I also don't trust him as far as I can throw him." She pulled a spare energon cube from her subspace and sipped at it gingerly. Her optics were shooting all over anxiously as her processor raced. The rationalizing part kept telling her that Shockflare was going to catch her unprotected and vulnerable because she wanted to talk to an old friend. Stupid glitch...

"I know Star... I also understand that you hate him from the very pit of your spark." Lunar gave her a sad and somewhat yearning look. "You aren't the only one that hates him. The time that I have spent with him just make me want to purge."

"That bad?" She didn't have to guess how bad, she knew him almost as well as Lunarshine did. Had been subjected to his sick ways a thousand too many times.

"Worse." Lunar whimpered and bowed her helm down in defeat. "Every day I have to tiptoe around him so that he doesn't use my FCD. And every night I am forced to..." Her dainty purple shoulders shook as she vented deeply. "I despise him and yet...I cannot be freed from him. At least by being here I can fight for something worthwhile right?"

"Yeah that's true. We still need to defeat the cons. Should be easy enough right? I mean the allspark is destroyed, the Fallen has been defeated... All that's left now is to beat Megatron right?"

Lunarshine's optics snapped up in horror. "The allspark had been destroyed?! How are we supposed to birth new cybertronians now?"

She tried to remember what Ratchet had told her when she had asked that question. "It's power still exists Lunar just without a physical shell. So in theory we should be able to birth sparklings because the energy cannot be destroyed, and it is still on this planet." Waiting for a new vessel to inhabit. It made her question why it would not inhabit any of the bots that had come into contact with it, like Optimus, and Bee. What exactly was it waiting for?

"So it's not all lost then...that is a relief." Lunar offered her a small sad smile. "Though I would not wish to have Shockflare's sparklings."

"No I wouldn't want to either." The very thought of that was enough to make her want to purge again. No the thought of interfacing with him was enough to make her want to purge again. Her spark spiked in apprehension when her processor was flooded with scenarios, not just of the past, but of possible future ones. No not now! Not now! She didn't need to glitch out right now!

"What's wrong with having my sparklings?" A deep dark voice murmured in her audio receptors.

She whipped around and snarled at the large green mech. Why hadn't Lunar said something? And then she saw the small silver device in his servo... "You slagging piece of junk! Everything about you disgusts me to the very pits of my spark!"

His optics darkening considerably he inched towards her and crowded her in an attempt to intimidate her. "Your processor may be disgusted, but your body always responded beautifully." He reached towards her and pressed a servo down her cheek plate.

Snapping back with a snarl on her face she spat in his face. "Slag you to the pits and back you worthless junk-" Something collided with the side of her face...hard. She snapped to the side and toppled over onto the floor below with a clang. Her neural nodes were on fire from the strike. Fresh energon flowed down her cheek into her servo.

"Do not ever speak to me like that again femme. You will remember your place! I certainly do seem to recall your past quite vividly...and I am certain that the autobots would cast someone like you out. Those mechs that you seem so..taken with would disown you. No one wants a femme as used up as you." With that he gave Lunar a sharp look and stalked off out of the room with the purple femme trailing right after him.

"Sorry Star." Lunar mouthed as she hurried past.

Her spark lurched with despair. No. No. No one could ever know! Processor racing she managed to pull herself up from the floor and walk out of the rec room. Her spark was racing, racing, racing...so hard that her vents were thundering in her audio. Why was this happening to her?

She stalked to the med bay so that Ratchet could tend to her cheekplate. If he asked what happened she would say that her legs were still shaky and she fell in her room. The med bay came into view and she quickened her pace towards it. Calm down. Calm down. If Ratchet sees you like this he's going to know that something's wrong!

She just stood outside the door for a moment until she had forcefully calmed her vent systems down. Once she felt confident that she could fool the old medic she pushed the button to open the doors. Only to wish that she hadn't.

The room had Ratchet, Optimus, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and Ironhide in it. And all of them turned towards the door as soon as it opened.

Ratchet rushed over to her and helped her onto a berth while her mechs were asking her what happened, more like demanding to know. "Let me take a look Star." Ratchet gently placed his servos onto the dent and fractured metal. "Something must've hit you hard to break this metal." Ratchet mused meaningfully.

"Legs are still wobbly Hatchet. I face palmed on my way to the rec room. Slammed head first into the floor" She managed to look sheepish as she scratched the back of her helm nervously.

He left her side and retrieved one of his welding tools, while everyone else even Ironhide crowded around her.

"Baby I told you to be careful when I left you didn't I?" Sunny murmured gruffly whilst gently prodding her split cheek.

She shrugged and gave him a sheepish smile. "Yeah well it isn't my fault that my legs are wobbly from unuse Sunny. Actually that's entirely your fault." She gave Swipe a look too making him give her a 'what did I do' look.

"Does look pretty nasty sweet spark." Swipe mused.

"Yes it does." Ratchet groused and pushed her mechs aside so that he could weld her wound shut. "Must've hit pretty hard femme." His optics met hers with a deep intensity.

Oh shit! Did he not believe her? **Of course he doesn't idiot!** But I thought that it was a good story! **What? Falling on your fragging face?** Yeah why is that so hard to believe? **Uhh because you could've caught yourself with your servos!** But I'm still injured! **Not your arms you dumb glitch!** Was she really arguing with herself right now?

Ratchet had her fracture welded up in no time, the same intense look in his optics the whole time. "There you go Star. Now please try not to damage yourself again." The lime green mech gave her one more intense look before turning around to replace his tools in his med box.

"Sure thing Hatchet." She shakily slid off of the berth onto unsteady pedes, a servo clamped her shoulder to keep her upright when she swayed unsteadily. "Thanks Swipe."

"Sure thing sweet spark." He ducked down and swung her legs up into his other servo so that he was holding her gingerly against his chassis. "I'm gonna take her back to her room and stay with her for a few joors. Sunny can fill me in on whatever I miss later." With that said he rolled out the door and down the corridor cradling her like she was some newborn sparkling.

What would they think if they found out what really happened? Would they think that she was pathetic? Would Sideswipe and Sunny break up with her over it? Or would they go after Shockflare with a vengeance. She wanted to believe that last part but...her glitch was telling her otherwise.

They'd never want a femme that was so weak that she would let a mech beat on her. It taunted her showing her images of him hitting her, of him beating on her in the pits when she was defenseless. She was weak...not worthy of being a frontliner. If anyone found out they would be disappointed in her! Did that mean that she was just destined to deal with this forever?

The halls passed by and all too soon they were back at her room and she was being placed gently on her chair again. She swiftly turned and powered on her stereo, turning it onto a song called Everybody's fool by Evanescence. The lyrics fit her mood right now.

Sideswipe sat next to her and wrapped a servo around her waist his digits threading themselves into her long mane. He was quiet for once...strange for him.

For once she didn't sing along with the song just listened to it allowing it to calm her frazzled processor. Her love of music had always been her coping method when it came to her glitches. It was what helped her best. Music was abstract, it fit any mood and it could never leave you unlike bots. It was a constant, something that she could count on to be there for her when nothing else was. It wasn't alive...it couldn't hurt her. Sometimes she just wanted to disappear inside her own helm...away from everyone else...with only her music to keep her company.

* * *

Four days after that Ratchet had declared her healthy enough to resume normal every day life. It had been two days since then and it had been hell for her. Everywhere she went Shockflare was there taunting her causing her glitch to act up more.

And her glitch was driving her crazy... She was almost positive that she was about to go into a depression glitch, her anxiety glitch was not helping at all either. Everything was putting her on edge making her spazz out. No one seemed to have noticed it yet, well the twins seemed to sense that she was on edge.

They had asked her repeatedly what was bothering her but she continually told both of them that she was fine. Swipe took it better then Sunny when she persisted that nothing was bothering her, he just gave her a gentle look and told her to talk to him when she was ready. Sunny was a completely different story. In the last few days he had cornered her more times than she cared to remember demanding to know what was making her spark lurch with pain.

It hurt her to keep telling them that nothing was bothering her. But her glitch kept yelling at her telling her that they would not want her once everything came out. That everything with Shockflare was her fault for not being stronger. That she should have fought back instead of standing there helplessly. They would think she was weak.

Right now she was sitting in the rec room drinking some energon. It was her off day from patrols and she was being antisocial. Sunny was out on patrol with Skids and Mudflap, Sideswipe was off doing primus knew what somewhere in the base.

He was probably angry at her because she had snuck away from him for some time to herself. She just...couldn't deal with everything right now. Her glitch was starting to affect everything about her including her battle systems. Really she should probably tell Ratchet about it so that she could get out of patrol for a while. Primus knew she wasn't going to be clearheaded enough to make rational decisions pretty soon.

Her processor set on her current choice she stood and dumped her empty cube in the trash before striding towards the exit of the room.

A large green form stalked into the doorway blocking it completely. "Hey Star how's the cheek plate?" Shockflare smirked sadistically at her.

Her spark lurched painfully in her chassis. She cursed herself again for being so damn weak. She cursed herself again when her comm went off.

**'Star here.'** She answered never taking her eyes off of the big green brute in front of her.

**'Sweet spark where are you?'**

Shockflare stepped towards her making her take a step back. **'In the rec room.'**

**'Alright I'll be there in a few kliks.'** The comm cut off.

"Calling for help Star? Didn't we already talk about this?" He commented dryly as he stalked around her towards the energon dispenser.

"He commed me you fraggin idiot." She had to at least give off the impression that she wasn't terrified of him. Because if she didn't he would immediately be on her faster then Sideswipe and Sunny on a con. Her body jerked back when a rough servo clamped down on her wrist making her fall back into a large cold chassis.

"We also talked about that rude mouth of yours didn't we? You will learn your place femme... Or does everyone else need to learn your previous place?" His hot breath fanned over her audio receptors, servo squeezing her wrist painfully.

The sounds of pedes coming down the hall caused him to release her immediately. Just in time for Sideswipe to come barreling through the door with a wide grin on his face.

It quickly fell when he caught sight of the other mech in the room. He looked between the two of them, glaring at Shockflare he came to her and took her servo in his leading her out of the room. "You okay sweet spark?" He murmured once they had left the room.

"Yeah I'm fine." If you counted a spazzing processor and a depressed spark fine. "I do need to go and see Ratchet if you don't mind waiting outside?"

The familiar look of confusion and pleading was directed at her once more. "Why? Is something wrong with you?"

"No. I just need to talk to him." Steering clear of the living quarters she led him towards the med bay instead.

"About?" He pressed losing some of his gentle demeanor.

Turning another corner and stopping in front of the med bay doors she gave him a look. "Wait here for a few." And stepped inside closing the door behind her. "Ratchet?"

The old medic came out of his office looking surprised to see her there. "Star? What are you doing here?"

She walked over to a berth and sat down on it. "Glitch." Was all she said in response to his question.

"Ahh I see. It's acting up lately?" He pulled his stool over to her and sat down in it. "How long has this been going on for?"

"Since I got injured. The anxiety had been really bad...and the depression is starting to kick in. I don't feel like myself lately... Usually I want to be around the others but not so much recently." Any social situations had become the banes of her existence lately. She hid, ran from other bots, stayed in her room all day. Anything other then being around the others.

"That's normal for your glitch Star." Ratchet vented softly peering at her with equally soft optics. Unusual for him...

"I know it is but...when I get like this I don't trust myself to do things that I do every day. Like patrol! Lately I've been fritzing like crazy every time I leave the base! How can I do my duties like this?!" She dropped her helm into her servos her shoulders slumping in defeat. Moments like these made her feel worthless.

"All of that is normal as well." A large servo was placed on her shoulder causing her to look up into Ratchet's sad optics. "Perhaps we should tell Optimus...and the twins."

"What?! No! I don't want anyone to know that I'm like this Ratchet! That I'm this fragging weak and pathetic that I succumb to these glitches!"

A look of rage flashed through the older mech's optics. He stood towering over her and growled down at her. "You are not pathetic for having a glitch Starburst! That's like saying that Redalert, and Prowl are pathetic because they have glitches! Is that what you're saying?"

"NO! That isn't what I meant Ratchet!"

"Then what did you mean femme? Answer me!"

His tone made her snap back her glitch screaming at her to be careful, that he could hurt her. "I...my glitch is different Ratchet! Redalert and Prowl only have one glitch! I have two!"

He raised an optic ridge at her. "It doesn't matter. The glitch does not make the bot femme. Now tell me why you are so adamant about this?"

Why was he doing this to her? He wants to see you suffer like everyone else! No Ratchet isn't like that! Everyone is like that deep down inside! No that isn't true! Just wait and see...

"A depression glitch Ratchet? Might as well say that I have a 'oh woe is me' glitch! That I sit there and cry and wallow all day just because my processor is fragged up pisses me off! And the anxiety glitch? Everything is dangerous! Everyone can and will hurt you! I don't even feel like a frontliner when I get like this Ratchet! It's like everything that I worked for is all for nothing! Like...like I can't even do what I set out to!" Screaming. Her glitch was screaming at her to shut up. He was bigger then her! Stronger then her! Her spark jumped in her chassis, uncertainty and sorrow squeezing at it. Ratchet...would never hurt her. Right?

"If you couldn't complete your duties then Optimus would have taken you off of frontline Star. He has utmost confidence in your abilities he has told me such. That is why he needs to know about your glitch, so that he does not put you in any situations that could cause you more harm."

Nonononononononono! Not happening! There was no way she could tell anyone anything! Not Optimus! Not the twins! Nobody could know that she was a mega glitch! "No not happening Ratchet! Optimus can't know about this! Neither can the twins! If they find out they'll never want anything to do with me again!" Something connected with her helm making her cry out. Damn that wrench! Her glitch started shouting at her to protect herself before he offlined her. She pushed it away and clutched at her newest dent.

Ratchet glowered at her and retrieved another wrench from his desk. "Femme that is the biggest load of slag I have ever heard! Now we can go peacefully to Optimus...or I can drag you there kicking and screaming."

**Battle systems coming online**

Her optics widened in shock and horror. Her glitch had bypassed her conscious knowledge and initiated her battle protocols without her consent. No!

**Battle systems offlining**

Her vents shuddered, spark thrumming in her chassis a million kliks in a nanosecond. How? That had never happened to her before!

"What happened?"

Regret shining deep in light blue optics she whispered quietly. "My battle systems came on without my knowledge. Glitch must've done it." Shaking her helm and berating herself. How could she be so inept? She was worthless...unworthy of the respect and praise she received from her other autobots. Why was she even staying here on earth? The risk of her being here was not worth it.

"Come on Star...we need to tell Optimus...and the twins." Ratchet took her servo in his and led her from the room, freezing when he almost ran into Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. "Come on you two. We need to have a talk with Optimus."

When she was led down the hall she could feel their optics burning holes in her back. They were going to abandon her for this.

* * *

Him and his brother stood off to the side of the room watching Star fidget in her chair. Since they had come in the room everything had been quiet, the exact opposite of how everyone was feeling. Even Optimus seemed to be on edge, probably thinking that Star was in some sort of danger. Everyone knew that he was especially attached to the femme.

Ratchet who stood silently contemplating something vented loudly. "At Starburst's request I have...witheld certain information from everyone present here."

Star winced and squirmed when all eyes landed on her.

"Is she unwell?" Optimus asked in concern. His deep blue optics were trained heavily on Star's nervous form.

"Not physically." Ratchet gave her a soft look before looking back up, first at them, then at Optimus. "She has a double glitch."

Time seemed to freeze when the crotchety old medic said that. He looked to Sideswipe and saw his own shock and disbelief echoing from his twin's optics. A double glitch? Was that even possible?

**'I still love her glitch or not.'** Sideswipe commented with vehemence.

**'What? Did you think that I wouldn't want her because of this? How well do you know me brother?'** Looking back over at his femme's tense shoulders he wondered what kind of glitch it was.

"What...kind of glitch is it Ratchet?" Optimus asked quietly.

"Depression, and anxiety."

All three of them winced sympathetically. Talk about a double frag over. But it still affected nothing for him or his twin. You didn't invest yourself in sparkbonding with one femme, only to back out when some unexpected variable came up. You had to love as deeply as possible for it to even be possible. "So that's what's been eating at her lately? It's been bothering her?" He guessed.

"Yes it has. She came to me and informed me that her glitch was taking over and I was concerned that she may not be able to handle her everyday duties until it passes. The depression part anyways, anxiety does not work in that way."

"I know." Optimus ran a servo over his face plates in exhaustion. "Why did you not come to me and inform me of this Star? You could have been put in danger because of this...no I could have put you in danger by sending you out on missions."

Star snapped up ramrod straight and shook her head rapidly. "No don't say that! It's not your fault that I'm a worthless double glitch! I-"

The sheer rage that came through the bond from his normally gentle brother nearly took him off his pedes. "DON'T CALL YOURSELF THAT!" Sideswipe roared. "DON'T YOU EVER SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT ABOUT YOURSELF AGAIN!"

Both of them frowned when she squeaked and hid half way behind Ratchet.

"Swipe's right baby. You can't help having a glitch! It isn't something that you can get rid of either. No one can blame you for it, and it doesn't make you worthless." His anger had been quelled immediately after Sideswipe's outburst leaving him with the intense need to comfort her. A deep regret came through the bond then from his twin, he felt badly for scaring her.

**'Don't Swipe. She needed to hear that.'**

A rush of surprise came his way followed closely by a sense of gratefulness.

Ratchet gave them a warning look. "Please refrain from making her anxiety glitch act up! Or would you like for it to evolve due to her fear?"

"Evolve?" He questioned in confusion.

"Yes evolve. Glitches like an anxiety glitch can easily transform into a much worse form. For her anxiety glitch it could transform into a paranoia glitch like what Redalert has. As it stands right now she's already too close for comfort."

"I'm going to have a paranoia glitch?" Star whispered quietly.

Ratchet turned to her and sat down in a chair next to hers. "You don't yet... but given enough stress the glitch could evolve into the next stage. In that case you won't have anxiety anymore, but a full blown paranoia glitch. That's why..." He vented loudly and turned to Optimus. "That's why I want her taken off of frontline duty until further notice."

"WHAT?! NO RATCHET!" She shot up out of her chair and glared down at him with big energon tears gathering in her optics. "YOU NEVER SAID ANYTHING ABOUT THIS!"

"Star you can't deal with the stress of active combat right now. Ratchet is right." He muttered quietly. When her optics met his with such a look of betrayal and anger in them that it made him flinch back. "Baby listen to what he's saying."

"I'm not some weak little sparkling! Don't sit there and baby me!" She snarled. "I worked my ass off to make it this far! And now you want to tell me that I can't hack it?! You don't know slag about anything!"

Swipe took a hesitant step towards her with one servo raised to comfort her. "Sweet spark that isn't what anyone is saying! We just want to make sure that you're healthy and okay to be put into these kinds of situations again."

"Right. Swipe's right baby. This is for your own good until you get better."

Her optics narrowed on them. "Better?" She whispered in a deadly tone of voice. "You can't get better when you have a glitch like mine you fraggin idiot! Even if it goes away for a little while it'll always come back! Might as well as give me guard duty until I offline!"

Ouch she was raging pissed. "Baby be reasonable about this!" His own anger came rushing to the surface seeing as how she was being so unreasonable about this. "Swipe and I don't wanna lose you to something like this! Can't you understand that?"

"There's countless femmes out there somewhere Sunny!" She spat angrily. "Go find another one because you obviously can't handle me and all my issues!"

His control snapped causing him to start yelling at her. "I DON'T WANT ANOTHER FRAGGIN FEMME! YOU'RE THE FEMME THAT I WANT THE ONLY ONE THAT I'VE EVER WANTED PAST AN INTERFACE PARTNER!" He roared stalking towards her and getting right in her face sending her scrambling back behind Ratchet. "THROW A FIT AND CARRY ON ALL YOU WANT TO BABY! YOU'RE GOING TO DO EVERYTHING THAT RATCHET AND OPTIMUS SAY DO YOU HEAR ME?!" His vents heaved, cooling fans clicked on flushing the heat from his system.

Ratchet growled at him sending him a harsh glare. "What did I just get through telling you? Do not antagonize her!"

"Sunny back off bro. You're scaring her bad." Sideswipe got between them and pushed him back. "You don't ever wanna hurt her right?"

He snapped out of his rage when his optics landed on her scared trembling form. She was...hiding from him...scared...of him. "Baby I...I would never hurt you. I was just mad."

Her form disappeared completely behind Ratchet a soft whimper echoing in the now silent space.

**'Let me Sunny.'** Sideswipe shook his head sadly and gently reached around Ratchet to pull Star into his chassis. "Easy sweet spark. Sunny didn't mean to scare you. He's just an afthole." He gently ran his servos down over her back, arms, and up her neck.

She whimpered again nodding into his chassis.

Ratchet gave him and his brother a warning look before going to stand next to Optimus who was still staring at Star sadly. They were probably talking about what to do with her.

He placed a servo on his brother's shoulder garnering his attention. **'Let me.'**

**'Don't scare her again.'**

She was passed over to him the first contact of her chassis against his letting him feel how much she was trembling. "Shh baby I'm sorry for scaring you." He gently rubbed her back up and down, fingering the strands of long black wire between his digits. "Look at me."

Slowly her helm tilted back showing her bright blue optics damp from crying. Big tracks of energon tears rolled down her face plates staining her chassis and his. She muttered something that he couldn't really catch. "Mad." Was all that he was able to decipher.

"I'm...I was mad. Not that you have a glitch baby, but that you weren't listening. None of us want to see anything bad happen to you." When her bottom lip quivered he dipped his head down and gently kissed it.

A cough broke them apart. Optimus came over to them and placed a servo on Star's shoulder. "Ratchet and I have talked it over femme, and we have decided that you will be taking leave from patrols until further notice." When she went to protest he quickly talked over her. "You will be assisting around base wherever you are needed, and you are not to leave base without either myself, Ratchet, or the twins escorting you. We will keep this between us for now."

Sensing that they were dismissed he grabbed her and dragged her from the room. He and his brother needed to have a talk with her.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell us sweet spark?" They had been sitting on her berth for almost a joor and she had yet to say anything. He just couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Because no bot wants other bots to know that they're glitched. My anxiety glitch makes me...freak out about things like that. No it makes me freak out about everything." She muttered quietly. "The anxiety feeds the depression glitch because it causes me to get really stressed out causing my emotional processor to malfunction."

"So they feed each other making themselves worse?" Sunny supplied with a frown.

"Yeah. When I'm depressed my anxiety gets worse, and my anxiety makes me glitch in the first place. So either way I'm fragged cause when one acts up the other acts up."

"Is there anything that we can do to help you sweet spark?" Both he and his brother were completely committed to doing anything for her, anything that she needed. They loved her across the galaxy and back.

"I don't know. When I glitched last I was in space with no one else around... And other times when I've glitched no one gave a frag about it so they didn't try to help..." Her denta tore into her lower lip plate slightly tearing the soft metal. "I guess that you can just make sure to be here when I need you. Don't yell and raise pit when you're around me..."

"Anything else?" Sunny hummed eagerly.

"Maybe working out in the training room could help... If I just laze about I'll just want to offline myself."

"You get that bad?" He felt like his spark was slowly dying just thinking about her offlining herself.

"Depression glitches are bad Swipe... You feel like there's nothing worth living for... You feel like you're all alone and everyone's against you... Your spark hurts so fragging bad that it feels like you're slowly being offlined anyways. It...hurts like nothing you can ever feel." She smiled self deprecatingly. "I'd rather get shot in the back again by Blackout then lose myself to my depression glitch again."

"Well depression glitch or not I'd rather have you safe and with us." Tilting her helm up he captured her lips with his conveying all the love he felt for her in the hopes that it could help ease her spark's pain. Their lips moved slowly against one another, unhurried and feather light. Once, twice, three times before separating. "We'll always be here for you Star no matter what. Next time your glitch tells you otherwise just remember this moment because I mean every word of it."

Sunny turned her towards him and dipped his helm as well, following in his exact pede prints and kissing her as gently as possible. Pulling back his golden afthole of a brother offered her a warm smile. "I agree with my brother. It'll take a lot more then a glitch to chase us away. Optimus himself couldn't get us away from you, no even Primus couldn't."

"Promise?"

"We promise."

* * *

Lots going on in this chapter! I wanted to reveal the glitch now because it is going to affect a lot of things later on in the story. And also because it's going to be central to her interactions with Shockflare. Anyways R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

So there will be a new OC thanks to Bee4Ever! Stuff is going to hopefully get interesting! Anyways on with the story! I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! Sunny: Yo Author when do I get some screen time to show the audience how great I look when I wax? Sideswipe: 'Snickers' Here have a pain balloon! Sunny: NOOO MY PAINT! I'll offline you!

* * *

Weight. It felt like she was being weighed down by tons of junkion waste. Her vents rattled like her system was filled with stones. Every beat of her spark sent despair...and sorrowful numbness seeping through her like poison. The depression glitch had taken over leaving her nothing more than a lump laying about wishing for a swift offlining.

Other bots came and went, Optimus, and Ratchet coming to check on her and the former to visit to keep her company. The rest of base seemed nonethewiser, probably thinking that she was just recovering from some unexpected effect from her injuries.

The twins were always close by when they were off from patrol. Always keeping her company and doing their level best to try and keep her going. They were the main thing keeping her going right now. When they were nearby it helped to soothe her anxiety glitch. They were even able to get the seemingly permanent frown off of her face once a day or so.

Her anchors... But they weren't here right now, and she was alone. Everyone save for her and a handful of other bots were off on patrol. Gone. She was trapped here unable to leave and do anything that she wanted. If she tried Redalert would flip the switch and have every able bodied bot on her faster then she could blink her optics. All of the bots knew that she wasn't allowed to leave base alone.

It made her feel like a con. She stayed in her room to avoid the questioning looks she would get, or the looks of suspicion from others. No one to talk to. No one would understand her. The twins would offer her an audio to talk to, but neither of them had any experience with these things. Ratchet would listen...if he had the time. Optimus was out of the question she would never allow herself to look any weaker in front of him. She knew that Lunar had a similar problem...but she wasn't willing to risk running into Shockflare to ask her.

Pathetic wasn't it? A vicious autobot frontliner reduced to a quivering mass of sorrow and despair. How had she ever called herself an autobot when she was so fragging weak?

The door to her room went off startling her and indicating that someone wanted in.

She scowled optics at the door and slid off the berth stalking over to the door and stopping in front of it. "Who is it?"

"It's Optimus may I come in?"

Upon hearing her leader's voice she pressed a button to release the lock and watched with dull impassive eyes as the door slid open. Stepping aside she allowed the large red and blue mech to enter her quarters awkwardly.

Optimus looked around at the walls with a small smile on his face. "Sunstreaker?" He guessed optics shooting over to her in amusement.

"Yeah." She stood there awkwardly glitch whispering in her audio. Weak. He thinks you're weak and pathetic. No one could ever want a glitched up femme like you. He's probably here to send you back to Cybertron! All the way back to the pits with you!

Her spark seized with pain nearly bringing her to her knees under the sheer onslaught. But she didn't fight it or argue with it because it was right. She knew that from the very pit of her spark.

A servo clamped down on her shoulder making her start and shoot wide almost frightened optics up to her leader. "Sorry Optimus...I was processing."

A knowing look passed through the older mech's deep blues. "I know."

"Umm so was there something that you needed? Or were you just stopping by?" The large mech did have an odd tendency to visit her daily. Why? She couldn't figure it out yet. Nor did she really care to either.

"There is a reason for my visit today." Going into his subspace he pulled out a small file handing it over to her. "We will be having a new addition to our base soon. I wanted to come and talk to you about it seeing as how you may be working with her quite a bit in the coming cycles."

Digits hooked around the delicate paper material and pulled the folder open. Optics landed on a small picture of a middle aged female with shoulder length brown hair. Cheerful blue eyes stared up at her from the picture, a bright smile playing at the organic femme's lips. She appeared to slightly overweight but not too much. Average height.

**'Nissan Computer technician.'**

So she would be working on the new alt modes and computer systems. Probably meant that she would be spending a lot of time with Ironhide, Ratchet, and Optimus so why was she needed? "Why did you feel that it was imperative for me to know about this Optimus?"

He raised an optic ridge at her. "You are confined to base until further notice. Miss Amissa will be working on base with the other humans and bots. It stands to reason that you two will spend time with one another."

Right. Her worthless glitched up self was stuck on base unable to do her basic duties. "So you want me to sparksit her? Is that it?" She grunted and handed the file back to Optimus.

"No I want you to spend some time with her. Amissa seems to be very upbeat and cheerful and I believe that it would be a good thing for you two to spend time together."

So she was the messed up one that needed constant coddling and attention. These bots sure had a good way of making her hate herself even more than she already did. "If it's your orders I'll do it." Grudgingly. Oh it wasn't that she had anything against humans! Quite the opposite if her interactions with Mikeala and Sam were anything to go by. She just didn't feel like she needed others fussing over her.

Optimus's mouth plates tilted up ever so slightly. "Very good Star." Standing up the large mech stretched his joints and cables languidly. "Well I have a meeting with Epps to go to so I must take my leave. Do try and get out of this room today Star. The twins are due to return soon and if you have not come out of this room by then I will give them orders to make you come out."

When he gave her a warning look and stalked out of the room she flipped his back off angrily. Locking the door after it slid shut she jumped back up onto her berth. They couldn't make her do anything if they couldn't get into her quarters.

* * *

Patrol coming to an end was an even bigger relief then normal for him and Sunny. Both of them wanted to get back to Star as soon as possible. And they weren't the only ones. Optimus had commed them and given them orders to take Star out of her room so that she didn't waste away.

They had jumped at the chance and rushed to her quarters to retrieve her. Well they had tried but she had locked the door and refused to open it.

"Sweet spark open the door!" He yelled banging his servos on the door obnoxiously.

Sunny stood next to him and banged on the door with more force than he was, but in a much calmer fashion. "Baby Optimus told us to come and get you so open the fragging door!" The sunshine and doom mech was already starting to get irritated with her noncompliance.

No answer came forth whatsoever.

Sunny released a deep reverberating snarl and took a step back plasma cannon being retrieved from subspace in the same move and pointed at the door controls.

"Whoa Sunny!" Placing himself between the deadly weapon and the door he held up his servos to calm his brother down. "Anxiety glitch Sunny! Do you really think that it's a good idea to blast her door in? What if she starts having an attack or something?"

"Move Sideswipe." The cannon whirred and charged up.

He barely managed to scramble out of the way before he was on the receiving end of a gaping hole on his chassis. The plasma burst instead hit the door controls and exploded, not just the target but parts of the wall as well. He batted away stray pieces of debris while Sunny shoved his fist into the exposed circuitry and yanked out several important looking wires.

"Slaggin femme locking me out!" Sunny snarled looking every bit the sociopathic mech that he was with a fistful of burnt wires dangling from his fist and a snarl on his face. The door beeped and gave a hiss as it slid open.

His twin's worry was nearly suffocating him through their bond. Sunny was just worried about her, and when he was worried nothing stood in his way of getting to it. **'Jeez bro destroy her door.'**

**'If she would've opened it I wouldn't have had to.'** His brother quipped with no remorse or guilt whatsoever.

**'True.'** Shrugging his shoulders as the door slid all the way open he followed Sunny into the room. Star was awake and staring at them with no expression on her face.

"What do you two want?" She sighed and flopped back down on her berth curling in on herself. "If this is about what Optimus said you can leave now. I'm not going out."

Her tone made him wince. It sounded like she had really given up and just didn't care. For one of the very few times his emotions matched his brother's completely. A mixture of irritation, love, determination all swelled over him and he sent them back just as strongly. No way were they going to give up on her ever.

He stalked over to her and placed a gentle servo on her shoulder. "Come on sweet spark you need to get up. We need to go and get you some energon." With his hand on her it made it so that he could almost feel her emotions flowing through his own spark. An echo passing from her spark to his. And by all the pits did it make him hurt. It was like her spark was being shot repeatedly by a plasma cannon, like her spark chamber was being melted by intense heat. And yet...it felt like she just didn't want to fight it. It felt like she just wanted to lay there and let it burn at her until her spark gave out. That was what alarmed him more than anything, and not just him but Sunny too as he caught what he was feeling over the bond.

Sunny went around to her other side and grabbed her other shoulder and together they lifted her up from the berth. "Come on baby you need some fresh air."

"No I don't." The protest was so weak it honestly scared him even more. Star was always so fiery and strong...so independent and caring. It pissed him off that someone like her had ended up with a glitch and not just one but two. "I want to recharge."

"No sweet spark." He wrapped his other servo under her knees and lifted her up against his chassis again. "You need to refuel. And after that we are going to watch a movie in the rec room."

"Frag you Swipe..." She whispered brokenly. "You too Sunny...frag both of you to the pits."

All of them walked down the corridors in silence after that too busy contemplating their own thought processes. The quiet was not welcome. He wanted to hear her laughing and see her smiling..and yet here she was curled up into him like she didn't even care about the things she normally did.

Sunny's thoughts echoed his own he just didn't handle it as well. His optics were glaring at everything they passed, only softening when they landed on her. Then a look of longing would pass through the bond a strong one. It would quickly shift back to irritation when she didn't smile at him like she normally did. It was like the human game ping pong. One second he was on one side, then the next he was on the other.

The rec room came into sight and they turned the corner and walked in. Sunny's irritation increased tenfold because of who was in there.

Shockflare and his femme Lunarshine were sitting near the dispenser drinking their energon cubes. The large mech looked over at them or more specifically who he was carrying and grinned.

"Not feeling too good Star?" Shockflare commented in a tone dripping with amusement.

His femme turned towards them, her waist length purple mane whipping around behind her. When her optics fell on Star they widened. "Oh what happened to her? Is-is she okay?" A reprimanding look was sent her way by the mech across from her making her snap back and look away.

There was just something about Shockflare that neither of them liked. The way he stared at Star, the way he talked to her, the dark looks he would give her. It made their energon boil. What was strange was that he didn't get any of that from the femme he had with him. Lunarshine actually seemed nice and likeable, if a little meek.

"She's fine." Sunny snapped stalking by and filling energon cubes for all of them. "Not that it's any of your business Shockflare." He hissed dangerously back turned to the other mech like he didn't even perceive him as a threat. Sunny didn't think anyone was a real threat.

Star shifted and pressed her face plates into his chassis when Shockflare looked at her again.

Her anxiety hitched and flowed into him making him snap angrily. "Get your slaggin optics off of her you fragger!" His servos tightened around her squeezing her to him protectively.

"I didn't know that I wasn't allowed to look at her." Shockflare commented dryly and sipped at his energon cube. "I was merely inquiring as to whether she was unwell. Forgive me for my inquisitiveness." Standing up and tossing his empty cube in the trash the large green mech stalked passed giving him a wide berth. "Hope you feel better soon Star."

When he left the room his femme slowly walked up to him retrieving a cube from her subspace. "Here this will help her feel better. It's warm low grade and it always helps me when I glitch."

"You...have a glitch?" Sunny murmured from right behind her.

Handing the cube over she nodded meekly. "Yeah I have an anxiety glitch too. It can really slag you know?"

He sat down on the couch in front of the large flat screen and rearranged Star so that she was sitting with her back against his chassis. Sunny came over and plopped down beside him. "Come and sit Lunarshine. We'd like to talk about the anxiety glitch."

The petite femme plopped down in a chair nearby wearily peering around the room. "What do you want to know about it?"

"Like what causes it? How to help her with it? Things like that. Here Star drink this." He handed her the cube while he grabbed his own from Sunny.

Sunny grunted and guzzled his own cube optics trained closely on Star as she gingerly sipped at hers.

Lunarshine looked at them in surprise. "Star knows how it works. Didn't she tell you anything?" Optics landing on the femme cradled tightly in his arms something passed through her eyes before they dimmed. "Oh...maybe not."

Sunny narrowed his eyes on the purple femme. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well let me explain a few things to you about the glitch." Lunarshine started completely ignoring Sunny's question. "First things first! Stress and fear can cause an anxiety glitch to act up! Things that are new and unfamiliar can also contribute to attacks as well. Attacks feel like you're suffocating, like the world is spinning and your vents are squeezing shut."

Ouch. Both he and Sunny winced sympathetically. Poor Star...poor Lunarshine. That last part was all him, Sunny could care less about the other femme.

"To help soothe an attack you should speak to her in calm soothing tones. Always be gentle and not forceful! Scaring her during an attack will only make it escalate!"

"Ok so be calm and supportive? What else. How often can they happen? How bad do they really get?"

Lunar shifted in her chair glancing between them and Star quickly that fleeting emotion passing through her optics when they landed on the femme curled up against him. "They can happen every day sometimes more than once a day. It just depends on the mech or femme. As for how bad they can get I've had them so bad that I offlined temporarily. It happens pretty often actually."

"She can offline from it?!" Sunny sat up ramrod straight.

"Yes she can. And if I am being honest Star's anxiety has always been worse than mine, and mine is bad. She does seem to deal with her glitch better then I do however." Her optics widened because of something that she had said. "Oh! But don't be scared that she will offline permanently or anything like that! It's only like..fainting! She'll wake back up after a while if it happens." She waved her servos frantically as if to dispel the mounting worry.

Star shifted against him and got to her pedes quietly. "Now they're going to glitch themselves Lunar." She sighed and plodded over towards the door.

"Where are you going baby?" Sunny watched her walk away with a disgruntled look on his face.

"Bathroom." The whisper ghosted over them well after she disappeared around the corner.

"She also has a chronic depression glitch." He told Lunar thinking that she didn't know about it. Strangely enough she didn't look surprised. Odd... "Did you know about that?"

"I...yes I did. Star and I grew up together. She's suffered from it for a very long time." Purple shifted minutely long sleek wires flitting about her form.

Both of them shared a look with one another. There was something that she wasn't telling them. Could it be the reason for Star's glitches? "What happened to make her like this? You know don't you?"

She gave them an apologetic look. "Sorry but I can't betray Star's confidence like that. If she hasn't told you then she will at some point."

Sunny shot up from his seat and grabbed the other femme by the throat catching her by surprise. He leaned down into her face and snarled down at her. "I want to know everything you have to say femme. If you don't tell me then I-"

"Sunny cut it out!" He grabbed his golden brute's servo and yanked the scared femme out of his grasp. "Don't you ever put your servos on a femme like that!" What the hell was he thinking? Was his processor completely out of whack?

Sunny opened his mouth to unload on him but a sharp scream cut him off before he could. **'That voice! It's Star!'**

He got over his momentary stupor and tore off after his brother towards the terrified screams. She sounded like she was being offlined slowly and painfully!

* * *

In hindsight she should have realized that this would happen. No place was even truly safe for her, no place ever had been.

As soon as she walked out of the relieving station she was met with the sight of Shockflare leaning against the wall right outside the door. Just seeing him had made her almost fritz.

Stay calm and walk back to the rec room! Don't let him get to you! Red's watching on the monitors so if he does something he's going to get caught. Steadying her shoulders she stepped past him intent on ignoring him. Her already pain filled spark just couldn't handle anymore right now.

Turning her back on him turned out to be a very bad idea. He never had to put his servo on her because he could do one better. A seering pain exploded in her helm overwhelming her processor and putting her systems into lockdown.

'But how?! He doesn't have my FCD remote!' Her spark clenched in despair. The pain in her helm never ceased...he was probably holding the button down to make her suffer.

A set of large green pedes walked around her prone form. With a dark chuckle Shockflare leaned down and turned her over onto her back. "You're probably wondering how I got this?" He held up another small remote similar to the one that he had for Lunarshine.

She didn't respond. Couldn't even if she wanted to. All of her systems were locked...he was just doing this to torment her. And it was working too her spark was hammering in her chassis sending out waves of fear and despair.

"It was simple really... Every FCD chip had a particular frequency that it emits and responds to. It was only a matter of matching the frequency Star." He chuckled at her the sound making her energon run cold. "So many things that this device can do to you...proximity fence...overload function...forced system locks. So much fun to be had. And we will get to it soon enough."

"Red...will...see...this...Optimus...will...get...rid...of...you." She forced her vocal processor to get the words out.

"No I think not. You see the security system in this corridor had a...malfunction. No one can see me or you. That means that I can do whatever I want to." Almost immediately after he said that his servos were running over her chassis down her sides and under her lower guard plating.

Her vocal processor gave a strangled cry when his digit was roughly jammed into her port. Why? What the slag had she done to deserve this? Another louder cry escaped her vocal processor when he slid another digit in and ran the sharp tips over her sensitive inner walls. The neural nodes lit up sending seering pain shooting through her body.

"Hmm still so tight. I will have to indulge in you more later Star. For now I have patrol to do."

She felt him leave her alone the silence almost overwhelming her. Slowly the pain left her body allowing her to regain her ability to move. Tears welled up in her optics making her vision blurry.

In her chassis she could feel her spark slowly being consumed by hopelessness. Now she would be completely unable to fight back at all when he came to her. That was the beauty of an FCD he could completely lock her systems with the press of a button.

That revelation made her completely lose it. He was going to come after her over and over again. There would never be any escape for her! No one could protect her! Not Sunny! Not Swipe! Nobody would even care once they found out about her! Her processor went crazy spazzing out with her rising emotions.

She hadn't even realized that she was screaming and crying until two faces were leaning over her. Voices were cooing something to her trying to calm her down. The world was spinning so fast and she felt like she was falling into the deepest pit imaginable. It was almost like they were miles away yelling at her.

Her vents hitched struggling to take in the necessary intake of oxygen. She stumbled up pressing herself back completely against the wall optics shooting around her a mile a second. Where was she? Wasn't she in the pits?

One image after another flooded her processor making her spazz out. Wasn't he just there a klik ago? Where were the walls? No crowd? Why was it so goddamn quiet?! Where was everyone?! Why weren't they yelling at her and cheering?

Five figures were in front of her two right in front of her with servos raised towards her. Her vocal processor let loose a keening wail or sheer terror as her anxiety spiked sky high. Something was whispering in her audio receptors. Who was that?

**'Who cares?! These mechs are going to tear you apart you fragging glitch! Move! Run! Fight! DO SOMETHING!'** Her glitch screamed at her.

Something clamped down on her upper arm causing her to shriek something incomprehensible and lash out servo connecting with something and knocking it away.

Another voice told the mechs to back away from her. Who was that?! Why did it sound so familiar? It almost seemed to soothe her anxiety somewhat.

**'Offline them! Offline them before they offline you!'** Her glitch screamed again.

Her spark hammered against her chassis when another figure stepped towards her this one smaller than the rest. A dainty servo was gently placed on her chassis above her spark waves of reassurance and understanding flooding into her.

Who are you? What are you doing to me?! Where am I? Where is everyone?! Her processor spazzed out again only this time it was making her optics dim. Oh gods she was going to offline! They were doing something to her!

Another strangled cry escaped her mouth before everything went dark. **'No...you let them offline you...'**

* * *

Optimus, Ratchet, Lunarshine, and his brother all sat around the med bay. None of them wanted to leave after what had happened. None of them had any idea how bad Star's attacks would be. It had completely horrified him to see her like that. To see her crouched against the wall shivering like a leaf and screaming like she was being attacked.

She hadn't even wanted anyone to come near her even going so far as to slap his servo away. Hearing her struggle to vent for each breath, seeing her eyes alight with sheer terror. It was like she didn't even know where the frag she was. The only one that had been able to calm her was Lunarshine and even then she had still offlined.

The small purple femme had told them that they needed to give Star space, that waking up with a bunch of mechs looming over her could immediately send her into another attack. He hadn't wanted to comply but...

Everyone in the base must know what had happened by now. She had been screaming at a defeaning decibel. His audios were still numb.** 'Swipe...did you see that look on her face?'**

His twin looked over at him sadly. **'Yeah I did. It was like she didn't even see us.'** They both looked back to the berth where Lunarshine was sitting patting Star's mane soothingly and humming an old Cybertronian lullaby.

**'I'll offline whoever did this to her.'**

**'Don't think about doing it without me Sunny.'** Swipe thought with vehemence.

**'I wouldn't even allow the thought to cross my processor.'**

A soft moan brought their attention back to the berth or more specifically to the femme that was blinking hazy optics open. "Wh-what happened?"

"You glitched Star. Pretty bad too." Lunarshine whispered softly.

Star blinked her optics slowly to clear them. "I...I did? I can't really remember what happened." Her vocal processor made a strangled noise when her optics landed on everyone else. Her optics widened in surprise and...fear? "Oh slag! I glitched in front of everyone didn't I?" Shaking her head despondently she lowered her helm into shaky servos. "Fraggit all to the pit!"

"It's ok Star...it isn't like you can help it." Lunar tried to comfort her. Star didn't respond to her.

Ratchet cleared his throat and took a cautious step towards her berth. "If you don't mind my asking Star, what caused you to glitch?"

Every bot in the room leaned forward subconsciously to hear her reply. "I...I don't know."

"Baby there had to have been something!" He protested angrily. Whether she told Ratchet or not she would tell him!

She dropped her servos and glared at him. "IT DOESN'T WORK LIKE THAT SUNNY! ANYTHING CAN CAUSE AN ATTACK! NOTHING CAN CAUSE AN ATTACK! I CAN BE WALKING ALONG FEELING GREAT AND THEN SUDDENLY HAVE ONE WHEN THE WIND FRAGGING BLOWS WRONG!" She shouted at him.

"So you're saying that you had an attack for no reason?" He shot back quietly.

"I'm in the midst of a depression glitch! My anxiety acts up a lot worse when I am like this! Sometimes I have attacks and I don't even know what causes them! Slag! The depression itself can cause the anxiety glitch to go haywire!"

"She's right." Lunar supplied softly.

Ratchet and Optimus looked to her in surprise. "You knew about her glitch?" Ratchet asked gruffly.

"Yes I do. I also have an anxiety glitch of my own so I know how it works." The purple femme sighed sadly and helped Star to sit up. "The best thing to do is offer support and security after an attack. Take her somewhere that soothes her and make sure that she's comfortable."

Star looked at Lunarshine irritably. "I don't need coddling."

Lunar tsked at her and shook her head. "You used to coddle me when I had attacks remember? You even stayed with me when I offlined because I needed you."

"Yeah but..."

"No buts Star!" Lunarshine snapped which surprised every mech in the room. "Even the strongest of us need help sometimes! It doesn't only have to be the strong helping the weak!"

Star smiled at her sadly shaking her helm. "You were never weak Lunar. At least I never saw you that way."

"Thanks Star."

The two femmes seemed to be much closer than he and the others had originally guessed. Watching the two of them it was easy to see that they had a strong almost sisterly bond between them. At the very least anyone could see that they cared for one another deeply. Now he kind of felt bad for trying to choke the smaller femme earlier. Well kind of.

Sideswipe gave him a look at the last part of his thoughts. **'Really Sunny? You kind of feel bad for choking the femme?'**

**'It is what it is Sideswipe.'** He shrugged and turned back to the berth when Lunarshine helped Star off of it. When she was steady he stepped closer to them and took Star's servo gently. "Come on baby you need your rest."

She gave him an intense scrutinizing look. "Oh? You mean in my room? The room that has a door that won't close anymore?"

**'Ouch she's mad Sunny.'**

**'Shut it slagstain.'**

"You can stay in our room if you want to baby. Swipe and I don't mind." When she didn't say anything in response he huffed. "Or I can...recharge in the hall outside your door to make sure that no one goes in."

"No. I'll just stay in your room until you fix my door."

"Alright then baby. Let's head back there then so that you can recharge." Together he and his brother led her from the med bay and down the corridor to his and his brother's quarters.

When they got there he helped her onto the berth onto her back and slid in facing her his upper arm acting as a pillow for her. Sideswipe slide in on her other side also using his arm as a pillow for her and leaning down to give her a soft kiss.

"Night sweet spark."

He did the same pressing his lip plates against her softly before pulling back. "Night baby." He muttered gruffly.

She just nodded and dropped off into recharge like a rock.

They shared a look with one another conveying worry through the bond. Something had to have happened that she didn't want to tell them about...and they would figure out what. With that last shared thought they both turned towards her and dropped off into recharge.

* * *

For those of you who were wondering FCD stands for Femme Control Device.

Sunny: Aww slaggit! My paint got scratched!

Sideswipe: Jeez Sunny cry about it! Oh wait is that a scuff I see on my chassis?

Sunny: And you were saying something to me?

Sideswipe: Slag off Sunny! R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

I want to thank a few faithful reviewers before I start! Thanks to Answerthecall, Bee4ever, and SunstreakersSquishy2.0 for reviewing on every chapter so far! It means a lot and I really do appreciate it! Oooh and this story has over 1000 views already! It's awesome thanks guys! I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! Warning rape in this chapter! You have been warned!

* * *

Duty called first thing in the morning in the form of a small organic female named Amissa. She guessed that Optimus wanted her to show the squishy around her work areas and the base seeing as how she was practically being forced to be the human's guardian.

Her first impression of the small somewhat chubby human woman...she seemed nice enough. Bright smiles, light conversation but not too much. Almost immediately after meeting her Amissa had informed her that she preferred to be called Ami instead of her full name.

So she had showed Ami around the base, the hangar, tarmac, computer labs, mechanic garage, rec room, sleeping quarters, the superior's offices, training rooms, etc... Seeing the little organic's wide eyed looks almost made her smile...almost.

"And this is your new room." She stopped in front of a small door that led to Ami's new room. Pointing down the hall at another large door she looked down at the small female. "That is Optimus's personal quarters." She explained quietly. "If you ever need anything be sure to let him know."

Ami smiled at her brightly. "Thank you for letting me know Star!" She shifted her large pack over her shoulder and shifted probably to get more comfortable. "Well I guess I'll go in and unpack for now. See you later today?"

"Yeah I'll see you." She just stood there until Ami had gone into her room before she finally walked away to go back to the twin's room. Too early in the morning for all this slag! She just hoped that the twins were still asleep when she got back.

As she was walking past the training room she heard what sounded like someone practicing on one of the practice dummies. The constant thwack thwack thwack of someone's servo connecting drew her in like bees to honey. Frag these earth sayings. Stopping outside the door she contemplated just walking away, who knew what was on the other side of the door? But she didn't really want to return to the twin's room to recharge in their servos. In her spark she just knew that she wasn't good enough for them.

The door to the training room slid open with a hiss when she pushed the button. Lunarshine's purple mane was whipping wildly about as she ducked and struck out at several dummies in quick succession. Upon her entering the room Lunar whipped around defensively before relaxing when she realized who it was. "Oh hey Star."

She didn't even attempt to return the small smile that her friend gave her, it just wasn't in her to right now. "Hey Lunar. Training this early in the morning?" Stalking into the room and over to the dummies opposite of Lunar, she too contemplated doing some light training. Primus knew she was weak and needed it.

"Yeah...Shockflare was still in recharge and I just...couldn't take laying there with him anymore." Lunar sighed quietly before placing a gentle servo on her shoulder. "It was him the other day wasn't it?"

She looked over her shoulder at the other femme sadly. Lunar knew...Lunar would always know and understand. Any ex pit femme would know just what they had been through. That understanding tended to bring them closer to one another, which ended up hurting them more when they were pitted against one another. In those matches...they had to kill their sisters. Luckily for her, she and Lunar had never been pitted against one another in a death match. Had that been the case she would have definitely offlined herself before ever hurting Lunar. "Yeah it was..." Tears welled up in her optics when she remembered what he now possessed. A way to control her in any way he wanted. Did Lunar know? "He...somehow he got an FCD remote for me."

Her friend gasped quietly and shook her head in denial. "No! No Star he couldn't have! I mean how could he have gotten his hands on one for you? Shockflare doesn't know your frequency!"

"I don't know how Lunar, but I know that he does have it. He even used it on me and it worked. I had almost forgotten how bad that hurt." She slumped down against the wall in defeat. "Maybe...I should just revoke my acceptance of the twin's proposal Lunar."

Lunarshine sunk down to her knees in front of her a look of surprise on her face. "You were going to mate? Those twins?"

"Yeah I was. But now I don't think I can." How could she when Shockflare could do anything he wanted to her without her being able to do a damn thing about it? At the push of a button she wouldn't even be able to fight back! "How can I mate with them now? When Shockflare can defile me at the touch of a button? When I can't even promise to be faithful to them?"

"Star...they love you right?" Lunar asked softly.

"Yeah I think so." She knew so...but admitting it would only make what she had decided to do harder. Her spark was pounding horribly in her chassis causing anguish to seep through her. At least she was feeling something besides numbness right? She laughed bitterly at that. "I can't do this to them Lunar. I love the both of them so fragging much that it hurts my spark sometimes. So that's why...I'm going to break it off with them." And then she was going to offline herself so that she didn't have to deal with the agony of being without them. Primus knew that they were going to fight it when she told them. They would be furious and hurt and scared to be without her. Her spark squeezed tight in her chassis. It was for their own good.

"Star I don't think you should do that!" Lunar pleaded with her with tears shining in her optics. "If they love you then they'll protect you! Just tell them everything please!"

Her small servos were scooped up into Lunar's smaller purple servos being squeezed like a lifeline. "They do love me but it doesn't change anything. Doing this will only hurt them. What will I do if I bond with them and Shockflare uses that damn thing on me? What if they stumble across that? Can you imagine what that will do to them? Sunny will go into a rage and kill everything! And Sideswipe...he'll be so sparkbroken!"

Lunar eyed her crying quietly and shaking her head in denial. "We can tell Optimus...he can do something Star. Sure we'll have to come clean about everything but it'll be better then losing everything we care about!"

"Lunar no! Do you think that they will still accept us when they find out that we were pit femmes?! The lowest of the low! Society's worthless burdens that no one could be bothered to care about!? Think about it!" The looks that they would receive! The rumors spreading around all over base! The cruel words spoken behind their backs! All over a life that they had not chosen! Over a path that had been forced upon them! No.

"But Star I think that it will be different! Optimus is a caring and understanding bot! Surely he will understand and be sympathetic to us...right?"

"Why don't you tell him about yourself and see Lunar?" She commented dryly.

Lunar dropped her shoulders in defeat looking every bit the meek shy femme that she really was. "If I tell them about myself then they'll realize what you are too Star. Look at all the similarities that we have in common! The mane is a pit femme specialty! The weapons systems are too! Once they realize what I am, they'll realize what you are!"

Her helm snapped up optics meeting Lunar's sad ones. Was she really going to make lunar keep living like this because she didn't want other bots to know about her past? She wasn't able to answer that question because another presence made itself known at that moment.

"Planning on leaving me Lunarshine?"

Both of them stiffened and spun around to see Shockflare standing by the door to the training room with a very angry look on his face plates. Lunar shifted into her in absolute terror.

For good reason too because wrapped in his right servo was her FCD remote. With slow deliberate movements he lifted it up for her to see and pressed one of the buttons.

Lunar stiffened and released a small cry as her FCD chip activated lighting her neural nodes on fire. She collapsed to the floor and shrunk in on herself crying.

"You will never escape me Lunarshine." Shockflare tsked and delivered a harsh kick to the fallen femme's side. He turned to her and raised a single optic ridge before lifting his other servo which was curled around another remote.

In the space of a second she found her entire body exploding in the most agonizing pain she could ever experience. Worse than being shot in the back by Blackkout! Worse than being shot multiple times my Starscream! Worse than having her limbs ripped off in the pits! Her body buckled forward and slammed into the floor next to Lunar. But she refused to scream or cry. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"Worthless pit femmes. You don't even deserve my pity or sympathy! And to think that I gave you all of my affection!"

Something slammed into her side crushing several cables and intensifying the pain she was already feeling. Red lights popped up on her HUD as she jerked to the side then back up onto her pedes roughly. Her mane was yanked back viciously making her neck joints pop painfully.

"Worthless glitch! How dare you conspire against me!?" Shockflare's wide crazed optics met hers after he jerked her head to the side. "Any femme would be thrilled to have me yet you and this glitch!" He kicked Lunar in the back struts making her whimper again and curl into herself more. "Think that you're above me! You're going to regret thinking that Starburst my pretty little whore!"

Her armor was ripped away from her exposing her smooth under metal. No. No. No. NO! She struggled against the hold on her despite the angry pain it was forcing through her body. Something slammed into her abdomen digits tearing into her exposed metal and dragging across painfully. She yelped and bit down on her glossa to fight her cries back down. No not this! Not again! She had to do something!

Her back connected with the flor below. Hard. The wind was knocked out of her vents leaving her scrambling to try and bring another one in through her intake valves. She wasn't able to before Shockflare was on her knocking her breath out again.

No armor. Nothing keeping them separated. His cursed mechood came to rest at her port before being thrust inside. A servo was placed over her mouth when she screamed. Every memory of being here came rushing back to her as the pain shot up her body from the junction of her thighs. Being on the ground mechs sneering down at her. Pain as she was torn into for the first time. Screaming. Wailing. Pain. Fire. Tearing. Her processor fritzed again sending her anxiety skyrocketing again.

The servo over her mouth muffled her keening wails of terror. She felt like she was suffocating under a million tons of rocks. Her vision distorted and she couldn't see anymore. Vents rattled and screeched crumbling when she arched to try and free herself.

Her processor spiralled out of control leaving her frenzied. Where was she? What was happening to her? All she could feel was the damn pain racking her body over and over again. Something driving into her. Disgust flared up inside of her.

**'Offline yourself you useless waste of space! Worthless! Worthless! You stupid pathetic whore!'** Her glitch was screaming at her making perfect sense. It was the only thing that she understood at that moment. Pain rained down all over her. Was someone hitting her? **'It's him! Don't you fragging see it? Offline him! Offline him and then offline yourself! Make him pay!'**

Where? Why? What was...happening? Her processor kicked into overdrive making her feel like she was literally slammed back into her body. All of a sudden she knew where she was, knew what was happening. She was cognizant of the mech over her defiling her again. His sick twisted optics meeting hers sending terror racing through her spark.

He ducked his head and pain lit up in her beck cables. She heard them tearing and ripping out of her helm. Energon spurted onto her face plates and chassis. She...she was going to be offlined. Why didn't that thought scare her like it should have?

**'Because you're worthless! Disgusting! No one wants you! Offline! Offline! OFFLINE!'** Her glitch screamed in a crazed demented voice.

All of a sudden Shockflare froze above her as warmth shot into her making him groan softly.

She couldn't help but to purge all over herself and the floor. Oh primus what was happening to her? Her body was roughly plucked up from the ground. Oh that was right...Shockflare had raped her again. Now he would teleport her somewhere else so that no one would know that he had done it.

As soon as she thought that the world blurred into a mass of incomprehensible colors. Her body felt weightless and light like she was floating before everything seemed to slam back into her like a couple tons of junk.

She was dropped to the ground below like she was a sack of waste. Exactly like what she felt like at this moment. He left her there after tossing her armor down beside her. A rush of air hit her telling her that he had teleported back to clean up after himself. Or punish Lunarshine...one of the two.

It was quiet as she sat there wasting away, spark practically dying. Her HUD was flashing bright red...how had she ignored it for so long?

**Stasis lock imminent**

**Energon Levels 5%**

**Multiple wires severed seek immediate medical attention**

**Multiple energon lines severed seek immediate medical attention**

**Oxygen intake valves damaged seek immediate medical attention**

**Multiple joints damaged seek immediate medical attention**

The list kept going on and on until her HUD shut down from lack of energon. Her levels were so dangerously low that her pain receptors had even offlined. She felt numb. She just wanted to give up.

As she was laying there bleeding to death something brushed over her body. A soft caress over her torn chassis but it wasn't solid. It was more like an energy ghosting over her.

Her optics weakly shuttered open and flicked to the side. Something was shining a bright blue color...or was it white? Whatever it was had no solid mass to it, it just drifted out like a dense mist. Closer and closer to her it drifted until it was hovering right over her.

It seemed to prod at her, it's energy seeping slowly into her seams. It didn't hurt...well even if it did she couldn't feel it. What was it? Whatever it was was slowly seeping into her completely. What was it doing?

She felt it creep up into her slowly dying spark and wrap around it. Warmth spread through her body before she finally allowed herself to fall off the edge she had been dangling precariously over.

* * *

The base was in an uproar much like his and his brother's own sparks. Star was missing! No one had seen her after she had shown the new human Ami around the base. The security cameras had gone offline for some reason right before she had disappeared. Nothing was making sense to anyone!

**'I want her back right now. No I wanted her back yesterday!'** He growled dangerously through the bond to his golden brother.

**'I know Swipe. We'll find her...and then we'll offline whoever took her.'** Sunny growled back.

Optimus stood at the front of the gathering asking questions. No one seemed to have any answers for him. No one had ever seen her this morning. Well besides Amissa... But the human woman seemed to have no clue as to Star's whereabouts, stating that she had last seen Star before she went to unpack.

"Autobots I want Starburst found right away! I want Ironhide and the twins to search around downtown!"

"Which twins?" Skids asked seriously.

"You two. I want Ratchet and the other twins to search the desert around the base fifty miles to the east." He met their optics and nodded when they gave their own jerky nods of acceptance. "I want Arcee, Inferno, and Hound to search fifty miles to the west of the base. Mirage, Redalert, and myself will check in with Bumblebee to see if she has one there. Bluestreak, Shockflare, and Lunarshine are to search fifty miles to the South."

Everyone nodded and split off into the trines quickly and efficiently.

"Autobots move out!"

He tore out of the base in alt form with Sunny and Ratchet all of them veering off towards the East. His spark was racing in his chassis with worry and fear. What if the cons had gotten their hands on her? What if she had been hurt when they had not been there to protect her? If she had he would never forgive himself!

**'Me either Swipe.'** Sunny came up beside him and revved his engine loudly. **'If anyone had hurt her...they will regret it.'**

Passing over the dunes with their sensory networks working overdrive to pick up any trace of her was pulling at his already frayed patience. There wasn't a slagging sign of her anywhere nearby and fifty miles wasn't that big of a place for them to search! 'If we don't find her in the fifty mile radius should we press out farther?' He commed Ratchet.

Ratchet was quiet for a moment before he replied.** 'I commed Optimus and he said we could push out farther as long as we stay within communication distance.'**

**'Good.'**

Everything was silent as they pushed out farther each of them breaking off to cover more ground. Nothing. Another fifty miles out and still nothing. It was like she had been sucked back up into space again!

Sunny's disgruntled anger flooded the bond. **'I know bro. This is pissing me off too.'** He growled and looped back around to meet up with his trine again.

Sunny was waiting with Ratchet for him and together the three of them pushed back towards base. Maybe someone else had found something?

A public comm went off on the drive back. Arcee's alarmed voice was yelling something. "Ratchet! Ratchet we need you over here!" She sounded absolutely panicked.

He floored it racing towards where he could sense their locations while Ratchet commed her. Nothing ever made Arcee lose her cool so it had to be serious!

"Oh my primus Ratchet it's so bad! There's energon everywhere!" Arcee sobbed through the comms.

"I need you to calm down Arcee. We're three miles away from your location. Have you commed the others yet?" Ratchet.

"Yes I commed Optimus and the others already. Hound put some pressue on that before she offlines!" Arcee shrieked.

He never moved so fast in all of his life. Neither had Sunny. Both of them were almost worried that Ratchet wouldn't be able to keep up with them when their speedometers breached 200mph. The old medic managed to keep pace with them as they met up with Optimus's trine just a half mile away from Arcee's signal.

They came screeching into a wide flat sandy area where Hound and Inferno were crouching over something. Energon was splashed everywhere on the sand, shredded cables littered the ground. Shifting back to bi pedal form he raced over to Hound and Inferno with Sunny right beside him.

Twin burst of agony shot through him, his own and Sunny's. Star was laying completely covered in energon. Her stomach was ripped open intestinal cables hanging loosely over the gaping hole. Her neck was ripped open with more cables laying over the sides of the gaping wound. Her legs looked to be broken at the thighs, large dents in the shape of servos prevelent. Dents littered her chassis and denting in her spark chamber.

He fell to his knees beside her. Energon tears welled up in his eyes and cascaded over his cheek plates. "Sweet spark?"

"Move out of my way!" Ratchet barked pushing Hound and Inferno aside. He instantly pulled her spark chamber open to stabilize her slowly dying spark by hooking her into a spark support system. Electric currents flowed into her spark keeping it from completely going out while he worked to seal the most life threatening wounds.

"Baby..." Sunny fell to his knees next to him and bowed over her helm kissing it. "What the slag happened to you? I'll offline whoever did this I promise!" Dark blue liquid dropped onto her helm. Sunny was...crying...

He leaned over her grasping her small servo in his and squeezing it. "Sweet spark don't leave us. I know that we failed to protect you but...we love you from the very pit of our sparks. Come back."

Ratchet finished welding the wounds to her neck and stomach. "We need to get her back to the med bay so that I can set up an IV for her. She also needs multiple energon transfers as soon as possible."

Optimus came forward and gently picked her up cradling her against his chassis.

Sunny lunged at him snarling at him. "Give her back to me! I'll offline anyone that touches her I swear to Primus!"

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS SUNSTREAKER!" Ratchet snarled angrily. "IF YOU WANT HER TO LIVE THEN WE NEED TO GET BACK AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! LET OPTIMUS CARRY HER!"

He grabbed his brother's servo and tugged him back. "Let it go Sunny! We need to get back to base!" Tugging his brother back he shifted to alt mode and waited for Optimus to roll past him in his own alt mode, only this time there was a large black trailer being dragged alone behind him. The frenzy of emotions coursing through him, through the bond were pushed aside as he followed after their leader. Optics never once left the trailer in front of him.

* * *

Everyone had to wait in the hallway outside of the med bay while Ratchet worked. Swipe was sitting near the door to the med bay while he paced and hissed death threats. Whoever did this to her was going to be offlined slowly when he found them.

At that moment the med bay door slid open causing every bot in the hall to perk up. Optimus, Ironhide, Jazz, Arcee, Inferno, Hound, the twins all jumped out of their seated positions when Ratchet stomped out.

Before he could say anything at all he was in his face. "How is she? Is she going to be okay? What the slag happened to her? Will she recover?"

Ratchet pushed him back tiredly. "She will recover." Everyone released a shuddering breath that they had been holding. "However." Vents hitched again this time in apprehension. "She barely made it through the procedure. Her energon was completely depleted and there was severe trauma done to her body. Her leg joints have sustained significant nerve damage, alone with her lower back struts. It is unclear at this point is she can even still walk, and even if she can it will be painful for a while." Ratchet ran his servos over his face looking like he was contemplating something.

"Ratchet tell us everything! What the slag happened to her?" He took a menacing step forward so that he could get right into the gruff medic's face. "I WANT TO KNOW EVERYTHING."

Weary optics glanced around at the bots gathered landing on him and Swipe last. "She was raped as well. I tended to her internal wounds, tears and such... She will recover physically, however this could make her glitches act up."

Everything had froze at the word rape. The images of her being pinned down by some mech and torn into... It made his spark shoot through his chassis in sheer rage. He could feel that Swipe felt it too, one's rage feeding the other's. "Who?"

"What?" Ratchet asked gruffly.

"I SAID WHO DID IT?! I WANNA KNOW WHO DID THIS TO HER!" Some one was grabbing him and pulling him back but he didn't know who. He didn't even care that they were pulling him back. All he cared about was the fact that someone had hurt her like this!

"But Star is a powerful femme...surely it wasn't an easy feat to fight her and..." Arcee whispered quietly. Strangely enough the words were heard by everyone.

Even him and his brother who were yelling at Ratchet. Both of them froze and turned to her slowly. She did have a point, glitched or not Star was not an easy opponent to best. Was...was there more than one attacker? "How many? How many genetic streams were in her?" He turned back to Ratchet angrily.

"One. There was one signature in her...There was one attacker. However there were some things that were off about her."

"Like? Spit it out Hatchet!" No way was he in any mood for this beating around the bush crap! His femme had been attacked and raped and Ratchet wanted to play the guessing game?

Ratchet glared at him and raised a wrench threateningly. "Her neural nodes were especially shot. Almost like she had been hit by a null ray or something. But then again it didn't really fit the other cases where one has been used." He mused quietly with a shake of his helm. "It was almost like her neural nodes were forcefully shot to cause more pain. But so much pain would have made her systems lock." He raised his helm optics narrowed angrily. "There was no struggle because whoever did this was able to engage her neural nodes rendering her body paralyzed. It served another purpose and that was to make the attack more painful."

A thundering roar escaped his vocal processor. Vision introverted and bled red. Every system in his body went shooting through the roof. Weapons were pulled from his subspace as servos hurriedly grabbed a hold of him from behind. "LET GO OF ME! I'LL FRAGGING OFFLINE HIM! WHOEVER HE IS I'LL FRAGGING OFFLINE HIM! I'LL RIP HIM APART PIECE BY FRAGGING PIECE AND END HIS EXISTENCE SLOWLY AND TEN TIMES MORE PAINFULLY THAN WHAT HE DID TO HER! GET THE SLAG OFF OF ME YOU PIECES OF JUNK! LET ME THE FRAG GO RIGHT NOW!" Someone slammed into his back sending him face first into the floor. "GET THE FRAG OFF OF ME YOU PIECES OF WASTE! DAMN RAPING GLITCHES!"

"SUNSTREAKER AND SIDEWIPE CALM DOWN!" Optimus shouted right into his audio receptors.

When he looked to the side he saw that Inferno and Ironhide had Sideswipe pinned to the floor as well weapons and all. Their optics met conveying rage and a need for vengeance. Whoever had done this was going to die slowly and painfully.

"This isn't helping Star right now you idiots!" Arcee snapped angrily. She came over and knelt down in front of him so that she could look the two of them in their optics. "She needs you... are you going to leave her right now after everything that's happened? Don't you want to wait for her to wake up so that you can be the first bots she sees?"

Two chassis shifted against his back and another voice spoke up agreeing with Arcee. "She's right Sunstreaker." Hound muttered quietly. "Star is going to need you two to be here for her when she onlines. You can't do that if you're out hunting for some mystery attacker. If you had an idea of who it was it would be one thing, but you don't!"

"Right. So for now the best thing to do is calm down and go see her." Arcee smiled sadly at them before she got up and walked away.

"She is allowed to have visitors so long as you keep quiet." Ratchet muttered quietly before turning and re entering the med bay.

"GET OFF OF ME!" He jerked himself free from Optimus and Hound and stalked into the med bay with Sideswipe right next to him.

She was laying on a berth in the center of the room with wires and tubes hooked up to her. A mask was attacked to her face to help her vent since her ventilation system was damaged.

He reached out slowly and touched her face. "Baby."

She looked so small and vulnerable laying there like that hooked to all sorts of different machines. Her metal was discolored from where she had been struck numerous times, energon rushing to those spots and staining them a dark blue. Her mane was stained blue from her energon leaking onto it from where she had laid in her own pool of life essence.

Sideswipe pulled two chairs over towards him and sat down in one himself before taking one of her servos into his own. "Sweet spark, Sunny and I are here now and we're not leaving you again." He kissed her servo gently before rubbing it.

He settled down into his own chair and placed his servos on top of the servo that Sideswipe was holding. "Swipe is right baby. We're right here and no one is going to hurt you ever again."

* * *

For over a day there was no change in her condition. Bots came and went each one hoping that she would awaken soon. Even the new human tech had come to visit and leave her flowers and a card. During all of this he just sat silently next to Sunny while Ratchet came and went checking on her.

It was sometime around four in the afternoon when they received their first sign of life from her. Just a small pain filled groan and a twitch of her digits.

But it had him lurching forward in his seat.** 'Sunny she moved!'** He sent over the bond since Sunny had left to get them some energon.

There was no response before he heard pedes rushing down the hallway towards the med bay. The door barely hissed open before Sunny was forcing himself through the crack denting his chassis in the process. He sprinted over to the berth and leaned over her. "Baby?! Baby are you awake?!"

She shifted her helm and whimper softly. "Mmm Su...nn...y..."

He stumbled to his feet and leaned over her. "Sweet spark?!"

Optics fluttered weakly before slowly opening completely. "Sw..ipe? Ha...p-p...en..d" She barely got out.

"Ratchet she's online!" Sunny left her side to go and fetch the grumpy medic. Both of them came rushing into the room a klik later.

As soon as Ratchet came near her her optics widened and flashed. She shrieked as loud as her muddled vocal processor would allow and started thrashing.

"Sweet spark it's just Ratchet! Calm down please!" He pleaded while Sunny grabbed her shoulders to keep her from thrashing all over the place and ripping her wires out. "He isn't going to hurt you sweet spark!"

"Baby calm down! Swipe and I won't let anyone hurt you! Relax!"

Her thrashing stilled with a sharp keening whine. She wearily eyed Ratchet as he approached her with his servos in the air so she could see them. As soon as he was right beside her a look of realization passed through her optics. "R't..et?"

"It's just me Starburst. I just need to check on your vitals and ask you a few questions okay? Use the comms to answer me since your vocalizer is malfunctioning."

**'Ok.'**

**'Do you know what happened to you?'** Ratchet asked as he looked her over quietly.

**'...Someone attacked me.'**

**'Do you remember who it was?'**

There was a pause. **'No.'**

**'What do you remember?'**

Her optics dimmed and fluttered weakly. **'Talking to Ami outside her door. Then I went to the training rooms.'**

**'And after that?'**

**'Nothing...until there as this light.'**

All three of them shared a worried look. **'Light?'** Ratchet questioned quietly.

**'Mmm hmm it was this strange blue almost white light. Like a cloud...there wasn't a real form to it. When I was laying there in the sand it came closer to me...and went into my chassis. It felt good.'**

He looked at Sunny worriedly. What could this strange light be? Could the cons have done something?

**'I see. So it didn't hurt you?'**

**'No...I don't think so. But my pain receptors had gone offline so it could have.'** She blinked in a dazed manner.** 'I feel funny Ratchet.'**

**'Pain suppressants Star.'** Ratchet answered her gruffly.

**'I'm going to die. He's going to kill me.'**

"No one is going to offline you sweet spark. Sunny and I won't let it happen." He protested out loud. Ratchet and Sunny looked at her worriedly the latter was quick to reassure her as well.

"Swipe's right baby. No one is going to hurt you again." He leaned down and gently kissed her helm soothing it with a gentle servo afterwards.

He leaned down and kissed her on the other side gently. "Never again sweet spark. Just say the words and we're at your side with weapons drawn."

Her optics welled up with energon and she whimpered softly. **'No...'**

"No? What do you mean no?" He was confused. Was she scared that something would happen to her again? Or was she angry that they had not protected her?

**'I can't...mate with you. Leave me.'**

Sunny recoiled back in shocked horror. While his reaction surprised him. He growled at her causing her helm to snap over towards him. "Never gonna happen sweet spark! Sunny and I are in this for good no matter what! Tell us to go away and leave you all you want to! It isn't going to happen!"

**'But...'**

"No buts!" He snapped angrily. Her self worth was obviously damaged and he could practically feel her inadequacies flooding into him. She thought she wasn't worthy of them anymore. "You are deserving of us! I'll give you all the time you need to accept that sweet spark! But I am not leaving you, neither is Sunny! We are going to sparkbond even if it take a millenia before you are ready!"

His brother sent waves of surprise, gratefulness, and even awe at him through the bond. **'Well said bro.'**

She didn't look like she wanted to hear it. Too bad. It was what it was, and him and Sunny weren't going anywhere end of story. She could fight it but they were staying for good.

* * *

R&R! Sorry for the descriptive stuff guys! Shockflare is a real bastard huh? Well he'll get caught sooner or later...


	8. Chapter 8

Ok so I have had several reviews asking me to just get rid of Shockflare... He has a part to play in this story still but he will get what's coming to him. Just relax and read and everything will fall into place. I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! Sorry Sunny and Swipe are waxing so they couldn't do their intros!

* * *

"Frag Ratchet that crotchety old bucket of rust." Sunny snapped followed by him kicking a random car part through the hangar wall. "Kicking me out of med bay! Slaggin son of a glitch!" His large golden form stalked around stomping past all of the humans and sending them running out of the way.

**'Calm down bro. Ratchet just has to do his job and that's to make sure that Star is healing ok.'** He watched his brother stomp about and carry on kicking everything that came into his path. Sunny was being a sparkling about it, he wasn't happy about having to leave either but he did so quietly because it had to be done. His brother just couldn't do that.

**'How can I calm down? She was fragging attacked and raped a few days ago! How can I protect her if I'm not there?'** Sunny snapped back angrily. Something else went flying through the wall... an old engine this time.

**'Ratchet won't let anything happen to her Sunny. And Star has her com so she can call for us if she needs us. I'm not happy about this either but I've gotta be patient and wait. You do too.'**

Sunny only growled something at him and paced about faster. By this point all the humans had fled the room for fear of getting stomped on.

His com went off startling him somewhat as he had not been expecting it at all.** 'Sideswipe here.'**

The com was silent for a moment, and just when he thought that perhaps it had been just a case of accidental comming a soft hesitant voice spoke up. One that he did happen to recognize as well. **'Sideswipe?'**

Confusion clouded his spark. Why would Lunarshine be comming him?** 'Yes? What's up?'** He waved Sunny over and pointed at his helm. **'Com.'** He mouthed when his gold brother gave him a look.

**'Can you meet me in Optimus's office in a breem? There's something important that I have to talk to you about.'**

**'Just me or...?'**

**'Your brother too...as long as you don't let him attack me or anything.'** She added hesitantly.

**'Ok see you in a breem Lunarshine.'** He cut the com and gave his brother a confused look. "It was Lunarshine. She wants us to meet her in Optimus's office in a breem, says it's important."

Sunny raised an optic ridge at him. "Important? What could be more important than going back to med bay so that Star doesn't think we abandoned her or something?"

"She wouldn't think that! And at this point I'm almost sure that she won't care." He grumbled sourly. In the days since the attack she had been even more withdrawn then ever. Never talking to them unless they talked to her. Repeatedly asking them to leave her because she wasn't good enough for them. Or just plain ignoring them to stare at the walls instead.

"I care." Sunny spat irritably.

"Then we'll go back there right after. Now come on let's get going!" Grabbing his brother's servo he dragged him out of the main hangar and down the corridor that led to Optimus's office. A multitude of different thoughts were running through his processor. Was she going to tell them about Star's glitch and how she got it? Or did she perhaps know something about the attack? But if she did...why would she have waited to come forward about it? If she did know something Sunny was probably going to attack her for keeping quiet for so long.

The large double doors to Optimus's office came into view with Lunarshine and Ratchet talking to one another right outside of them. When they saw him and Sunny Lunar waved them over and opened the door to let them in before her.

"Please sit down." She looked nervous about being here, but strangely determined at the same time. She did give Sunny a good range between them, probably still afraid after he had choked her.

He sat next to his brother with Ratchet on Sunny's other side while Optimus sat behind his desk. "So what did you ask us all to come here for?"

She shifted and walked over towards the window to look out over the winding sand dunes. For several kliks she was quiet and didn't say anything before starting in a whisper. "Let me ask you something first. Do you notice anything about Star and I that is similar? Things that other femmes don't have?"

What kind of question was that? Sunny's irritation was already coming through the bond strongly because she was diverting to different topics. That was when he first noticed it though... Both of them had manes and most femmes didn't have manes. In fact Star and Lunarshine were the only ones. "Well you both have wire manes. I haven't seen any other femmes that had those."

"What is up with that anyways? Are they wigs or what? And why is any of this important?" Sunny asked in a threatening tone of voice.

Lunar turned towards all of them with a haunted look in her eyes, one that put all of them on edge. "It is more important than you realize Sunstreaker." She fingered the loose purple wires absently as she eyed every bot in the room. "You see these manes here..." She held up a single strand of her wire hair for emphasis. "Are exclusive to pit femmes. We are the only femmes that have them."

It was like the whole world came crashing down on him, not just him but everyone else in the room. "So do you mean that... Star was a pit femme?" She had to have been right? Maybe someone could just implant live wire folicals in any femme's helm right? Right?

"We both were pit femmes." Lunar sighed and shook her helm sadly. "I-I promised not to betray her confidence but...there are things that others don't know about femmes like us."

"Just speak freely Lunarshine." Optimus coaxed her gently probably as he sensed her discomfort over this topic. "No one will judge you or harm you I promise."

She gave him a grateful smile. "Thank you Optimus." The look of regret and anger flooded into her optics again. "The femme pits don't function quite the same way that the mech pits do. There are death matches between femmes for sport like the mech pits, but there are also other activities that happen there."

"Like? Come on femme spit it out already!" Sunny snapped.

Lunar glared at him and not just a small fleeting glare, but a real angry glowing glare. "Don't rush me Sunstreaker!" She snapped back surprising everyone in the room. "You don't have a way to control me so don't tell me what to do!"

He grabbed Sunny's servo when he jumped up out of his seat. "Stop it Sunny! Sit down and let her talk!"

There was a banging sound followed by Sunny cursing and slumping in his seat. Ratchet picked up his wrench with a contemplative look on his face. "What did you mean he doesn't have a way to control you? That last part made no sense to me."

"It makes perfect sense Ratchet." Lunar smiled a self deprecating smile and pointed at her helm. "Pit femmes have a small chip implanted in their processor. It's called an FCC, or Femme control chip. Thanks to this chip pit femmes can be controlled through the use of an FCD. Femme control device." She hastily added when they gave her confused looks.

"But why would anyone want to do that? To make you fight? You guys were there anyways didn't you want to fight?" He asked quietly. On the inside he was bristling at the part about FCD devices, and FCC chips, and even more so by the fact that Star had one.

"Pit femmes are usually femmes that are sold to the pits, or they end up being kidnapped when they're femlings. I never met a single femme that was there because she wanted to be." Lunar corrected him. "Star was the same way. From what she told me her creators sold her when she was a femling. That's how we met."

**'So she lied to us? I fragging thought so!'** Sunny growled through the bond.

"Just explain everything to us please. Leave nothing out." Optimus coaxed her patiently.

Lunarshine turned back to the window and looked out. "The reason that we had these FCCs implanted was because of the other kind of matches the femme pits specialized in. They were known as cage pleasure matches. In these matches all escapes are blocked off by guards and a large dome cage is raised over the arena. A femme is pitted against a mech and forced to fight, not for her life but to escape forced interfacing."

His spark squeezed painfully in his chassis. She couldn't be meaning... Had Star been forced to take part in these matches as well? Was that was she was so messed up?

"That was why they developed the FCCs in the off chance that the femme bested the mech. They wouldn't make money if their clients lost you know? So they implanted the FCC chips to control multiple things like the neural nodes, not just for pain but for pleasure as well. With the use of an FCD a mech can force a femme to do almost anything from overloading, to being dragged around by an electric chain, to being struck with intense pain and locking the systems of the body."

Ratchet jumped up out of his seat. "That sounds exactly like what I found when Star was attacked! That's what happened isn't it?"

"Let me finish please."

Sunny went to get up again but he grabbed him to pull him down again. "Let her talk Sunny. Everyone just let her finish!"

She gave him a look of gratitude when Sunny sat back down albeit angrily. "Star was a special femme. She generated more income than any other femme in the pit. The reason for that being because she was so popular for the cage matches. There would be moon cycles where she was the only femme picked for CPMs. But she was also a loose cannon because she would normally beat the mechs that she fought against before going after the guards. She never succeeded though, usually she was shocked into stasis before she could offline her opponent or the guards. It only made her more sought after, strong femmes are highly sought after you know?"

"Where does this tie into what's going on now?"

"Well Sideswipe it ties in because Shockflare was one of her regulars. They must have fought almost daily against one another."

"SHOCKFLARE?!" Sunny jumped out of his seat and flew at her Optimus had to grab him and hold him back. "SHOCKFLARE RAPED HER DIDN'T HE? AND YOU KNEW THE WHOLE TIME! I'LL FRAGGING OFFLINE YOU!"

"I wasn't able to come forward because Shockflare was keeping a close optic on me. In fact I haven't left my quarters because he overused by FCD which weakened my systems."

He got between his brother and the small purple femme and put his servos up defensively. "Stop it Sunny. What happened isn't Lunar's fault. I bet that bastard shocked her senseless when this happened right Lunar?"

"Yes. I was talking to her about going to Optimus and telling him...Shockflare caught us and...used our FCD devices on us. He had one made for Star after he came here. I-I tried getting to her but my body was in stasis lock...I thought he was going to offline her and I couldn't do anything to stop it!"

Optimus released Sunny giving him a stern look before he placed gentle servos on Lunarshine's shoulders pulling her into his chassis. She was crying and shaking her helm back and forth. "It is alright Lunarshine. You did nothing wrong do not blame yourself. I will see to this immediately."

"You can't catch him...he can teleport. That's why she was so far away when she was found."

Sunny suddenly stiffened beside him before turning and rushing out of the room.

"Sunny whe-?" His spark clenched when feelings of intense fear rushed into him. Oh slag Star was alone in the med bay! As soon as that thought crossed his processor he was rushing out the door as well as fast as his wheels could take him. If that glitch touched her again he was as good as offlined!

Sunny's large form turned around the corner near med bay nearly smashing into the wall in his haste. The sound of yelling reached his audio receptors a klik later along with Sunny roaring something unintelligible over the bond. All he could catch was the absolute rage racing into him.

He screeched around the corner and into the med bay door freezing in his place when his optics landed on Shockflare on top of Star with a plasma blaster pointed at her head. Their under plating was laying on the floor some distance away and there was a fresh trail of energon leaking off of the berth. Rage filled him more strongly than it ever had before. "WHAT THE FRAG DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" He bellowed angrily as he pointed his chest blasters at Shockflare.

Sunny was screaming something and making almost no sense at all. The only thing that did make sense were the large swords being held in a threatening manner and the constant yells of offline you, and fragging glitch.

Pede falls fell right outside the door before Optimus, Ratchet, and Lunarshine came barreling in through the door. More weapons were immediately pointed at Shockflare who was still on top of Star with a servo clamped over her mouth.

"You're interrupting my interface. Come back later huh?" Shockflare smirked which in turn made Star whimper quietly. He lifted his hand off of her mouth and retrieved a small circle shaped object from his subspace. "She's difficult to please this one... well maybe she wouldn't be if she wasn't so used up."

The result of that taunt was instantaneous. Sunny roared and lunged at Shockflare knocking him off of Star's prone form. They started grappling with one another and shooting off their blasters.

While his brother was fighting he rushed over to their femme and grabbed her up off of the berth to get her out of the way of the plasma shots randomly being shot around the room. "Here take her!" He handed her over to Ratchet before he turned around and threw himself at Shockflare's side.

Shockflare merely looked at him in amusement before he simply vanished in a blur of green. He slammed straight into the wall sword going clean through with the force of his attack. "Damn slagger!" His sword was jerked out with a sharp swishing sound...no fresh energon on the blade. That made him raging pissed. He turned towards Sunny who was venting heavily and staring at the spot where Shockflare had disappeared into.

Sunny shoved his weapons into subspace, gave him an angry look, then turned and stomped over towards where Ratchet was working on Star again.

He subspaced his weapons and followed after his brother.

* * *

Guards were stationed around the med bay from that day forward in case Shockflare returned. Ratchet was looking into ways to remove the FCC chips or at least nullify the effects. So far he had no results. Not that she expected him to find anything. The implanting of FCC chips was an art that had been perfected over many millenia, a solution would not come easy.

The twins had not left her side since Shockflare attacked her again. She still didn't know how she felt about that. Nor did she know how she felt about Lunarshine having told them everything about her past. Part of her wanted to be angry...no part of her was angry. The other part was just tired and didn't care anymore. Her glitch was suffocating her more and more every day. Since Shockflare had run off she had glitched at least once a day since then, in each instance she had ended up on the floor of the med bay shrieking and wailing as loud as her vocalizer volume could go. And each time the twins had been there soothing her and helping her to slip into recharge.

She kept telling them to leave her be but they wouldn't listen. She kept telling them that it was over. They wouldn't have it for a klik. She tried begging them to find someone else that deserved them. They would only hold her and soothe her.

And now today she had Ratchet telling her that he wanted to test her leg strength and nerve damage by having her walk. Easier said than done when she had her legs broken in at least two different places, and her back struts had been replaced because the old ones were too bent to salvage.

At first she had rolled her helm over and told him to stuff it up his aft. She just wanted to offline peacefully why couldn't they understand that? Why couldn't they see that she was tired of the thoughts plaguing her processor? Why couldn't they feel that she just wanted her spark to stop hurting? She was so damn tired.

The twins and Ratchet had forced her up from the berth, kicking and screaming the whole way. Now she was standing next to the wall at the farthest end of the room where a rail ran along the length of the wall. She guessed that she was supposed to walk as far as her throbbing legs could take her. And the three of them, and Optimus were watching her quietly. When he had arrived she had no idea, nor did she really care anymore. This was the lowest point she had been at in a while.

She gripped the rail tightly and lifted her right pede, pain shooting all the way up into her lower back struts making her wince. Moving it forward and sitting it down she then alternated and lifted the other pede having the same reaction this time as well.

Slowly she made her way down the wall, each step was agonizing and by the time she was done her knees buckled under her. A set of strong servos caught her before she could fall the red chrome chassis her helm was buried in told her that it was Sideswipe.

"Easy sweet spark." He gently lifted her up and carried her over past Sunny who had apparently rushed to catch her as well, and sat her on the berth near Ratchet. When he put her down he gently rubbed her helm with his servo which was becoming a habit with him.

While he was doing that Sunny came up beside him and grabbed her servo in his. "You did good baby. Ratchet didn't think you would be able to walk at all for a while." He smiled softly at her.

A rush of anger welled up in her. "Well I can say that this is the first time I've ever been praised for being able to walk. I'd pat myself on the back but it'd probably hurt." She snapped irritably. As usual she got no anger from either of them for her outburst. They were...sickeningly sweet and understanding about the whole thing.

Ratchet came over to the other side and started scanning her again with that bright blue beam of his. "Hmm her energon levels still seem different. Not bad, but still different. Almost like the energon is more potent somehow."

"That isn't bad though Ratchet." Optimus commented quietly.

"No I suppose not. However it is strange to see something like this happening. She also seems to be healing much faster than I expected after all of the trauma she suffered." The flashing stopped and Ratchet drew back to scribble something into a data pad. "It'll still be a while before she heals completely. But at least we're looking at months and not a year maybe more."

Yippee... She rolled her optics and looked towards the ceiling instead of at anyone else. The same ceiling that she had been looking at last time that Shockflare had attacked her. Her spark stuttered making the vital machine she was hooked to give a loud beep. Of course that had Ratchet ripping open her chest plates to check on her spark. "Calm down Ratchet I'm not offlining yet."

She received a warning look from the grumpy medic for her efforts. "Don't joke about things like that femme. If your spark is ever hurting or acting up you tell me or primus help me I will bludgeon you with my wrench."

Sunny gently placed her servo down and growled at him. "Do it and I'll shove my sword through your chassis." He threatened quietly.

Ratchet glared at Sunny and chucked a wrench at him. "Who would tend to her wounds if I was offlined Sunstreaker?"

Sunny grunted and rubbed his newest dent. "Good point. Fine then I'll offline you after she recovers."

Swipe seemed to be ignoring the conversation for the most part focusing more on her. He kept up the constant gentle contact with her helm to soothe her. "Ignore them sweet spark. Mechs will be mechs right?"

"I guess so Sideswipe."

He gave her an odd look when she called him by his full designation. "You always call me Swipe. Why have you started changing it now? And don't give me that slag about it being over between us either. Sunny and I aren't going anywhere even if you try to send us away."

"Well then you'll be disappointed because it is over you two just want to fight it. It isn't going to get you anywhere either." Just looking at them hurt her as much as any physical wound would. They had seen the one thing that she had never wanted them to see ever. Her being defiled by another mech... Most mechs wouldn't even want to touch her after that. But they seemed to have no problem with it. That really...bothered her for some reason.

That caught Sunstreaker's attention making him turn a rather angry glare in her direction. He jerked his head at Ratchet and Optimus.

Both of them quickly left the room to give them all their privacy.

She expected Sunstreaker to start yelling at her or at the world or something. She was surprised when he just stared at her quietly. "Why are you pushing us away baby? Is it because we weren't there to protect you? I understand if you're angry."

Her optics widened in shock. They thought that she was angry at them for Shockflare attacking her? What were they even thinking? "No that's not what this is about! Why are you always making it into something that it's not Sunstreaker?!"

"Sunny. You call me Sunny!" He corrected her angrily. "And you are the one that is making things into what they aren't! What I don't understand is why baby?!"

"Why? You know why Sunstreaker!" She snapped purposefully using his full designation to prove her point. That point being that whatever they had was over and done with. They had to realize that she was doing this for their own good! They deserved a femme that could give them their innocence! Not some used up pit femme that had been had by so many mechs that her processor was permanently glitched!

"SUNNY! CALL ME SUNNY DAMMIT!" He bellowed at the top of his vocalizer. "PRIMUS DAMMIT FEMME! SWIPE AND I AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE NO MATTER WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO YOU! NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU TRY TO PUSH US AWAY! SO GET THAT THROUGH YOUR PROCESSOR BABY! SWIPE AND I LOVE YOU AND WE AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE WITHOUT YOU!" He was venting heavily when he finished his little rant, chassis shuddering with each loud intake of air.

Something in her snapped at that moment. Her optics rapidly filled with energon tears and her vocal processor gave produced a loud sobbing sound. Oh primus her spark hurt so fragging much that she just wanted to offline! It just wasn't worth it! Nothing was worth it! The only thing keeping her online was them and she hated them for that! Hated them for making her love them enough to want to live!

They wouldn't leave her side so...she'd just turn away and pretend that they weren't there anymore. Her spark clenched and reached out for the other sparks so close to her. They reached for her spark as well but she refused to allow herself to accept their offered comfort and love. She didn't deserve it.

* * *

The human woman Ami came to visit her a few days after her confrontation with the twins. It surprised her seeing as how she had only met the small organic femme once before. The twins eyed her wearily from their seemingly permanent spot near her berth. As if a small human femme could hurt her.

They talked quietly for a few breems or so before she got another visitor.

The doors to the med bay slid open and in walked Bumblebee with Mikeala on his shoulder. "Where's Sam Bee?" She didn't see the small male anywhere. Perhaps he was in class?

A small startled noise drew her attention down to Amissa, she was eyeing Bee with pure adoration and even awe. So the little fleshy had a thing for Bee did she?

Bee waved at Ami and chirped at her quietly after he sat Mikeala down on her berth next to Amissa. He gave the plump woman a small smile and waved at her for good measure.

"You're Bee! Oh my gosh you are the best ever! Oh! Was that...was that too fangirlish?!" A furious blush rushed to Ami's cheeks and she ducked her head down in embarrassment.

Mikeala chuckled quietly at the computer tech before she looked at her seriously. "How are you Star? I heard about what happened from Bee and Sam. Both of them have been really worried about you lately."

"I'm as ok as I can be Mikea." She answered despondently. She didn't want to be ok anymore...she just wanted to be peacefully offline. In her spark she knew that she would never be anything more then ok and that was no way to live. She watched Bee pick up Ami and put her on his shoulder making her squeal happily. At least someone could laugh and smile like she used to. But then again was she really smiling back then because she was happy? Or was it because she was relieved that she could feel something?

Bee came over to her and chirped at her. "Are...you...feeling...better? I...was...worried...about...you..."

"As good as I can be." She repeated what she had told Mikeala a kilk ago. This earned her worried looks from everyone in the room even Ami.

"That isn't really answering the question Star." Ami murmured quietly. "In fact it sounds to me like you've really just given up inside and you just don't want anyone to know." Sad blue eyes met hers, light blue just like hers.

"She's right girl." Mikeala sighed and settled down onto her knees beside her. "I'm worried about you Star. You're my best friend and I don't want to watch you waste away. Just talk about it okay? I will listen to you and not say anything unless you want me to." Pleading dark blue eyes were aimed her way courtesy of her fleshy friend.

Honestly she was surprised that the twins were standing silently by and not getting involved at all. It was just a fleeting thought that passed as soon as it had flooded through her processor. None of that mattered anymore. "Step inside my body and feel what I feel Mikea, then you'll have all the answers you need."

Her answer only made her three visitors more worried. Bee leaned over the berth and chirped at her sadly. "You...want...to...quit? But...I...thought...we...were...friends?"

"We are friends Bee." What was he trying to get at with this?

"Friends don't just give up on their friends." Ami supplied helpfully. Bee gave her a grateful look and nodded happily. "What he's asking is whether you have given up on your friends? Or do you think that they should give up on you?"

She eyed Ami wearily for a moment. "I don't see how that's anyone's business but mine. But just so that you know I haven't given up on my friends. That's all I can say with certainty." Now she was a completely different story. Giving up on herself was easy for her, she had done it countless times before. For so long she had lived to fight because it was what she grew up doing. It was all that she knew so it made sense for her to join the autobots and fight. It allowed her to put her skills to good use for once... But now she just didn't want to fight anymore. She just wanted to fall into recharge and never wake up. So tired...she was just so tired. Every waking moment her glitch was screaming at her that Shockflare was going to get her, that no one could protect her. All it would take is the press of a button and she would be over for her. That certainty was constantly filling her with fear. She was tired of being scared.

"But if you've given up on yourself then that means that you've given up on everyone that cares about you too. You'd be letting the people that care for you down."

For the second time today she stared Amissa down. How was it that a small squishy could just...know everything that was going on in her mind? Of all people that she had expected that from it had most definitely not been her. In fact she had expected Lunarshine to be the one to say things like that but... Sunstreaker wouldn't let her visit. "No I don't think so Ami. You are in control of your own destiny and fate not everyone else's. Only they can give up on themselves."

"So you have given up?"

Her optics snapped over to Mikeala's tear filled ones. In that moment she knew that she could lie, or she could tell the truth. But for whatever reason she just couldn't lie to her friend, she didn't lie to herself so why lie to Mikeala? "Yeah I guess I have."

"But why?" Mikeala sniffled quietly. "Isn't it good enough that you have us? Can't it be ok as long as we love you? Why do you just want to quit like this? This isn't like you Star! You're always so strong! So why are you going to let a male decide your fate?!" She raised her voice and yelled the last bit at her.

Was she doing that? Her processor did a cursory run of her recent encounters with Shockflare and her memories did give her the impression that she was in fact doing what Mikeala said. She also knew that she couldn't really do anything about it. At the press of a button she would be unable to defend herself at all. She was an easy target. "It's different Mikea. There's no hope of fighting back for me so I can only be defeated by him."

"But-"

"He will be back. Shockflare never gives up when it comes to the chase and his spoils. It'll be over before anyone else even knows it but it'll drag on for me. I guess that I would rather offline myself than allow him to offline me. You could say that I want to be in charge of my own fate instead of leaving it to him to decide." Had she really been reduced to such a low point? The sad part was that she wouldn't think twice about carrying her plan out given the chance. Maybe that was why the twins wouldn't leave her alone?

"Sunstreaker and Swipe will protect you Star. Don't you trust them?"

The soft pain filled question had her looking over at the two mechs standing silently on the opposite side of her berth. Both of them were staring at her with sadness and anger in their optics. But underneath all of that was the same love and hope they always had. "I do. But it's no longer their responsibility seeing as how I recounted my acceptance of their suit."

Mikeala gasped in shock. "WHAT?! Are-are you out of your mind?! You three are so madly in love that it's sickening sometimes!"

The twins gave her a strange look at that.

"What?! It's true! You two are so enamored with her that it's unreal! And she's the same way with you two!"

"Mikeala relax and calm yourself." Turning back to her small friend she poked her midsection with one of her digits. Usually she would smile and Mikeala would giggle but this time both of them were silent. "Sometimes things don't work out the way that we want them to." She smiled sadly. Nothing ever worked out the way that she wanted them to.

"But they can and will work out the way you want them to when it comes to us!" Sunstreaker snapped. All eyes turned towards him save for hers. "Swipe and I aren't leaving like I've said dozens of times before! Get used to it baby! And stop calling me Sunstreaker! It's Sunny to you baby!"

"Aww he loves you so much Starburst!" Ami gushed loudly. "And it doesn't look like he's giving up on you anytime soon! I'd say that this is a fight that he's going to win!" She added in a cheery tone.

How could that femme be so damn cheerful all of the time? "More power to him."

A beautiful red servo gently touched hers. "He's not alone either sweet spark. I'm going to fight just as hard as him until you get over this funk that you're in." Sideswipe gently nuzzled her helm for good measure.

"Aww even more cute! Sideswipe loves you as much as Sunshine does!" Ami gushed again with another furious blush on her cheeks.

Sunstreaker gave her a look and growled.

For some reason she actually found some humor in the situation and giggled softly. The sound drew everyone's attention back to her in a second. "She called him Sunshine."

Everyone save for Sunny himself laughed at that. He just pouted and glared at her.

Her spark that was still buried under a sea of sorrow pulsed quietly in that moment. A small light split the dense black fog lifting some of her suffering...if only a little bit.

* * *

R&R! Real messed up stuff huh? Shockflare is gonna get it so don't worry about him getting away with it!


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for all of the reviews guys! I'm new to transformers so it's awesome that I'm getting as much feedback as I am. It's made me want to keep writing this, well that and I really really like this story. Anyways thanks to everyone who's reviewing! I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS!

* * *

Ratchet stood in front of her with a pair of crutches of all things. She just stared at them distastefully refusing to touch them or take them from him. She'd rather not walk at all then have to hobble around on crutches like an invalid.

The twins stood silently by watching her with identical expressions of irritation. Probably because she refused to take the damn things. Or maybe it was because she was still refusing to let them close to her again. If that was the case her efforts were for nothing, because they were constantly pushing at her barriers and forcing their way closer to her.

"Look Star you need to take these if you want to leave the med bay. Whether you like it or not you aren't able to walk properly at this point so you need these." Ratchet shoved the damn things into her servos before taking a step back and waiting expectantly. "Try them."

The crutches that he had given her had the cushions for under her arms along with a strap that wrapped around her upper arms. It closely resembled the crutches that people who had Cerebal palsy usually used. She ran her digits over them with a deep glare resting in her optics. She had nothing against those who were disabled, but she had always been able bodied at least. So for her to have to resort to using crutches to even walk, made her feel even more inferior than she already did.

"Strap them around your arms Star." Ratchet instructed her impatiently.

She gave him a look that said **'I fragging hate you right now'**, and strapped them on. Grasping the small handles she slid off of the berth and stood with the help of her new...additions. Her back struts protested sending pain racing up all the way into the back of her helm. More pain shot up through her legs centering most intensely in her thighs.

"Stop staring at me!" She snapped angrily when they just sat there watching her. Primus it was so annoying having them act like she was a sparkling! Using her crutches she hobbled forward towards the door to the med bay. Ratchet had said she could leave if she used them, well she would use them if only to leave.

Two sets of pede falls fell into step behind her letting her know that Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had started following her again. It was bad enough that they wouldn't leave the med bay, if one left the other would stay behind so she was never alone, and the other one was never gone for long. By this point the whole base knew what happened as well and that only added to her anxiety and sorrow. Bots that she passed by stopped and either wished her well, or stared at her sadly. It made her body shiver violently.

**'They know! Look at how they're staring at you! You're a spectacle all over again! Soon they'll cast you aside like your creators did! They won't want you anymore!'** Her glitch hissed quietly.

I know. It was there plain as could be in every set of optics that she passed. They all looked at her like she was pathetic and weak. Soon that pity would turn to irritation when she didn't simply disappear. Then anger would come next, them lashing out at her and hurting her. It had been the same way with her creators. She had been an accident, something that wasn't wanted. They had always resented her for being born...different.

She had never been anything that a sparkling should be. Never outgoing, or graceful, never particularly good at anything while in their presence. Nothing remarkable so they had not bothered to keep her. Her glitches had only made the choice easier for them to go through with. Who wanted a glitched femling? They certainly hadn't.

The twins steered her in the direction of their room quietly. Oh right Sunstreaker had destroyed her door and no one had time to repair it yet with the whole base being in an uproar over Shockflare's attacks. Or maybe Optimus had ordered it to be left alone so that she was forced to stay with someone else? Primus knew that they were worried about her trying to offline herself. For good reason too, her processor was filled with different ways to carry out the task every waking moment.

They stopped in front of the twin's room so that Sunstreaker could enter their code in and open the door. It did so with a soft hissing sound. Sideswipe pushed at her back gently to get her to move forward. As she moved slowly forward Sunstreaker met her optics with an uncharacteristic gentleness in his own. A gentleness that was usually reserved for Sideswipe.

The room looked much the same as it had the last time she had been here, only this time there was a new addition in the form of a new berth sitting against the wall near their large one. As soon as she crossed the threshold into their room she unhooked her crutches and tossed them against the wall before hobbling forward much more unsteadily.

"Sweet spark you heard what Ratchet said. You have to use your crutches until he finishes adjusting your back struts and legs, and until they take completely." Sideswipe came up beside her with the crutches in his servo.

"No I don't need them." As soon as she said that her left leg gave out sending her barreling down towards the floor. She yelped and covered her face with her servos bracing for impact, something clanged to the floor then servos wrapped around her shoulders and chassis to stop her fall. Red. Sideswipe.

He helped her up standing her so that she was pressed against his chassis. Sunstreaker came around from behind his brother with her crutches in his servos and a stern look on his face. "You can either use these crutches baby, or one of us can carry you whenever you need to go somewhere. Take it or leave it."

"Frag you Sunstreaker."

"Sunny." He growled as he approached her with her crutches held out to her. "You call me Sunny baby. Stop it with the Sunstreaker thing. You never called me that even when you first met me."

The crutches were passed over to Sideswipe who passed them over to her quietly, while she just glared at Sunstreaker angrily. He was right though...she had only ever called him Sunstreaker when she was angry at him for something. Unbidden the memory of their first meeting came to the forefront of her processor.

It was when she had first come to the base with Optimus, Ironhide, and Ratchet. The bots gathered around had been ecstatic to have another femme on base, Arcee especially. She had immediately felt overwhelmed, happy but overwhelmed. Her glitch had started acting up even though she was forcing a happy smile onto her face plates for everyone else. That was when she had first saw them standing near the edge of the gathering. Her attention had been drawn to them when Sunny squealed and thumped his brother for scratching his paint. Something had drawn her to them, her pedes carrying her over without her consciously knowing. Both of them had stared at her, well Sunny had glared at her, and Sideswipe had offered her an impish grin. "Nice scratch." She had commented with a giggle earning herself an even more heated look. "It looks strangely attractive on you though...or maybe it's just you." She had laughed, her anxiety melting away completely when he gaped at her.

After all of this time she had never forgotten that day, the three of them had been almost inseparable since. She was positive that she had fallen in love at that exact moment with Sunny's gruff exterior, and Sideswipe's impish smiles and cheerfulness. And now here she was pushing them away after everything that they had been through.

"You think I'm angry at you." She stated calmly as she sank into a chair that Sideswipe pulled over for her. Both of them gave her surprised looks confirming her earlier thoughts. They thought that she was angry at them over Shockflare attacking her, but what they failed to realize was that it was destined to happen. "I'm not mad at either of you just so you know. What happened was bound to happen once he came here, and no one could've stopped it."

Her little comment encouraged Sunstreaker to lose his temper. He turned and grabbed several of his paintings before tearing them apart and chucking them at the wall so hard that the canvases shattered into pieces. "That's a load of slag baby! We could've stopped him! We should've fragging been there!" He proceeded to knock everything off of his table, weapons, paintbrushes, paint sets. All of them were thrown about in a famous Sunstreaker temper tantrum.

Sideswipe pulled her chair back out of the way so that she wouldn't be struck by any stray debris, then he came around and grabbed another chair for himself to sit on. "Sunny's right you know? We should have been there sweet spark. We promised and we...weren't there to keep that promise."

Sunny roared again followed by the sound of him smashing something else. He was cursing and yelling but the only words that were distinguishable were the constant screams of Shockflare's designation, along with the repeated word offline. It was enough for everyone to catch the gist of what he was saying.

"You two couldn't have stopped it so quit beating yourselves up over it. In fact if it hadn't been for Lunar no one would have ever known about any of this." Bitterness welled up in the pit of her spark. Everyone knew everything about them now, it explained the looks she was getting. The pity, sympathy, sorrow filled looks. None of it was what she wanted to see. No one had wanted to look at her like that when she was growing up besides the odd sympathizer.

"You thought that everyone would judge you for that." Sideswipe commented quietly letting her know that it was not a question. "We wouldn't have you know. No one here would have judged you for that sweet spark." When she shook her head he grabbed her face in his servos and forced her to look at him. "We should be judged for the choices that we make, not for the choices that are thrust upon us. If you had a choice you would not have done any of those things and we all know that." His lip plates tilted up at the sides in a small smile, probably meant to reassure her. "Sunny and I have done things...things that we aren't proud of, things that we chose to do. Things that we thought through clearly, and knowing that there were bad consequences, did anyways. So how can we think less of you for being thrown bad situation after bad situation? In your place all you can do is survive, there isn't a right or wrong."

Logically she knew that he was right, they both were. But her spark was just so pained that it really didn't make a dent in her suffering. She didn't know what to do to lift it and make it better, there were so many things adding to that suffering. Too many to really pinpoint the main one. There was guilt over her past, regret, fear, anger, sorrow. But there was also a sense that what was happening now was deserved. She had killed so many times, femmes that she was close to. At the time she had told herself that she had no choice but she did. She could have let them kill her instead. And if she had left them alive yet immobilized, the arena guards would have simply put them down anyways. Only it would not have been as humane as a swift offlining. In those moments when she was delivering their deaths they had always given her a look, one that she still could not distinguish even to this day. Had it been fear? Acceptance? Gratitude? Perhaps it had been all of the above? Whatever it had been they had not struggled at the end, in fact most of them had even smiled at her. It hurt her still to this day to think about.

"They always smiled at me." She whispered more to herself but Sunstreaker and Sideswipe heard her. Apparently the former was done with his temper tantrum.

"Who? What are you talking about baby?" Sunstreaker popped up over Sideswipe's shoulder looking angry and confused.

Oh she had said that aloud. Optics drifting over to the side she focused on Sunny's wall painting to distract herself and to keep from looking at them. "The other femmes in the pits. When...when I offlined them they always smiled at me. I still don't know why."

"Maybe they did it because they knew their suffering was over?" Sideswipe supplied in a solemn tone.

"It was like fighting your sisters. We were all so close to one another, stupid huh? Knowing that you have to offline each other and still growing attached to one another." Her spark lurched in her chassis sending anguish racing through her nodes. She felt so heavy and weighed down it was hard to vent properly. "I was lucky that I never had to fight Lunarshine... She was one of the top femmes there but I would've destroyed her."

"I bet you would have. But you wouldn't have wanted to huh baby?"

"No but there was no choice in the matter. Our FCCs have a function that forces the battle systems into overdrive, in those cases you couldn't not fight if you wanted to. There is no entertainment to be had if the combatants won't fight right?" Only a matter of who could hold out longer against their FCCs, either way one of them was going to attack first, and after that there was no stopping it from escalating. Humans would say that they were possessed probably, well if they could see them. They fought like cyberanimals in those moments. Clawing, ripping, tearing, impaling. Pain, agony, regret, rage, sorrow.

Two growls drifted into her audio receptors. "Whoever invented that thing should have never been created!" Sunstreaker snarled.

She just shrugged. No use in saying what should have been, all that matter is what was. No amount of sympathizing would rid them of their horrible pasts. No matter how much you wish you can go back and change things, you can't. For her it was like she was stuck in the memories of the past with no hope of escaping.

* * *

After that there had been little talk between the three of them. Star seemed to be lost in her thoughts and Sunny was still pissed beyond belief. They had turned in early because Sunny had patrol in the morning.

At first light Sunny was up and checking on Star in her berth while he gave him strict instructions on what to let her do, and what she couldn't do on her own. Pretty much the only thing that Sunny told him he could let her do was relieving her tanks on her own. Even that was grudging.

Sunny gave her a kiss then he glared at him. "Do not mess this up Swipe." After that he swept out of the room leaving him in silence.

While Star recharged he busied himself with cleaning up Sunny's mess from last night. Normally he didn't clean unless he was forced to, but every paint can and piece of junk was another thing that Star could trip over. Primus knew walking was hard and painful for her as it was, but it was also something that she had to do to build her strength back up. So he spent most of the morning down on his knees with a large dustpan and hand broom sweeping up all of the junk and placing the paint cans back up on the desk. By the time he was finished he was thoroughly covered in filth. Sunny owed him for this slag.

He stood and placed the last paint can on Sunny's art desk before stretching his tense joints. His timing had always been good because as soon as he finished stretching he heard a soft moaning sound. Turning around he rolled over to Star's berth where she was laying awake and staring at him. "Morning beautiful. Did you have a good recharge?" Last night had been the first night since her attack that she hadn't woken up screaming and thrashing. It was also the first night that he and Sunny had gotten a decent recharge as well.

"Mmm sure, if you are looking at it from the standpoint of me not waking up screaming bloody murder for once." She grumped quietly with a deep frown pulling at her mouth plates. Her optics did a cursory scan of his body. "You're filthy Sideswipe."

"Swipe. And yes I am. I spent all morning cleaning up Sunny's paint mess so that you didn't trip over anything." He scowled at her using his full designation. It did get annoying even for him after a while, now he knew why Sunny was so sour over it. He liked her referring to him with affection.

She raised an optic ridge at him. "Is there a problem with me using your designation? Are you going to start throwing a fit like Sunstreaker does?"

"Sunny. And yes I am going to throw a fit if you keep using our full designations. We love you dearly and always refer to you affectionately. It would be nice if you would do the same again."

"I told you two-"

He cut her off as soon as she started talking. "Don't start sweet spark. You know that Sunny and I never let anything that we want go. Get over this whole inadequacy thing cause it's not getting you anywhere. We aren't leaving, and we aren't letting you leave either. Get it through your head! We. Love. You!" Oh primus he sounded like one of those soap operas that Jazz liked to watch sometimes! How that bot could call himself a mech was beyond him. He shook those thoughts off and moved to help Star up. "You up for a wash?"

**'DON'T YOU DARE LET HER STAND IN THE WASHRACKS BY HERSELF SLAGGER! DO YOU WANT HER TO SLIP ON THE TILE FLOOR AND FALL?!'** Sunny suddenly roared over the bond.

Ouch that was loud as slag. **'I wasn't going to! I'm going to stand right beside her so calm down bro!'**

The bond went silent after that save for a strong feeling of disgruntlement. He ignored it and helped her attach her crutches to her arms so that she could walk. Once she was secure he grabbed her arm and led her out the door towards the washracks.

It was quiet as they walked along through the empty halls. Where was everyone? He discreetly pulled her closer to him as a sense of anxiousness washed over him. He opened a direct com link to Optimus as he walked. **'Optimus? Where are all of the bots? Base seems pretty dead.'**

Optimus replied quickly. **'There are some new arrivals coming in today. All but Arcee, Ironhide, and Inferno, and the patrol trine went to meet them.'**

**'Oh sorry for bothering you then.'** After that he disconnected the com. The washracks came into view and he opened the door and led her inside.

"Do you like your showers hot or cold?" He fiddled with the dials turning on the overhead shower heads.

"Warm but not too hot."

The nozzles squeaked loudly when he adjusted them to get the proper temperature. He placed a servo under the spray and tested it to make sure that it wasn't too hot for her. "Ok sweet spark it's safe." He helped her take her crutches and armor off before helping her step under the spray.

She let the water run over her naked body and down her heavy mane for several kliks before she grabbed a bottle of car wash and popped the top open. She squirted some in her servos and lathered herself up with it stumbling slightly on her weak legs.

He took the bottle from her when she handed it to him and sat it on the floor. He knew that he shouldn't, but he was so incredibly turned on watching her shower naked. After all that she had been through lately it made him feel guilty for ogling her, but she was so damn beautiful and perfect that he couldn't help it.

Her back was to him and she was having trouble getting her mane and back washed. "Do you need some help sweet spark? I promise to be a gentlemech."

"Sure." As she turned away he was almost certain that there was a small blush on her cheek plates. Was she possibly embarrassed?

Chuckling he grabbed the wash solution and squirted some onto his servos rubbing them together to get some good suds built up. "Ready?" When she nodded he stepped under the spray and buried his servos in her mane scrubbing out all of the gunk and sand that was still left over from when she was dumped in the desert. Just thinking about it made his energon start boiling in a bad way. Lifting up her wire mane he slung it over her shoulder so that he could lather her back up with suds being extra careful of her injured back struts. "Ok turn around and rinse sweet spark."

She grabbed his servos to steady herself and turn towards his chassis. A disgruntled look was on her face, obviously she was not happy about having to have help washing herself. A soft whimper escaped her lips when the spray hit her back struts.

He used his servos to gently massage her back and to help work the suds out of her mane. "Helm back sweet spark." When she tilted her helm back he gently raked his digits through her mane to dislodge any leftover gunk or suds. This was really testing his self control having her naked and covered in soap and pressed against him. Damn Shockflare for hurting her like this! Because of that fragger it would be some time before she was ready to sparkbond or interface. Not that he was only excited at those prospects, he just wanted to be tied to her forever. Now it looked like it would be quite some time until that happened.

Once she was completely rinsed off he ducked and lifted her out of the spray before carrying her a little ways away from the spout they were using. There were several clean towels hanging on the rack, he grabbed one and started towelling her off gently. The dents she had received had been repaired by Ratchet already but the welds were still healing. He was especially careful of those when he dried her neck and midsection.

Once she was dry he returned to the spray and washed her armor off before bringing it back over and drying that off as well. He put her armor back on her before settling her down against the wall. "Wait here sweet spark. I'll only be a few kliks."

He stripped his armor off and washed it quickly before sitting it to the side and hurriedly washing himself off. Normally he would take his time and enjoy the hot water but he didn't want to keep her waiting any longer than she had to. So he scrubbed the paint specks and grime off as quickly as possible before shutting the shower head off.

When he turned to grab his armor he caught her staring at him with a blush on her cheek plates. "What?" He looked down at where she was looking and smirked. "Oh that? Yeah Sunny and I are both pretty endowed sweet spark. Maybe I should've turned you around so that you couldn't see it." Luckily he had brought a towel over for himself, he grabbed it and wrapped it around his hips. Grabbing another towel from the rack nearby he proceeded to dry his armor and upper body quickly. "Don't worry sweet spark, Sunny and I would never force you into anything before you were ready." He commented quietly while he put his armor back on.

"I know."

He turned and tossed the dirty towels into a large hamper that was left for the bots to use. "Good." He grinned and helped her up from the floor and into her crutches. Their optics met and he slowly leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. It was like an explosion of electric sparks racing into him when he kissed her after so long. Such a chaste contact with him pulling back in a second, but he could feel the electric tingles long after they had separated. He pressed his helm against hers and nuzzled her gently. "Don't make me wait that long to do that again Star."

She gave him a sad look and shook her head slowly. "I-I don't think I can let you two back in again Swipe. It...it wouldn't feel right to me."

"Why? Because of what he did to you?"

"You saw it." She whispered so quietly that he barely heard it.

So she was ashamed because they had seen her being raped? Did she think that they were disgusted with her because that happened? He recalled reading an article on humans who had suffered similar experiences and it seemed that in femmes especially there were often feelings of shame and worthlessness associated with such attacks. Cybertronians may be metal beings but they still felt emotions like humans did, and though they weren't nearly as intelligent their minds did work in a very similar manner to their own processors. Slag..if only Smokescreen were here he could help her out. "And? Is that supposed to change how I feel? About you?"

It almost seemed like she didn't know how to respond to that. "Yes it is. I...and you...you two saw that." She finally managed to get out.

"I still love you with all of my spark even after seeing that. Sunny does too just ask him. We've said it enough sweet spark, what he did does not change our opinion of you. We don't see you as a weakling, or a whore, or anything of the like. I know that if you had been able to you would have fought back, we both know that. So stop blaming yourself for what he did." It was all that he could think to say to her, but it all came from the very pit of his spark. And not just his but Sunny's too, they did share one spark after all. They may fight and bicker sometimes but they loved each other and understood one another on a level that very few could ever hope to comprehend. And this was one thing that they agreed on completely. "Come on sweet spark let's get some energon before the new arrivals show up."

"Ok Swipe."

* * *

Once again she found herself standing in the hangar with Sunny and Swipe awaiting new arrivals. She didn't want to be here right now so that the new bots could judge her for how weak she appeared to be right now. Standing there on crutches with almost every able bodied bot standing around her protectively. Primus whoever showed up was probably going to immediately zero in on her like some kind of predator looking for the weak link.

Headlights shined in the distance as Optimus, Ironhide, and Ratchet drove up with two more bots following close behind. A sleek blue and chrome Lancia Stratos Turbo 5 pulled in first, followed closely by an old light blue corvette.

The new arrivals shifted back into bi pedal mode causing her to blanch. "Oh shit...it's Jacky."

When she said his nickname Wheeljack looked at her with a bright smile. "Star! Oh primus what happened to you?!" He exclaimed dramatically when he got a real good look at her. The bright almost hair like strands on the sides of his helm lit up a light electric blue hinting at his confusion.

"Accident." She muttered quietly. Turning away she looked to the other arrival. A small blue femme that was roughly Lunar's size. She had no mane so she was not a pit femme, if she had been she would have noticed her anyways. Dark sapphire blue optics met hers conveying a disdain immediately, along with an arrogance that might even surpass Sunny's. Oh primus she was going to be trouble...she could already tell.

When the new femme turned her attention to Sunny and Swipe her optics brightened in interest. It was only quelled when Optimus asked her to state her designation. "My designation is Icestorm."

Was...was she eyeing Optimus now? Oh great she was gonna be all over every mech at base. She'd seen femmes like this enough in her life to know where this was going. She didn't wanna point any fingers or call anyone out but...this femme was going to be a whore. Now most of the mechs here probably wouldn't even be interested in Icestorm past a possible interface partner, that was all well and good. The problem was that there were bonded couples like Inferno and Redalert, Ironhide was bonded to Chromia even if she wasn't here, and Optimus and Elita-1 were supposed to be a thing too. She could safely say that Icestorm wouldn't give a slag about any of that. She'd probably press on everyone's patience until they just relented and just interfaced with her. Yup a real grade A whore right there. Great.

And she was looking back over at Swipe and Sunny with far too much interest. She didn't want to see this right now...didn't want to see such a gorgeous femme eyeing her mechs. Even if she wanted to call Icestorm a whore, she herself was no better. She slowly turned and stalked off with hurt welling up in her spark.

**'They'll end up wanting her over you! Who wouldn't? Look at you hobbling around on your crutches!'** Her glitch started laughing at her in a demented manner.

Instead of returning to the twin's room she made her way back into her room. The door still wouldn't shut so she grabbed a large blanket that Mikeala had specially made for her and hung it over the door frame. It wouldn't keep anyone out but...

Hobbling over to her berth she dropped her crutches and slowly pulled herself up onto it with considerable effort. Her back hit the berth causing pain to shoot up through her body. None of the physical pain mattered anymore. The pain in her spark hurt to much for the physical pain to even really register anymore. It seemed like one thing after another stood in her way nowadays.

She laid there in despair until her optics dimmed and she slipped into recharge alone. At least she thought she was alone, and she was so far gone that she didn't even feel herself being picked up by Sunny and carried all the way back to their room with Swipe rolling alongside them.

They put her on their berth and caged her in on both sides. Swipe pressed against her back, and Sunny pressed against her chassis.

Even when she felt alone she was never really alone. Not anymore.

* * *

R&R! You guys probably hate me right now for bringing in another troublesome OC right? Sorry but I wanted to create some more drama and I've been rolling it around in my head for a while. Don't worry Sunny and Swipe are not going to like her like that at all. No points there for Icestorm lol.


	10. Chapter 10

So I wanted to ask for a favor from some of my regular readers! Since I'm so busy writing new chapters I haven't had as much time to go back and edit typos and stuff, I did edit every chapter so far when I had some free time but I wanted to ask if you guys do happen to see anything you msg me and let me know okay? Thanks in advance if you do! I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS!

* * *

Her systems slowly onlined one by one filling her with severe pain as her pain receptors kicked on. That was all taken in as something that was secondary, her sparkchamber was feeling like it had been crushed under Megatron's pede. And to think that she had been feeling better yesterday, if only a little bit because of what Swipe had said. Now she was positive that all that would be for nothing.

She sluggishly attempted to sit up in her berth only to discover that she was unable to move. Looking down she discovered two sets of servos holding onto her waist, red, and gold. Her optic ridges furrowed conveying her confusion. How had she gotten in here? Better yet why did they even bring her in here?

In a nanoklik her spark became even more pained. The new femme was after Sunny and Swipe and there wasn't a fragging thing she could do to stop it. She certainly couldn't fight because of her legs and back struts, Ratchet was still adjusting them and they hadn't yet healed enough for proper movement.

A soft groan drew her attention to Sunny as his optics dimly lit up. He gently squeezed her around the waist hugging her to him. "Morning baby." He vented a loud yawn and sat up sluggishly.

"Morning Sunny." His optics snapped to hers in surprise and...pleasure? Was he really that happy that she called him Sunny? If she wasn't so upset and hurting she might laugh at the sight of Sunstreaker the great vicious Autobot frontliner smiling like a sparkling enjoying their first energon candy. As it was she just smiled a tiny smile at him hiding her internal turmoil from him. "What?"

He leaned down into her face smiling widely, not smirking, but smiling. "You called me Sunny. Does this mean you're over the whole Sunstreaker thing?" Smirk still in place he nuzzled his helm against hers gently, pressing a soft kiss against her cheek plates as he passed over them.

"Yeah I guess so." It felt so good having him this close to her, letting him into her spark again. She had no idea how much she had missed this. But at the same time she was still frightened of all of this for a couple different reasons. Those reasons being Shockflare, and Icestorm. Primus knew that Shockflare wasn't going to let her be, he would be coming back for her it was only a matter of time. And Icestorm? She barely knew the femme and she could safely say that soon the ice blue femme would have it out for her. She wanted her mechs, and she was sure that nothing was too extreme to get what she wanted.

Sunny pulled away to stretch and slide off of the berth onto the floor making the room shake slightly. He turned to her and scowled at something, or more specifically someone's servos that were still wrapped securely around her waist. He disappeared around the berth and there was a loud clang as Swipe's servos were ripped off of her.

"Frag did you do that for Sunny?!" Swipe snapped in a sleepy voice.

"You were wrapped around Star like a damn cyberkitten!" Sunny snapped back menacingly.

"So? If I wanna hug on her I will! She's my femme too!"

Sunny grumbled something, there was another clang and Swipe gave a pained yelp. "I wanted to show her something and you wouldn't let her go." A flash of gold slid back around the berth servos quickly finding purchase around her midsection to help her up.

Every move was so exaggeratedly gentle, when he sat her on her pedes, to walking her over to a blank canvas. It was almost as if he was afraid that she would just break apart in his servos. He pushed her into a chair in front of the canvas causing her to look at him in confusion. "Why are you taking me over here Sunny? I've never painted in my life."

He pulled up a canvas and chair next to her own and sat down looking at her in surprise. "You haven't?" When she shook her head in the negative he smirked and pointed to a small table right next to her chair that contained several paintbrushes and paint cans. "Well you're going to start baby. Painting is a good way to channel your emotions and you my sweet femme could use that outlet. Give it a try at least."

She frowned and grabbed a small paintbrush twirling it around in her servo. "How? What should I do first?" This was a first for her, she probably was as artistically uninclined as anyone could be.

A servo came to rest gently on her shoulder and Swipe leaned his chin on her other shoulder. "Just paint whatever you see in your head sweet spark. It doesn't have to mean anything, it can be abstract, or you can do a landscape. As long as you try and convey what you're thinking it'll all work out."

"Easy for you two to say...you guys make Van Gogh look like a novice." Her comment earned her laughs from both of her companions, and a smug smirk from Sunny. She tuned them out and focused on the blank white page in front of her trying to picture something from her past. For some reason she thought of the pits and her spark lurched angrily.

Her paintbrush seemed to come alive in her hand as she painted the tall golden arches of the pits, the viewing platforms, the slits that served as windows to the underground dungeons. It was like her body was on autopilot as she painted in the crowd, energon dripping from the walls and corpses on the dirt floor. The sky above was a dark red, a cloudless night where the moon shone the arena an almost blood like red. In the center of the pile of corpses she painted a single figure standing with her foot slammed into the back of a downed femme.

Long black wisps ghosted out in the breeze. A large sword was held high and stained in her opponent's energon, a dented shield rested in her other servo at her side. Her armor was stained with the essence of her enemies, it's bulky components were broken off at some places showing that it had indeed been a fight and not a slaughter. Her optics conveyed a deep sadness and desolation.

She snapped out of her daze when she realized that she had painted herself. And damn...when did she learn how to paint at all? This looked like something that Sunny would do. That made her remember that she wasn't alone in the room either, in face neither of them had moved at all. Swipe still had his face on her shoulder watching her, and Sunny was also looking at what she had painted closely. Both of them started and looked over at her when she dropped her brush.

They shared a look with one another using their bond to communicate silently. Sunny finally broke off their conversation and turned to her with a contemplative look. "You did a lot better then I was expecting baby." He turned back to her canvas and furrowed his optic ridges. "Was that really what it was like there?"

"Yeah. I didn't even realize that I was painting that until I had finished it." How long had she been working on it for? Time seemed to have no meaning when you were painting out a scene from your life for everyone to see. For some reason she thought that her creation was...ugly. Her earlier pride in how nicely done it was quickly died out. She was ugly...she didn't want to have to look at herself!

A surge of anger shot through her. How could she even look at that thing? It depicted everything that she had been trying to forget! All of her pain and sorrow was just sitting there staring her down! Her servo shot out and slashed at the painting ripping it clean in half canvas and all. For good measure she allowed her energon to boil which caused it to heat up and catch on fire.

"Sweet spark what the frag are you doing?!" Swipe pulled her away from the good sized fire and hid her behind him as Sunny stomped it out.

Sunny stomped out the last of the cinders and turned to her slowly with a somewhat miffed expression on his face. "Baby what did you do that for? The painting was really good even if it showed something that you didn't want to see!" He walked towards her stopping right beside Swipe so that he was less than a servo length away. "When I first started out I painted everything that was on my processor good or bad, and you know what? Those paintings that I didn't want to look at ended up helping me to understand why I was hurting so badly. It'll take a while for you to understand that but using painting as a medium will help you understand your pain. That's why I wanted you to try it out."

She shook her helm in the negative. "No more painting." It was one thing to see the memories in her head, but to see them on a physical surface, in a way that anyone else could see them was...too much. What if the others saw them? What would they think of her if they had seen what she had just painted? No she couldn't let anyone see the hell that was existing inside of her helm.

Sunny gave her his stern look. "Yes more painting. It doesn't have to be today or tomorrow but you will try it again. It'll help you out in the long run baby trust me."

Instead of making any sort of rebuttal against Sunny's demand she turned and buried her face into Swipe's chassis, finding comfort and safety there when his servos wrapped around her back. Another servo started gently rubbing soothing circles on her back in an attempt to comfort her. Swipe shifted against her and tilted her helm up so that their optics met.

"Come on sweet spark let's go get some energon. You need it."

"Ok." She allowed them to lead her out the door while her processor was still racing. The painting would haunt her for a long time to come she was sure of it.

* * *

The rec room was more crowded then she had remembered it being in a long time. Her mechs seated her near the door and left to get her some energon and energon candy. Her optics roamed the room landing on each individual mech, Inferno and Redalert, the former waved at her in greeting. Optimus was sitting with Ironhide speaking quietly about something, when he saw her he nodded once in her direction Ironhide did the same. Jazz was sitting with Bluestreak but when he noticed her he jumped up out of his seat and walked over to the table she was sitting at.

"Goo mor'in lil lady! How er ya feelin?" He sat down across from her and offered her a bright smile. That was just Jazz for you always happy go lucky.

"Alright I guess. Sore and I still can't walk right but I'm getting better." Where were Sunny and Swipe? What was taking them so long? Her optics roamed the room again and landed on Swipe standing near the goody table, they widened upon seeing who he was talking to. Icestorm.

"I wa' real worried bou ya Star. Ya really look'd bad when ya came back. Da twins was real worried bou ya too. Glad ya do'n well."

"I know Jazz...I know." Her optics never left Swipe and Icestorm. "Sunny and Swipe have been really attentive to my needs but...sometimes I feel like I'm burdening them." Icestorm laughed at something that Swipe said and latched onto his servo smiling flirtatiously. Her spark clenched in her chassis. Why was he letting her touch him?

Jazz furrowed his brows and followed her gaze over to where Swipe and Icestorm were standing. When his optics landed on Icestorm clinging to Swipe he scowled. "I don't care for that femme Star. Something ain't right about her." He spoke without his accent which told her that he was being dead serious about the whole thing.

"Yeah I got that too." She whispered in a dejected tone. Swipe was chuckling at something that Icestorm said then he pointed at where she was sitting with Jazz causing the light blue femme to look over at her disdainfully. In that cold blue gaze there was a sort of mocking, a scrutiny, whatever it was it was obvious that she didn't pass Icestorm's once over.

Said femme just looked back at Swipe after giving her a cruel smirk.

At that moment Sunny came back over to the table glancing at Jazz in confusion as he sat down beside her and placed her cube in front of her. "What are you looking at baby?" His optics followed her gaze and widened when they landed on his twin. "The frag is he doing?" Sunny growled and got out of his seat before stomping over to where Sideswipe was. When he reached his twin's side he yanked on his servo and smacked him upside the helm before snarling something at Icestorm, grabbing her goodies, and dragging Swipe over to the table.

Icestorm pouted and glared at her before she turned to Mirage who had walked up to the table.

"Sunny I was just talking to her calm down!" Swipe whined when Sunny shoved him down in his seat.

"Flirting is more like it!" Sunny snapped angrily. It didn't escape her notice that he put Swipe on the other side of the table instead of on her other side. "Your femme was sitting here waiting for you and you wanted to talk it up with the newest femme? Did you even see how she was looking at you?"

She leaned into Sunny's side when he wrapped a servo around her shoulder. At least he understood how she felt, and he seemed to not like the new femme very much. That was just Sunny though, he hated everyone.

Swipe turned to look at her with wide optics. "Oh sweet spark you didn't think that I was into her did you?" When she didn't say anything he slapped his helm in exasperation. "Oh love I would never take another femme over you! Icestorm was just introducing herself to me and we talked a bit! You know I only have optics for you!" His optics met hers pleadingly.

"Sure."

He recoiled like he had been slapped a look of horror and regret on his face. Jazz shook his head at the larger mech and sipped at his own energon cube. "In Star's defense Swipe, ya did look like ya were 'njoyin her company. And ya didn' look like ya was gonna come back on ya own."

Swipe glared at Jazz and growled at him angrily. "I love Star and you know it! Icestorm seems nice enough but I'm not interested in her like that!"

"He's right I can tell by looking into the bond." Sunny commented quietly though the anger at his brother was still present. "Still don't mean that it was alright to play twenty questions with her like that Swipe. We all know she wants your mechood...and every other mech's on base." He added that last bit in a heavily irritated tone.

"Ouch bro that was hurtful." Swipe chuckled and switched around to their side of the table so that he could be beside her. Those dark blue optics met hers apologetically. "I'm sorry for making you feel like I was flirting sweet spark. I would never do that to you. Forgive me?" When she looked away from him he pushed his chair back and got down on the floor on one knee holding a servo out towards her dramatically. "My beautiful sweet spark please forgive your idiotic loverboy!" He yelled out dramatically which had everyone turning in their direction with optics raised in confusion.

"Swipe shut up!" She hissed at him when she caught Optimus smirking at her, Ironhide beside him laughing quietly.

Swipe smirked at her mischievously before making everything even worse. "Not until you forgive me my fair beautiful femme!" He yelled out louder then the last part.

By now everyone was either laughing outright at her, or chuckling quietly to themselves, even Redalert! Oh my primus he was so embarrassing! "Ok Swipe I forgive you just get off the floor!" She whisper hissed so that no one could hear her.

"WHAT WAS THAT MY LOVE?! I DON'T THINK THAT ANYONE HEARD YOU! DID YOU SAY THAT YOU FORGIVE YOUR LOVERBOY OR NOT?!" Swipe shouted causing everyone to finally lose it and burst out laughing with the exceptions or Optimus, Ironhide, and Ratchet who had just walked in at the end. No those three just looked at her with optics so full of amusement it made her want to purge.

"I SAID I FORGIVE YOU LOVERBOY! NOW GET UP OFF OF THE FLOOR BEFORE I BEAT YOU WITH MY CRUTCHES!"

"YOUR WISH IS MY COMMAND SWEET SPARK!" He yelled back before getting up onto his pedes and pulling his chair back over. Before he sat down he looked at all the bots in the room and raised his servos up in the air.

If he did anything else she was going to...

"MY FELLOW BOTS PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR DISRUPTING YOUR MORNING ENERGON! I WAS FORCED TO MAKE AMENDS WITH MY FEMME AND I HAVE! SO CARRY ON GENTS!" With that he finally sat back down to sip at his own energon while everyone else just laughed their afts off at him. He turned to her with a smirk. "That good enough for you?"

She picked her jaw up off of the floor and glared at him. Even Sunny was chuckling at him quietly! "Swipe that wasn't funny! Everyone is staring at me now!" She hissed and smacked him upside the helm. That only served to make everyone laugh even harder at the scene he had made. All except for Icestorm who was sitting on the opposite side of the room glaring at her.

"Ya coul be an acta Swipe!" Jazz laughed with energon tears trailing down his cheek plates.

"I know. I'm just that good Jazz." Swipe answered the smaller mech without ever taking his optics off of her. He reached out for her face and gently ran his digits down her cheek. "Not good enough for you though, but I'm gonna give it my level best to give everything I've got for you sweet spark."

Energon rushed into her cheek plates heating them up forcing her to tear herself from his touch and bury her face into Sunny's chassis. "Flirt!" Her lips tugged up at the sides in a small smile, she tried to fight it but her spark felt such a rush of happiness in that moment that she just couldn't fight it. Normally it would probably seem small, but right now any joy was literally like moving a mountain range.

"Holy slag Swipe! I think you made her smile!" Sunny exclaimed in false surprise. His servos were immediately turning her helm towards his brother so he could see. "Look! Look!"

A bubble built up in her chassis.

"I see it! I see it Sunny! Do you think I broke her bro?" Swipe chuckled at her.

Her optics slammed shut as she bit her glossa to fight back the foreign reaction her body was having.

"Her face is all screwed up like a...what dem candies da humans eat...sour patch canday!"

It all happened so fast. As soon as Jazz said candy she just lost it. A small tinkling laugh escaped her vocal processor, followed by another, and another, until she had dissolved into a fit of soft laughter. Tears welled up in her optics and spilled over her chassis and down onto her chair. "Well I dunno bou ya but I wantsa some canday!"

Jazz and Swipe threw their heads back and howled with laughter, the latter slamming his servos down on the table knocking his empty energon cube off of the flat surface. "Oh primus where have you been sweet spark? That was perfect!"

She snorted out a laugh when Sunny reached forward and shoved Swipe off of his chair sending him tumbling to the floor with a clang. Her vocal processor hurt she was laughing so hard, and it felt so primus damn good too! When was the last time that she had laughed at something?

Sunny rumbled against her back when Swipe jumped up and pointed a digit at him menacingly. "Frag was that for Sunny?! I should be hailed as primus right now for getting Star to laugh!"

"Yeah yeah! Sit down you dang slagger!" Sunny turned her into him and leaned down to whisper into her audio receptor. "Good one baby, and if I may say so it's nice to see you laughing and smiling."

Before she could respond a throat cleared drawing everyone's attention over to Ratchet who was standing behind where Jazz was sitting. "Sorry to break up the happy mood but Star needs to come in for some adjustments as well as some physical exercises."

Her mood instantly dropped when her situation came slamming back down onto her. Right. What did she have to be happy about? She was a freaking invalid who was unable to do anything that the other bots could do. The others were going out and fighting cons, and she was sitting back at base having to do walking exercises. "Ok Ratchet let's do this then." She sighed sadly and finished the last of her energon cube. Primus knew that she needed to fuel to do what Ratchet had in store for her.

* * *

It was hard watching her struggle to do something so basic as walking across the room. He had seen her fight opponents like Starscream, Barricade, even Megatron once and come out of it better then her opponent. But now she couldn't even walk across the room without a support rail. She was getting better, especially seeing as how she could actually support herself for more than a few seconds unlike where she had been a few days ago. And she was pushing herself harder too, working towards being dependent and strong again.

She never put her servo on the rail if she could help it, only relying on it when she was becoming unsteady. Even then she would glare at the stupid thing and look to be contemplating going another step without it. But after a few falls and scoldings from Ratchet she grudgingly used it when she had no other choice.

Swipe was not so quiet about watching her progress, every so often he would give her words of encouragement or praise. His excitement and joy came through the bond strongly, as well as his feelings of anger and rage at Shockflare. He was just better at hiding it for Star's sake, seemed to think that it was harmful to even let his anger show when in her presence.

**'She probably already knows bro.'** He commented gruffly as she took another three steps.

**'I just don't want to do anything that's going to upset her Sunny. She needs to focus on getting better, not on being afraid of him. And if she sees that we're still pissed all of the time it's going to make her think about why we're pissed, in other words she's going to be thinking about him.'** Swipe responded irritably.

**'Yeah I guess you're right. That's easier for you to do then me though.'** His optics followed her as she reached the end of the rail and turned around to repeat the process with Ratchet checking on her struts and legs before allowing her to repeat herself. **'I just want him offline right this klik!'**

**'Same here. But right now Star needs us to be here for her. We can offline him slowly and painfully later.'**

His lip plates pulled up into a wicked smirk as images of spilling Shockflare's energon came to his processor. Oh how he was going to enjoy that day when it came. His optic ridges furrowed when he thought back to something that Lunarshine had said to them the day that Star had been attacked. She had said that Shockflare could teleport so how were they supposed to keep Star safe when he could just teleport back into the base?

**His twin looked over at him in surprise. 'Oh slag we forgot about that didn't we? We should remind Optimus after this.'**

**'Right that's a good idea Swipe.'**

"Ok Star that's enough for today you don't want to overexert yourself." Ratchet helped her over to sit on a berth so that he could check her struts over. "Adjustments are done for the new struts Star but they haven't fully been broken in yet so walking is going to be painful for a while still. I've done what I can to repair the nerve damage but there might always be some slight pain from time to time. Your legs are going to need some time to fully heal as well but you will regain full mobility given enough rest and recovery." He closed her back plate and helped her down from the berth and into her crutches. "You should go for walks several times a day to build up your strength again and to allow the new joints to break in."

Ratchet handed her off to Swipe who immediately wrapped a servo around her arm to make sure that she was steady before leading her forward. "Is there anything that we should do for her?" His twin asked with interest. Ideas of things to do with her were already swarming around in his processor.

"Just make sure that she does her exercises and make sure to keep an optic on her." Ratchet turned and retrieved a data pad before handing it over to him. "Her exercises are written down right here. I want her doing them everyday for the next two weeks. If she has shown significant improvement by then we will up the intensity of her workouts after that."

He took the data pad and subspaced it without uttering a word. Turning he took Star's other arm in his servo and led her out of the room. They stopped outside of med bay, Swipe had patrol today.

"Well sweet spark you have to deal with Sunny alone today seeing as how I have patrol." His twin gathered her in his servos and hugged her to his chassis gently tilting her helm back so that he could dip down and press his lip plates against hers. After a second or so he pulled back and smiled down at her warmly. "Take it easy sweet spark. I'll be back in a few joors okay?"

He took her into his arms when Sideswipe turned to walk away from them. "Be safe bro." His brother just waved at him over his shoulder before he turned the corner and disappeared from view. "Come on baby let's go back to our room."

"Our room?" She looked up at him in surprise when he turned and led her back down the hall towards him and his brother's room.

"Yes our room. When we sparkbond you'll be living there with us anyways so might as well start calling it your room too." As they turned the corner to the corridor where their room was he caught sight of a familiar ice blue form carrying several boxes into the room right across the hall from theirs. Oh primus why did Optimus have to put her near them?

Star was staring at Icestorm as well, only hers was a look of despair and sadness.

"Don't even think it baby. That femme can't even hold a candle to you in my optics, nor Swipe's. Never forget that." Straightening up he led her right past the other femme and into their room without even giving Icestorm a passing glance. Oh he had seen her giving him a very intense once over, a once over that he had completely ignored. Sure she was a very pretty femme, but Star outclassed her in the looks department by far, not mentioning everything else that a bot could look for in a femme. Star was just perfect, there was no other way for him to describe her.

The doors slid shut with a soft hissing sound leaving them in silence. Star slowly ambled over to her stereo and sat down in a chair next to the table it was on. The sad expression melted away ever so slightly when she switched the power on and surfed through the cd she had in it. She finally settled on a song that he didn't recognize.

'Get out your guns, battles begun, are you a saint, or a sinner? If loves a fight, than I shall die, with my heart on a trigger.'

"They say before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for. Well baby, you are all that I adore, if love is what you need, a soldier I will be." Star sang along quietly.

You would have thought that he would have heard her sing before but he hadn't, and he was most definitely surprised. Her voice was deep and refined, soft yet powerful, he could tell that she could hit the high long notes of any song that she sang. The singer's voice was high pitched and the song seemed to be sped up it was a style that he didn't recognize. "What kind of music is this baby?"

"Nightcore. It's a remake of a song that's sped up and elevated to a higher pitch. It gives it a unique sound."

'I'm an angel with a shotgun, fighting til' the wars won, I don't care if heaven won't take me back. I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe. Don't you know you're everything I have? ..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.'

"Sounds different." Was all he could think to say as he dragged a blank canvas over next to her and sat down with his supplies to paint.

Instead of commenting on what he said she asked him something that had him freezing in setting up his supplies. "Why won't you let Lunar come and see me?"

He froze with his paintbrush poised right over the paint he was getting ready to use. This wasn't what he had been expecting when she turned to look at him. There was a lot of anger in his spark at Lunarshine for not telling them about Shockflare sooner. "I'm angry at her. She didn't tell us about him and you ended up getting hurt because of it."

"She wanted to tell but I wouldn't let her."

"Why? Lunarshine did mention that you didn't want anyone else to know about any of that. Was it only because you were ashamed of yourself or what?" He set his brush down and turned towards her again.

"You already know why I didn't want to tell." She whispered so quietly that he barely heard her. "My creators didn't want me when I was a youngling because I was different...and then I ended up in the pits. I guess I thought that you two wouldn't want me because I'm glitched up, and because of my past."

"Well I could say the same thing about you wanting me too. I mean I know that I'm the best looking mech in the universe baby, but my attitude tends to rub people the wrong way. I'm an afthole who doesn't care about much besides my brother and myself, but you still wanted me. You wanted both of us and we have baggage attached to us too."

Her optics dimmed down several shades and she turned slightly away from him. "It's not the same Sunny. As much baggage as you have, it probably pales in comparison to mine. And you two aren't glitches either. It's easier to accept someone who has an attitude problem and a rough past, than it is to accept someone that has a bad past, attitude problem, and is a glitch."

A rush of anger swelled up inside of him. He bit his glossa to keep from losing his temper. "We've already talked about this baby! Swipe and I know and accept all of the things that you can't seem to accept about yourself! Why can't you just learn to accept what you can't change and focus on what you can control? My brother and I aren't goin anywhere until the day we offline so stop worrying about it."

Her mouth fell open and snapped closed several times a pout forming on her lips. She turned back to her stereo and switched to another song. This one though it was nightcore, he still recognized.

'Oh oh oh! Come fill my glass up a little more! We bought to get up and burn this floor! You know we getting hotter and hotter! Sexy and hotter let's shut it down!'

When he scowled at the song she smirked at him. "I know you hate the real version but maybe you will like this version better. And I think that I'll put it on repeat until you promise to let me talk to Lunar as well."

He felt his right optic twitch when amusement came racing through the bond from his twin. He was going to offline him... "Fine just turn it off baby." He relented with a scowl.

The song was quickly switched to another one. "I'm glad that we understand each other Sunny." She leaned towards him and pressed her lip plates against his surprising him.

At least she was acting a little more like herself after weeks of being depressed and glitching constantly. He would take as much of it as he could get.

* * *

R&R! So I hate Icestorm and I made her up...is that bad? Swipe: Man that femme has it in for me author! Good thing you changed the rating to M right? Cause Sunny's gonna offline her probably. Sunny: Damn strait I am! By the way does she have any fragged up powers like the last bastard? How about I throw some of Ironhide's butt oil at her? Swipe: Eww man gross!


	11. Chapter 11

I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! Time skip! There may be another time skip of a few months soon I'm not sure though. Just a heads up!

* * *

Two weeks had come and gone faster than he had been expecting. Star was doing much better now than she was before, being able to walk without her crutches. It had surprised Ratchet how fast she was recovering after so much damage having been done to her, in hindsight he should've expected it from Star.

Her progress had everyone in much better spirits, though Star herself was still suffering from her glitches on a regular basis. A little more of her old self did peek out from time to time, only briefly of course, but it was a start.

After he had returned from patrol the day that he had made a scene in the rec room he had gone to Optimus and relayed both his and Sunny's concerns about Shockflare's supposed teleportation powers. Optimus had been concerned as well, but short of somehow erecting a null barrier around the base there was little that could be done. Of course after talking it through it had been decided that they would in fact have Jacky work on making one. It had been finished relatively quickly, surprising everyone since Jacky didn't blow up the whole base to make it.

The only downside was that the barrier had to be dropped so that bots could come and go for patrol. At least it would prevent Shockflare from getting in as it would block the electrical impulses that needed to travel through the barrier to get into the base effectively keeping him out.

Jacky had done real good he mused as he sat watching Star sleeping curled up into his side. Sunny had left for patrol leaving him to lay in silence and wait for her to come out of recharge. While she slept he played with her mane by twisting the long wires in between his digits feeling the silky smooth material gliding between each digit.

She stirred at his touch in her recharge making him pause, she still didn't online. Perhaps she was having a dream of some sort?

"Mmmm Opi...don't leave me here." A small whimper fell from her mouth plates. She latched onto his servo and took it in a death grip. "Danni...why? I'm sorry that I'm a glitch...just don't leave me here...it's scary."

His optics narrowed as he sat up causing her to squeeze his servo even tighter. He and Sunny had never had creators since they had been offlined when they were newborn sparklings. For that reason he had never given much thought to creators and how they treated their sparklings, but now that he realized how much someone could suffer due to their creators actions, he was of a different opinion. Star had been born after the war had started, she had needed her creators and they had just left her behind like she was nothing. After so much suffering she really had every right to hate every being that came near her.

When she whimpered again distracting him from his earlier thoughts he reached down and gently shook her awake. No sense for her to suffer when she could just online. "Star wake up you're having a bad dream."

Her optics switched on dully and locked onto him. "Swipe? Was I yelling again?"

"No you were having a nightmare but you weren't yelling. I was going to wake you soon anyways since it's almost ten."

She sat up and stretched optics looking at something over his shoulder intently.

He followed her gaze to a blank canvas that Sunny had left out for her this morning. His brother had given him strict instructions to make sure that she used it since he was still set on the whole therapeutic painting kick. In his defense it did actually work if you gave it a chance, but Star fought everything like a cybertiger the whole way. If it was something that she didn't want to do she didn't do it unless she was bodily picked up and made to do it. "I don't suppose you're going to make this easy and just use the canvas?"

"Nope. You and Sunny are the artists Swipe not me." She slid off of the berth and walked over towards the door without her crutches.

He jumped off of the berth and took off after her. "But sweet spark if you don't do it Sunny will have my aft!" He protested as he fell into step beside her.

"No he can have my aft not yours. The three of us aren't sparkbound yet so he can't just make me do anything he wants me to, and he can't hurt you if I don't comply with his demands. You can tell him that I said that too." She turned into the rec room leaving him staring at her back and planted in his spot. So cruel...he liked it.

When he went to go follow her something grabbed onto his servo halting him in his tracks. Looking down at his servo or more specifically the ice blue servo wrapped around it he turned around to face Icestorm. "Good morning Icestorm." He greeted her politely.

In turn she gave him a flirtatious smile and batted her optics at him. "Good morning Sideswipe. I saw you going into the rec room and I thought I'd join you." She plastered herself to his side and wrapped her servos around his upper arm.

"I'm not alone Icestorm. Star is in the rec room waiting for me and I need to get to her." Not wanting to be rude he gently pried her servos off of him extracting himself from her hold. It wasn't like he wanted to be intentionally hurtful to a femme, this one just wouldn't take a hint. And if Sunny found out that he was even talking to her slag was going to hit the fan. His brother did not like this femme and he had no bones about letting everyone know it.

Icestorm pouted at him. "Oh? Sorry for bothering you then." She turned around with a dejected look on her face and made to walk away from him.

Aw slaggit! He had made her feel bad... "Wait a klik!" Sunny was going to kill him for doing what he was about to do. "Do you want to sit with Star and I for some morning energon?"

She froze and turned around to face him with a look of surprise on her face. "You wouldn't mind?"

"No."

She beamed at him and latched onto his upper arm again. "Oh thank primus! I thought that I was going to have to drink my energon alone again this morning!"

They turned and walked into the room with her chattering his audio off about how the other bots at base wouldn't really talk to her yet, and how she had been pretty lonely so far. While she talked he just listened and nodded like he was really paying attention when in actuality he really wasn't. In fact he would have forgotten about her as soon as his optics landed on Star if she hadn't been talking a mile a minute. Something stirred in his spark at the look Star was giving him, it was a look of hurt. Perhaps he should've just left Icestorm outside the rec room instead?

Lunarshine was sitting across from Star staring at him with equally wide optics. What was so weird about him being polite to another femme?

"Here Icestorm you can sit next to Lunarshine." He motioned to the purple femme before he took his seat next to Star. It didn't escape his notice that Star moved her chair a small ways away from his. Oh primus was she really that upset at him?

"Thank you Sideswipe! You're such a gentlebot." Icestorm giggled as she settled down next to Lunarshine and smiled at Star sweetly. "You're Starburst right? The other bots have told me all about you!"

Star looked up at Icestorm intensely. "Oh? I hope that it was all good." She replied in an equally sweet tone. If you thought that a tone that made electrical tingles of fear creep up your spine sweet. Ooh she was not happy not at all.

"It was. What could anyone possibly have to say about a femme frontliner with a record as good as yours?"

Were they actually getting along? He looked between the two of them, both were smiling, both were seemingly at ease. Maybe Sunny had been wrong about them hating each other's guts? They seemed to be getting on pretty well at this point. At least he thought so.

"I guess so. So what position are you?" Star sipped at her energon cube quietly.

"Me? Oh I'm a marksman."

"So you'll probably be working with Arcee and Ironhide a lot." He cut into the conversation at this point. Relief was coursing through him seeing as how there were no body parts flying yet. Sunny had been wrong about them he was almost positive.

"Yes I will be. But Optimus has mentioned putting me with other bots as well. In fact I ran patrol with your brother the other day. He seems nice underneath all of the angst and hate he portrays."

Star stiffened beside him causing him to look over at her irritated expression. Was she mad that Icestorm had ran patrol with Sunny? Or was she upset because she couldn't run patrol because she was till recovering. Not only that, she was not allowed to run patrol until Ratchet gave her the all clear. He turned back to Icestorm to see her smiling softly at him. "Sunny can be a real afthole sometimes."

The ice blue femme tilted her helm to the side and giggled. "Oh I can definitely see that Sides. I swear he won't stop glaring at me every time I walk by him."

"That's Sunny for you. But he's one of the best damn frontliners in the autobot army, I'd rather have him at my back than anyone else." And having Sunny at his back had saved his aft more times than he could even count, and that was a lot seeing as how he had a giant super processor for a brain. Maybe he was exaggerating it a bit but whatever.

"Oh I definitely agree there. We actually had a con attack us on patrol, Sunstreaker offlined him like it was nothing. And I will tell you it was definitely a sight that I won't forget."

Lunar shifted uncomfortably in her seat. What was wrong with her? If he did recall Lunar was shy and didn't do well with new people. Yeah that had to be it. "No one can forget it when he fights. He sparkles like that guy from that one movie...uh Twilight or something. He gets real pissed when you call him sparklyvampyaft."

Icestorm laughed at him quietly. "Oh you are such a joker! I adore a mech with a good sense of humor."

"Thanks." He trailed off slowly, looking to the side when Star got up and gestured for Lunar to follow after her. Looking back to Icestorm he offered her a small smile before he too got up to follow after Star. "See ya later Icestorm."

"Bye Sides see you soon."

"Star wait a sec!" He called out when she turned the corner with Lunar. She didn't slow down so he sped up and skated up alongside her. "Why did you leave without me?"

"It looked like you were having enough fun with her, figured you might just want to stay." Star muttered angrily. Her optics glanced up at him then back ahead as if she just didn't want to look at him. "Look Lunar and I are going to the target range for a few breems so you can go back if you want. Come find me when you're sure of what you want." She gave him a sharp glare dismissing him.

As he froze in place he couldn't help but to notice that there were angry energon tears welling up in her optics. It made his spark lurch out for hers to comfort her. Bonded or not she must've felt it for she did turn and look him right in the optics, but she never stopped walking away from him. That hurt him more then anything else, the fact that he had hurt her.

* * *

Sunstreaker stomped back into base after another day of running patrol with Bluestreak and Arcee. Normally he would be as happy as he could possibly be to return back, but the strong feelings of self deprecation and regret mixed with guilt and sorrow wafting into his bond from his twin was making it hard for him to feel good about anything.

Instead of going back to his room first thing he tracked down his brother in the hallway outside of the shooting range face buried into his servos. "What the frag did you do now Swipe?" He plopped down onto his aft next to his brother and stared up at the ceiling. The sounds of plasma cannon shots going off in the background soothed him somewhat.

His brother made a small angry sound but he never took his face out of his servos. "I hurt Star."

It was muffled but he still heard it clearly and it was enough to make him turn towards his brother and grab him by the throat. "What do you mean you hurt Star? Fraggit Swipe what the slag did you do to her?" He jerked his twin's face into his own so that they were optic to optic.

Swipe looked down and off to the side guiltily. "I let Icestorm sit with us this morning in the rec room."

He couldn't stop his servo from slamming into his twin's helm harshly. "Sideswipe what the frag did I tell you?! That femme is no good! Why didn't you just listen to me for once?!" Irritation, anger, and just plain exhaustion coursed through him, emotions that he channeled into his fist and thumped his brother with again leaving another dent in his helm.

Sideswipe looked up at him with an expression that was equal parts sheepish and guilty. "She's new here Sunny so I wanted to help her feel welcome that's all. And I also figured that she might actually get along with Star if they got to know each other. They seemed to get along alright this morning."

"Swipe you're an idiot." At his brother's indignant huff he whacked him over the back of the helm again. "You are an idiot! You wouldn't understand the whole femme anger undercurrent if someone managed to magically bottle it and unleash it on you!" Oh primus he could see it now! Star and Icestorm glaring each other down with death in their optics while Swipe sat there smiling and encouraging it and not even knowing that he was. Why? Why had he been stuck with such an idiot for a brother? Why had he been born a split spark twin? If they were double spark he would just take Star as his own and damn what Swipe thought. But it didn't work like that unfortunately.

"Of course I wouldn't understand it! I'm a fragging mech!" Swipe protested hotly. "We don't do the whole I'm mad but I'm not gonna let you actually know it thing! We just shoot first and ask questions later!" His face fell back into his servos again and he groaned loudly. "Primus dammit! I try to be nice and do something good and this slag happens!"

"Maybe you should just leave that other femme be Swipe before we lose Star for good. She doesn't need the constant stress of having to worry about another femme trying to move in on you, and that is exactly what Icestorm is trying to do. She's a whore Swipe and I don't say that lightly. Since she's been here she's interfaced with Mirage, Hound, and even Jacky! And I know that it's true because I walked in on her in the rec room with Mirage the other day. She only wants your mechood so let her be bro." In his opinion the femme was nothing but dirt under his pedes. She disgusted him beyond almost anything he had ever seen in his long life. Sure Star was no virgin femme, but she also didn't interface on a whim. She was selective with who she even flirted with and as far as he knew she had not interfaced with anyone on base yet. It was one thing to be a whore because you wanted to, it was another to be forced into it with no way to get out of it.

"I-I just...never wanted to hurt Star. She should know that I want her and not Icestorm bro." Swipe looked up at him almost tiredly. "I don't think she'll talk to me Sunny, I've tried to go in and talk to her a couple times in the last few joors. She just isn't having it."

His gears hissed as he got up onto his pedes and stepped over his brother to get to the door of the target range. "I'll get her out here for you slagger but you better make this right or else!" With that said he entered through the door to the range optics immediately zoning in on the two femmes at the farthest end from the door shooting at the targets. More like obliterating the targets... Yup Star was definitely pissed seeing as how she was using a plasma cannon to blast her targets into pieces in big showering sprays of carnage.

He approached her when she was reloading her weapon, best to be safe and approach her when she couldn't shoot at him. She turned to look at him when he approached and smiled brightly before sitting her weapon down and walking towards him slowly. "Sunny!"

When she threw herself at him he caught her and hugged her against his chassis. "Baby." He greeted calmly whilst looking over her helm at the small purple femme behind her. "Lunarshine." He greeted the other femme in a gruff tone of voice. "I heard that Swipe did something really stupid today baby."

She stiffened against him and pulled away with an angry look on her face. "He-he-he...argh! He brought that whore with him for morning energon Sunny! I was already hurting and in a bad mood this morning because I had nightmares all night! Then he brings her in with him and she was wrapped around him like she wanted to get down on her knee joints and-" Her mouth snapped shut with an audible click. She huffed and crossed her arms over her chassis before turning away from him. "He wants her. Why wouldn't he? Up until a few days ago I wasn't even able to walk properly without crutches..."

"Baby that isn't true. Listen just come out here and talk to Swipe for a sec okay? He's been sitting outside the target range all day waiting to talk to you." Primus he felt like Smokescreen right now playing processor doctor seeing as how his brother was a slagging dumbaft.

"No I don't want to see him. Tell him to leave me alone until he can sort himself out and decide what he wants." She turned her back on him intent on walking back over to her target and resuming her practice.

Only he wasn't going to let her walk away from him. His servo lashed out and grabbed a hold of her upper arm halting her progress. "We're going to talk this out baby now come on." When she gave a protesting whine he ignored her and dragged her out the door of the range. His optics widened when he saw Icestorm standing next to his brother. What the slag was swipe doing now?!

"Look Icestorm I'm not into you like that. I have an intended mate that I care for very much."

Star was behind him and she couldn't hear what was said, all she saw was what happened next. Icestorm suddenly rushed his brother surprising him and pushing him against the wall. Swipe grabbed her shoulders to throw her off but she lurched forward and slammed her mouth plates over his.

All he could hear was Star's pained gasp as she finally came out of the room and saw the two of them kissing. The way it looked was as if Swipe was holding her to him when in fact he had been trying to throw her off. And Icestorm was pressed chassis to chassis with his twin's larger form. A second gasp of surprise came from Lunarshine a second later.

Then there was yelling. Star stalked past him screaming at the top of her vocalizer. "YOU SLAGGING AFTHOLE! HOW DARE YOU?! AND YOU! I KNEW YOU WERE A WHORE FROM THE FIRST NANOSECOND I LAID OPTICS ON YOU!" Star screeched angrily causing Icestorm to snap away from Sideswipe and glare at her.

"Excuse me? I'm a whore? That's funny seeing as how you were the most famous pleasure pit femme on Cybertron!" Icestorm shot back viciously.

Oh slag! Shit was about to get really ugly right about now! His optics met Swipe's own wide ones. **'Oh slag what did you do now Swipe?!'**

**'I didn't do a fragging thing bro she came at me!'**

At that moment Star gave an enraged scream and drew her weapons from subspace. "AT LEAST I WAS FORCED TO BE A WHORE! YOU'RE A WHORE MY FRAGGING CHOICE YOU VIRUS INFESTED GLITCH!"

Lunarshine rushed past him since he was apparently too shocked to react at all. She got between the two other femmes and held up her servos in a placating manner. "Calm down please! Star you're still hurt you shouldn't be fighting! We're all allies here anyways so we need to get along!"

Neither of them were listening to Lunar's attempts to calm them down. Star pointed her burst impacts at Icestorm using one to push Lunarshine aside gently. "Damn staight I'm a pit femme you worthless cunt! And the best damn one that ever lived! Maybe I should show you why I was undefeated?!"

"Star calm down! Put the weapons down and back off!" Sideswipe got over his shock first and pushed them away from one another. "It wasn't what it looked like sweet spark! She came at me!"

"It's Starburst to you Sideswipe! And that's what all mechs say when they get caught cheating!" Star hissed at him with no remorse whatsoever. "Move out of my way! If you stand in my way right now I'll take it as you are choosing her over me for good and if that happens I won't ever forgive you!"

At that moment he snapped out of his stupor and clamped his servos down on Star's shoulders to stop her. "Stop it baby." She turned and glared at him with hurt shining in the depths of her optics. "Icestorm did come at him not the other way around. He's telling you the truth." He glared at the ice blue femme angrily. Everything that he thought about her was right! Why hadn't he just offlined her while they were out on patrol when he had the chance?

Icestorm snorted. "As if he would have turned me away if I wanted him."

Everyone snapped their attention to her completely, even his twin glared at her. "No I would have femme. In fact I tried to tell you that there would never be anything between us, you just didn't want to listen."

"Then why didn't you push me away Sides? If anything you pulled me closer to you."

She was fragging delusional! Something just wasn't working right in her frazzled processor! Did she actually believe the things that she said? It seemed ot him like she believed every word that came out of her mouth implicitly. "He didn't do that Icestorm and you know it. I saw the whole thing with my own optics."

Icestorm turned to him or more specifically the femme that he was holding onto. "Ah but you would say anything to keep her for yourself wouldn't you? And seeing as how you and Sideswipe are split spark twins one mate must be shared between the two of you. So if he loses her you lose her and you don't want that do you?"

Star stiffened and shrugged his servos off of her roughly. Her helm was bowed down sending her long black wires cascading over her face.

"Star if he ever cheated on you I would not lie for him just to keep you for myself. I'm an afthole but I'm not that big of an afthole." He reasoned with her gently while he glared at Icestorm with all of the hate he could possibly muster. That femme was going to regret messing with his femme.

Steam started rising off of Star's body causing her cooling system to kick online as her spark sent molten heat traveling through her and into her swords. "Move out of my way Sideswipe." She practically roared at his twin startling everyone present with how loud and booming the sound was. When she raised her helm back up he couldn't see her optics, but he could imagine how they looked from the way that his twin and Lunar flinched back away from her. Sideswipe even moved aside for her grudgingly of course.

"Star we don't kill other autobots even if they deserve it. Think this through rationally baby." Slowly he grabbed her sword hilts in his servos. "Put them down baby. I know you want to offline her...I do too. But Optimus won't tolerate this kind of behavior from any of us. If he would I would have already offlined her." She released her swords into his servos which surprised him. Usually she wasn't so easy to talk down.

All that happened to inform him that she hadn't in fact calmed down was a slight tightening of her body. One second she was standing right there in front of him, and the next she was in Icestorm's face slamming servo after servo into the other femme's face plates without remorse.

He dropped her swords with a loud clang and rushed down the hall after her. The fight was vicious both femmes were slamming servos into each other's face plates and rolling around on the ground staining it in energon. He finally crossed the distance separating them and grabbed Star off of Icestorm while Lunarshine pushed the other femme back when she came after Star again.

Pede falls came rushing down the hall before Optimus, Ratchet, and Ironhide came barreling around the corner. Upon seeing energon spilled Ratchet stalked forward and yanked Icestorm up off the ground so that he could look at her dents and torn metal.

While Ratchet was doing that Optimus was talking to Lunarshine, probably asking what had happened. Ironhide just stood off to the side looking back and forth between Star and Icestorm wearily, as if one would attack the other any nanosecond.

And he had a good reason to think that too because both femmes were still glaring death at one another. "Star calm down please." She stilled and slumped down in his arms, at least until Sideswipe came up to her and put his servos on her shoulders. Then she wormed her way out of his hold and swung a servo at Sideswipe.

A sharp resounding smack or metal on metal drew everyone's attention to where they were standing.

His twin looked down at her in shock. **'She-she just hit me.'**

Feelings of agony and sorrow forced their way through the bond and into him. So strong. It felt like his twin was about to be offlined any klik. The pain was just so bad. But that told him all that he needed to know, and that was that his brother loved Star on deep level. He would never betray her trust as it had been made to appear.

His twin was pushed aside by Ratchet so that the gruff medic could look Star's injuries over. Luckily both of them had only dented each other up pretty bad and torn a few gashes in their metal. When he was satisfied Ratchet leaned back and positioned himself so that he could look at both femmes more easily. "Well femmes? Care to tell us why you were fighting?"

"Because she's a fucking whore." Star spat surprising Optimus, Ironhide, and even Ratchet. "She'd fuck any mech that moved if he'd look at her twice!"

"I don't need to go after mechs bitch, they come after me!" Icestorm snorted haughtily. "At least I can remember all the mechs I interfaced with. You probably can't even keep count."

Everyone winced and shifted nervously under the intense atmosphere. If looks could kill both femmes would have been offlined swiftly.

"Oh? At least I can say that I'm a whore by force and not choice. Can you say the same cunt?" Star shot back snidely.

"Femmes that will be enough of that!" Optimus snapped in a firm tone.

"You turn your back on me and it's over bitch." Icestorm hissed at her dangerously.

"Yeah I bet. That's the only way you can take me is by surprise bitch. In a straight up fight you have no chance." They both ignored Optimus and puffed themselves up and taking aggressive stances. "Come at me glitch! I'll rip that pretty face plate right off!"

"Why so that you can replace yours with it? I know you're jealous Star but that's pathetic."

Star's engine revved loudly. "Naw I wouldn't wear your face plate even if I looked like a femme Jacky! Don't know how many mechs you've sucked off with those lip plates and I don't care to put that filthy face of yours anywhere on my body. At least I don't feel more at home on my knee joints than anywhere else."

"Both of you cease this nonsense right this klik!" Optimus demanded as he came to stand between them. He glared at both of them sternly. "Sunstreaker and Sideswipe please take Star back to your quarters. Icestorm we will move your room to the opposite side of the living quarters. Everyone move out!"

Ironhide led Icestorm down the hall towards her quarters giving Star a wide range between them. Both femmes glared death at each other and tensed as if to strike one another down. Luckily he and Ironhide had a good servo on both of them so they couldn't go at one another. Once Ironhide had turned the corner he turned and led Star down the hall towards their room. Swipe tailed along after them with Lunarshine both of them not making a single sound.

He led her into their room and over to her berth but she refused to get in it. "Baby you still haven't recovered all the way yet."

She slapped his servos away and stalked past him and over to his twin. Only she didn't slap him like he expected her to, instead she surprised everyone present by wrapping her servos around him. "You stupid fragging afthole! How could you do that to me?"

Sideswipe slowly wrapped his servos around her sobbing form and squeezed her. "I didn't do it sweet spark. I swear on my existence that she came up to me and kissed me."

"Liar!" She pulled away and slammed her small servos onto his chassis. "You! You! I saw you with your servos wrapped around her!"

"To throw her off of me! I was going to toss her aside but you saw her kissing me before I could!" Swipe grabbed her face in his servos and made her look him straight in the optics. "I was telling her that we were intended mates and she came at me and kissed me. You have to believe me sweet spark! Just ask Sunny he saw the whole thing!"

But she was too far gone to even really hear what his twin was saying at this point. "It's because I'm a pit femme isn't it?" She sobbed loudly.

"No it's not like that! We've already talked about this! Sunny and I don't care that you were a pit femme!"

"I am more used up than her! A whore is a whore no matter which way you look at her!" She sobbed completely ignoring anything that he said.

At that point Lunar came forward and slapped Star across the face plates. Everyone sucked in a startled intake of air as the sobbing died down into quiet whimpering. Lunar glared at Star sternly. "So I'm a whore too right? That's what you're saying isn't it?"

Star shook her head quickly. "No not you Lunar. You could never be a whore."

"But I've been in the same place that you have Star!" Lunar snapped at her. "You always told me that what happened wasn't my fault! You always told me that we shouldn't let the past destroy our futures but you're doing just that right now! You're letting your past affect your relationship with your intendeds! No you're destroying any chance you have at happiness because you refuse to let the past go!"

"But I..."

"No buts! What happened to us was not our fault! We're different from her Star!We're better than her and she knows it! That's why she wants to tear you down using the thing that you hate the most about yourself against you! The only problem with that is that your past was not your fault, your choices were not really choices. I know that if it hadn't been for the FCC chips you would probably still be a virgin femme to this day! Can she say the same? Oh that's right she can't! And do you wanna know why?"

Star just stared at her quietly still crying without a sound.

"Because she was never forced like we were. She doesn't have an FCC, she can't be controlled for any other reason, other then fear or volition. I'd rather be forced to take multiple mechs knowing that it wasn't my fault, than take mechs one after another just because I was a whore." Lunar finished derisively.

Wow he might actually be impressed with the small purple femme's tact. At least it had gotten Star to stop crying.

"She's right sweet spark." Sideswipe commented quietly. "You're better than Icestorm is. Don't let her get to you like that. Sunny and I would never choose her over you."

She looked up at his twin quietly, a look of hurt still resting in her optics. But she was quiet, not uttering a single word in response.

Giving Lunar a look making her back up he stepped up behind Star and caged her in between him and Sideswipe. She turned to him in surprise fresh tears welling up in her optics again. His spark lurched in his chassis, and not just his but his brother's too. She looked so damn hurt and betrayed that it was nearly killing him. "Never. Neither of us will ever take her over you."

He could literally see his words being processed as different emotions rapidly passed through her optics. Finally she shuttered her optics shut and literally jumped up at him pressing her mouth against his.

It took him by surprise for a nanoklik but that was all it took for her to ignite his spark on fire. Before he could really push her for more she separated herself from him and turned to throw herself at Sideswipe.

There was a rush of heat through the bond from his twin's half of their spark, along with a sense of relief that she had apparently forgiven him.

She pulled away from Swipe and slid down onto the floor. "Don't you ever do that to me again. Or next time I will offline you."

He chuckled as his brother sputtered something about her not being able to live without him. How did they always manage to get out of these situations relatively unscathed? Well he wouldn't question it so long as she was with him at the end of the day regardless of what happened.

* * *

R&R! Stupid Sideswipe! Sideswipe: Hey you wrote that part in I'm just the character!

Sunstreaker: He's right you know...but still Swipe that was stupid as slag.

Sideswipe: The slag Sunny? Whose side are you on?

Me: Shut it both of you or I won't write anymore scenes of you two waxing or painting.

S&S: Silence...


	12. Chapter 12

So I know that I've been posting like crazy but I do have other stories I need to work on as well so in the next few days or so I will be getting to working on those stories as well. I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! Time skip!

* * *

Three months had passed since she had been attacked by Shockflare. In that time she had made a full recovery, a full and very quick recovery much to Ratchet's surprise and irritation. Since he couldn't figure out why she was healing so fast he settled for being slightly irritated with not knowing. Well it was Ratchet he was always irritated about everything.

The good news was also that she able to resume her training regiment since Ratchet had given her a clean bill of health. Soon she hoped that he would find her mentally healthy so that she could return to frontline. At this point she was stuck on base doing guard duty or helping Ami out since she was the little fleshy's guardian. Well that was what it felt like at least since she had to follow the small human woman around all day. At least she was being distracted from her self deprecation and depression somewhat. It helped to keep busy doing something that you liked to do.

However she wasn't all happy go lucky even though she was feeling better. There was still a problem in the form of an ice blue femme sauntering around base. The two of them were given strict orders to stay away from one another by Optimus. That didn't mean that they didn't happen across one another by accident once in a while. In those instances it took everything in her not to strike the damn femme so hard that her face plates fell off. But she had promised and she wouldn't go back on her promise unless the glitch attacked her first.

Her relationship with the twins was progressing much better since the fight between her and Icestorm as well. She had pretty much moved all of her belongings into their quarters and had them take her berth out so that she could sleep on theirs with them. Since then they had been all goofy grins and much better moods, while she herself was making progress even though she still had regular glitches. Ratchet seemed to think that her anxiety was especially bad due to her attack, luckily it hadn't evolved yet.

"Hey Star?"

A soft voice broke her out of her internal processing. She looked down at the small human woman working on a car near her pedes. "Yeah?"

Ami started chattering happily with her while doing her work. "When will you be allowed to leave the base? It must get boring being stuck here all of the time." Ami commented with a grunt before cursing at the computer system she was working on.

"I don't know really. Optimus and Ratchet have to decide that Ami but I'm hoping that it will be soon. I don't think I can..." She trailed off when she looked to the side and saw Lunarshine talking to Bluestreak. What was going on over there?

Lunar was laughing at something that Blue was saying and she looked...happy for once. Her purple friend was smiling a real genuine smile, she seemed to be glowing. And Blue was blushing and stuttering something with a smile smile on his face.

Slowly her lips pulled up into a large grin. So Lunar and Blue huh? Well they did make a good couple that was for sure. And Blue deserved to find a femme of his own, just as Lunar deserved to find a mech that was going to be good to her.

"Star? Earth to star!?"

Her helm snapped down optics locking on Ami again as she pulled herself out from under the hood of the small nissan she was working on. "Yeah did you say something?" She scratched the back of her helm nervously. Lately she felt so much better than she had since her glitches started acting up. It was almost like she could actually breathe for once. Her spark while it still was pained, could now radiate happiness and joy. It was real progress and it was all thanks to the twins and her friends. And to think that she had already given up on herself all those weeks ago.

Ami giggled at her and wiped herself off with a rag that she carried with her. "I said do you want to sneak off base for a bit? You could do with a good drive right?"

The idea was appealing, but it was equally scary since Shockflare was out there somewhere waiting for her. The feeling of being cooped up was definitely there though so she entertained the idea more than she probably should have. In fact she was about to agree to it.

"I don't think so sweet spark." Shiny red servos gently wrapped around her chassis pulling her back into another broad chassis. "Optimus didn't say that you could leave base. And you didn't ask Sunny or I either." He breathed into her audio receptors.

She shivered and turned her helm around so that she could see his face. "I wasn't going to go anywhere Swipe." Her lips spread in a smile betraying her internal thoughts. These days she found that it was harder for her to lie to anyone, she always seemed to give herself away by smiling like an idiot or making odd faces.

"Liar." Swipe teased her with a wide grin showing off his denta. "You were going to go out without us admit it! Ooh if Sunny hears about this you'll be in big trouble Star."

"If I hear about what?" Another slightly deeper voice piped up from somewhere behind Swipe.

Sunny's large gold frame stalked into view a second later looming behind Swipe with a scowl on his face. A scowl that was directed at her of course. "Nothing Sunshine." She giggled when he gave her a death glare, a rather weak death glare in his case.

Swipe looked over at his twin, probably because Sunny communicated something through the bond. They conversed quietly with one another Sunny's scowl deepening with whatever Swipe was saying to him. Abruptly the connection between them ended before Sunny stalked over to her and yanked her out of his twin's servos. "You were going to leave base?" He gritted out angrily.

"No I wasn't. Swipe just came before I had a chance to answer Ami's question." The small human was quickly at the mercy of one of Sunny's death glares as soon as the words were out of her mouth. Oh no! He was not going to try that shit on her charge! She latched onto his face and yanked it to hers rather roughly. "Ami is my charge Sunny and you will not behave in this manner with her. No threats. No cruel words. Nothing. Do you hear me?" The assertive and dominant part of her reared it's ugly head. Huh? She hadn't seen this side of herself since she had gotten into it with Icestorm. But it felt fragging good.

Sunny seemed surprised that he was being threatened by her but only for a moment. His stunned look morphed to a smug looking smirk. "It's been a while since you were so assertive baby. I think I'm falling for you all over again."

She snorted and released her grip on him. "Flirt." It was easy for her to admit to herself that it did really feel good to be like her old self again. A femme that she had to desperately fight down through all of the pain and agony surrounding her spark to find.

"Charmer. I'm a charmer baby there's a difference." If possible the smug smirk only grew. When she gave him a look he just gestured down to his flawless golden finish and perfect body.

Well almost as perfect as Swipe's but she wouldn't tell him that. It would just destroy his ego to hear that Swipe was actually a little bit more handsome than he was. "Sure. Anyways can you two get lost? Ami and I are talking right now. Right...Ami?" She trailed off quietly when she looked down and said fleshy was gone. Her optics quickly scanned the room and landed on her talking to Bee across the hangar. "Ok...no she's flirting with Bee again."

Swipe and Sunny both gave her weird looks at that last bit. "Flirting with him? But she's human so what's the point? Not like she can bond with him or anything." Swipe commented with a teasing smirk. Obviously he was finding great amusement with the situation.

"No I guess not. But she still has a thing for him." It was sad actually because there never could be anything between them. Ami wasn't compatible with Bee on a physical level, and she would grow old and die in what seemed like seconds to them. If...if Bee liked her...would he be hurt when she died? Did he like her like that? He did seem to be very happy with her company.

All three of them turned and watched Bee talking animatedly with his radio while gesturing with his servos to tell some kind of story. Probably about a fight that he had been in or something. And Ami was smiling widely with a look of total awe and adoration on her face. Be flopped down onto his aft and picked Ami up settling her on his shoulder while he continued with whatever he was saying. His optics were bright, alight with joy. Yes it did seem like he maybe liked her more than he should.

"Wait here for a moment." She muttered and walked towards the pair leaving her mechs behind. "Hey Bee?"

Said mech stopped in his tracks and chirped at her waving happily. "Yes...little Star...? Can...I...help...you?"

A feeling of sadness welled up in her spark chasing out the unfamiliar feeling of joy she had been experiencing a few kliks ago. What had she come over here to say in the first place? She looked at Ami sitting on Bee's shoulder sadly. No she couldn't just destroy whatever happiness they could grasp while they had the chance. "I just wanted to make sure that you were going to keep an optic on Ami for me." She lied.

Bee's optics brightened even more. "Sure...thing...we're...good...friends." The yellow mech ran a digit up and over Ami's back making her giggle and swat at the offending digit.

"Ok then. Just make sure that you don't let her get into any trouble." With that she turned and left the couple to their play. If they were even a couple. Somehow she just knew that Bee was going to be hurt by what he was doing. Or maybe that was just her glitch kicking in again?

When she arrived back at her twin's side she gave them a sad smile. "I couldn't tell Bee that he was setting himself up to be hurt. Besides they might just be friends right?" Looking over her shoulder at the couple laughing together, Ami was now on Bee's chassis with her ear pressed against his spark. It made her spark lurch painfully in her chassis. She didn't want Bee to get hurt. They had known each other since the boot camp first opened not that any of the other bots knew that. They had been in different sectors but they had talked on occasion, they became very close friends when she came to earth. Bee's friendship was something that she would forever be grateful for.

"Doesn't look like it sweet spark." Swipe commented quietly. Both mechs were staring at Bee sadly, well Swipe was, Sunny just looked irritated for some reason.

"They're idiots." Sunny grumped.

For some reason his comment made her angry. She didn't know why but her spark just felt so much anger and disdain for that comment even though her processor told her that it was just Sunny being Sunny. "If I was human and I was just like this would you turn me away?" She snapped angrily.

Both mechs looked at her in surprise. "You aren't human baby. There's a big difference between going after one of your own species, and going after a different species." Sunny answered her dryly.

"You didn't answer my question!" She took a threatening step towards him so that she was right in his face plates. "I asked you if you would turn me away if I was a human? You fell for my personality didn't you? Or was it only because I was a femme of your species?" She slammed one of her digits into his chassis making him stumble back. Oh he was so full of himself sometimes! So annoying!

"I never had to think about that baby!" Sunny protested with obvious irritation. "You were a femme! You were everything I was looking for in a femme! There was no what if she was this or wait she's not like this for me! You were everything that I could ever want!"

"So if I was magically turned into a human tomorrow would you still want me?" Damn she was being relentless! She wasn't willing to give any ground to get the answers she wanted and he WOULD give them to her. When she asked a damn question she got a damn answer there was nothing else to say about it.

Both mechs looked at one another wearily, probably wondering if her glitches were making her go haywire again. Swipe turned back to her and grinned at her. "Well it would be hard to sleep in the berth without crushing you, but I'd be all for it as long as it was you. Femmebot or not you're still Star right?"

"Right. At least you really love me Swipe no matter what I am." Her optics narrowed on Sunny seeing as how he still hadn't said anything in response to her query. "Well?"

Sunny growled something that sounded strangely like 'crazy femmes and their rhetorical questions'. "Yes I would still keep you. But I wouldn't let you go anywhere without me or Swipe. Human males could hurt you."

"Thank you Sunny. Now I don't have to question your undying love anymore." Giggling into her servo at the look he gave her, she turned and looked towards the doors to the outside world. It had been so long since she was last in her alt mode that she had forgotten what it felt like. She yearned to go out for a drive if only for a few kliks.

"You know that you can go as long as we take you right? Optimus's orders were not to let you leave the base without either of us, or one of the higher ups. Since we're here you can come with us if you want to go."

Apprehension was there, a fear of the outside world, a world that was not protected by the null barrier. Shockflare was out there waiting for her and he would kill to get to her again. Was...was she willing to put the twins in danger just so that she could go for a drive?

"Everything will be fine baby. We won't let anyone come near you if you decide to go."

Her spark was thrumming with so many different emotions her processor was having a hard time labelling them all. As soon as one would seem to settle it would be knocked out by a completely different one in a never ending cycle. There was so much fear, apprehension, but there was also excitement. If..if they were with her it was safe right? Yes she would be safe she was sure of it. Her faith was duly placed in them. "Ok." Her reply was so soft that even she barely heard it.

"What did you say sweet spark?"

Instead of answering them verbally she switched down into her sleek black and red alt mode. Revving her engine playfully she shot towards the exit of the hangar. The wind racing over her paint, the warm sand under her tires...she was so ecstatic to get out for once!

* * *

Their optics never left her once during the short drive through the desert. He was as apprehensive about taking her out as she was about going out. Danger could be lurking anywhere out here so he kept a close proximity to her the whole drive.

Sunny did as well but he drove right beside her while he took up the rear in case of surprise attacks. Paranoid he was sure, but they couldn't take chances when it came to her. If Shockflare showed up and attacked he'd rather take the attack then her any day.

The desert gave way to forested areas closer to the city. They slowed down and veered off into the same clearing that Sunny had led them to that one day after patrol.

Each of them shifted to their bi pedal forms once they were sure that the area was in fact safe. Star plopped down gracefully on the ground below with a small pleased smile on her face. "It feels nice to get out of the base after being cooped up for so long!"

He settled down on her right beside where she had laid down, Sunny did the same on her left. "I'm sure that it is sweet spark. What has it been? Three months since you left base?"

"Too long." She muttered darkly. The slowly setting sun cast a ray of pinks and oranges over each of their chassis. She rolled over onto her stomach and turned to Sunny. "Aww Sunny you're pink today!" She pointed out the pink shine reflecting off of his armor.

His twin pouted and grumbled under his breath.

"Aww Sunny's just being sour cause he looks better in pink than gold." He teased earning himself a threatening look from his brother. By the feelings flowing through the bond his brother was already planning some sort of revenge on him. As if he wouldn't see it coming before it happened! He decided to ignore his brother in favor of scooting closer to Star so that he could run his servo up her back.

She hummed low from her vocal processor and kicked her pedes up crossing them at the ankles in the air. Her cooling fans kicked on making him smirk deviously.

Meeting his brother's optics with the same devious smirk in place he leaned forward and buried his face into the sensitive cables of her neck. Nipping at the cables rewarded him with a soft surprised mewl from her, one that quickly turned into a sharp squeal when Sunny apparently attacked her other side. He sucked the sensitive cables into his mouth and ran his glossa over them causing her to mewl again and turn her head awa from him to give him more room to work. The servo that he had on her back quickly picked up pace running slowly and sensuously up the smooth expanse of her back.

His spark lurched in his chassis throwing itself against his chest plates demanding that they open and meld with the other spark so close. They could spark bond now without interfacing if they really wanted to. And by primus did he want to.

So much so that he pulled away and turned her over onto her back. She looked up at him dazed, small trickles of energon leaking from the other side of her neck from Sunny's love bites. "What? What are you doing?"

His brother and him shared a look before leaning forward at the same time. Their chest plates slid open exposing their protoforms for her to see.

She vented deeply and met their optics squarely before sliding her own chest plates open exposing her own protoform and light blue almost white spark.

There was a small trickle of fear as they pressed their sparks against hers, fear from her. But there was also happiness and a sense of accomplishment. Her feelings and emotions started bleeding into them somewhat weakly at first, though they quickly grew in intensity until they were feeling what she felt as clearly as she was, and she them.

There was pain so deep that flowed into them from somewhere in her spark. So intense. Memories flooded from their processors into hers, and from hers into theirs. Her memories were difficult to process, not the actual processor itself having difficulty doing it's job, but it was hard on their sparks to witness what she had gone through. Abuse at the hands of her creators, feelings of abandonment when they left her at the pits. Close calls and fear when she was learning how to fight. Regret when she managed to defeat her opponent. A deep seeded anguish that transcended time with as much clarity as they day she first felt it.

They focused on dulling that pain first while she was seeing their own memories. Optics were far away on another world, one that had already passed.

Slowly the whirlwind faded as the bonding reached it's end. Their sparks were merged together, three parts of one being. It hadn't been planned, but it had felt right. And here he had been expecting her to turn them down instead of accepting them. She sure did know how to surprise him.

He grinned at her as he pulled back and slid his chest plates closed with a hissing sound. **'Sweet spark?'** He asked over the newly established bond.

**'Swipe? Is this how it works for you and Sunny?'** She smiled softly and slid her own chassis shut with a soft hissing noise.

**'Yeah it is baby.'** Sunny interjected before he could answer her.** 'This is how we talk to one another without others hearing us.'**

**'Oh.'** Her fuel tanks rumbled at that moment, followed closely by a sense of embarrassment flowing through the bond from her.

Shaking his helm he sent back his own feelings of understanding and amusement before he got up onto his pedes and held out a servo to her.** 'You need to refuel it's nothing to be embarrassed about.'**

She took his servo and allowed him to pull her up from the ground. She bowed her helm and shrugged her shoulders in a barely there movement.

Sunny laughed at her, and by laugh he meant a real genuine laugh not a chuckle.** 'Come on bro let's get out mate back to base so that she can refuel.'**

It felt good calling her their mate instead of their intended. **'Yeah let's take her back before she tries to siphon our own fuel.'** That little comment earned him a scathing look from Star. He laughed and shifted to alt mode as they did the same. Mate. He thought that it would take years for her to come to this point but she had accepted them quicker than he had ever thought possible.

* * *

The following days were much easier for her. Maybe it was the fact that she was channeling her pain into the twins due to the spark bond. They felt everything that she did after all so it was only to be expected that they would know just when to come and comfort her.

They still hadn't interfaced yet because they were still hesitant, as was she but not out of fear of being with them. It was more like she was afraid that they wouldn't be satisfied with her. These feelings she kept hidden from them, not an easy task mind you. She had to block the bond whenever she wanted any privacy, this of course had Sunny and Swipe in a rage whenever she did it. Probably because she was thinking about bad things and they knew it.

Whenever they asked her about it she refused to talk about it. Whenever she closed off the bond from them to think they tried to break through her block. So far she had been successful in keeping them out when she wanted to keep to herself, but who knew how long that would last.

What made her feel even more guilty was that they never closed themselves off from her. Ever. Their sparks were always wide open for her to delve into whenever she needed to feel their warmth to soothe the still almost constant ache in her own spark. They were too good to her and she was hiding from them still. Maybe she had been too hasty in bonding with them? At the time it had seemed right so she had gone along with it.

It wasn't that she regretted bonding with them or anything like that. She was just unsure as to whether she was really truly ready to do it when she had. Inside she was still pretty messed up even if the others had the impression that she was all better just because she laughed and smiled more. Her glitches didn't work like that, some days were good, some were bad. Sometimes weeks could go by and she'd feel a lot better, and sometimes weeks would go by where she felt like slag. And it could go either way at any time.

Now she wouldn't say that she was glitching again right now, more like she was being egged on by her anxiety glitch. The twins were able to help her ward off her depression glitch effectively, but there was little that they could do about her anxiety glitch short of helping her through attacks when she had one. Luckily she hadn't had one yet since they had bonded, she was scared of what they would think when they felt what she went through during one.

What...what if they tried to sever the bond with her? What is they couldn't handle what she went through?

Her optics slammed shut as her anxiety reared it's ugly head again. It infested her spark and processor making her body shudder with fear and nervousness.

Her bond with the twins shifted when her heightened fear and apprehension flowed into them. She could sense that they were now paying close attention to her and what she was feeling. Their emotions were flowing back into her mainly worry and confusion.

It didn't help her right now when she was on the verge of a panic attack. In fact it only made her fear and apprehension shoot straight through the roof. Her vents started stuttering loudly in her audio receptors as she fully started glitching.

Suddenly all she could see were her creators staring her down with cold blue optics. They were leaving her behind because she was a glitch! She tried to hold onto them for fear of what was happening, fear of the big mech standing behind her with the mean smile. But her creators didn't want her! They never had... Her opiluk merely slapped her away while her danniluk just watched impassively. No one came to help her. No one wanted a glitch.

Some part of her felt herself fall down to the floor with a clang. The impact shook her sending her spiraling out of control.

"Opi please don't leave me here! I know I've been a bad femling because I glitched but I'll try to get better!" She cried out as her spark stuttered weakly. Something was wheezing loudly nearby was it the big mech with the mean smile?

Voices were shouting at her, pedes were rushing towards her. Oh primus the mean mech was going to take her wasn't he?

"Star?!"

"Baby look at me!"

Danni please don't leave me here! I'm scared! I don't want to stay here with the mean mech! He wants to hurt me can't you see that?! Please I promise to be better and not glitch anymore! Just please don't leave me here!

There was panic as they turned and accepted a small chip from the mean mech. No they were leaving her all over again! Her tiny servos reached out for them when they turned their backs on her and left her behind. The mean mech grabbed her by her scruff bar and carried her none too gently into the big scary building.

Opi! OPI COME BACK! Please don't leave me here!

A part of her processor was aware of her HUD flashing red warning signals. But she couldn't rationalize what they were saying to her. All that made sense was the pain and loneliness. Her shifting memories only causing her to become more panicked. At that point she didn't even remember where she was, nor did she remember that she had mates or friends.

People who were desperately trying to get her to come back to reality.

Their shouting could have been whispers for all she heard over the roaring in her helm. She was small. Her sword was shaking in her hand. The big mech smiled at her and lunged for her making her scream and lunge to the side. Terror was welling up inside of her spark making it race too fast to be healthy. Her small vents were screeching as she tried to fight off her glitch and the big mech coming at her at the same time.

**'Run! Run! He's going to hurt you! He's going to offline you!'** At that moment she was roughly grabbed and slammed down into the cold dirt floor below. Bots were cheering and hollering but all she could focus on was the mech looming over her tiny frame.

Nothing was said as he ripped her lower plating away and tore into her.

Her helm tilted back and she shrieked at the top of her vocal processor. Her spark felt like it had slammed up into her chest plates violently. Ripping. Tearing. Burning. All she could feel was that moment replaying in her helm over and over again. She wailed louder, so long and shrill that her own energon almost ran cold.

Wetness pooled down and over onto her cheek plates. Someone was shaking her and yelling at her. Something was tugging at her consciousness trying to draw her back to the surface.

The surface of what? In the space of a nanoklik the world around her seemed to fade away as she was roughly slammed back into her own body. Blackness took over as soon as she did.

* * *

White. She saw white walls and a white ceiling above her when she onlined some time later. Where was she?

"Star? Are you aware?"

Her helm snapped over to the side optics landing on Ratchet, and not just him but Optimus, her twins, Ironhide, and Lunarshine. The slag? She tried to move to get up but she couldn't. Looking down she realized that she was strapped down to the berth. Her spark spiked again with fear.

Two presences slid into her spark calming her before she could lose it all over again. Swipe and Sunny. When she looked over at them they were much closer to her berth than they had been. Both had worried and pained looks on their faces.

A throat cleared. Oh right Ratchet had asked her a question. "Oh yes I...I feel ok now." She tried shifting again but the restraints wouldn't let her move at all. "Why am I tied down Ratchet?"

"You tried to attack Optimus and Ironhide with your weapons." Ratchet answered gruffly.

Her optics widened again in shock. Wh-what? But she had never ever attacked an ally before...well since she had joined the autobots. "Oh I'm sorry about that."

There was silence for a moment before Optimus responded. "There is nothing to apologize for Star. No harm was done. We were all just worried about you."

That little statement caused her to take stock of her body. She felt stiffer than slag not counting the restraints around her. "How long have I been in here?"

"For a few joors. Before that you were tearing through the base for a few breems at least."

She had done what?! Oh primus what if she had hurt one of the humans in her frenzy? "Oh shit! Was anyone else hurt? I didn't step on any of the humans did I?!"

Her twins's reassurances came through the bond. "No you didn't. We managed to stop you before any real damage was done." Sunny answered her quietly.

"Yeah the worst done was some destroyed cargo crates and a couple dented doors and walls." Swipe added in a teasing tone, a strained one at that.

Shame welled up inside of her making the twins wince because it was so strong. They tried to soothe her emotions to keep her calm, as well as to reassure her that all was well. But it was only a forced calm. She was using them like crutches to escape her pain. It was selfish and pathetic. What had she been thinking that day? In no way was she ready to sparkbond yet! And now there was nothing that could be done. The bond was irreversible!

A possessive anger forced it's way into her. They were angry at her train of thought? Well they should be. Now they were going to suffer and it was all her fault for being weak. She just...loved them so much that she was tired of pushing them away. And now that they were as close as they could be she realized that it was a bad idea. A bad decision on her part. She should've waited until she was better off before bonding with them.

**'Don't say that! Don't you ever regret bonding with us!'** Sunny growled out using the bond to communicate.

**'He's right sweet spark! We used the bond to help calm you down when you glitched. If it hadn't been for this bond you could have actually hurt someone. This is a good thing this bond between all of us.'**

**'But you two are going to suffer because of it. You can feel my pain...'** Her wet optics met theirs, she could feel the wetness cascading down her cheek plates again. **'It isn't that I really regret you...I just think that maybe I should have waited until I was feeling better.'**

**'But you were almost like your old self the day that we bonded baby.'**

**'He's right sweet spark. When we bonded with you we knew what we were getting ourselves into and we don't regret it at all. In fact now that I have seen and felt what you go through I'm happier about the bond. With it we can help you in a way that we couldn't before.'** Swipe pointed out calmly.

Exhaustion crept up on her again but it never reached her spark before the twins pushed it back and sent feelings of affection and love into her. **'We won't let you give up.'** They muttered in unison.

At that moment Ratchet walked up to her berth and ushered the twins away before removing her restraints. "What caused this attack Star?" He asked as he worked.

Embarrassment crept up into her chasing away any feelings of pain and sorrow momentarily. How could she tell him that thoughts of intimacy had made her glitch? As soon as she thought about it her spark was throbbing painfully again. Good thing she had blocked her bond as soon as Ratchet had asked her about it. Though the twins were slamming against it as hard as the could, and she wasn't sure how long she could keep it up. "Well I was thinking about something...and it made me glitch." She evaded the question.

Which made Ratchet give her the look that said, 'tell me or else'.

"Well I...you know that I bonded with the twins right?" When he nodded she looked away from him and everyone else in the room. Damn Ratchet! Damn him to the pits and back! "IwasthinkingbaoutinterfacingandIglitchedcauseIwasscaredthattheywouldn'tbesatisfied!" She got out so fast that she was sure that no one understood her.

They all gave her puzzled looks that clearly said, 'uhh what?'

Ratchet glared at her and placed his servos on his hips. "Femme answer me in a way that I can understand."

Bastard! Rotten slaggy bastard! She hissed and opened a private com link.** 'I said I was thinking about interfacing with the twins! Then I got scared because I was worried that they wouldn't be satisfied with my body! That caused me to remember when my creators abandoned me, which in turn caused me to glitch!'** She spat out angrily.

**'I see.'**

She gave him a wide eyed look. Was that it? No wrench upside the head? No femme you're a slagging idiot? Oh primus what if he knew that her fears were right?

**'That's preposterous Star. You three are bonded now so you have nothing to fear.'** Ratchet sighed and rubbed his face plates tiredly. **'Just talk to them about it before you attempt it.'**

**'Is that all?'**

**'Yes.'** He switched off his com and pointed to the door. "NOW GET OUT OF MY MED BAY!"

Everyone scrambled to get out of the room save for Optimus, Ironhide, and Ratchet. Oh slag! How was she even supposed to broach such a topic as interfacing with the twins? She looked at the two of them and they were watching her. Nope! Not today! Probably not tomorrow either! Probably never!

* * *

R&R! Sorry if the bonding was a little off but it felt right to me. Icestorm isn't gone yet even though she wasn't really in this chapter so don't worry! There will be another cat fight at some point lol! Oh and I wanted to know if you guys wanted an actual lemon fic, or suggestive scenes that cut off before anything too descriptive happens? Let me know! Please Read and review! Oh and Opiluk means father, and danniluk means mother! Just letting you know!


	13. Chapter 13

Ok so I'm gonna put out another few chapters before I work on my other stories. First thing though, there have been a lot of hits for this story but not a lot of reviews. Now I won't hold my story hostage for reviews as you are seeing right now. However any author will appreciate reviews because it lets them know what points you like, what you don't like and so on. So if you do have time at least let me know that you liked the chapter! I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! Humor alert! Poor Star!

* * *

Her sword was shaking in her servos where she had it pointed at her chassis over her spark chamber. Vents rattled shakily and her spark felt like it was hammering against her chest plates. All she had to do was push down and it would be all over. No more pain. No more suffering. If she just pushed her sword down it would all be over.

The dingy walls of the brigs were all that she knew since her opi and danni had left her here. That and suffering, and fear. All it would take to end it was one little jerk of her servo. The tears were pooling down over her cheek plates wetting them. She gritted her denta and jerked the sword into her chassis.

* * *

She came back online with a shuddering gasp. Looking around the room wildly she realized that she wasn't in the berth anymore. But what really shocked her was when she realized she was holding something in her right servo.

The tip of her sword was pointed directly into the armor over her spark chamber. She shook and slowly pulled the sword away from herself letting it fall to the floor with a clang. The sound had the twins shooting up in their berth but she didn't care.

All she cared about was the fact that she had almost offlined herself in her sleep! She had a nightmare about doing it and she was actually doing it in her sleep! what the frag was wrong with her?! Better yet what had stopped her from doing it?

Pedes hit the ground and rushed towards her. One of them gasped and tore her sword away from her while the other pulled her against his chassis. Feelings of worry and fear were flowing through the bond into her. For a moment it made her glitch act up, but she fought it back down easily enough. For once.

**'Sweet spark were you trying to offline yourself?!'** Sideswipe bent down in front of her with an absolutely devastated look on his face.

So Sunny was the one holding her. How to tell them that she had had a nightmare about when she had wanted to do it as a femling? How to tell them that the reason why she was sitting here pointing her sword at herself was all because of a nightmare? **'I-I had a nightmare.'**

**'So you were pointing your weapons at yourself because of a nightmare?'** Sunny asked her quietly.

**'I was having a nightmare about a time when I was a youngling... It was after my creators had left me behind at the pits. I had tried to offline myself back then and I was having that nightmare again. When I woke up I had my sword pointed at my chassis but I don't remember doing it.'** She answered in a despondent tone. Now she was sleep walking and trying to offline herself in her recharge. Great now it was going to be an even longer time before she could get back to doing her everyday duties again. Was...was this all because of her glitching the other day? Had it stressed her out to the point that her processor was being even more affected?

The feelings of worry and fear never ceased coming from the two of them. The anguish never left Swipe's optics. Even knowing that she hadn't been aware of what she was doing, it had still hurt and probably scared them to the pits.

**'Maybe you two should take my weapons while I recharge? You can give them back in the morning.'** She suggested. Both of them shared a look, well she assumed that they did since Sunny was behind her, and Swipe nodded at her. She retrieved her weapons from subspace, her other sword, wrist blades, shock plasma gauntlets, knives, etc. All of it came out and was quickly handed over to them.

The whole time they just looked at her. In that look she was sure that she could see disappointment and anger, but her bond told her otherwise. They were only worried about her, but her glitch was telling her otherwise.

They seemed to hear it quite clearly too for once, their reassurances growing stronger every time her glitch told her that they were going to leave her behind, that she wasn't good enough. Everything in her was screaming at her to block them out, to not let them see her internal turmoil. But she found that they were forcing their bond to remain open for once.

It lessened the pain somewhat and made it easier for her to vent. Her body slumped slightly from it's tensed position almost like she had been one of those string puppets and her strings had been cut and she couldn't hold herself up anymore.

The servos wrapped around her shifted lifting her into the air and carrying her over to the berth before placing her on it. Both of them followed right after her Sunny on her front, and Swipe spooned against her back. For once she was so exhausted that she slipped into recharge without even realizing it.

* * *

At first light she had woken up again, only this time there was no frenzy of swords pointed at her. It was peaceful and quiet. At least on the outside it was quiet. On the inside she was beside herself with anger over what she had done last night. How do you just try to commit suicide in your sleep?

She brushed her digits through her wire mane absently and slid over Sunny and out of the berth. There was something wrong with her she could feel it. Now that she was awake and replaying last night's events she realized that she had in fact shoved her sword down into her chassis. Or at least she had tried to, but it had never penetrated her chest plates. She was completely baffled by what had happened now that she had time to analyze everything. How had her sword not been able to penetrate her spark chamber?

Should she go to Ratchet and ask him? What if he put her in the med bay again for fear that she would offline herself in her recharge? No what if he was afraid that she would offline herself while she was awake? Too much. Too much was going on in her helm right now. She needed an out.

Her optics glanced over at the canvas that Sunny had left out for her all those days ago. Well he had left it for her to use. Neither of them ever said that they had to be awake for her to use it right? Casting a quick look over her shoulder to make sure that both of them were still in recharge she slowly approached the blank white surface and settled into a small chair.

She gathered her brushes and paints before she switched one of her audio receptors onto her favorite radio station, her other she kept closely trained on the berth.

Immersing herself was easy enough at this point. For some reason it seemed much easier for her this time than it had been the last time she had been here. She let her processor run free and just felt what she wanted to paint.

Sweet sacrifice was blaring in her audio as the face of the mean mech, Galefore took shape on her canvas. The same hulking figure, same sharp smile showing all of his jagged denta, same sickly gray color. His red eyes always shone with malice when he looked at her.

In no time at all her painting was nearly finished. A perk of being a super intelligent fast working alien. The scene itself was of the first time he had given her combat training...if you could call it that. It had also been the first time that he had tore into her. The angle of the painting showed someone looking up at him as he loomed over them. That was what it had been like all those millenia ago.

Did...did she get all of her fear and anguish onto the canvas? She did feel a bit better after painting this. Maybe Sunny had been right?

At that moment she was made aware of the feeling of someone watching her. She was certain that she hadn't heard either of them wake up or leave the berth though. Turning around in her seat she caught sight of Sunny sitting on the edge of the berth watching her with an expression that she couldn't really decipher.

When Sideswipe popped up over his twin's shoulder she yelped and turned to knock her painting off of the canvas and onto it's front. There was a reason she was doing this when they were in recharge! That reason being that she didn't want either of them to see what came out of the deepest parts of her spark.

A feeling of amusement and worry came through the bond. **'Baby we can already feel and see what you are.'** Sunny pointed out as he slid off of the berth.

**'He's right sweet spark. Why do you think we woke up in the first place? Your spark was beating our afts.'** Swipe joked as he too slid off of the berth. Both of them made their way over to her, Sunny holding out a hand for her canvas.

**'No.'** She quickly subspaced the painting and glared at them.

Her loveable Sunny flower just scowled at her. Probably because she wasn't doing what he wanted her to. The look quickly faded and was replaced with a smug look.

"How about you let me see your painting baby?" When she shook her head rapidly he held up a servo to stop her. "And I will show you my painting. I just finished it the other day and you said you wanted to see it."

She sent feelings of irritation through the bond seeing as how she was almost positive that he was going to blackmail her so that he could see her painting. "But you already said that you would let me see it." She pointed out smugly.

For a nanosecond his smug look fell, but only for a nanosecond and then it was back. "Oh I know I did. But you see, I don't think that I should show you since you won't show me your painting. Fair is fair baby. You let me see yours and I'll let you see mine."

Her servo clenched. Oooh she wanted to knock some sense into his pretty golden aft. Of course she got a vain sense of accomplishment when she called him pretty, which only served to make her more angry and upset. Afthole was treading very dangerous ground here! But she really did want to see it...but wait! He had already seen what she had painted! "But you already saw it! You were watching me you creeper!"

"But Swipe didn't see it." Sunny pointed out. "And I didn't get a good look at it either because you were working on it."

Her mouth plates closed with a snap. Paybacks. Paybacks were a real glitch. "Fine but I want to see yours at the same time."

"Fair enough." He retrieved his own canvas from subspace while she did the same. "Ready?"

She nodded and handed her painting over at the same time that he did. They switched off with one another reluctantly on her part of course. Her optics drifted down towards the painting in her servos and widened. It was a painting of her? But it couldn't have been her...

The femme in the painting looked like some sort of goddess of the sun. Her light blue optics were bright and happy with none of the sadness and grief that now stained hers. The light from the sun was casting a bright luminous glow off of her armor and face plates. Her long black wire mane was flitting about in a soft breeze. It was like she seemed to glow with a ethereal light. There was no way that he saw her like that. No way.

When she let the painting fall into her lap she finally looked up at both of them. They both looked angry and troubled by something, probably seeing the hulk of a mech in her painting. They seemed to start when they realized that she was watching them.

"Here Sunny." She handed his painting back to him gently. "It's really pretty even though I'm sure that I don't really look like that." She held her servos out for her own painting but he didn't hand it back to her. "Give it back Sunny."

Instead of listening to her he walked over to the far wall where he hung all of his paintings and hung both of them up near the top.

"What the frag are you doing?! Give that back to me afthole!" Swipe blocked her from going after Sunny when she jumped up out of her chair. "Swipe move! I want that damn picture back!" She tried to duck around him but in the small space there wasn't enough room for her to move as fast as she wanted to resulting in him grabbing a hold of her from behind. Her back met his broad chassis and she was caged in.

"Calm down sweet spark. Sunny isn't going to give it back even if you go after him. And you can't reach it up there either." He reasoned with her.

"Frag you Swipe! Frag Sunny too!" Something in her shifted. Something that she hadn't felt before. A seering warmth started at her spark and traveled all throughout her body. At first it felt good but after several kliks it started to burn like a glitch.

Her spark started racing. It felt like there was an explosion building up in her chassis. Fire was shooting through her energon lines and cables. What the frag was happening to her?

Her mouth fell open in a pained scream. It seemed to surprise both of them. Could they not feel what she was feeling right now? How could they not? It felt like she was being burned from the inside out! Yet no warnings were popping up on her HUD to warn her that her body was sustaining damage. It almost felt like there was just an overflow of energy that her body couldn't handle.

Bright light flashed behind her optics. Voices were whispering in her audio receptors but she couldn't make out what they were saying. It was in a language so old that even she didn't know it.

Someone gasped in her audio receptors, it sounded like two huge servos slamming together to her in that moment. The pain rolled and churned inside of her before finally dulling down after several intense kliks.

Her vents rattled loudly in her audio receptors. She was laying dazed on the floor with her mates looming over her worriedly. She had no idea what the frag had happened. Whatever it was, was not something that she had ever felt before. Well if you didn't count the FCD device being used on her. That was the closest to the pain that she had just felt. Only this pain was worse. Call her crazy but she had never thought it was possible.

There was a pounding nearby. Probably Ratchet. The twins had to have commed him when she started spazzing out. Both of them were roughly pushed aside by the gruff medic. He was yelling something but through the ringing she was hearing she couldn't actually make out what he was saying.

He certainly looked worked up over something that was for sure. She was roughly picked up from the floor and rushed down the halls towards med bay...again. Pit she might as well as just move in there for all the time she spent trapped in there.

In no time she was being sat down on a berth with Ratchet standing over her asking her something. She had to strain to understand him over the fading ringing in her audio.

"What happened?! There was a burst of intense energy originating from you!" Ratchet snarled down at her while he moved to set her up with an IV. Why? She had no idea. Probably because he was Ratchet and he would take any excuse to stick a needle in her.

"Don't know. I was yelling at Sunny when all of a sudden I felt this warmth in my spark." Her optics sluggishly roamed around the room landing on the concerned faces of her twins, Optimus, and Ironhide. Oh how nice of them all to come and visit her!

That thought with all of it's cheerfulness scared her. "Ratchet? I think that something is wrong with my processor."

Ratchet stomped back over to her and stuck something into her IV. "Why do you say that femme?"

She looked him dead in the optics with as much seriousness as she could muster. "Because. I'm thinking happy thoughts! I just thought that it sure was nice for everyone to come and visit me! Does that really sound like me?" All of a sudden her attention was completely trained on Ratchet's tall green frame. "Green is a good color for you Ratchet. Though I think that I deeper green would make your optics pop more." Her mouth plates snapped shut as mortification seeped into her. The amusement from the twins wasn't helping her either! "It's not funny you two! You think that just because you're Sideswipe and Sunstreaker you can be little menaces to everyone! But I- well I was going to threaten to make you sleep on the floor but then I'd probably get lonely being on the berth alone." Her mouth snapped shut again when everyone looked at her oddly. "Oh shit! Oh shit! I forgot to polish myself last night! Wait I never polish myself!"

"Calm down Star." Ratchet rested a gentle servo on her shoulder.

"Oh primus! Ratchet's being nice to me! Was I sucked into an alternate universe? Is there still energon candy? Oh shit am I still talking? Shut the slag up! Oh shit I can't stop!" Well she couldn't until Ratchet slapped a servo over her mouth plates. Oh primus! She couldn't keep anything in her helm anymore!

"Ratchet what the slag is wrong with her?" Sunny asked in a shaky tone. Was he...was he laughing at her?

"Are you laughing at me?! Oh just you wait Sparklyvampyaft! Oh shit Swipe told me not to call you that! Well I already did so that's that right? Ooh the ceiling seems whiter than normal today-" Once again Ratchet slammed a servo over her mouth plates with a look of utmost agitation on his face.

"Well I can't say for sure yet, but I believe that her processor to mouth filter has been damaged by the rush of energy coursing through her. What the energy was I can't say at this point. However I do want to take some energon samples from her so that I can test her essence." When he gave her a look and released her to grab the necessary supplies to take a sample from her, she immediately was chattering a mile a klik.

"You stay the frag away from me with that needle Ratchet! You come another step closer and I will dye you puke yellow! Hey are you even listening to me? Oh my primus stay the frag away from me with that needle! I'll have you know that this is assault on this planet Ratchet! Owwwwwww! Stop it Ratchet you fragging bastard! I'll never ever keep the twins from pranking you again I swear it! Hey it's a really pretty shade of blue don't you think? Oh you look really annoyed right now probably because I'm talking nonstop huh? Wish I could stop cause it's annoying even me but oh well! Oh hey Ratchet how many Jacky's does it take to not fuck up an experiment? None because Jacky could fuck up a wet dream! Hey where did that even come from? Was that a human joke? Oh snap are you taking out your wrench? In my defense I really can't stop so hitting me wouldn't be cool! You know Ratchet you've always been kinda like an uncle to me. A crotchety old prick of an uncle, but an uncle all the same. And Ironhide too! He's kinda like an uncle too even though he shoots at me sometimes. But he always misses because I'm just that good! Oh hey where are my weapons anyways didn't I have them earlier? Oh no wait I stabbed myself this morning in my sleep so the twins took them away. Funny thing about it though is that I actually did stab myself in the chassis but it didn't penetrate at all. Weird huh? Maybe it's cause of the light that seeped into me that day! Hey Ratchet you got any energon candy? I need a pick me up." Suddenly a servo was slammed over her mouth plates muffling the words that were still falling out without pause.

Ratchet was seething with irritation already. "Femme please try and be quiet."

When he lifted his servo off of her mouth she started blabbering all over again. Only she didn't get very far before he immediately replaced it.

"Primus she's going to send me to an early grave." Ratchet rubbed his helm with his free hand in exasperation. He looked down at her and shifted around the berth towards the top of her helm to run a scan.

While he was doing that she was just blabbing about anything and everything under the sun without stopping. Her processor was even pulling up random information off the internet which she then proceeded to blab about nonstop. The worst part was that she couldn't make it stop! She was so fragging mortified right now! And it was all Sunny's fault for stressing her out this morning!

By this point her twins were thoroughly amused, worried, but still amused as slag. She could feel the internal laughter flowing into her causing her to lose it and start laughing into Ratchet's servo. It was strange because she was still trying to talk while she was laughing, which made everything she said indistinguishable.

"Well it seems that her processor is pretty shot as well." Ratchet came back around the berth, servo still in place. "Until I know for sure what caused this I don't want to risk treating her. For all we know tampering with her systems could cause her to malfunction again. So for right now everyone will have to bare with her blabbering. At least until I run the tests which will take a day or two." The green medic looked down at her almost in fear and slowly released his servo from her mouth.

"Hey it's not that bad Hatchet! You know there could've been other effects like me wanting interface like crazy! oh slag that wouldn't be good would it? Go to your happy place! Happy place! Happy place! Wait there's no energon candy in my happy place! Did you know that the sun is 92,960,000 miles away from the earth? Oooh if it blows up we can all kiss our afts goodbye! Oh wait that was really demented! I think it came from the world wide web. Or maybe it came from . Wait did I say that right? Say what right? I don't even remember what I just said. Hey Ratchet you got an energon goodie in your subspace? Sounds really good right now. Hey wait why didn't I get one anyways when I came in? On earth the doctors give their patients candy!" She glared at him with a pout on her face. "So? Where is my candy Ratchet? Oooh wait a second can I go to Bermuda? I heard that the sun is really nice there this time of year! I could use a tan! Oh wait I'm made of metal so that sounded really stupid! Ok so let's go to Antarctica instead so I can see a seal! But what if I fall through the ice? Do bots freeze to death or do we just go into stasis? Why does it really matter? I don't want to freeze my aft off in Antarctica anyways. Hey can I got for a drive? I wanna see Bee and Sam for some reason! Ooh yeah that sounds good I want coffee! Wait I can't have coffee. But I can drink it anyways right? No that's not right. Hey Swipe I need to refuel take me to the rec room. Oh wait no never mind. I don't want everyone to see me like this? But a comedian never shuts their trap it's a good thing! Ooh I think that I could do a good Bugs Bunny impersonation! What's up Doc? Oh not you Ratchet! And where's my carrot? I need a carrot to do the impression right!" Something hit her helm hard causing her to yelp out a string of incomprehensible words and screams. "OWWWW CHILD ABUSE! CHILD ABUSE! I'm not a child but it's still child abuse! So mean Ratchet! One of these days someone's gonna shove that wrench up your aft! You can go to jail for that slag Ratchet! Well not really because there isn't a cell big enough to hold you! But I'll get you back just you wait! I have the perfect idea to make your life a living hell! Do you wanna hear it? No idiot shut the slag up! Argh this slagging blows! So Ratchet I was going to sneak into your berth room and scramble your circuits tomorrow! Aww no I said it! WHYYY?"

When she looked up everyone was biting their glossa to keep from laughing at her. Well Ironhide, Optimus, and Ratchet were, the twins had already lost it and were howling with laughter already. Well they were laughing until Ratchet smacked them both in the head with his wrench making them yelp.

"You call yourselves mates? How can you laugh at your femme when she's in so much distress?" Ratchet snapped angrily.

Sunny scowled and rubbed his helm over his newest dent. "I can't help it! The stuff she is saying is hilarious!"

Swipe just looked sheepish though he did wink at her sexily.

Of course that changed the direction of her babbling instantly. "Oh shit Swipe don't wink at me when you look like that! You look like the personification of interfacing just saying! Oh did I just say that slag? Oh wait uhh Sunny looks like it too! Not as much as you but you know how it is. Wait did I just say that? Don't be mad that Swipe is actually a little more handsome than you Sunny! It's not a big difference just a little one! Oh but your build is broader and it turns me on majorly! Sometimes it makes me want to interface so bad that I have to leave the room cause I'm still not really sure that I'm ready for that. Oh but I almost jumped Swipe in the shower that one time when he helped me wash myself! It was fragging sinful how good he looked without his armor on I'm telling you! Though I don't think his rod will even fit in my port anyways cause it's too big. Definitely bigger than any I've had...well it's gotta be near the top of that list which is saying something cause I was a pit femme you know what I'm saying? Wait so who's is bigger anyways? Drop armor so that I can judge! Oh wait don't do that cause we're in the med bay! Hey maybe we can all shower again today! Wait scratch that! Bad idea! Cause I might attack one of you when you're naked and that wouldn't be good cause I think I'm protoforming today. Yup definitely protoforming! No sparklings yet I think. No we can wait until later."

Vents hitched loudly, Ratchet's vents to be exact. His large green form was shaking with suppressed anger when he stalked back over towards her. "Until we figure this out I do not want you having any weapons. Especially after that little stunt you told me about from this morning."

She pouted and babbled for a second about nothing before she was able to get her processor to focus on what she needed to say. "Hey it wasn't my fault Ratchet! I was sleep walking and slag give me a break! It wasn't like I tried to offline myself with conscious knowledge of doing it! But I have thought about doing that before when my glitches were being slaggers. Oh slag did I just say that out loud?"

Everyone sobered up instantly due to her little slip up. None of them had been aware that she had in fact been planning to offline herself. They had suspected it, but to hear it out loud was probably pretty shocking.

"No weapons." Ratchet clicked derisively. "You may go now. I will call you back if I find anything out." He looked over at the twins. "You two are being tasked with watching her. Don't screw this up."

Swipe came over and helped her from the berth while she babbled nonsensically about everything imaginable. He didn't laugh this time though. "Why are you so sad Swipe? Is it because I told the truth about wanting to offline myself before? I don't want to anymore so relax. Why would I when I finally have a real bond with someone? I can't lie and say that my thoughts are always good, but I can say that I want to stay here with you two idiots for a long long time. There's a line from a movie that I could use to summarize this situation. Hakunamattata! I think! Wait that means no worries right? Yeah then it works cause I feel a lot better lately thanks to you two! Sometimes I still feel bad about forcing my pain on you. No I feel bad about it all the time but still, you're there for me when I need you right?"

"Right." Swipe looked down at her and smiled a small smile at her.

* * *

They passed through the halls quickly but she hadn't even noticed anything. A perk of not being able to concentrate or shut her trap she guessed.

It only got worse when she walked into the room and saw Jazz sitting at a table with Bluestreak and Lunarshine. "JAZZY!" She broke free from Swipe's hold and skipped over to where Jazz was sitting.

He looked up at her in surprise when she approached. "Jazzy? Wh' kinda nam' is dat?"

"Your name!" She exclaimed as she slid into a chair next to him. "Oh Jazz you'll never guess what happened to me today! I had something happen that damaged my processor to mouth filter so now I can't stop talking even if I try to! Oh and I also damaged my processor too so I keep talking about random slag and all that jazz. Oooh I said your name again Jazzy!" Her optics traveled over to Bluestreak and Lunar sitting beside one another with wide optics trained don her. "So what's going on here huh? You two are so into each other! You should get together already! Wait have you already gotten together? No probably not huh? Well you should do it right now! Wait I can do this!" Without waiting for a response she scrambled up on the table and raised her servos in the air drawing the attention of Mirage, Hound, Inferno, the dumb twins, and Arcee. Ignoring the stutters for her to get down from the table she shifted the direction of her babbling to the topic on her processor. "Mechs and femmes! Well Mechs and Arcee!" She added when she realized that Arcee was the only femme besides her and Lunarshine in the room. "Who all here thinks that Bluestreak and Lunarshine make a good couple? Raise your servos in the air if you think so!"

Several of the bots looked at each other slowly, then back to her before most of them raised their hands. Well besides Mirage, but he was just kind of an afthole anyways. She did get a smirk from Arcee and Inferno though.

"Right I thought so! See guys everyone's supporting you so get to it! I mean if you guys really do like each other! You do like each other right? Oh slag what if I just made a scene and you don't even like each other like that? Oh well it's all said and done with already anyways so whatever! Oh hey is that energon candy?" She vaulted off of the table and rushed at the goodie table to scoop several servos full of energon candy into her mouth. Oh primus she couldn't concentrate on anything! Her emotions were all over the place and she couldn't settle on feeling any one thing at all. Oh well the sweet candy at least helped her to be happy for a second as she babbled around mouthfuls of it.

That lasted until it was gone at least. Once it was her processor immediately fritzed upon realizing that she had eaten all of the candy. She immediately started crying and babbling about ghosts eating her energon candy and how the world wasn't fair and slag. This earned her several chuckles from the other bots. Which only made her cry harder. "Noooo the candy! Where did all of the candy go? It was right there a klik ago and now it's gone!"

Servos grabbed a hold of her shoulders and hauled her up from the floor.

It startled her causing her to whip around and smack Sunny right across the face plates. "BODY SLAM ATTACK!" She bellowed and slammed herself into him knocking him to the floor.

He let out a startled grunt as his back his the floor below. "Baby what the frag?!"

His arms loosened from around her and she scrambled away from him screaming and hollering the whole way while Swipe stood off to the side and...probably explained what was wrong with her. "I AM A PILLOW PET YEAH! Woohooo! It's a pillow! It's a pet! It's a pillow pet!" Maybe she shouldn't be watching commercials on the internet. Wait she didn't even know she was doing that. "Dude your dog's a contradiction he's sticking his butt out the window instead of his head. You're eating starburst it's solid yet juicy! Dude your dog is weird. He loves cats. He hates tennis balls. He pulled a guy into a burning building! Don't listen to him Benny! You're not weird you're an innovator. No he's weird."

At that point Sunny was up and chasing after her. "Baby come back and sit down!"

"You can't catch me Sunny I'm the gingerbread femme!" She sang out as she jumped over a table and started pushing the buttons on the energon dispenser wildly. She babbled about how pretty the color blue was as she dipped her head and drank the energon straight from the dispenser.

Well she was until she was yanked back by a set of golden servos. "Baby I know that it's hard for you to concentrate but I need you to calm down!" Sunny growled as he dragged her back to the table where Jazz, Bluestreak, Lunar, and now Swipe were sitting and staring at her.

"I AM CATDUCK!" She declared loudly. Oh...oh her pride...her pride was never going to repair itself after this. As soon as the moment of clarity struck her it was gone when her back hit the chair Sunny had pushed her into. "DOUBLE EDGE!" She screamed and flung herself over the table wildly babbling the whole time about Pokémon and peanut butter.

She slammed into Sideswipe and sent them both careening out of his seat and onto the floor again. Only he had a firm grip on her unlike his brother the last time she tackled him. "Sweet spark you need to try to calm down. I know your servers suffered from a data overload, I know that it's hard but you have to try." Swipe calmly sat back up with her still going on in his audio receptors a klik a nanosecond. Instead of sitting her in her own seat he turned her around and kept her in his lap so that she couldn't escape.

"Spiderman! Spiderman! Does whatever a spider can! That means he sucks green goblins butt! Watch out cause spiderman sucks!" She squirmed as a row of multiple colors and faces were painted across the wall behind Sunny. Wait was that Sunny? It kinda looked like he had Edward Cullen's head. "Sunny you have Edward hair!"

She received a weird look for that comment. "Ok baby." Sunny muttered as he sat down beside her and his brother handing her an energon cube.

Only she wasn't seeing the cube in front of her. To her it looked like a cyberkitten. "Aww I wanna name him Spartacus!" She cooed and petted the cube which earned her even more strange looks from the other bots, even Jazz.

"What the frag is wrong with her?" Jazz eyed her up and down. He looked just like a unicorn!

Wait was he a unicorn? She leaned forward until she was right in his face, her optics seeing rainbow colors dancing across the smooth chrome plating on his face. She gasped dramatically upon deciding that he was in fact Sunny, not the Edward look a like. "Sunny!" She exclaimed and threw herself at him knocking his smaller frame off of his chair.

"Argh Star da frag is wrong with you?!"

"Aww Sunny you shrunk! Nooo! Oh well I'll kiss you anyways!" Before anyone could stop her...wait who was there to stop her again? Oh right Edward Cullen and his shininess! She kissed Sunny hard on the lips.

Only for the Edward look a like to yank her off of Sunny and growl threateningly at her golden mech. Or was he pink again? Her processor couldn't tell. Nope he was like a tye dye shirt! "No Edward stop it! Sunny make him let me go!"

Suddenly she was being slung over a broad shoulder and carted out of the room. She looked up and saw a flash of red and gasped dramatically. "It's Ironman!" Then she started babbling about how cool Ironman was even though he was just a human in a mech suit, and how neat the blue core on his chest was, and how she wanted to lick it. She was pretty sure that Ironman gave her an odd look for some reason.

Well she didn't have time to ponder it before she was gently placed down on something hard. Someone was yelling something about why they had brought her back again, but all she could focus on was the rainbow colors and butterflies dancing across the ceiling. "Yay butterflies! Wheeeee!"

All chatter stopped in that same moment.

"Where's Spartacus?" Her vocalizer went haywire and started spitting out incessant noises when she sat up. Her optics landed on a tall red and blue form and she gasped mid babble about Spartacus. "IT'S SUPERMAN!" She shrieked and threw herself at her favorite super hero. "Frag Ironman to the pit! I want SUPERMAN! YEAH WOOHOOO!" Her servos were wrapped around his neck and she was hanging from him using her momentum to throw herself back and forth like she was on a swing. The incessant babbling never stopped falling out of her mouth though she wasn't even sure what she was saying at this point.

Superman shifted and looked at someone to the side. "Ratchet...her processor might be more damaged than you think."

"SUPERMAN! YAY! There's rainbows all over the walls wheee!" She dropped down and started sprinting around the room with her hands in the air like an airplane.

Something hit the floor and smashed causing someone to start bellowing at her. Was that the green lantern? "Hey is's the green lantern!" Oh slag he looked mad too! "Oh no! He's going to use his magic ring on me! " Before he could grab her she ducked and took off running towards the door even though there were several forms blocking it from her. "MOVE ASIDE BATMAN!" She yelled and shoved the big black form that was in her way. When he went down Superman was in her way now so she charged him while screaming. "TAKE DOWN!"

Unfortunately for her Batman caught her before she could KO Superman. Her helm was roughly pushed forward and something was shoved into the port on the back of her helm. "UNICORNS!" She yelled before everything went black.

* * *

Ok so you are all probably wondering what the hell is going on with her, and the answer to that is that she absorbed too much power and when it was activated it was unexpected and overpowered her systems damaging them. That's why she's acting all crazy. Well that and I wanted some humor to break up the somber mood of the story so far. I had it rolling around in my head for a while so I just went with it. And no it isn't permanent! Anyways R&R!


	14. Chapter 14

Can't stop...must write more...ngh... Lol yeah I keep getting up planning on writing for my other stories and I keep posting for this story. Argh I have to tear myself away in the next few days though to work on other stuff. Meh don't wanna! Anyways I do not own transformers. Lemon alert mature readers only!

* * *

When she came back online she had the feeling that she was magnetized to the berth she was laying on. Wait was she magnetized to the berth she was laying on? She tried to lift her servos but they wouldn't budge an inch. The frag was she being restrained like this for?

"You're online again."

Her helm snapped to the side of her berth where Ratchet was standing with a serious look on his face plates, her twins were standing a few paces behind him. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't seem to recall what had happened to her. It was all a blur of incessant noise and flashing colors. "Ratchet? What the frag happened? How long have I been out for?"

"Two days." He answered gruffly. The green medic retrieved a data pad from his desk and returned to her side. "Your processor was damaged by an energy overload and not a good one. I ran the tests but I have yet to reveal them to anyone else. Now that you are awake we can discuss this...new development." He sat down on his spinning stool and powered the data pad on.

At that moment Optimus and Ironhide walked in. What the frag did they need to be here for though? Both had serious looks on their faces which made her nervous. What if she had caught a virus from Shockflare or something? Her apprehension spiked causing both twins to snap their helms in her direction. Feelings of encouragement and support came through the bond from them. It helped calm her a little bit. She concentrated back on Ratchet.

The light from the data pad reflected off of his chrome face plates as he scanned through it distractedly, muttering to himself the whole time. "Your energon tests came back with unusual results Starburst, and not just that but your spark as well. When I tested your blood after your little episode I found a large pure form of the Allspark's energy in it."

Her mouth fell open along with everyone else's in the room. "Umm what?! But how would that have ha-!" Oh wait...she remembered how it happened. "That day in the desert when I was dying. The light I saw." She muttered darkly. Oh primus what was going to happen to her now?

"Correct." Ratchet nodded before handing her data pad file to Optimus. "It would seem that a large amount of it's energy seeped into you that day. I believe that it was laying in your spark chamber in a dormant state, but your attempted impaling of your spark chamber caused it to become active again. It protected you from offlining yourself and you didn't even know it."

The twin's emotions were chaotic. They were bouncing back and forth from being scared, to happy that she was ok, to being apprehensive about something. Probably what the cons were going to do when they found out about her. If they did she would become a main target for them. "But what effect would this cause Ratchet? Well besides the faster healing? Even that wasn't that pronounced."

Ratchet gave her a look. "You survived wounds that should have offlined you Star. When we found you that day you should have already been long gone but you weren't. The allspark energy saved you." He got up and shifted around the berth to release her from the magnetic restraints. "The Allspark was the embodiment of life and destruction... I wonder what would happen if you tried to fight now that it's energy is active?"

Everyone seemed to stiffen slightly thanks to that little question. "Ratchet could there be a way to remove the Allspark energy from her body without damaging her?" Optimus asked.

"That I do not know." Ratchet sighed and looked down at her. "Even if the energy was removed Optimus, she would forever hold it's properties. Her entire body has been changed by it's energy. The cons would come after her again if they could not get their hands on the Allspark itself."

"So protecting her is our greatest priority right now." Ironhide supplied gruffly.

"Right. Until we figure out a way to handle this situation she should not leave the base for any reason. For now I will work on seeing if there is a way to create a new vessel for the Allspark's power, as well as testing to see if we can possible extract it without damaging Star's body anymore."

Some part of her was hearing the words but the rationalizing part of her processor seemed to freeze. She couldn't come to terms with what this meant for her future. Never in all of her short life did she ever think that she would carry pure Allspark energy within her. All Cybertronians carried a little, it was what gave them life. But to carry it's pure essence?

Her processor was completely frozen in shock, so much so that she didn't realize when she was picked up off of the berth and carried from the room. All she could think about was what Ratchet had told her. What if she was damaged by the overflow of energy again? What if it started affecting her on a daily basis? What if the cons found out?

Fear shot straight into the deepest part of her spark which made whoever was carrying her falter. In her muddled state she barely even realized that she had moved anyways so the small jerk sent her careening out of her mental processes and into the real world again.

When she looked up Swipe was carrying her, Sunny ever present by his side as usual. Both of them were staring her down conveying reassurance with their optics. If she had been aware she would have felt their feelings flowing into the bond that the three of them shared. And when she cleared her processor enough to feel it she offered them a forced smile.

That earned her a scowl from Sunny for her efforts. "Don't act like you aren't scared baby. Swipe and I can feel it as clearly as if we were scared."

Swipe started moving again while he talked. "He's right sweet spark. We can feel how afraid you are quite clearly." He turned and entered their room, sitting her down on their berth. His optics met hers while his mouth plates pulled up into a small grin. "Sunny and I will protect you sweet spark. No matter what."

* * *

(Lemon starts here skip is you wish)

She didn't know what it was that he said, or maybe it was how he was looking at her, whatever it was she found herself slowly losing control of herself. Neither of them saw it coming until she grabbed Swipe and slammed her mouth over his, using her legs and servos she dragged him up onto the berth with her.

He only made a startled sound as she hitched her leg over his thigh and rolled him over onto his back. She kissed him hard for a moment before she remembered that Sunny was in the room as well. Separating with a loud vent she turned to her large golden mate and beckoned him over with a coy wave. "Come or you'll be left out Sunny."

Both of them just looked at her dumbly for a moment before Sunny snapped out of his stupor and growled heatedly at her. In a nanosecond he was at her back nipping at her throat cables and shoulder joints roughly. She gasped and put her servo on the back of his head to hold him to her while she leaned down and attacked Swipe's lips with her own. There was no fear. They wouldn't ever hurt her.

She forced her glossa into Sideswipe's mouth roughly, rolling it around his cavity and repeatedly brushing against his teasingly. Her body was alight with fire. Every touch, every kiss, every nip sending her neural nodes screaming. Pulling back from Sideswipe she turned and pushed Sunny away slightly so that she could step down and release her armor.

It hit the floor with a loud clang leaving her completely bare before them. Her port clenched when both of them leered at her lustfully and simultaneously dropped their own armor before stalking towards her.

She was grabbed in a flurry of servos and replaced back on their berth again. Only this time she had Sunny laying over her body chassis to chassis with her while Swipe was at her side running his servos over the seams of her metal flesh.

Her big golden mech leaned forward and pressed his mouth against hers forcing his glossa into her mouth. She whimpered and arched her body into his much larger one causing her port to slide over his mech hood. It sent pleasant jolts straight through her neural nodes making her gasp around his glossa.

This felt so much better than being forced to be aroused. Every time Sideswipe ran his servos over her sensitive cables and wires she felt like she was being worshipped. But having Sunny on top of her made her feel like she was being dominated too. For the first time in her life she liked being at a mech's mercy.

Sunny moved up so that his legs were sprawled out on either side of her stomach. For a moment she wanted to let him go to ask him why, but something brushed against her port making her squeal in ecstasy. When had Swipe even disappeared in the first place?

She couldn't concentrate on that right now with the wonders his glossa were working on her port. Heat pooled in the nodes in her lower abdomen growing stronger each time he flicked his glossa over her port. "Mmm more. Frag Swipe do it harder!" She pulled away from Sunny to snap down at the red mech that she couldn't see.

Something vibrated between her legs and the speed of that wonderful glossa sped up making her throw her helm back and cry out. Light was bursting behind her optics as the fire raced up from her abdomen and exploded in her processor. Hotter and hotter the fire built until her port clenched like a vice. She threw her helm back and screamed as she arched off of the berth and into Sunny who was still straddling her. White light exploded behind her optics temporarily blinding her as her systems were lit on fire simultaneously.

Her vents all heaved and rattled as she finally came down from her high. All she could see was Sunny smirking at her, and Swipe coming up from behind him with a smug smirk on his face. Oh right...she was getting ready to interface with them for the first time. She had almost forgotten that.

Sunny moved back down her body and positioned himself at her port. He mer her optics as if to make sure that she was a hundred percent sure about this, and when she nodded he jerked his hips forward.

Her mouth fell open as her port walls were stretched almost painfully. But it also felt so good that she moaned loudly and arched into it. He started thrusting into her softly at first making her mewl quietly in pleasure before he gradually sped up until he was almost pounding into her. Their neural nodes slid against one another sending liquid fire straight through both of their bodies each time he re entered her.

It felt so damn good that she was already on the edge of another overload in what seemed like no time at all. Her helm rolled to the side of the berth where Swipe was standing and watching her lustfully. It made her port clench painfully having him watching her and his brother like that.

Sunny sped up and pounded into her sending her crashing over the edge of another overload. She cried out his name and arched her body clean off of the berth as Sunny slammed into her three more times before stilling and roaring loudly as he finally reached his own overload.

Their hips came flush against one another as he panted over her with his helm pressed against hers. His lips languidly touched hers before he removed himself from on top of her reluctantly. Before she could even come to miss his presence on and inside of her Swipe was taking his place between her thighs.

Oh right. She had two mechs to satisfy not one. Amusement came through the bond from them for her thoughts. But she didn't care much for any of that when she felt another equally sizable mech hood slide into her port.

Swipe grabbed her thighs in his servos and moved them up over his shoulders. The new position caused him to slide deeper into her. She mewled again and shifted against him in excitement.

He started thrusting into her hard. She moaned and attempted to move against him, but it was impossible in this position. He smirked at her and bit her thigh with his sharp denta while his hips kept up their harsh pace.

She bucked and whimpered tilting her helm up towards him to kiss him but she couldn't reach in this position. Servos roughly tugged her back down to the berth and a set of lip plates were roughly slammed onto hers.

Sunny kissed her hungrily while Swipe pounded into her. The sensations were almost too much for her to handle. Swipe repeatedly slamming into her, Sunny's glossa wrestling with her own. His servos running over every part of her that he knew would make her scream.

Her optics slammed shut as her port clenched again. **'Oh primus! Oh primus! Oh primus!'** She chanted over the bond letting them feel and hear her pleasure on a much closer level.

Both of them growled as Swipe started ramming into her so hard that their berth shook. The combination of his rough treatment and Sunny's heated touches sent her screaming into yet another overload. Her thighs tightened around Sideswipe's shoulders as she screamed bloody murder into Sunny's mouth.

She felt Swipe tense and ram into her snarling out his own overload. He dropped her thighs and leaned over her venting loudly.

That was the last thing that she comprehended before she fell off into recharge like a rock.

(Lemon end)

* * *

He watched her sleep long after the sun had risen and with it he himself had risen as well. Sunny was awake and watching her as well. Last night had been the best night of their life, well besides when she had spark bonded with them. Her body had felt so damn good. Really she had no reason to think that they would ever be unsatisfied with her.

He did have to wonder though... If she was so used up as Shockflare had said, how was she still so tight? Both of them had barely been able to join with her in the first place, and they knew that it had caused her some pain because they could feel it through the bond.

Sunny smirked and gently kissed her cheek plate. "Maybe we're just too big?" He supplied in an arrogant tone. Yeah that was Sunny for you. Always thinking that he was the best of the best even when he wasn't.

"Maybe." He supplied distractedly. Their armors all lay discarded on the floor some distance away but neither of them had any desire to put them back on.

Star groaned softly and sluggishly turned her optics on. She looked at both of them and groaned. "Ow my thighs. You guys are brutal you know that?" She hissed and sat up in the berth slowly. "Couldn't have been a little more gentle with me could you?"

He sat up and offered her a dazzling smile. "Sorry sweet spark. We kinda lost control a little bit." It was true. Neither of them had been planning on being so rough with her when they started their little escapade. But as soon as they had entered her she had just felt too damn good to maintain control. At least they were genuinely sorry that they had hurt her.

"Swipe's right baby. You just felt too good for us to be able to help it."

"Right." She gave them both a look and slid off of the berth to retrieve her armor limping the whole way. Her optics were glaring at them the whole time while she snapped her armor back on and pulled her heavy mane over her shoulder. "Oh guys! You got your energon all over my wires!" She complained loudly as she fingered the sticky blue liquid between her long black wire strands.

"Sorry sweet spark." He grinned in amusement when she made a face and attempted to separate the strands from one another. But they were sticking together like glue.

"In our defense if you would cut your mane it wouldn't have happened." Sunny pointed out before his look became disgruntled. "Though I like it how it is so don't do that."

Star only glared at him before turning and stalking out of the room. **'Where are you going?'** He snickered over the bond.

**'To the wash racks!'** She snapped back irritably.

Both he and his brother could feel how happy she really was underneath the irritation she was feeling over her physical discomfort so they let her get away with having an attitude. Not that anything they could do would stop her from having one. And honestly neither of them cared if she was acting like this, because it meant that she was behaving more like her old self. The bond was really helping her.

**'Wanna go get some energon to bring back for her?'** Sunny suggested.

**'Sure.'** Both of them slid out of the berth and donned their armor before walking out the door. A permanent grin was plastered to his face the whole way to the rec room. Finally they were tied together for good, and Star was over her fear of interfacing with them. At least it seemed like it for now.

That revelation had even Sunny smiling albeit in a darker and more twisted way. A way that seemed to scare any human or bot that they passed by. Or maybe it was just because he was fragging crazy and everyone knew it? That thought earned him a scathing glare from his twin.

It was true and Sunny knew it. They hit the rec room which was relatively empty save for Bluestreak and Lunarshine, and filled several energon cubes to take back to their quarters. When they had their cubes filled they turned around to leave the room together, he waved to Lunarshine before they left and she offered a shy wave back.

Their behavior was probably going to scare the other bots on base because they were never ever so cheerful or happy about anything and definitely not lately. In fact several bots like Hound and Inferno gave them weary looks as they passed by. Not that they cared at all about what everyone else thought.

They arrived back at their room where a clean Star was waiting for them. She raised an optic ridge at them when she saw the energon cubes in their hands. "Something wrong with drinking in the rec room?" She asked absently as she pulled her mane up in a high tail.

"No. But we figured that you might want to drink in our room after your little...display three days ago." He snickered when she sent him a harsh glare. "I am catduck!"

That got her to throw one of Sunny's paint cans at him hitting him upside the helm with a loud bang. "It wasn't my fault that my processor was damaged Swipe! Oh that was so fragging embarrassing! I remember saying that and feeling mortified then it was all a blur again!" She stomped her pede against the floor and turned her back to them, her high tail swishing around her thighs. "Oh my pride...my poor damaged pride."

Sunny started cracking up unexpectedly making him jump away in surprise. "Oh baby! Even though your processor was damaged you still made my day! Especially when you tackled Ironhide and tried to tackle Optimus! You should've seen the look on their faces!"

The image of Optimus eyeing their femme charging him with apprehension and nervousness had him laughing as well. Optimus must have been a good ten feet taller than her and he had looked like he was facing Megatron himself! And Ironhide! The look of surprise on his face when she tossed him aside like he was no bigger than a sparkling was priceless. He chuckled quietly when Star just pouted at them. "In Sunny's defense Optimus did look like he would rather face down Megatron than you!"

The scowl on her face only deepened. "Jerks. I give you all of my affection and this is how you repay me." She pouted and slid down into a chair with her arms crossed over her chassis.

He walked over to her and handed her an energon cube which she yanked out of his servos. "We love you catduck."

She pouted. "I love you idiots too."

* * *

R&R! Little shorter than normal but hey it happens sometimes! See you guys next time!


	15. Chapter 15

No author's note today! I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS!

* * *

As she sat in Ratchet's med bay allowing him to run his tests she contemplated her life in recent weeks. She was slowly and steadily getting her pedes back under her since mating the twins. Her glitches weren't acting up as much in recent weeks, and she was genuinely happy for once. And the twins were always such attentive mates when it came to her needs or her wants. She couldn't have asked for better ones.

That didn't mean that there weren't problems or concerns in her life. One such concern was Bee and Ami's relationship. She was almost positive that the tech wanted to pursue something with Bee, something that really wasn't possible. If they had their holoforms it could at least be a little more plausible. But they didn't. And even if they did interfacing and such would still be impossible for them even if Bee's holoform body was capable of something like that. Ami's body could not handle energon being directly on or in her body. That was just fact. So she sat and mulled it over day after day as she helped the little human in whatever tasks she was assigned. At this point she was contemplating approaching Bee and speaking to him about it... But she just hadn't had time lately with all the testing and training she had been doing.

It seems that now that the power flowing through her was active her healing, and combat abilities had increased exponentially. Her weapons all did far more damage then they used to, her body was much stronger, and her healing was fast as slag. She was practically turning into an indestructible tank! That wasn't something that she was particularly happy about either.

Because she was technically the Allspark...that meant that she was technically a sacred artifact to her fellow bots. Which meant that they practically worshipped her now. And that frustrated her immensely.

"Thinking too much femme?"

"Yeah I guess." She muttered under her breath. At least Ratchet didn't treat her any different whether it was belting her with wrenches, or dragging her to the med bay for routine exams. The old slagger was practically her rock when the world was going nuts.

"Don't worry so much. No one really sees you as being different." Ratchet pulled back and sat several vials that he had taken of her blood on his desk nearby.

"Oh really?" She scowled at him and hopped off of the berth now that she was apparently finished with her exam. "They practically worship me Ratchet! It's so crazy and embarrassing that I can't even believe it! Just the other day the new bot found out!"

"First aid?" Ratchet questioned with a raised optic ridge.

"Yeah the big orange and chrome one! Anyways he bowed when I walked by him the other day!" It had been so primus damn shocking that she had stumbled and fallen on her face plates. And THAT had caused First aid to jump up and rush to assist her. He had spoken to her softly and like she was a Prime or something. It was Lady Starburst this and Lady Starburst that! Oh primussssss...

Ratchet shook his helm. "First aid is a little...quiet and introverted. Even if you weren't the Allspark he would probably fuss over you. He fusses over everyone and everything there is to be concerned aout."

Her mouth snapped shut with an audible click. And here she thought that Ratchet would understand her! "Meh!" She waved him off and stalked out of the med bay. Right outside the door she ran into a large red chassis. Stepping back she turned a glare up at both of her mates. "Do you have to stand right at the door to the med bay Swipe?"

He shrugged and smirked at her. "Maybe. Are you finished in the med bay?"

She rolled her optics at him. "Why else would I be leaving the med bay Swipe? Of course I'm done." Something occurred to her then and she turned weary optics onto the two of them. "Aren't you two supposed to be on patrol with Blue?"

Both of them shared a look before grabbing a servo in one of each of theirs. "Change of plans baby. Ironhide, Bluestreak, and Arcee are running patrol instead."

"What? Why? Did you guys make Red glitch again or something? Did you sneak out of the brig?" Was Prowl going to come out after them any klik steaming and spewing death threats? No probably not. Because he would have already long since glitched himself into a stupor. But that probably meant that Optimus or Ratchet would be tracking the two down at some point when they realized that the two weren't there.

"Noooo." Sideswipe turned and winked at her.

"We just ended up getting out of patrol today baby."

Sure. And she was...oh wait she was. Her shoulders slumped again in defeat. She actually didn't want to see what they had in store for her. But she wasn't going to escape their hold for the simple fact that even if she was somewhat stronger than an average femme, Sunny was still stronger than her by a good amount, and so was Swipe. So she allowed them to tote her all the way back to their...room? Oh primus they were probably just horny or something and wanted interface. Not that she really minded...

Both of them snapped helms in her direction and smirked devilishly. **'Oh yeah we heard that baby.'**

**'And we are more then willing to give you what you want sweet spark. Later of course.'**

The three of them stopped in front of their door and Swipe shifted behind her and covered her optics with his servos. "Swipe what the slag?" She protested but he didn't budge.

"It's a surprise baby."

She sent her disgruntled feelings through the bond to the two of them while she was led forward into their quarters. The first thing that she realized was that there was music playing, but not earth music. An old Cybertronian song, a serenade if she recalled correctly, and not something that she would ever imagine either of these slaggers listening to. The second thing that she was made aware of were soft paper like objects around her pedes. The slag was that?

Servos gently pushed her down into a chair but Swipe didn't lift his servos from her optics. "Swipe let go." She whined pitifully earning her twin chuckles from her mechs.

"Ready?"

"If it will get your servos off of my optics I've been ready." She giggled when she felt a distinct pouting coming through the bond. But the moment he lifted his servos away from her optics anything else was washed away.

They had...decorated the entire room with rose petals and ribbons of the deepest red, even their berth was decked out. A table sat off to the side with all sorts of energon goodies and high grade on it and even some things that she didn't recognize. Wheeljack had obviously helped them with this because she was pretty sure that that was energon ice cream. Or the closest that they could get. Her optics drifted over to both mechs who were smirking at her. "So what's the occasion if you don't mind me asking?" It wasn't their anniversary or anything like that. She wasn't sparked so that was out...

Sunny took her servo in his and brought it to his mouth plates to press a kiss against it. "It's the anniversary of the day you came here baby."

"Oh you two slaggers..." She giggled and shook her head at the two of them. In all of the chaos since becoming the Allspark she hadn't really kept track of the days like she should have. It had been a year since she had come to Earth... A year since these two had wormed their way into her spark. "Thank you." She sent her gratefulness and love to them through their bond, and they sent their own back.

"You're welcome sweet spark." Sideswipe leaned down and pressed his mouth plates against hers before pulling away quickly and retrieving a cube of high grade from the table and handing it to her. "We've got the day and night off so let's have some fun."

She took her high grade and gulped it down quickly, just as Sunny did, while Sideswipe looked between the two of them and shook his helm before downing his as well. Warmth spread through her body from her tanks. "Ooh is this the real good stuff?"

Sunny nodded. "Only the best stuff for you."

"None of that weak sparkling crap." Swipe agreed.

She tilted her helm back against her chair and concentrated on the feeling of warmth flooding through her and the soft music playing on her stereo. These two really knew how to take care of her...

"Of course we do baby." A gold frame moved to straddle her over her chair.

She started, optics widening when Sunny leaned over her with an energon candy in his mouth. "Is that for me?" She leaned up and just barely licked the end of it, then around the edges of his mouth plates teasingly. Her action earned her a scowl from her Sunshine and a laugh from Swipe. "Aww but you didn't say it was actually for me."

Instead of responding verbally he just leaned forward and forced her to take the other end of the energon candy in her mouth. She took the end off and rolled it around on her glossa as their lips moved against one another's languidly. His glossa slid into her mouth sending her taste nodes soaring at the taste of high grade, energon candy, and the distinct taste that was all Sunstreaker.

Too soon for her he pulled away from her and vacated her lap. She pouted until Sideswipe suddenly appeared in front of her with a bowl of what she hoped was 'edible' energon ice cream stuff. He laughed at the weary look she gave the bowl and scooped some onto a spoon for her. "Trust me we tested it before even taking it out of Jacky's lab. It's actually really fragging good. In fact Sunny might've tried to eat it all if I hadn't taken it from him."

It was obvious to her that the only thing that saved Sideswipe from being hit by his brother in that moment was the fact that he had a spoon poised at her mouth plates, and Sunny probably didn't want to make Swipe jerk and choke her or something. She slowly opened her mouth and allowed him to feed her the surprisingly sweet and creamy substance. For added effect she swirled her glossa around the spoon and licked every bit off before swallowing. "Hmm it's pretty good." Dipping one of her servos into the dark blue substance she scooped some of it onto the tip and brought it to her mouth to suck on it.

Both sets of optics followed her every move with a primal hunger in them.

Her servo quickly took a hold of Swipe's helm and yanked it to her, her lip plates smashing against his roughly. The bowl he was holding clattered to the floor as his servos quickly grabbed a hold of her thighs and pulled them around his hips. She was lifted from the chair and spun around so that her back was to Sunny. She tilted her helm to the side when she felt hot air on her neck cables, and an astrosecond later a firm set of mouth plates were biting and nipping at the sensitive cables.

The high grade was making her fuzzy...and hot. Maybe she had had too much, or maybe the candy and cream stuff was made from potent high grade. Yeah definitely that because there was no way she was getting so gone so fast. Whatever the case her world was starting to blur together save for the mechs she could feel loving her with their attentions. And primus did it feel good. So she did what any femme would do in her situation. She immersed herself in them completely.

* * *

When she came to her whole body ached like Ironhide had stomped on her. Her optics were blurry and her helm was pounding. Last night was all a blur that for the life of her she couldn't even attempt to remember.

With a groan she rolled over and shifted just a little bit closer to what she was assuming was Sunny's chassis. It shifted against her before a servo was ghosting over her exposed hip metal. "Stooooop." She batted the servo away and turned away from him.

It followed after her and ghosted up her back all the way to the base of her helm. And then it pressed into the spot where her FCC was located. Hard.

Pain went shooting through her entire body from that one simple touch. It also told her that it was not Sunny beside her, and there was no one else on her other side. Her optics popped open and shot around the space she was in.

Dark walls. No paintings. No safety. She wasn't in her room with her twins! That realization had her practically shooting off of the berth and turning to face the other body on it. Her spark lurched when she saw Shockflare sitting on the berth next to where she had been laying. What happened? How had she gotten here? "Wh-what did you do to me? How did I get here?"

He smirked at her and slid off of the berth to approach her. "That little barrier is nifty isn't it?" He circled around her like a predator poised to strike, ghosting his servos over her exposed metal and touching places that only her mates were allowed to touch. "But if someone disables it...then it's an easy task getting in and out of the base before anyone realizes that I was there. And your mates were passed out drunk after having their ways with you. They didn't even stir when I took you from them. Some protectors huh?"

"What did you do to them?" Voice breaking she tried to access the bond only to find that there was nothing coming from it.

"I didn't do anything to them. The point of me taking you again is not only to make you suffer as you deserve, but also to make them suffer from losing you again." He stopped in front of her and stiffened before he hit her with the back of his servo.

Her helm snapped to the side, but it didn't hurt as much as he was probably hoping. But she still gritted her denta as energon flooded down from yet another wound that he had caused. She stumbled back against the wall and dropped into a defensive crouch. Her glitch started screaming at her to get the slag out of there, but she was trapped. And that only served to make her anxiety spike even higher.

Shockflare sneered at her but did not approach her again. "As much as I would like to beat you into submission where all good femmes should be, it'll have to wait. Megatron wants to have a word with you." Turning he stalked away from her and exited the small cell.

Her vents hitched as she took stock of what was available in the cell. Her subspace had been raided when she was in recharge so she was weaponless, and her armor was probably still back at the base. The bond was still pretty much dead seeing as how both of her mates were hung over.

Even so she still slammed her awareness into the bond in an attempt to wake them up.

Heavy pede falls sounded from right outside the cell.

Her anxiety spiked again and something in her body responded, Allspark energy flaring up and surrounding her in a defensive barrier.

Megatron came stomping through the door at that moment, looking surprised to see her surrounded by what she knew that he knew was the Allspark energy. It didn't seem to perturb him at all though much to her chagrin. "When my informant told me that one of the Autoscums had absorbed Allspark energy I did not actually believe it. But now seeing you like this, and sensing the energy that radiates from your very being I know that it was true." He approached her and attempted to touch her.

Her barrier crackled and zapped his servo wide open at the tips of his digits. She watched it happen in surprise, though it was quickly squashed down by fear when he snarled something at her. She started slamming against the bond even harder in her panic.

It finally gave way to a feeling of grogginess, and then slight panic. **'Sweet spark? Where are you?'**

**'Relax Swipe she's probably in the rec room. And I don't wanna hear your loud voice this early in the morning, and definitely not when I'm hung over.'**

Megatron reached for her again to test her barrier. **'Sunny! Swipe! Help me!'** She screamed over the bond while on the outside she remained as strong as she could. Never let them see your fear! Never let them get the upper hand!

**'Where are you?! What's happening? Baby answer me!'**

**'I don't know where I am! Megatron is here and so is Shockflare! Please don't leave me here!'** Her body jumped when her power gave a vicious spark when her barrier was pressed against again. She wasn't used to using this power so extensively so she was already starting to tire. With power one must condition their body to endure it, and she had not yet had a chance to do that yet.

She literally felt them slide into her helm so that they could see what she saw, and when they did sheer rage came at seeing Megatron looming over her with Shockflare standing right near the door behind the Decepticon leader. Then there was panic because they couldn't sense which direction she was in from their location.

"Drop the barrier femme. I promise to behave myself so long as you give me what I want." Megatron growled at her sounding completely insincere and crazed.

But he didn't need to ask her because her barrier faltered and gave out as did her body. She fell forward in exhaustion, her hung over and unconditioned body being unable to handle so much pure power at one time. Cold servos caught her. Anger and rage coursed through her when her mates realized who had caught her. She was lifted up and carried from the room but she couldn't really see where she was going since her vision was swimming. It was all flashes of red, brown, and silver from Megatron's body.

There were voices yelling at her. She was laid down on something firm, and a familiar bot was placed on the table with her.

"I vill start zee experiments immediately." Scalpel scampered onto her chassis and up to her helm while Soundwave moved to restrain her. At this point she cut off her bond with the twins so that they weren't witness to anything that was to happen.

Why was this happening to her again?

* * *

It was what appeared to be a normal day for Optimus Prime as he worked on data pads for Prowl at his desk. He had woken from his recharge early, refueled with Jazz and Ironhide, then returned to his office to work the day away. Which he had been doing for the better part of an joor when suddenly his door burst open and in ran the terror twins.

Now this was not an uncommon occurence whatsoever, what was strange was that both of them were in a panic...and they did not have their armors covering their naked frames. "Sunstreaker. Sideswipe. To what do I owe the visit?"

Whatever he had expected them to say was completely shattered when Sideswipe opened his mouth plates. "Star's gone! She's gone and Megatron has her!"

For a klik he just sat there too stunned to say or do anything. For surely they were joking right? Megatron would not have been able to infiltrate their base and take her without alerting someone that he was there. "Please calm down you two. Megatron could not have gotten into the base to take her. Have you checked the rec room or the training room?"

Sunstreaker suddenly slammed his servos down on the desk and glared at him. "We know she's there because she was gone this morning! And she contacted us over the bond and we saw Megatron and Shockflare! They fragging have her you slagging idiot! Now are you going to do something or not?!" The golden mech practically roared down at him.

His spark stuttered in his chassis as he flew into action. He opened a com link to Ratchet, Ironhide, Jazz, and Prowl telling them to immediately come to his office. While he was waiting he took a good look at the two mechs and scowled. "Perhaps you should locate your armor and put it back on before everyone sees your nudeness."

Neither of them budged an inch or seemed to really hear what he said.

He sighed and leaned back in his chair helm held in his servos. How had this even happened? With the barrier Shockflare shouldn't have been able to get in. No one should have been able to get in. So that meant that...there was someone working for the cons in his base. He looked back up as soon as the doors to his office slid open and the others he had called for walked inside, each of them giving the still naked twins a wide optic look.

"Why the slag are you two naked?" Ironhide growled.

"That is a question for another time old friend. For now we must speak on a matter of utmost importance." When everybot stiffened and gave him their full attention he delivered the bad news. "Starburst has been captured by the cons."

Silence. No bot in the room knew how to react.

* * *

R&R! Cliffy! Sorry about that guys! Ooh and if you guys have the time you should take a look at my new Story Clash of tempers and the forming of an irreversible bond! It's another Sunny/OC/Sides story with a twist! If you see it R&R and let me know what you thought please!


	16. Chapter 16

Here's the next chapter guys! Some uh not so nice or kid friendly scenes here so viewer discretion is advised! I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! Time skip in this chapter so be warned!

* * *

How many cycles had she been here? How had she even come to be here? At this point she could barely even count the passing of time, or maybe she couldn't since her chronometer had been deactivated along with her com link.

She laid strapped to a berth laying in a pool of her own energon while the wounds to her chassis slowly healed thanks to something that Scalpel had done to her to slow her regeneration process. Whatever it was made the wounds ache horribly, and it was only intensified when he prodded at them every few joors.

They were trying to harvest Allspark energy from her, but the energy was not heeding their efforts so far. It instantly recoiled back as far into her spark as it could go, and away from the little con's prying servos. But it hurt! Primus did it hurt so fragging bad when it suddenly tore through her body...or maybe it was whatever drugs Scalpel had hooked into her IV?

Faces kept coming and going in the daze of pain she was in. Starscream, Shockwave, Megatron, Scalpel, and even Shockflare. When the latter came to see her he would join in on the torture by reeking havoc on her psyche and body with the FCD device, and through the use of his own body.

It disgusted her that another mech had taken her after she had sparkbonded to her twins. But she was magnetized to a berth with no means of freeing herself. And even if she could her weapons systems were all disabled and her weapons were confiscated. And she had been ill several times in recent days, purging her tanks and feeling pain through her entire body. She attributed it to her situation and being a living dissection subject.

For the last joor or so she had been counting the moisture drops falling from the ceiling to keep her processor off of the pain. It was...hurting so bad that it made her almost want to cry out. She could even see the light of her spark on the darkness of the ceiling since her spark chamber had been pried open with a blow torch. That had hurt like somebot would not believe.

And now she could see her spark shining off of the ceiling above, unprotected, and somewhat weak. The Allspark wasn't able to do much to heal her now since it had receded completely into her spark, almost like a sparkling that was hiding. But it was keeping her online, that much she could tell.

At least for now.

Another drop fell on her face plates. The door to her torture room slid open and Starscream walked in along with Scalpel and Megatron. Seeing the two together was funny since Starscream would sooner stab Megatron in the back struts then actually be loyal to him. She actually giggled a little bit in her hazed up processor.

Until Scalpel was placed on the berth with her, then she sobered up and watched the little slagger with weak optics.

"I veed to continue zee experiments! Hand me zat saw over zere!"

Her optics shuttered tightly when Starscream powered up the saw and handed it to Scalpel. But she couldn't keep them shut as the saw pressed into her midsection just above her gestational chamber. As white hot pain raced through her she arched and thrashed on the berth biting her lip plates to stifle any sound she was tempted to make. She couldn't even describe what being cut open with a saw felt like, probably just what it sounded like only worse.

She could feel her intestinal cables being roughly pulled from her body, could hear them plopping against the table with a loud squashing sound. Her fuel depleted tanks rolled with the urge to purge and she almost gagged.

This exploration of her insides continued on for several joors, but she was in and out of consciousness during this time. Energon depletion was taking it's toll on her, even though she was not as depleted as she had been before and still functioned. But her body was so damn weak right now for some reason. And it was making the pain so much worse.

Suddenly it stopped. And then there were servos poking around in her gestational chamber. For some reason the Allspark reacted violently to the intrusion, some of it's energy raced down from her spark and lit her gestational chamber up like a plasma cannon.

Scalpel hissed and drew his servos back as the area over her gestational chamber healed up almost instantly. "Interestink...very interestink. It appears zat our femme here iz sparked."

Her spark faltered at those words. Sparked? But how could she be sparked? The Allspark...was inside of her... That was how she was sparked. Oh primus what was she supposed to do now? How could she protect her sparkling until help got there?

"Interesting indeed. Can you tell if it's a mech or a femme?"

"Zere are three zignatures in her chamber. Zplit zpark twinz, and a third zpark. But I cannot tell zee genderz zet."

What were they going to do to her sparklings? What was she supposed to do now? For the first time in a long time she was caught with no idea what was going to happen, or what she was supposed to do. Well she knew what she was supposed to do, and that was protect her and the twin's sparklings.

Her twins...what would their sparklings be like? And would they ever see them? For a klik she wanted to just throw the bond open and share the news with them...but she didn't. Because she didn't want them to have to feel the pain of loss so much more strongly if she didn't make it out alive with their sparklings. So she kept the bond closed as she had done, even against the two beating against it like drums.

At least the cons had left the room to discuss the newest discovery, that meant that she could inch her servos down and place them over where her sparklings resided. She made a promise in that moment.

**'I will get you three out of here no matter what.'**

* * *

Time skip!

* * *

Cycles blurred into quartexes, quartexes became a stellar cycle... And still she remained stuck in the con's base. By now her gestational chamber was expanded by a good amount and she had reached the halfway point of her pregnancy. Still there was no sign of her mates or the autobots.

She had been chained to a wall with electric cuffs and a collar around her neck that prevented her from moving at all. And her fuel tanks were always dangerously low, just enough to support her and her growing sparklings each earth day. By now it was discovered that she was having two femmes and a mech much to Megatron's pleasure.

He was looking forward to corrupting her mechling into attacking his mech creators, and the rest of the Autobots. The same could be said for her femlings, only she was sure that Megatron planned on using the both of them as breeding tools as well as herself. That frightened her for her little ones...so much. She just wanted to go home and be with her twins, safe and sound on her berth with them curled up beside her keeping her safe. Safe and away from Shockflare who had become one of her personal tormentors. Only he knew what really struck her spark, interfacing.

At least twice an earth day he came to her and tormented her through touches of various kinds, or he forced himself on her. Each time seemed to hurt her spark worse then the last, or maybe it was the spark fracture that was forming from being separated from Sunny and Swipe for so long when she really did need them.

But they weren't there for her...and Shockflare had just come to her again to wreak havoc on her. And as usual she had been chained up and unable to stop it from happening. Unable to stop his body from attacking her's, unable to stop the threats he was spewing against her unborn femlings. Oh he had described to her in great detail what he was going to do to her little femmes and it made her sick!

After he had left her bloody and broken again she curled around her expanded stomach protectively. The humming of the sparks within drowned out the banging on the bond, the whirring of machines in various places around the con's base, the heavy pede steps nearby... For just a klik it was just her and them all alone with no threat of danger looking over her.

But she could only keep ignoring the pounding in her own helm for so long. Normally she didn't have enough time to really pay attention to it between being raped, and tortured she couldn't hear it over her own screams. But it was quiet, it had been for so long that she couldn't keep ignoring it anymore. She was scared to open the bond with them because they would find a lot more there than the last time they had been in her helm all those quartexes ago.

The pounding became more insistent until it sounded literally like a loud crash of thunder going off inside of her helm each time. Then feelings of panic and worry flooded into her from her weakened barrier along with a sense of urgency. Her vision introverted and went hazy under the strain of keeping them out when she was just so weak.

They kept it up, over and over again. And she denied them over and over again until her barrier wavered just slightly.

**'Bay...re...th...er?'**

**'Swe...ark...are...u?'**

Their voices were broken and not distinguishable to her muddled processor. As soon as she heard those first whispers she hastened to try and put her wall back up again. But it only crumbled apart as her strength finally faded completely. She tried to tell herself that it was because of the fact the keeping a barrier on the bond was taking too much energy, but in reality being fuel deficient for so long had damaged her body. Even the Allspark couldn't make energon to sustain her, it could only keep her spark going.

Her armor rattled loudly on her malnourished frame. The sound echoed in her audio receptors, but at this point she could barely even hear it over the worried voices in her helm.

**'Baby are you okay? Swipe and I are coming for you!'**

**'Sweet spark answer us! We're all coming for you but we need to know if you are alright?'**

Her helm lazily fell to the side, the collar on her throat choking her when she pulled too far. **'No I'm not okay...'**

They were alarmed by how weak she sounded, she could feel it. **'If you two don't hurry we're going to offline.'**

**'We? Who else is with you?'** Sunny growled.

Silly Sunny...didn't even know about them? She giggled over the bond when in real life she was hacking up the dried energon and bile caked in her throat. For a klik she forgot...that she wasn't going to tell them. **'Hopefully you get here in time to see for yourself.'**

Before either of them could respond her vision started swimming again. If her HUD had not been disabled she would bet that it would be flashing all kinds of pretty lights... She choked momentarily when her helm fell forward, the sensation keeping her online for just an astrosecond longer before she went offline.

* * *

Shaking. Shockwaves. Her recharge muddled processor kicked back on some time later. When she wasn't sure. But when her optics onlined again she was met with a sight that brought renewed terror to her.

That form. Dark green form towering over her again. Dark blue optics glaring at her.

Her body was being moved again but the movement was making her choke since she was still attached to the wall. The cuffs tore into her servos and ankle joints as she was jerked forward again, the force making her helm snap back as her body was forced into the shape of a drawn bow.

She felt her armor being ripped off. Heard him muttering angrily to himself. And she squeezed her optics shut because she didn't want to see this again. And if she didn't see it, maybe she wouldn't feel it either.

Because if you thought you were somewhere else, you might forget where you really are...right? But it wasn't working to chase the pain in her body away. And she finally, finally allowed herself to cry out in despair because she couldn't even pretend to be somewhere else anymore because reality had just bitch slapped her.

She whimpered and vented deeply as another shockwave rocked the base, as those filthy servos slid up her thighs and over the bump where her sparklings were contained, up over her chassis. His body followed suit, moving slowly up over those areas and settling over her, naked metal to naked metal.

"Look at me Star." He demanded.

She kept her optics shut tight. Her spark was racing erratically in her chassis, Allspark power flaring weakly in reaction even though her body could barely handle that at this point.

"I. SAID. LOOK. AT. ME!" He growled out.

A rough servo grabbed her jaw and yanked on it snapping her joints and making her lower jaw snap. The pain made her whimper again. No! No! Don't look at him! You can't let him beat you again! Not again!

He roared down at her. "I SAID LOOK AT ME YOU SLAGGING FILTHY GLITCH! YOU NO GOOD FRAGGING MURDERER! HOW DARE YOU KILL MY FEMME CREATOR AND EXPECT MERCY FROM ME?! HOW FRAGGING DARE YOU YOU FILTHY GLITCH!? I WILL OFFLINE YOU AND THOSE LITTLE GUTTER SPARKED RATS IF YOU DON'T LOOK AT ME RIGHT-"

There was a loud explosion somewhere in the room before he could finish threatening her. She couldn't turn her optics on for fear that it was Megatron or Starscream again...or maybe even Scalpel. The blast made her audio receptors ring from the defeaning sound going off so close to her. The servos holding her tried to jerk her up from the floor but her bindings prevented her from moving from her spot, it only served to choke her more.

And then something was pressed to her helm, the muzzle of a plasma blaster. But why would he be pointing that at her if it was Megatron or Starscream? With great effort she forced her optics online dimly and just made out several forms standing opposite of them. She could hear Shockflare telling them to stay back or else he would blow her processor out. Who...? Who was that?

"You better let her go you fragging bastard!" A familiar voice roared.

"You're dead either way you slagger! If you hand her over to us we'll do it quick!" Another familiar voice snarled.

"No. She deserves to die for what she's done! Her and those little gutter sparked rats!" Shockflare's blaster shook slightly against her fore helm.

"Please mechs let us speak calmly here. Shockflare please put the blaster down and step away from her. You do not want to offline her for anything that was her fault." A deep yet gentle voice reasoned with her captor.

"And you're all alone fragger...no cons stayed behind to watch your aft. They all left you here to get slaughtered!" The first voice snarled again. "Let her go and I'll kill you quick."

Shockflare laughed a crazed laugh that had the blaster shaking and pressing even further into her fore helm. Was this it for her? Was...was he really going to offline her and her sparklings? Her sparklings were thrashing about in her gestational chamber due to her distress. If she could move she would have rubbed her stomach to calm them down but...she couldn't reach because of the cuffs she was in. So she sent all of her love and affection to them as well as a prayer to Primus to not hold her sins against them, to not leave them to pit where she was sure she would end up. As long as they were safe and protected...she could offline peacefully.

There was no more talking amongst the group, just the sounds of cannons powering up, and the sharp twang of swords being drawn. Everything froze. The colorless blurry bodies around her, the mech pressing the blaster to her fore helm, the sparklings kicking her insides... All of it froze for one long drawn out vent.

And then all pit broke loose when Shockflare removed his blaster from her and started firing at the other bots. There was the sound of a cannon whirring to life, and a voice yelling at whoever was wielding the cannon to not fire at Shockflare because she was right there.

Her optics dimly trailed the large forms convening on her tormentor who was pointing his blaster around wildly on each target. If she could have spoken she would have told him that he was a fragging fool, that he deserved to die slowly and painfully. But she couldn't speak because her body was so energon depleted. So she settled for glaring at him as much as she could.

Suddenly the blaster that he had been pointing at the mechs surrounding him was jerked up and leveled with the side of his helm. One of the forms went at him with what looked to be a large sword that curved along the length of his arm aimed for the throat.

"As if I'd let a bunch of autoscums offline me." Shockflare chuckled darkly before the blaster went off.

Her optics squeezed shut after just barely discerning what she guessed was energon spraying from his helm. The sound of his body hitting the floor made her jump and rattle her chains. Had he...really just offlined himself? That made her angry after all that he had put her through. But that only lasted for a klik or so when somebot was suddenly right in front of her yanking at the chains holding her to the wall. Voices were speaking to her. More then one? Maybe. She wasn't sure though.

Her entire body was just...exhausted. She didn't even try to fight it when she started falling into recharge again.

* * *

Their femme was so underweight that her armor rattled on her malnourished with every vent she took. Ratchet had to remove it to access the damage that had been done to her, and in doing so he discovered something shocking.

A small bump just under her chassis. As soon as he saw that he nearly lost it as did Sunny. She was fragging sparked! Sparked and the cons had been experimenting on her?! And no bot could tell him that they hadn't been because he could see various new scars above her spark chamber and even near her gestational chamber. Had...had they been trying to remove the sparklings from her?

The thought caused both him and Sunny to growl low in their chassis. And while he was comforted just slightly by the fact that she, and their sparklings were still online, Sunny just wanted to hunt down every con and kill them slowly and painfully. He was of that mind as well, however he needed to see that she was okay first.

Ratchet set her up with an IV, as well as a feeding tube to pump energon into her sickly skinny frame. Other then that her jaw had needed to be re attached to it's joints and she had several deep lacerations to her wrists and ankle joints from the restraints she had been wearing.

"Ok I've done all that I can for now for her injuries. However there was one other matter that needs to be discussed in regard to the sparklings." Ratchet looked between the two of them wearily then back at the femme laying on a berth covered by a large wool blanket.

"What's wrong with them? Are they going to make it?" Sunny's optics shot to Star or more specifically her 'bump' with a single minded concentration. He was terrified for her, and for their sparklings.

He placed a servo on Sunny's shoulder comfortingly. "She's strong Sunny and so are they. They'll make it, they have to." At this point he was unsure as to whether or not he was convincing himself or his twin because he was just as frightened. But he trusted Star's strength to get them through. He had to.

Ratchet sighed and motioned them over to a small monitor. "I took a scan of her gestational chamber to get a better look at the sparklings because I was worried that the lack of energon would have affected their growth." The screen lit up showing two small bodies. Ratchet pointed at one that was far larger then the second one. "Now due to the lack of energon both sparklings were hard pressed to take in enough to supplement their growth and, as you can see here one of them, the mechling, took in most of the nutrients to grow. This left the femling without the necessary nutrients to sustain her own growth." Here Ratchet pointed to the other form which was maybe half the size of the mechling. "Somehow she's still online and...relatively healthy given the circumstances. However she's going to be very small compared to her twin, and probably much smaller then either of you and her femme creator."

For a moment he just sat watching the monitor and the little sparks moving around on it. She...looked so small and frail compared to their mechling. But shouldn't split spark twins feed off of one another to keep each other strong? "Hatchet? Aren't they split spark though? Shouldn't they have shared nutrients?"

Ratchet didn't look at either of them. "They aren't split spark. They're double spark twins. At first there was a third sparkling, another femling that was split spark to this femling. You can see her frame there...but the spark has died out."

It took him a moment to find the third frame, it was so tiny that it was barely even there. His spark pulsed in agony when he saw that she was in fact curled up next to the other femling. Split spark twins, and one was already offline... "How?" Was all he could think to say.

"Sometimes split sparks break off to form a third spark. That's what happened here, but the mechling was bigger from the start and he took more nutrients from his sisters. This stunted their growth and development, and also strained their spark. Unfortunately the living femling couldn't keep her sister's portion of their spark stabilized anymore. I'd say that she offlined an earth day or two ago." Ratchet switched the monitor off and pushed it off to the side distractedly while he and Sunny just stood there in shocked silence. "The only thing that was keeping this femling alive was her bond with Star. If she hadn't had that her half of the spark would have gone out as well. Your mate, consciously, or subconsciously kept her alive long enough for us to get there."

A rush of pride went through him at the mention of his mate's strength. But then it faded away at the implications of the situation. "Is...is she going to suffer from this? From this spark fracture? Will she make it?" He forced himself to ask the question that was plaguing his and Sunny's spark. Because if she didn't make it...it would kill not only them but Star as well.

Ratchet stepped up next to Star's berth and stared down at her sadly. "I would guess that she will suffer from it throughout her life. But if Star's bond with her stays stabilized she should pull through to be born, and from there you two can help stabilize her spark even more with a creator bond."

There was a rush of anger through the bond as Sunny stomped forward and grabbed Ratchet by the shoulders. "WHAT ABOUT THE ALLSPARK? WHY DIDN'T IT KEEP THEM ALL ALIVE AND WELL? WHAT ABOUT THIS AUGMENTED HEALING? HOW COULD SHE HAVE ENDED UP LIKE THIS WITH IT'S PROPERTIES FLOWING THROUGH HER?! IT'S ALL COMPLETE SLAG! FIX HER! BRING MY SPARKLING BACK RIGHT NOW! MAKE THE DAMN ALLSPARK BRING HER BACK!"

He snapped out of his shock and grabbed a hold of his twin's shoulders to drag him back. "Sunny it doesn't work like that! The femling's frame is too weak to even sustain a spark! And why do you think that the cons took Star in the first place? To steal Allspark energy from her! They've probably been draining her dry for an entire year! And her body probably can't handle it's power since she's so weak and sick! Calm down! Yelling isn't going to change anything now! What we need to do is be here for our mate and our sparklings! The ones that we can still protect and care for!"

Sunny thrashed against him to get back at Ratchet bellowing at the top of his vocal processor. "THE ALLSPARK COULD'VE SAVED HER! WHY DIDN'T IT KEEP HER ONLINE RATCHET?! ANSWER ME! WHY DIDN'T IT KEEP STAR HEALTHY?"

"The Allspark gives life in the form of a spark Sunstreaker, but after that it's up to the femme creator to nourish it and protect it. If there isn't enough energon to sustain them it can't do a slagging thing about it! It can't magically refill her fuel tanks! The fact is that your femling starved to death! There's nothing that I can say or do that will change that!"

The thrashing stopped at Ratchet's declaration, defeat seemed to encompass his gold twin. He shrugged his servos off of his shoulders and pushed Ratchet aside so that he could take up a spot near Star's berth.

Ratchet didn't get mad at him for once, probably in light of all the pain he knew that they were going through. The green medic looked at him and nodded. "I'll give you three some time." Then he was gone out the door leaving them to their silence.

His pedes carried him to rest near his mate's berth so that he too could peer down at her. One of his servos came to rest on her gestational chamber where only two sparks resided now, Ratchet must have removed the 'dead' frame from Star when he first brought her in. That thought caused immense pain to squeeze his spark, and thoughts of what the third sparkling would have been like.

Then something happened to make the darkness shift just a little bit... Something moved beneath his servo and pushed at it.

His optics shot down to where his hand rested in time to see the soft metal there push out slightly. And for a moment that little sign was enough for him. Not to completely chase away the pain and anguish, but to at least let him know that there was hope for these two sparklings to remain healthy. It would take a lot of work, and some days would be harder then others... But he and Sunny would make sure that their femling was as happy and carefree as she could be despite only having half a spark. Even if he had to take the pain on himself to protect her. He would do it in a spark beat.

* * *

R&R! Don't hate me please! There is a reason for killing off the other split spark twin so that the remaining two are separate sparks! I know it sucks but I promise that it will make sense later!


	17. Chapter 17

Ok so I want to let you guys in on something that I am planning, and that is a sequel! That's why I killed off the split spark twin in this, because I want the sequel to chronicle the remaining femling's life dealing with spark fracture. I'm going to keep the rest a surprise for now but I just wanted to let you know. I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! IF I DID SUNNY WOULD HAVE BEEN IN THE MOVIES AND SIDESWIPE WOULD'VE STILL BEEN RED!

* * *

Her body felt like it was being weighed down by tons of junkion waste to the point that she couldn't even move. She struggled to online her optics so that she could see around the room that she was in, fully expecting to still be the con base with Megatron waiting to experiment on her any klik.

But when she onlined them and looked around she noticed a white ceiling first. The second thing that she noticed was that she was laying on a berth. And the third thing that she noticed was that she was hooked up to all sorts of tubes and wires that were monitoring her spark rate, and not just hers but her sparklings as well.

The sparkbeats of her sparklings immediately caught her interest. She honed in on that sound and cooed low in her chassis in the hopes that they could hear it. Something was off about the sound though...it must be that she was still tired and out of it, because she was almost a hundred percent sure that there were only two sparkbeats. Which wasn't possible because she was having triplets.

For several more kliks she focused completely on the monitor, even going so far as to turn her helm with great effort in the direction of the monitor. But no matter how much she listened the sound didn't change, another sparkbeat never... Oh! Because two of them were split spark! They shared the same spark so of course there wouldn't be three sparkbeats! Only two!

Her optics only dimmed in confusion when the monitor made her question that conclusion. It read sparkling 1, and sparkling 2. No sparkling 3. Which she didn't understand because she was having three sparklings.

**'They offlined it! They offlined it and they're going to offline the other two! Hide! Run! Don't let them kill our sparklings!'** Her glitch screamed at her so much louder than before.

So loud that she winced at the sheer volume of it. But for once she also didn't want to fight it, so she reached up and yanked her IV and other wires out of her arms causing the monitor to flatline. But she didn't stop there, as soon as she was free she rolled off of the berth onto shaky pedes and slid underneath the closest berth to the one that she had been on.

She knew that she didn't have time to get to anywhere else because she could already hear pedes rushing down the hallway outside of the med bay. So she climbed underneath the berth and curled in over her expanded stomach as the doors to the med bay slid open. Several sets of pedes rushed in, a gold pair, a red pair, and a green pair. Her processor tried to recall why they seemed so familiar, but in her fear induced haze she just couldn't recall. All she could contemplate right now was getting caught and what would happen to her sparklings if she was caught. They had already done something to her third sparkling, there was no telling what they would do to her remaining two. The first thing she needed to do was stay hidden, and then she would go and retrieve her sparkling, they had probably put her in a gestational sack.

She bit her glossa to keep quiet as the pedes stomped around the room well in the gold pede, and green pedes case, the red wheeled pedes rolled around quietly, they were also the closest to her.

"Do you think that she got out of the med bay?" A deep husky voice asked.

"No, I wouldn't think so. Look in the supply closet Sunstreaker she might be in there. Sideswipe help me look around in here."

Didn't...didn't she know those designations? She was almost sure that she did. But her glitch just kept screaming at her so loud that she couldn't even think straight. Over and over it screamed about death, rape, beatings, all things that it kept insisting that they were going to do to her. She attributed the sudden pounding in her spark chamber to the terror she was in and clamped down on it. A small whimper managed to force itself out of her vocal processor.

**'Idiot! Now they're going to find you! You're as good as offlined now! The sparklings are as good as offlined now!'**

She stiffened, optics landing on the red wheeled pedes stopping right beside her hiding spot. The next thing that she saw was the knee joints when he knelt down, and then his helm was peering into her hiding spot. Some part of her recognized him, her spark suddenly lurched towards him. But her processor balked back overriding her spark's silent demands to scoot closer to him so that she could touch him. She did the opposite by backing as far away from him as she could go and curling even more in on herself.

"Found her Ratchet." The red mech turned to address somebot else, and an astrosecond later a green helm was peering under the berth as well.

"Did you tell your brother?" The green mech muttered quietly.

"Yeah he did. Let me see." The first voice that she heard growled. The green helm disappeared and a golden helmed mech took his place. "Baby?"

Her knee joints came up all the way to her chassis and clanged against it as she curled in on herself as far as she could possibly go. This way her gestational chamber was as protected as it possibly could be, and if one of them tried to come in here...

"Sweet spark? It's just us, it's Sunny and Swipe. Don't you remember? We're your mates." The red mech slid just a tiny bit into her hiding spot while he spoke to her in soft tones.

She balked back and shook as a low keening half cry escaped her vocal processor. It made the red mech freeze in his approach, his dark blue optics flashing with some sort of emotion. Whatever it was, her glitch did not react at all well to it. The screaming started all over again, only louder this time making her wince and grind her helm against the floor in the hopes that it would drown the sound out.

The mech who referred to himself as Swipe scooted over to the side near where he had crawled under the berth and just sat there watching her. Watching her and cooing to her in the same gentle voice. "Sweet spark...Do you know who I am?"

**'He's trying to break you down! Don't let him! As soon as they get you out of here they're going to cut your sparklings out of you! They already did once! They'll do it again! Squeeze out the other side and run for it!'**

But if she ran...how would she get her sparkling back? "My sparkling? What did you do to my sparkling?" She chirped out in Cybertronian.

The two of them shared a look with one another something flashing through their optics. The red one turned back to her after a moment and answered her. "Sweet spark I...our sparkling died. She starved to death while you were in the con hideout." He chirped back.

Starved to death? She was shaking her helm back and forth before he even got all the words out. Her sparkling wasn't dead! They just were keeping her from her Danniluk! Didn't they understand that her sparkling needed her? Didn't they understand that her other sparklings needed their sister? Her anger started building up at their refusal to return her sparkling to her. "Liar." She glared full out at the red mech which seemed to surprise him. "GIVE. ME. MY. SPARKLING!" She whirred angrily.

There was a buzzing noise in her helm when the red mech turned back to the gold mech. But she didn't care so long as her sparkling was returned to her. So long as that happened she could deal with the buzzing sound, even if her glitch was screaming bloody murder at this point.

"Is this normal Ratchet?" The gold mech asked what must be the green mech. All without ever taking his optics off of her.

"I've seen it happen before. And I did expect it from her since she has an anxiety glitch. Perhaps I should retrieve the...frame...that might put her a little more at ease."

Frame? She wanted to scream and yell at the fragger to give her sparkling back to her! Not a fragging frame! If they didn't give her back right now she was going to start attacking them! Starting with the red mech that was closest to her.

There was a moment of silence before the gold mech nodded. The distinct sound of the green mechs pede's walking away was heard, along with the sound of shuffling and clanging. And then the pedes were stalking back over and something was handed to the red mech, and then he leaned forward slowly and placed it down next to her.

Her optics watched his every move warily as she snatched up the frame and curled it in against her chassis while growling at him until he moved back away. Once she felt that he was far enough away to be considered safe she uncurled her servo and focused on the tiny frame that barely even matched her largest digit in size.

Deep red frame, darker then someone else's but just like her's..with golden accents. And lifeless optics. Some part of her instinctual programming switched on telling her to nuzzle the sparkling's helm and coo to her to wake her up. So she leaned her own helm down and softly rubbed their helms together while cooing softly followed by a soft chirp.

She expected those little optics to light up...maybe for the small servos to reach for her in her recharge...but neither happened. The little femling just laid there limp. So she tried again, harder and more insistent this time.

But she still didn't move or respond. The only response she did get was from inside her gestational chamber, a small panicked kick and a flash of fear and pain. A yearning for something that was...in her servo...and so far from reach.

Her spark stuttered when her processor finally caught up to what her spark already knew, and that was that her femling was offline. Her optics started to burn as she started leaking, she buried her face plates into her servos over the small frame and listened to her own sparkbroken cries.

When the servos grabbed her gently and pulled her from her hiding spot she just let it happen. She knew who they were now that the haze had receded, and while she didn't think that she deserved them after failing them so much, she also knew that she needed them.

Because her femling was gone. She hadn't been strong enough to protect her.

* * *

Sunfire. Star had insisted that they designate their femling even though she was offlined. He and Swipe had agreed with her, and together the three of them had decided to designate her Sunfire for her resemblance to him and Star. She would have been a beautiful femme...had she lived.

Ratchet had already taken her so that he could prepare an urn for her, after he had given them all their time to say goodbye to her. That had been the hardest part for him, to hold her tiny frame in his servo and admit that he had failed to protect her. His first time seeing one of his sparklings...and she was dead. But he also admitted that offline or not he would always remember, and love her. He was her Opiluk and Opiluks loved their creations until the very day they offlined. In most cases anyways.

After that Swipe had taken his turn holding her and running his digits over the soft barely formed gold and red armor while he too said his goodbyes. Which were much like his...only Swipe sat there and told her all the things he wanted to teach her, things that he would never be able to teach her. Pranks, painting, fighting, music... And then he had reluctantly relinquished her to Ratchet so that she could be cremated.

That had been some time ago. The cremation process would take several joors to complete, and then the liquid metal had to be poured into the urn. After that it had to cool for another few joors, so they wouldn't get her urn for at least an earth day.

But that was only one of the things that was plaguing his processor right now. The other was Star. Since Ratchet had taken Sunfire away from them she had been crying uncontrollably and no amount of consoling seemed to be helping her. And they had been trying! Pit had they been trying! But she just kept leaking her energon as fast as she was taking it in which wasn't good for the sparklings that still resided in her gestational chamber. They needed that energon to grow, and she needed it to carry them until their birth. But she wouldn't stop! And Ratchet kept having to do energon transfers to replace what she was literally crying away. He couldn't blame her though, even he had shed a few tears when Sunfire had been taken away. And Swipe...he was still crying, just not as bad as Star was.

But what could he do to make her feel better? Their sparkling was offline! Didn't she have the right to be beside herself? So why was he so bothered by her screams and cries?

**'Because she's crying. You never did do well with her tears Sunny.'**

**'So what do I do to make her stop? Do something Swipe cause I can't stand it!'**

**'I'm trying in case you haven't noticed!'**

That was true. Swipe was up on the berth holding Star to his chassis and cooing at her...he should be up there doing that too. But he was just so fragging pissed off at himself for not being able to stop all of this mess! If only he hadn't gotten so drunk the night she was taken! Then he wouldn't have been so hung over that Shockflare could get in and take her without him even knowing! So many mistakes that he had made in regards to her! And look where that carelessness had brought him!

**'It's not only your fault Sunny. I got drunk too...I was too hung over to wake up when she was taken... But we can't focus on that bro, right now we have to do everything that we can to care for the sparklings that we still have. And we have to take care of Star, cause she needs us more then anything. So get your big golden aft up here and cuddle her or something cause she's losing it again.'**

Sure enough when he turned and looked at the berth she was building up into another sobbing fit, one that would cost Ratchet a lot of time and energy to make up the energon that would have to no doubt be pumped into her again. He approached the berth and hopped up onto it and scooted up against her back curling over her so that her entire back was pressed against his frame. This way he could feel her shaking and quivering as well as the erratic thrashing of the sparklings in her gestational chamber.

He ran his servos over he helm and down her mane as he rumbled low in his throat. "Calm down baby. Shhhh! You need to calm down so that the sparklings inside of you can calm down too." Her cries quieted just slightly but didn't stop altogether. It was a start at least. "That's right baby...calm down...it's ok to cry, but our sparklings need that energon that you're leaking all over the place."

"I'm...sorry!" She gasped into Swipe's chassis.

"No it's ok baby! I'm not mad and neither is Swipe. I just want you to calm down because of the sparklings." He kissed her helm and rubbed the tension away from her shoulders, as much as he could anyways. "Having you so distressed is scaring them baby so you've got to calm down. We're here for you and we're not going anywhere. No one is going to take our sparklings or you from us ever again."

"Sunny's right. We already spoke to Optimus about one of us staying with you all of the time and he agreed to it. Either myself or Sunny will be with you every day and we're not letting you out of our sight this time!"

"Promise?" She murmured quietly.

"Promise." Both of them swore at the same time. Hell they even had a system for their recharge cycles! At least one of them would be online at any point in the day! They'd take watch at night, and half way they'd switch off so that the first could get some recharge, that way one of them would be awake should anyone try to get into their room and take her again. And as soon as somebot did...they would find out why they were called the terror twins. Cause no one was going to mess with their femme or sparklings...EVER AGAIN! And when they found out who was working for the cons on the inside...they were dead.

* * *

The next day Ratchet gave them Sunfire's urn, a bright rather pretty pink colored one with gold, red, and blue accents on it. Luckily Star had been in recharge when Ratchet had handed it to him, or else she would have most likely been sobbing uncontrollably again. As it was he and Sunny were having a hard time not breaking down themselves when he held the tiny urn that didn't even come close to filling his servo.

"You two can take her to your quarters if you'd like, and I mean both Star and...Sunfire. Just make sure that she refuels properly before you bring her back." Ratchet looked between the two of them, then at Star, then back at them again expectantly.

"She can leave the med bay?" He asked in surprise seeing as how Star was still so underweight given her pregnancy. Ratchet had her hooked to an IV that was constantly working energon into her cables to make up for being malnourished for so long.

"As long as you two make sure that she refuels before you bring her back. And don't let her tear her IV out either just in case her fuel tanks can't handle the energon. I just want you two to try having her refuel on her own, have her take small sips at first since she probably won't be able to handle more then that. If she can handle it try for more but do not give her more then one cube." Ratchet instructed.

"You got it Hatchet. So who's gonna carry her Sunny? Me or you?" He turned back to the berth expectantly. Sunny gave him a look and shifted to pick her up and grab her IV drip.

Star moaned softly and curled up into Sunny's chassis with a servo resting over his spark chamber. The sight made him smile just slightly. "We'll bring her back in a few joors Hatchet."

"You do that." Ratchet left them and stalked into his back room, probably to work on data pads and other slag.

"Come on Sunny. We've gotta set a spot up for Little Sunny." His comment earned him a pain filled grunt from Sunny and a rush of pain, shared pain for the both of them. He clutched the tiny urn in his servo, gently so as not to break it, and pushed the button to open the med bay doors.

They slid open and the two of them walked out into the corridor which was empty thankfully, before starting in the direction of their room. A room that they had avoided like the plague after Star had been taken. So in effect it was like going home again after a long journey, which he supposed was actually true. Neither he nor Sunny had wanted to be there, in that space that held so many memories of her, without her there to make new ones. So they had avoided it, dedicated all of their time to searching the entire country for any trace of her whereabouts. It had been pure luck really that they had found her, and if it had not been for Lunarshine insisting that she accompany them on that last drive they would not have.

The small purple femme had felt a pull, apparently Shockflare still had her FCD and she could sense it's frequency. A stroke of luck really that she had felt it, and could accurately lead them to where he was. After that first rush of excitement and anticipation they had commed the other bots and assembled for a strike on the con base, which was in effect a series of underground tunnels linked to an old mining shaft. Really? As if they wouldn't question an old mining shaft that had a door twice the size of an earth elephant? Sometimes he really questioned the intelligence of the cons.

They stopped outside their room. His optics and servo shot down to the door controls so that he could open the door. And then they waited as the door slid open, musty air wafting out from the room. A small sign of their last night together before she was taken. He walked in and switched the lights on.

Dust was scattered all around the room on every surface, on every ribbon that was still hanging up on the walls, on the remains of the energon goodies that still sat on the table, on the wilted rose petals that still littered the floor... It really needed to be cleaned... He sat the small urn down on Sunny's art desk and turned around to survey the room more critically. "Maybe we should have at least kept up on keeping it clean when we were forced to be here?"

Sunny grunted and beat his free servo against the berth to beat the dust out of it and to knock the wilted petals off of it so that he could lay Star down on it. "I don't clean Swipe."

He snorted. "Well today you're going to have to Sunny, because this room is not at all acceptable to have Star in. So grab that dust pan and start cleaning those petals all up while I clean this table off." Turning away from the harsh glare his twin was sending him, he focused on gathering up the now stale goodies on the table and dumping them into their trash bin, once the table was clear he carried it out into the hallway and sat it near the door, he did the same with the chairs.

When he came back into the room after taking the chairs out he was met with the sight of Sunny on his knees sweeping wilted rose petals and dust bunnies into a dust pan. But he didn't comment on it, or on how silly his twin looked cleaning, because he knew that Sunny would probably botnap Star and flee from the room leaving him to do the rest of the cleaning by himself. AND THAT WAS NOT HAPPENING.

So he made no comments as he walked around the room and carefully removed all of the ribbons and bows from the walls before tossing them into the bin. He kicked petals aside with his pedes as he wheeled around the room scrubbing the surfaces and wiping them down with a rag...one of Sunny's wax rags but hey he didn't have anything else to use at the time.

And through all of this Star just stayed deep in recharge never making a single peep. It was to be expected after the episode she had yesterday when Ratchet had taken Sunfire away to be cremated, and that was right after she had broken down when she had realized that the little sparkling was dead. It had hurt him immensely, and not just him but Sunny as well, to see her nuzzling Sunfire's dead frame in what they knew was an attempt to wake her up. It had nearly fragging killed him to watch, and it had hurt him even worse the klik that her optics had become alight with understanding...and then darkened in despair. And when she had curled around their sparkling and broken down...

He didn't want to keep thinking about it, so he grabbed another dust pan and started helping Sunny sweep up the dust bunnies and petals all over the floor. They worked in silence for a few breems to clean up the rest of the mess. Neither one really wanted to talk about things right now...not right now.

So they spent almost a joor sweeping petals up to keep themselves from thinking too hard on anything. And when that was finished he set to work on making a small altar for Sunfire's urn using several ribbons that he and Sunny had opted not to use when decorating the room for Star.

Soft gold, and silver. He pulled his own art desk over and hung the ribbons from the ceiling so that they swirled around the center of the table like drapes, not obstructing where the urn would go. Next he took several strings of lights that he had been planning on using for their sparkbonding anniversary and twined them around the suede ribbons.

Sunny didn't comment on what he was doing inside or out.

Not that anything would have stopped him from taking the urn and sitting it in the center of the makeshift altar that he had made. It wasn't a real Cybertronian altar case, but it would have to suffice. As soon as Sunfire was settled in the middle of the ribbons he knelt down and plugged the lights into the wall.

The room was quickly encased in a bright multicolored glow of gold, silver, and the various colors reflecting off of the urn were cast onto the wall thanks to the pure white lights.

"It looks nice." Sunny commented quietly.

"Thanks. But I think that it needs your touch as well. Maybe a painting?" He suggested just as quietly.

"Yeah I'll get to it...probably after Star gets to come back and stay in our quarters for good."

He hopped up onto the right side of the berth and crossed his wheeled pedes over one another before leaning back so that he could pull Star's helm onto his lap.

The movement caused her so stir and her optics to blink on dimly. Her helm tilted so that she could look up at him in confusion. "Swipe? Where am I?"

Sunny popped up onto the other side of the berth before he could answer her. "We're in our room baby. Ratchet let us take you out of the med bay for the day."

She looked at Sunny and tried to sit up on her own but her arms were still too weak to support her frame so he pulled her up so that her back was pressed against his chassis. It didn't escape his notice that her servos immediately wrapped around her sparkling bump almost defensively. "Relax sweet spark, it's just us here."

Her grip only tightened instead of letting up and her optics proceeded to shoot around the room warily. So protective...

His servos slid over hers causing her helm to snap to the side so that she could look at him. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"Feeling my sparklings moving around in there." He replied quietly. They were shifting around and kicking at the soft metal there and he grinned when he felt it. "They're so active...does it ever hurt when they kick you?" He kissed her helm and rubbed soothing circles over her gestational chamber.

"Sometimes."

Sunny scooted forward and pushed one of his servos away so that he could place one of his on her bump. "Swipe's right they're kicking like crazy." He muttered.

"Yeah. Sparklings do that." Her voice broke just slightly indicating that she was thinking about Sunfire.

The little kicks that Sunfire probably dealt out on her own...with those little tiny pedes. That's what she was thinking about and it made his spark ache... But he couldn't get in to soothe her pain because she was keeping her side of the bond mostly blocked. That hurt immensely as well. Because he was sure that some part of her blamed him and Sunny for failing her, that maybe she might even blame them for Sunfire's offlining...

"I don't. You only think that because you blame yourself."

The soft spoken words broke into his thoughts roughly dragging him back to the surface. But he didn't know whether or not to believe them even if he could tell from her spark that she really did believe what she said. Because things weren't always that easy to believe even with proof. "But if we hadn't-"

"If you hadn't come for me we wouldn't even be here right now. That's enough for me...it has to be."

"But baby it is our fault!" Sunny suddenly snapped. "We shouldn't have gotten so drunk on high grade the night before! If we hadn't done that we would've woken up when that...that...FRAGGER came into our room!"

Star's delicate servos reached for Sunny's face plates and pulled him in until he was barely a breath away from her. "You idiots told me once that I shouldn't blame myself for things that were beyond my control." She started in a shaky voice. "And what happened was beyond your control. How could you have known that he could get in? How could anyone have known that..." Her voice trailed off.

"Baby? Baby what is it? Are you listening to me?" Sunny's servos clamped down on her shoulders and shook her gently. "Swipe something's wrong with her!"

The barely open bond between the three of them was leaking feelings of fear and protectiveness. For a moment he didn't understand what her feelings meant so he played back her earlier words in his processor so that he could try and pinpoint what had set her off. One of them had to be logical and calm while Sunny lost his stoicism and freaked out.

He played the words several times before honing in on the last bit... How could anyone have known that... Optics widening his processor added the most suitable words to end that question. How could anyone have know that someone would let him on. Now her fears were justified because they still didn't know who had let Shockflare in.

As soon as Sunny caught what was running through his processor he growled. "No one is going to come near her until we figure this out!"

"Sunny you can't do that! Ratchet, and Optimus will need to spend time with her regardless of what your protective programs are telling you to do. And you know that the other bots won't hurt her...well besides Icestorm but she doesn't pose a threat as long as we're with Star."

"I don't care! Ratchet can see her since he has to treat her but I don't want any other bots or humans near her!" Sunny growled out firmly.

"It's ok sweet spark." He murmured when she whimpered fearfully. "You're scaring her Sunny calm down."

That got his twin to calm down on the outside, inside he was still a raging storm of anger and rage. But he kept his demeanor calm so that he could show Star that his anger was not at all directed at her as he hugged her from the front. "I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to scare you."

Her servos latched onto Sunny's broad shoulders, every body on the berth shifting when she curled into his twin making him follow along after her to keep up contact. It ended up with his helm touching Sunny's, and their arms and knees were pressed tightly together as well as they both curled around her until she most likely wasn't even visible from any angle.

But it was making her feel safe...which is what she desperately needed right now. So they both complied and stayed locked together...curled around her...protecting her and their sparklings from harm. A duty that they would not fail again.

* * *

R&R!


	18. Chapter 18

No author's note today! I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS!

* * *

She was recovering well. In the week since she had been recovered she had put on more weight, and she had seemingly recovered most of her strength. Ratchet had said that she would most likely be allowed to leave med bay today, but Hatchet was out on a mission with Optimus and Arcee right now.

A new bot had landed and they had gone out to meet them. So he and Swipe had taken up permanent residence in the med bay until the gruff medic returned. THey were taking their protective duties far more seriously then they had ever taken anything before.

It was rough. Not staying with her and making sure that she was safe, but watching her and feeling that she had experienced far more in the last year then she wanted them to know about. She kept the bond shut tight, only using it to communicate with words and not with any emotions or memories.

And it was slagging him off. She was hiding something, not something bad that she had done, but something bad that had happened to her that she was afraid of. Or was she afraid for the sparklings for some reason? The only thing that he could sometimes catch was a flash of a green frame, terror, and yelling.

Now he knew that it was Shockflare, could recognize the frame anywhere after what he had seen. But what he wanted to know was what exactly he, and the rest of the cons had done to her. But she wouldn't speak of it. Whenever he asked her she would look away and rub her gestational chamber for some odd reason.

It only cemented the fact that Shockflare, or maybe even one of the cons had done, or said something to her about their sparklings. What could he do to make her see that it was okay to talk about it? How could he make her see that he would never be angry at her for any of what happened? And why wasn't she listening to the thoughts running through his processor, and just understand them?

Because he knew that she could hear them. He knew that she could feel his emotions as clearly as she was feeling her own, because he and Swipe were not dampening the bond down at all. But she didn't seem to be reacting at all to it.

She was just sitting on Swipe's lap, staring at the wall despondently. And it was worrying him immensely. He couldn't take seeing her like that anymore.

There was a cube of energon that Ratchet had left out for her, he grabbed it and stepped around to the opposite side of her berth so that he could hold it out for her to take. "Here baby. You need to refuel."

Her optics lazily shifted over to look at his face plates, and slowly lifted up to the cube in his servo. But she made no move to actually take it for several astroseconds. She finally sighed and grabbed it in a delicate servo raising it to her mouth plates to drink it.

His twin started rubbing her back struts in soothing circles while she drank. "That's it sweet spark. Drink it all up."

Just when she had tilted the cube back to take the rest in she suddenly stiffened and dropped it when she scrambled to get off of the berth.

Having already seen this before he and Swipe knew exactly what to do. He grabbed a wastebin and dragged it over to where she was hunched over gagging as her fuel tanks rolled and worked the freshly taken in energon back up her intake tube. He placed the bin right in front of her, while Swipe leaned down behind her and pulled her long black wires back so that she didn't purge all over them.

Just in time for her to lurch forward and expel a torrent of bright blue energon. She gagged and choked it all up in several noisy purges, the bond wavering in those moments and conveying her embarrassment and disgust that they were watching her.

Neither of them left her side though, not the last dozen times they had seen her purging her fuel up, and not the next however many times she was going to do it. Because she needed them to be here for her all of the time. For security, for comfort, and for protection. So they weren't going anywhere.

As soon as she leaned back and slumped down against his twin's bright red chassis he retrieved a clean rag from his subspace and wet it down with his glossa so that he could wiped the residual purge off of her face plates. "I don't see why you're so embarrassed baby, purging your fuel tanks when you're sparked is normal. Even human femmes do it when they're sparked...well I don't know why I would ever want to compare you to one of them because they're oily little meat sacks. Well maybe besides Ami, Sam, and Mikeala."

Star's optics brightened up just slightly upon hearing those names, but they dulled down just as quickly for some reason. She waited until he was done wiping her face plates off to speak about what was bothering her. "Ami and Bee?"

He frowned at her for the question. Here she was, just recovered from being tortured in the con hideout, and she was worried about that squishy and Bee. The two of them were just fine...in fact they had started a relationship with one another. And then his optics, and not just his but Swipe's were widening. Because she was asking for that reason.

"Sunny? Are you going to answer me?" Star pressed quietly.

For an instant he contemplated waiting to tell her, because he knew of her worries about those two already... But he knew that she would find out soon enough anyways when Bee and Ami wanted to come and see her, and while that wasn't looking to be anytime soon because they still didn't know who had let Shockflare in, it would happen eventually. So he just came out with it because Star didn't appreciate subtly. "Well they started seeing each other a few earth weeks after you left."

"Oh...I see." She murmured quietly. "Are they happy together?" She started staring at the wall again instead of looking at either of them.

"Yeah they seem like it." Swipe answered her. "It isn't easy for them to...be together like one of us would be with another bot, but they seem to be making it work. Ratchet even fixed Bee's holoform so that they could interact with one another more easily."

"Ahh." She vented out quietly.

To him she looked happy for the two of them, but she also looked conflicted about the whole situation. For good reason, because Bee was still very young for their standards even, and he would live for many more millenia to come, and Ami would live for maybe half an Earth vorn. And then she would die...and Bee would forever have to be without her. He scowled and shook thoughts of other bots from his helm. "Yeah well as long as they're happy when it counts right?"

Swipe caught onto his aggravation and hastily picked her up from the floor before carrying her back over to place down on her berth.

"What about Blue and Lunar?"

"Oh...they sparkbonded a few months ago." Swipe grinned down at her. "I guess he did have it in him after all!"

His exuberance got her to smile just barely but it was there. "That's good. I'm happy that life didn't just stop here permanently while I was gone."

The somewhat light mood fell slightly...because for him and his twin life had simply stopped when she was gone.

Ratchet walked in at that moment before Star could question their moody and sullen looks. The CMO walked over to Star's berth, disconnected her from her IV and spark monitor, and gave her a thorough scan.

"So who did you guys find out there?" Star asked quietly.

Ratchet stopped scanning her and helped her sit up with gentle servos. "Oh we found Hot Rod."

He groaned at the same time that Swipe did, but Star just looked confused and clueless. "He's an arrogant afthole...but unlike me he doesn't have the skills to back it up."

"And he thinks he's a femme's mech." Swipe muttered darkly.

"Oh...well he can't be that bad can he?" Star shifted nervously indicating that even she didn't believe that. Probably because she had been through so much with mechs like Hot Rod to ever forget...

The med bay doors slid open and Hot Rod poked his helm in. Almost immediately Ratchet hurled a wrench straight at him while yelling. "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STAY THE SLAG AWAY FROM MY MED BAY!? IT'S BAD ENOUGH THAT I HAVE TO HAVE THESE TWO IN HERE ALL OF THE TIME! I DON'T NEED YOU AS WELL!" The CMO yelled while pointing at him and his twin.

Hot Rod rubbed his dent and stepped into the med bay anyways. His large red, orange, and yellow form stepped towards the berth that Star was on as his optics landed on said femme and brightened. "Holy Lord Primus! I have offlined and gone to what humans call heaven!" He grinned at THEIR femme and took her servo in his large one and kissed it before either of them could stop him. "Hello beautiful!"

Star flinched and hastily yanked her servo away. "Umm Hot Rod right?

"Yeah sweetling the designation is Hot Rod...for obvious reasons."

Star warily looked at the two of them seething, then at the clueless mech who was signing his own death warrant. "Well Hot Rod I assume that you know my mates Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe then right?"

The arrogant smile fell off of Hot Rod's face plates as he instantly deflated. "Really? All the beauties are taken!"

At this point he got between the berth and Hot Rod and pushed the other mech back. "Yeah this one is! And you better stay away from our mate Hot Rod!" He puffed his chassis up to make himself look bigger to intimidate the headstrong mech. He could take Hot Rod with his optics closed! Yeah he could and he would if the slagger didn't back off of his sparked femme.

"No fighting in the med bay!" Ratchet snapped seeing as how Hot Rod refused to back down or look weak in front of him and Swipe. "Sunstreaker your femme is sparked, she is sitting right behind you on a berth, and you want to get into a fight when she's liable to get hurt again? What kind of mate are you?"

He grumbled about how fragging stupid Hot Rod was as he backed off, not because he was scared, but because Ratchet was right. Star could get hurt if they got into it right here so he would be the bigger mech and walk away. "We'll settle this later slagstain."

But Hot Rod was barely even paying attention to him anymore since he was too busy staring at Star with wide optics. Probably because she was sparked when there hadn't been a sparkling born in many millenia.

But Ratchet called their attention back to him when he gave Star the all clear to leave the med bay. "I want you back here every two earth weeks for a checkup. If you feel any unusual pain or discomfort I want you to come and tell me immediately."

"Ok Ratchet I will."

Swipe took her servo and wrapped an arm around her waist to help her get down from the berth, not letting go even when she was safely on the floor. One of his brother's bright red servos wrapped completely around her waist while the other was placed protectively on her sparkling bump.

He snarled low in his throat at Hot Rod before he went over and wrapped an arm around Star's shoulders while his free servo found a place on her bump as well. Together they led her out of the med bay passed an irritated looking Hot Rod, whom he shoulder clipped as he walked by.

"Sunny that wasn't very polite." Star admonished him quietly. Always so quiet and reserved...and scared. Her entire demeanor just screamed pain, suffering, and nightmares.

Grunting out a response to that, cause he wasn't going to apologize for being an aft to Hot Rod because Hot Rod was an afthole himself...he led her back to their room. It was already very late and she needed her recharge.

When they arrived back at their room Star studiously ignored the urn that rested on the opposite side of the room from their berth, she wasn't ready to really face it yet. So she just scrambled up onto the berth with some effort due to her expanded bump, but she batted their servos away so that she could do it herself.

He sighed and stood just behind her until she finally made it up onto the berth. "You good?"

"Yeah I'm good." She slid over into the middle of the berth and curled up facing Swipe's side as his twin hopped up onto it. They slid closer to one another until they were completely pressed against each other.

Scowling he hopped up onto the berth and pressed himself flush with her back, resting his helm slightly on top of hers. "I love you baby."

She shifted against him turning her helm just slightly so that he could see her optics. "I love you too Sunshine. And Swipe." She added quietly as her optics started to dim.

She was out and in recharge before either of them could even think to say another word to her. He nodded once to Sideswipe before he dimmed his own optics and went into recharge. Swipe had first watch tonight.

* * *

Sunny and Star were out like lights almost as soon as they laid down. That left him to lay there curled around Star's form for a few hours in deep thought. Sunny thought that he was the only one that was truly worried about Star's lack of communication through the bond. BUt it was just that Sunny was so lost in his own helm to realize that their thoughts were almost too identical to distinguish between the two.

Because he was sure that something was wrong with Star...that she was hiding something big. Something that would make him and Sunny very angry. Not that he thought that whatever it was, was her fault, because it wasn't. Whatever it was stemmed from her time in the con's base, which meant that it was something that had probably been forced on her, or some kind of threat. Whatever it was he was going to find out.

How was still to be discovered, because even in her recharge she kept the bond completely closed. It was a miracle that she could do that really, because Sunny was like an open book when he recharged, and Sunny had told him that he was like that as well. But Star...when she wanted to keep somebot out, she really kept somebot out.

A small whimper drew his attention down to Star's twitching form. He sat up and leaned over her so that he could place a servo on her cheek plates. "Sweet spark? Wake up."

"Noo..." She doubled over her gestational chamber and whimpered quietly. "My sparklings..."

He lightly tapped her cheek plate to try and wake her up again. Fragging nightmares! "Star please wake up! Sunny and I are right here next to you." He didn't want to shake her awake because he was afraid that she would think that she was actually being attacked, but he really didn't know what to do because she wasn't waking up. Should he wake Sunny up?

"Don't..." She vented loudly. "Rape...my femlings." She vented out heavily again shuddering from helm to pede.

His energon ran cold. As soon as the words were out of her mouth plates he was shaking Sunny out of recharge. He didn't know what else to do at this point. How was he supposed to react to her having a nightmare about their femling being raped?

Sunny grunted optics onlining dimly and a glare tightening his features. "The slag Swipe?! I've been in recharge for two hours! It isn't time for us to switch yet!"

"Star's having nightmares again!" He half yelled at his twin. Then he pointed down at her and conveyed through the bond the exact words that she had spoken astroseconds prior.

Sunny sat bolt upright in the same exact moment that another small cry escaped Star's mouth. The next instant his golden form was leaning over her both servos holding her cheek plates and lightly slapping them to wake her up. "Baby wake up! Baby wake up! You're in the Autobot base not the con hideout!"

All it took was one more gentle slap on her cheek plates and her optics suddenly shot online at the same moment that she came shooting up from the berth, scrambling over him and Sunny, off of the berth, and into the small space between one of the heavier tables tha held their weapons and the wall.

Both of them scrambled down from the berth and rushed over to her hiding spot. He crouched down before the sliver of space that was too small for them to fit into and peered into it at her now wide awake, terrified, and quivering form. One of his servos moved towards her, slowly, like one would approach a frightened animal. "Sweet spark? It's just me Sideswipe...and Sunny's right here too."

The only response she gave was a strangled whimpering sound as she shrunk further back into her corner. Her optics, wide, and unseeing of what was right in front of her peered at him fearfully. And when he shifted closer to her space she started hissing loudly in warning.

So he stilled and waited, and waited, and waited while she just sat there shaking and hissing, crying, and whimpering. She was so fragging scared that it was a wonder that she hadn't gone into a panic attack yet...or maybe she had.

"She might be Swipe...should I comm Ratchet or Lunarshine?" Sunny mumbled in a pain filled voice.

"Yeah...I think she's having one. But I just can't tell because she's keeping the bond shut tight." And that was frustrating for him because mates didn't do that to one another. And it also meant that he couldn't help her to overcome her attacks, he couldn't soothe her fears, or comfort her spark directly.

She just kept hissing and crying, quietly at first, before gradually increasing in volume until it was nearly defeaning in volume. At this point he was sure that her optics weren't even seeing them anymore with the way she was peering passed him almost like she wasn't even seeing them, passed Sunny, and to the wall with a look of pure terror residing there.

Then the crying turned to screaming. Her mouth joints stretched to the point that he heard the joints crack as she started screaming as loud as her vocal processor could go. Over and over again, pain filled screams, cries of despair, with no end in sight.

And they couldn't do a fragging thing about it because every time one of them went to move closer to her she would flinch away and wail even louder. So they stayed just beyond the space she was holed up in, not reaching for her, doing nothing more then speaking softly to her in tones that they weren't even sure that she could hear.

They kept this up through all of the screams, and even when she started gouging the walls with her digits, when she started smacking her helm against it as well, and even when Ratchet and Lunarshine rushed into the room. Because it was all that they could do.

"Move!" Ratchet snarled and pushed them aside so that he could get a better look at her. But as soon as he peered into her hiding spot the screaming sky rocketed all over again. Louder and more drawn out this time.

Primus! At this point she was going to fry her vocal processor! But she wouldn't stop, and when Ratchet reached for her she let out the loudest and most terrified scream that he and Sunny had ever heard.

And she wouldn't stop! The scream just kept growing louder and louder, until her vents were rattling with the need to take in more oxygen. Until he was sure that she was going to offline from sheer terror.

"Move back Ratchet!" Lunarshine suddenly pushed the CMO aside and crouched down in front of Star's spot. "She thinks that you're Shockflare! Look at your color!"

It wasn't nearly as dark a shade of green as Shockflare's, but to Star's frazzled processor it was probably close enough.

"Star it's me Lunarshine. You're safe. Breathe deep. That's it. Deep vents. Stop screaming." Lunarshine cooed at her.

And it seemed to be helping. But none of them moved closer for fear that it would set Star off again.

"That's it. Deep vents. Safe. Calm down." Lunarshine slowly pushed her way into Star's space beyond their sight. "Calm down. Safe. You're safe. No one's going to hurt you." It was silent for a moment besides a faint muttering. "Or your sparklings. They're safe. You're safe. Deep vents. You're safe."

A moment later Lunarshine backed out of Star's hiding spot dragging a nearly comatose Star behind her. The slightly larger femme was curled around the purple femme like her very life depended on it, which to her processor it might actually feel like it. Servos were rubbing gently down her back, over her wires, down her arms in soothing motions.

"Safe. Take deep vents." Lunar continued to coo over and over again. "That's it...you're ok. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are here too... See?" She pointed over at them causing Star to slowly follow the direction of her servo to where they were standing.

But Star tensed and whined low in her throat upon seeing Ratchet again.

"It's just Ratchet. Calm down. It's not him. He's dead. It's just Ratchet."

Star looked like she didn't know what to believe at first, torn between fight or flight as her body tensed up to the point that he was afraid she might snap her back struts. And then her optics flashed with recognition, and them shame. She whimpered and curled over Lunarshine even more.

"Do you want Sunstreaker or Sideswipe?"

Their femme just bobbed her helm in a jerky motion.

So Lunarshine gestured them over, to which they made their way not at all slowly to her side. He gently took her from the purple femme and hugged her against his chassis, while Sunny took up position spooned against her back.

He grabbed her chin in his servos and tilted her helm back so that his optics could meet her's. And once they did he leaned down, slowly, and pressed his mouth over hers. Between kisses he cooed to her and rubbed her face plates soothingly. "You scared the slag out of me sweet spark. I thought you were offlining..." There was never a chance for her to respond to him before his mouth was on her's again.

Just the way that he would have kept it if it hadn't been for Sunny snatching her away from him so that he could press his mouth over her's as well. Conveying his worries...love...and fear to her without words.

Sunny finally separated from her and leaned his helm against her's. "What were you dreaming about anyways? Please stop keeping it to yourself baby. Swipe and I deserve to know."

"...He threatened to rape our femlings."

Everybot in the room stiffened.

Rage lit up inside of him like a plasma cannon going off.

**'Primus how I wish I could have killed that slagger myself!'** Sunny snarled through the bond.

**'Me too. When we meet him on the other side I'm going to torture him for the rest of eternity.'** His energon started pumping even faster just thinking about it.

**'I'll look forward to the day that this dream becomes a reality...'**

So would he. Cause when that day came Shockflare was going to find that he had bitten off more then he could handle. Because NO BOT threatened his and Sunny's femlings...or threatened their mate with them and got away with it. Not on their designation as the Terror twins.

He would get what was coming to him...one day not soon enough.

* * *

R&R! And I'm planning on putting some lighter stuff in maybe next chapter or soon after that one... So there will be some good moments coming up...at least I'm planning it! Cross digits bros!


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry for the delay guys I was trying to think about what to do with this chapter! I'm still not a hundred percent sure that what I'm doing will be okay so cross fingers! I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! Lemon alert!

* * *

She was never left alone after her return. Some part of her was so thankful for that and another hated the fact that she had been reduced to some dependent sparkling that needed constant protection. Even when she was a sparkling she had never had anybot look out for her this way! But it was necessary and she was happy that Sunny and Swipe were taking it so seriously.

Because she was still scared for her sparklings and of what Megatron wanted to do to them. Not so much the mechling, but the femling who would no doubt be used as a breeding tool. She wouldn't let it happen even if she had to go pede to pede with Megatron and drag the slagger to the pit with her.

But right now she was waiting for her mates to return, SUnny from patrol, and Swipe from getting her some energon which she desperately needed. Refueling was a tedious affair for her at best as she was constantly purging whatever she took in. That meant that whatever mate was with her had to make several trips to the rec room to get her warm low grade energon. Normally she went with, but she was tired and...well the sparklings were making her want to have a real go at her mates...

Ratchet had assured her that the intense need to interface was normal for a sparked femme and that close contact with the mech creator's sparks was also good for them. But she was scared that the twins didn't want her like that both now that she was sparked, and after she had told them some of what Shockflare had been doing to her.

But just sitting there with them was hard when her neural nodes were screaming at her to go at their interface equipment until she couldn't see straight. Even her slight fear over intimate contact that always seemed to prevent her from initiating it, after the first time of course, had died in a fiery shower of sparks.

So she had to sit there cycle after cycle fighting off her desire and blocking it from the two of them. It was really starting to take it's toll on her.

She sighed and rubbed the small bump on her abdomen gently while cooing softly down at the two sparklings contained within. "Help danniluk out here guys...before she jumps your opiluks."

Had she really been reduced to asking her sparklings about helping her fight the need to interface? Her frame shuddered as a jolt of desire went through her when she felt both sparks approaching her. Why did she have to act like this for the first time in her life now that she was sparked and had just returned from a very traumatic experience? The two of them were not going to want to do this!

There was a beep before the door slid open revealing both mechs. They made their way in and over to the berth where she was sitting Swipe handing her the energon cube he had acquired for her. "Here sweet spark."

She took it and sipped slowly at it so as not to upset her tanks and make herself purge. But the lightning like sensation racing through her was not making it easier to stay calm and not purge. And she cursed her spark and body for being so high strung, especially when it would not be getting satisfied.

Sunny seemed to notice that something was bothering her so he sat down on the berth on her other side. "Baby? Is something bothering you? Are you in pain at all?" His servo started gently tracing her leg up near her apex.

Just look into the energon cube and don't rape him! Don't make an idiot of yourself Star! But oh Primus it felt good having his servo so near to her interface panel and port! But he was torturing her!

So she grabbed his servo and hesitated to either push it away or shove it under her interface paneling. Being sparked made femmes act like fragging harlots!

"Baby? Are you listening to me?"

"Mm mmm." She hummed breathlessly still torn between making him feel her up or not. What if he drew back because he was now disgusted that Shockflare had interfaced her after their bonding? What if they didn't want to touch her anymore?

Her servo tightened around his...there was only one way to find out and she was suddenly feeling brave. She needed to interface with them and sparkmerge to feel alright again. Her optics met his as she slowly dragged his servo up under her interface panel and to her already lubricating port.

It was quite amusing the way both of their optics widened in surprise whether from her bold move, or from how lubricated she already was she wasn't sure. She cupped his servo and moved his digits against her external node when he just sat there staring at her in shock. "Umm you're supposed to move Sunny..." She muttered shyly.

He seemed to snap out of his stupor because he suddenly stayed his servo and gave her a worried look. "Is it safe for sparked femmes to interface? Will it hurt the sparklings?"

His concern was very cute...but she was fragging strung like a fragging kite and she wanted it now! "It's safe and in fact femmes crave it during pregnancy. Sparkmerging and interfacing are both intimate joining which feeds not only my spark but the sparklings sparks. It will only make them stronger. So..." She roughly jerked his digit back across her external node and mewled at the contact. "Frag me because I'm about to explode here if you don't."

Swipe grinned at her. "Sure thing sweet spark!"

The next thing she knew she was laying flat on her back on their berth, naked as the day she was birthed, with Sunny kneeling between her legs peering up at her, and Swipe kneeling down over the seams in her chassis. They both slid their glossas out at the same time making her cry out when the appendages slid over her hyper sensitive port and the seams in her chassis.

Sunny used his glossa to imitate what his interface rod would do by sliding it in and out of her channel. And his servos were running over her external nodes making fire race through her reducing her to a quivering mass of slag in seconds.

She was already a moaning mess when Swipe came up and slammed his mouth plates over her's roughly. His glossa was thrust into her mouth roughly stifling the moan that was building up forcefully.

She started thrusting her hips up into the glossa prodding at her port as she mewled and cried out repeatedly. Swipe's servos were not stationary either they were running over every seam in her chassis leaving trails of electric fire in their wake.

His glossa brushed against her's, she moaned loudly when Sunny teased her node, and snaked her glossa back to tangle it with his. Her hips started gyrating faster against Sunny's glossa as her overload started building up in her lower abdomen.

She mewled and grabbed Swipe's helm to pull him to her neck when she turned her head away and moaned loudly. It hitched into a shrill scream when he attacked the sensitive wires in her neck. She bucked her hips harder and offlined her optics, crying out when her entire neural network exploded in one of the most intense overloads she had ever had. Even with her optics offlined her vision flashed and she arched her body into Swipe's as hard as she could despite her sparkling bump.

She groaned softly as she came down from her high collapsing back against the berth panting. There was movement around her after Swipe had vacated her chassis. Next thing she knew her red mate was kneeling between her legs with his interface rod pressed against her port. She opened her legs further and thrust back against him moaning softly when he slowly slid forward and entered her.

Her helm tilted back and she could see Sunny standing at the head of the berth. He leaned down and kissed her heatedly as Swipe started thrusting gently into her. She could taste herself on his glossa. Moaning softly she kissed him just as heatedly as he was kissing her while she thrusted her hips back into Swipe's seeking thrusts.

They increased in speed and strength suddenly making her cry out as he went from slow and gentle to very hard and fast in a fraction of an astrosecond. She kept herself locked in the kiss with Sunny as she rocked her hips back into each thrust making Swipe moan rather loudly himself.

Each neural node was practically screaming with each thrust of his hips... Moaning she thrust her hips back hard and clenched her port around his rod. He faltered groaning hard and sped up even more. "Yeah sweet spark! That's it! Overload for me again Star." He panted out.

As if something inside of herself had heard his plea she suddenly felt her neural nodes ignite with a mounting overload. She thrashed and bucked her hips again feeling him snake his servos down to expertly tweak her external node. Her port suddenly clenched in her second overload for that night. She screamed and popped her chassis open. A brief flash of recognition came through the bond before Swipe did the same. He pressed his spark against her's, both of them moaning loudly as the sparkmerging intensified the feelings between them.

His hips suddenly jerked violently as he snarled and overloaded into her.

She mewled softly as he bit her throat cables as his hips continued to jerk into her's. He suddenly slumped, catching himself above her on shaky arms so as not to crush her sparkling bump. Sunny released her as Swipe pulled out of her, and they switched places quickly.

"I missed this sweet spark." Swipe groaned in satisfaction as he flipped around to the head of the berth and leaned down to kiss her.

Smiling softly she felt Sunny poking at her entrance before he slid in. Gasping into the kiss with Swipe her already overly sensitized neural nodes suddenly lit up with the most painfully pleasant sensation.

Sunny quickly started thrusting hard against her. Long deep strokes that hit the very deepest parts of her port.

Moaning she tugged Swipe up onto the berth and guided his helm down to her chassis. He raked his glossa over the seams, the dual sensations of his ministrations and Sunny's hard thrusting making her see stars. Her hips jerked back hard against Sunny's causing a loud moan to spill from not only her, but from him as well. Using one of her servos she grabbed Swipe's servo and forced it down to her external node making him tweak it.

While she was making him do that she busied herself with running her glossa over the seams in his chassis. Both mechs shuddered in ecstasy as both the thrusts, and the wonderful servo sped up bringing her frame numbing pleasure.

"Please...Sunny please!" She begged breathily.

Primal satisfaction surged through the bond. "Please what baby?" He grunted out.

When she didn't answer he stilled and pinned her hips down with his. "Please what baby?" He growled out in a dominating tone.

Whimpering she arched her hips as much as she could. "Make me overload please."

"Whatever you want baby." He suddenly jerked his hips hard, hitting the most sensitive node in her port as Swipe leaned down and roughly nipped at her external node at the same exact moment. Her entire body jerked as she overloaded unexpectedly. Screaming she arched so hard that it hurt her back struts.

Swipe vacated his spot over her so that she and Sunny could sparkmerge as well. Both of their chassis slid open, mid overload on her part, and Sunny leaned over her and slammed his spark against her's. Her frame immediately tensed as the sparkmerge caused her to go flying into another overload at the same time that Sunny jerked and roared loudly signalling his own overload had hit him.

Her frame slumped back against the berth in exhaustion, optics offlining on their own despite her best efforts to fight it. Twin flashes of pride and amusement coursed through the bond seconds before she fell offline.

* * *

The next morning Sunstreaker was feeling fragging great after sparkmerging and interfacing for the first time in over a stellar cycle. And to make matters even better both he and Swipe did not have patrol today so they got to spend the entire day with their mate.

He had woken up relatively early to find Sideswipe cleaning up the altar for Sunburst's urn. So he had spent a good few breems watching him do that while he rubbed Star's sparkling bump. Part way through doing that there was a gentle nudging from inside of her gestation chamber. He instantly put his helm down on her bump and started cooing softly to it.

Swipe turned to him in surprise although upon seeing what he was doing he immediately came over and leaned his helm down on the other side of Star's gestation bump. A wide grin split across his face when he felt their sparklings nudging around in her gestation chamber. "Wow they're really active!"

Drawing back he nodded once. "Yeah they are. Poor Star must feel like she's being subjected to sparkling judo."

Sideswipe turned so that his mouth plates were over the bump and began talking to the sparklings. "Hey sparklets it's opiluk Sideswipe! Do you feel better now that danniluk merged with your opiluks? I know that I do! Hopefully this is a common occurence because Opi 1 has missed danniluk's frame lots. But don't worry sparklets, I won't let us frag mommy too much that she's not getting proper recharge. She needs her recharge and her energon."

He frowned. "Swipe they're sparklings...unborn sparklings. Why do they need to know that we fragged Star last night?" Primus why was he so cursed to have an idiot for a brother?

Swipe only grinned wider and ignored him. "I love you two and danniluk sparklets! Especially you little femling! Don't worry about that spark fracture! Opiluk 1 and 2 won't let anything bad happen to you. You're going to be the most spoiled femling ever birthed I promise! We'll make sure that you're always polished and beautiful just like your danniluk! And we'll beat back the other mechs that try and face you!"

The scowl on his face only deepened. "She's not allowed to face or mate." He deadpanned.

"Ignore Opi Sunny! I mean I'm not going to let you face either but I won't ever tell you that. Oh wait I just did..." Swipe pouted and kissed the sparkling bump. "Point is we're going to take real good care of you sparklets. Especially sparklet number 2. So be good sparklings and take it easy on danniluk's gestation chamber okay?"

He sighed. "Swipe sometimes I question your intelligence." Not waiting for a response he rolled off of the berth and grabbed his armor to put it back on. He grabbed Star's armor too and sat it on the berth carefully. Going back to the top of the berth he grabbed a heating blanket that Lunarshine had given them to keep Star warm and threw it on her before turning it on.

She shifted and onlined her optics as soon as the soft material touched her. "Sunny? Swipe?"

His twin laid down next to her and soothed her growing panic by sending a strong pulse of love through the bond. "We're right here sweet spark."

Almost immediately her optics offlined again as she slipped back into recharge, relief evident to them through the bond.

"Swipe do you want to go and get her some energon?"

His brother looked up at him and nodded once before he hopped off the berth and left the room.

As soon as he was alone in the room he brought out a canvas that he had been working on. He slid the tarp off of it and looked the painting over with keen optics. A small red femme with gold accents stared back at him with glowing sky blue optics. It would remain unfinished until the other sparklings came so that he could add them into the painting as well. He draped the tarp back over it before replacing it behind several unused canvases just in time for his twin to come gliding through the door with several energon cubes.

And not just that either. A bubbly Lunarshine was trailing him closely grinning when she saw Star asleep on the berth. "Has she been feeling better lately?"

He grunted. "Yeah." Reaching out he took the energon cube that Swipe offered him and carried it over to the berth. He shook Star awake gently.

"Mmm what? Sunny let me recharge...tired." She groaned and batted his servos away.

"Baby you need your energon...and Lunarshine is here to see you."

With a groan she sat up and reached for the energon cube that he offered her. She slowly sipped at it making weird faces when she had the obvious urge to purge on something. About halfway through the cube she suddenly lurched forward dropped the cube to clutch at her mouth.

He reached out and helped her get off of the berth as Swipe brought a wastebin over. As soon as it was placed in front of her she started purging all the energon that she had just taken in rather violently. Kneeling down behind her he gently rubbed her back struts to help her through it while Swipe leaned down on her other side and did the same.

Lunarshine came over once Star was done purging and handed her a different cube. "Low grade made specially for you by Ratchet." She smiled softly.

Star moaned and shook her helm. "Noooo energon."

"You need the energon Star. Your sparklings need this energon! Haven't they been deprived enough already?" Lunarshine pointed out in a firm tone still holding the cube out.

Star glared at her before taking it and sipping at it. "Oh pit what the slag is this? It tastes bitter!"

"It has special additives in it for the sparklings!" Lunarshine giggled. "I know that it must not taste very good...but the additives are specially formulated to make your sparklings grow. Ratchet was worried that due to malnourishment they wouldn't be developed enough when they were born so he made that to stimulate the nanites and circuits to grow. In fact he says that every cycle you have to have one."

Star grimaced and choked down the contents of the cube. Literally choked them down. Once she was done she went to hand the cube back to Lunarshine.

As soon as their servos touched both of them seemed to freeze as a jolt of visible electric energy shot from Star's form and into Lunarshine's form. It was brief but he felt the sheer energy radiating from the touch.

Both femme suddenly buckled and collapsed. Lunarshine hit the floor while he and Swipe caught Star and cradled her to their chassis. "Baby? Baby are you okay? What the slag happened?!"

"Sweet spark?! Oh slag! Lunarshine are you okay?"

Lunarshine came around and groaned. "Ohhh what the pit just happened?"

Both he and Swipe shared a look before he stood and swept Star up into his arms. Swipe grabbed Lunarshine and pulled her up and together they carried both femmes from the room.

They hurried to the med bay and rushed inside. Ratchet was working on Bluestreak when they walked in but as soon as the blue mech saw his mate being held by Sideswipe he was up and off the berth despite his injuries. "Lunar?! Oh Primus what happened to her?! Did you do something to her?!"

Swipe handed Lunarshine over to Bluestreak and backed off as the Praxian's door wings shot up sharply and an aggressive growl built up in his chassis. "No something happened between her and Star and both of them offlined for a moment-well Star is still out. Ratchet?"

"Place her on a berth quickly."

He walked over and placed her down on the instructed berth gingerly before stepping back to allow Ratchet to scan her. There was not much distance between him and the berth however, his gladiator programming demanded that he stay close enough to defend her.

Ratchet moved around the berth scanning her. "The sparklings are fine. Star herself just seems exhausted. You said that something happened to her and Lunarshine?"

"Yeah."

"Lay Lunarshine down on a berth so that I can scan her." Ratchet instructed which Bluestreak quickly complied to. As soon as he had laid her down on a berth Ratchet quickly scanned her. His optics landed on her sparkchamber and his optic ridges shot up in surprise.

"Is something wrong with her? Please tell me that she'll be okay! She will be okay right?!" Bluestreak babbled helplessly. Lunar cooed at him to soothe him though it didn't seem to help much.

Ratchet made a soft clicking sound. "She is fine...she is just sparked."

Bluestreak's optics suddenly dimmed as he fell back and hit the floor with a loud clang.

"Blue?!" Lunarshine tried to sit up to get to him but Ratchet pushed her back down.

"Lay down so that I can figure out what the slag happened!" Ratchet admonished her.

Around this time Star groaned and onlined her optics dimly. "What the ever loving slag happened?! Am I in the med bay again?!" She groaned again and turned her helm to look around the room. When her optics landed on Lunarshine on a berth she gasped and shot up, only his restraining servo kept her from flying off the berth. "Lunar!? Sunny let me go!"

"She's fine baby...she's just sparked." He eased her back down against her protests.

Star was watching Lunar with wide optics. "She's...sparked? But how?"

Ratchet turned to her. "Did you touch her?"

Star raised her optic ridges at him. "Well yeah I touch her all the time."

Ratchet growled. "No before you two were brought in did you touch her?"

"Yeah...I handed her my empty energon cube and our servos brushed across one another's." Star murmured quietly. Her optics suddenly widened and she turned to Ratchet almost fearfully. "I sparked her! Oh my Primus this is so not cool!"

Ratchet raised an optic ridge at her while he and Swipe just snorted. "You did not spark her Star. Blue and Lunar must have interfaced recently, however Lunarshine does not have the proper parts to get sparked just by interface. She needs the genetic coding of a mech, and a spark from the Allspark to become sparked herself."

Star relaxed visibly. "So Blue's the other creator?"

"Yes." Ratchet sighed quietly. "You only gave the sparked the spark so to speak."

"Oh...cool. So umm I get to be the god creator!"

Lunarshine grinned and turned to her excitedly. "Like I would ask anybot else! And besides you sparked the spark as Ratchet said."

Star giggled when her optics landed on Bluestreak's prone form. "Right...so is anybot gonna get Blue off the floor or is he just going to stay there?"

Ratchet muttered something about idiots cluttering up his med bay before he went and shifted Bluestreak up onto another berth.

Star turned back to him and purred happily. "Another sparkling! Isn't that great Sunny? I bet it's a femme! And she's going to be a little terror just like her Aunty Star."

He shook his helm at her while Swipe just snickered at her. "Oh I believe it baby...I believe it."

Everybot turned back towards Bluestreak when he moaned softly. "Wh-what the pit just happened?!"

Star grinned suddenly. "I sparked Lunarshine with your help isn't that cool?!"

Bluestreak took one look at her, then at Lunarshine before he promptly fell back against the berth again with another loud clang.

"Wow Bluestreak really isn't taking this very well." Swipe mused with a laugh.

No. No he really wasn't taking it very well at all. "Poor fragger." Then again they could probably attribute Blue's second reaction to the way that Star had worded what she had said. Poor thing was probably thinking that the two femmes were secret lovers or something...fragging behind their backs. Even though femmes could not impregnate other femmes and Bluestreak knew this. Well he certainly wasn't going to correct him because this was just too amusing to put a stop to.

At least Star was okay and that was all that mattered to him. That and that their sparklings were okay.

* * *

R&R!


End file.
